Nowhere left to run
by ThatDayDreamer-x
Summary: Leaving home is a risk most young adults take, pursuing dreams that can shatter you or build you, but for Alianna her risk came with a bigger price. Her freedom, her choices, her family. Trapped in a cruel violent world she longs to break free, but when the chance comes will she be strong enough to take it? And will the attention of a angry werewolf help or harm her more?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

The long pleading screams of the young boy echoed around the dark room, the only light coming from a dim red lamp in the corner, it gave the room a creepier edge. Not that it needed it; it was already a room of nightmares, the bare stone walls kept the screams in, and curious people out. Just like it was designed to do.

The large men spaced out, each balding, intimidating muscled and most were bald. Their spacing out left way for the small stone faced female to see the anguish she had help cause. Her expression not faltering as she watched her fiancé pull more teeth from the kid's mouth. To his followers, she was the perfect girlfriend, she stayed silent when they needed her to be, she never spoke out against their violent ways, and most of all, and her young pretty face gave them a sharp edge in how to trap the people they needed to trap. This young boy had fallen for said trap, laying drinks on her all night and dancing closely, before thinking he had got lucky, instead he had got very unlucky.

Alianna May Fuller sat quietly, watching but saying nothing as the men around her tortured the young kid she had been forced to lure in here not half hour before. The guilt that rocked her body was uncontrollable, but she had learnt a long time ago not to cry. Crying for the victims just made it worse for her, so she stayed blank, ignoring the screams and the pleading looks the young boy sent out as the men she knew so well pulled more teeth from his mouth, or cut slowly into his young pale body. She would cry for him later, when she was alone she would let herself feel the pain he had gone through, the anguish his family would feel when they reported him missing, and the grief that would haunt them when his body was discovered, and it would be, publicly and loudly in warning to other people who tried crossing the gang she had carelessly got trapped in.

Her eyes fell onto each of the big intimidating strong men around her, wincing at the sneering pleasure so blatantly present in each set of cold eyes, before focusing on one, the man who had lied his way into her heart, who had trapped her so deeply that she had nowhere left to turn. He grinned sickly as another blow to the young kids head ended his screams, his life. How a person could be so sick as to take pleasure in killing someone she had no idea. But this man loved every bit of it, he basked in the power of it all, loved the way he scared people and owned people. But she was sure, no matter how many times he proclaimed it, she was sure he didn't love her. She was just a possession to him, his toy who he picked up when he wanted and dropped when he didn't. But even when he dropped her she was his, trapped in his homes, his life, she no longer had anywhere else to turn. If she ran, then the next kid on the table in front of her would be her brother, and she couldn't have that. She couldn't risk his life just for her freedom, so she stayed, she suffered the torturing nightmares of victims she had been forced to lure and watch die. She suffered the agitated drunken blows from her man, the sneering looks from his followers and the sympathetic glances from the females who worked around him, but she never once complained, or spoke out against any of it. Her brother's life was too important to her, too fragile, he was just a kid he hadn't even left high school yet. No, she would stay for as long as needed, just to ensure the safety of the one man in her life who had never hurt her, Brady couldn't be brought into this life, knowing he was safe back home in La Push kept her going.

Devon washed his hands clean, not clean enough she thought, she remembered each person she had seen this man hurt. Remembered each young kid he made her lure in from the dance floor of his sickening strip club that buzzed on the other side of the stone wall. She would try her best to help them, she tried so hard to whisper to them to leave and go home, but Devon's right hand man Richie had gotten wind of her and told her very seriously and very lowly that if he heard it again, then her father wouldn't only be wifeless but daughterless too. Her skin crawled as she watched her fiancé wash his arms, careful not to splatter blood or water on to his crisp designer suit, or his gold Rolex that hung from his wrist, careful not to let his appearance of high end, clean cut business man slip.

"Come on baby, I need a drink to celebrate" Devon reached his hand out to hers, pulling her from her place on the white leather couch.

His touch no longer felt nice to her, it was cold and unwanted. She kept her face plain to the people around her, not letting her inner turmoil slip through her piercing blue eyes as her black heels clicked the across the stone floor as he led her out of the red room into the club, the music pounded in her ears but she kept her face blank, mysterious, she wouldn't let anyone see what she was feeling. Devon turned, watching her body move as she walked to their table, her figure hugging dress pleasing him, it was the main reason he had chosen her all those years ago, nearly 3 years to be exact, her figure. She had always looked after herself, gone to the gym 5 days a week, ate the right foods, but now she found herself wishing she hadn't, if she hadn't let her body become so toned and slender, he wouldn't have taken such an eye to her.

"You did well tonight Ally, here" Devon handed her a glass of Champagne, and she clinked her glass to his and downed it, her eyes watching his as he twinkled with pleasure at his life. The drink was the only thing that would see her through her night with him and from the look in his eyes it would be a long night.

She turned, watching in pity at the drugged girls dancing around on tacky metal poles in front of her, they were so young, the youngest was barely 17, not that it matter to a man like Devon, as long as she brought in the money it was a mere bypass of information. Alianna couldn't understand how the girls could do it to themselves, sell their bodies for money. But when she thought about it too much she realised she basically does the same thing, she gives Devon what he wants', he buys her expensive things for it. But she hadn't wanted this life, it had begun as a normal relationship, Devon was a normal guy, no suits or flash cars were ever around on one of their dates. It was simple, diners, the movies, picnics. Lies. As soon as she fell for him he took her into his big home, showed her exactly what he was like. Made sure she knew that he knew exactly where Brady was, and what would happen to him if she ever left. She reminded herself of this, each time her niggling voice told her she was nothing more than a whore and she reminded herself that she was here for one reason. Her brother and father, to keep them safe.

But never once had she thought about the day she would need the safety for herself.

...

_**Let me know your thoughts, I will update a few more chapters to see where it goes and if it gets interest, it will be a Paul imprint story, if you read my others you will know I like drama in my stories so if you continue to read or hit the follow button then you will in for a dramatic romance! :) **_

_**Please review and let me know whether to continue, or give me ideas on where I could take the story **_

_**Thank you**_

_**ThatDayDreamer xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

A blinding ray of sunlight seeped through her wide open bedroom window, the curtains blowing against the breeze that brought a settling cool to her as she lay in the big four poster bed. It was too flash, too expensive for her liking but it was her "home". The bed next to her was empty, as it always was when she woke up, Devon got to bed late and left bed early. She would see him only when he needed her, for work or pleasure. That's how it had been from the minute she realised what she had landed herself into, he had dropped the act of all loving boyfriend as quick as he had started it, leaving her confused and trapped.

She climbed carefully from bed, her tanned skin was bruising around her hips and upper thighs, her body ached from his touch, he was too rough with her, but he never cared that he marked her or hurt her, as long as he got what he wanted. She let the soft silk material of her bed shorts and tank top shimmer her body, offering small cover to her bruises. They didn't hurt anymore, new ones mixed with old ones and eventually they would just disappear, eventually. Her hair fell to the centre of her back, naturally straight but thick and lively, she had been made to dye it by Devon, her raven black hair too plain and boring for his liking he had chosen her to be chocolate brown, with a mixture of soft blondes, chestnuts and lighter browns running through it, giving her the slight sun dyed look. She liked it, it did offer more to her than her black colour had, but she had wished she had been the one to choose it, not him. It was just another aspect of her that he controlled.

Exiting her sunlit room she walked delicately through the airy house, the walls were all a beige colour, ornaments and pictures placed in their precise, perfect spots, the floors were a marbled stone which made the house feel even bigger. It was more of a show home than a home; it was big, empty and cold. But she was grateful that she at least had a house, she knew girls who worked at _Candy Lane_, Devon's strip club, that were homeless or lived in women refuge centres. So she was never ungrateful, she knew she had a good life when compared to those around her. She just wished it was a good life built on hard work, love and a family, not lies, violence and illegal money. The house was silent, as it was most days, it would be full with people but still so silent, it wasn't a home, it was a house but it wasn't a home.

The sound of life only met her ears as she rounded on the kitchen, Maria, the housekeeper was stood behind the stove, cooking breakfast as she did each morning. The hissing of the pan sent waves of the beautiful smell of bacon to Alianna.

"Morning Maria" Alianna sang softly as she took her seat on one of the stools surrounding the breakfast bar.

"Buenos dias Alianna" Her Spanish accent was as smooth as ever, it made Alianna smile, she like Maria's Spanish. She had learnt to speak some of it herself in the years she had spent here. It was a way of escaping her boredom, learning a different language and becoming friends with Maria, she would help with the housework, make the beds and even scrub the toilets. But George the security mad at the front gate would always buzz up to tell them when Devon was home, so Alianna didn't get caught doing something so simple as scrubbing a toilet.

"I have made pancakes, I have also aspirin, for the head" Maria smile kindly as she placed the breakfast tray in front of Alianna. She was good like this, Alianna had quickly realised Maria stayed only for her, to watch over her. She was in her 40's, motherly over the young girl who had been thrown into this life so suddenly.

"Has Devon left?" Alianna's voice was quiet, making sure that is Devon was still in the house he did not hear her questioning over his wear about.

"Si, he said he will be home after. He has a business meeting" Maria stopped, she hated Devon, and had quickly come to know what it meant when he had a business meeting , he was out doing something he shouldn't be, with people he shouldn't be with.

Alianna nodded, also understanding the words. She gulped the aspirin and took another bite of pancake before slipping from the stool.

"Gracias Maria" She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 10.30am. She walked back to her room, locking the door behind her as she slipped her silk pyjamas off and walked to her shower. The steaming water hit her aching body, offering relief from the pains in her hips.

...

* * *

"So now you're saying you won't be here for my birthday either? You weren't here for Christmas, or my birthday before that. Ally I haven't seen you in two years. Just come home already" Her younger brother whined down the phone, his low voice no longer surprised her, it had changed three years ago, he sounded in his twenties rather than the little boy she still pictured him as.

Her heart was tugging with each word he spoke, she would do anything to be there for his birthday, to actually see him open the present she sent him. But she knew it would never happen, La Push was a distant dream, a place she had once longed to leave, but now longed for.

"Brade, I would be there if I could but I can't, we have stuff going on" Which wasn't a lie, there was stuff going on, just not the sort of stuff her brother thought.

"You always have stuff going on, what about me? I have stuff going on too you know. Stuff I would love to be able to actually share, face to face with my sister" She could hear the underlying tantrum that made her smile, at 17 nearly 18, Brady still threw tantrums like a child.

"Ok I know that, you can tell me anything, I will always answer the phone Brady, I just can't be there" It hurt saying it, her stomach lurched every time she thought of the birthdays she had missed. Her dads promotion party, she missed that too, he had finally been made chief of police in Forks, but she hadn't been able to go.

"Whatever, don't bother sending a gift, I don't want to cause too much hassle on your life" And with that he put the phone down on her.

Bending over her crossed legs Alianna let out a frustrated cry, she wished Brady could see her life, see how being able to get him a birthday gift was an escape for her, shopping for him made her feel normal for a slight second.

"Ally!" Devon's harsh voice travelled up the stairs, echoing through the empty halls to their bedroom, Alianna sat upright, shaking off the feelings her brother had lashed from her.

"Coming" She shouted back, he probably couldn't hear her but it was an automatic reaction to respond.

She leapt from her bed and walked hurriedly down the echoing hallway, she was in shorts and one of Devon's shirts, the most comfortable thing she could find in her prissy, designer wardrobe. She hated designer clothes, she had grown up a simple life, as single dad who struggled to make ends meet, she had come to be comfortable wearing basic clothes, jeans, tops and hoodies, so these high heeled, tight jeans and bodycon dresses that filled her closet, were a cause of hatred from the young girl.

As she rounded on the last few steps to the ground floor of the oversized house, she looked around for Devon, but instead was met with Maria, her disapproving look meaning Devon was up to no good, yet again.

"He is in his office Miss Fuller" Maria stated to Ally as she walked past her, shooting her a knowing look before hurrying off to fix dinner.

Knocking on the heavy pine door Alianna stopped, waiting for permission to enter, why she did it was beyond her, it seemed ridiculous to have to knock to go into a room in her own house. But that was the way it was done around here.

"Yeah" Devon called out, the door opened before she had to chance to push it, the big balding head of Cole popped out, grunting at Alianna as he took her in and widened the door.

The sight on the other side was a normal one, but it made it no easier to digest. Alianna took in a deep breath as her eyes glanced over the piles of wrapped white powder that was being loaded into a duffle bag by more of Devon's followers. White powder that funded this house, but ruined so many people's lives.

Devon's body twitched with desire as he watched his girl float into the room, her eyes glancing nervously around at the big men that surrounded him, her body looking delicious in his bright white shirt that draped her like a dress, she looked irrespirable and Devon coughed, tactically warning the guys in the room to keep their eyes off. He didn't care to stop his own intrusive thoughts of her naked body as she got closer to him, it was the main reason he cared so much for her, her body, her skin tone, the way her blue eyes contrasted against the olive skin she had. She in herself was nothing special to him, he thought of her as a plain girl who had been easy to lure in, but her body was another matter, she was in no way plain physically. His grin turned into more of a sneer as she leant in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be working late tonight, new clients, we will be visiting the Laton brothers tomorrow, you too, so be ready for 10am" His voice was purely business, no affection crossed into his rough voice as he addressed her. The Laton brothers made her stomach drop, they were vile. Strange and vile.

"Sure" She was leaning on his wooden desk, watching the boys who were counting through the stock of white wraps. Her disgust was written in her eyes, it was one thing she was bad at hiding, her distaste for the drugs he brought into her home.

"All there?" Devon stood up suddenly, his arm slipping around Alianna's small waist as he pulled her from the desk.

"Yes sir" The youngest of the guys on the floor looked up, a greedy glint to his eyes, Alianna felt pity for him, he was no older than the guy who had been murdered last night. Early twenties, caught up in what seemed like a bit of fun, easy money as Devon told them, but easy money came at a hard price.

Leading her from the room his grip got tighter, the lust he felt for her body growing within him as they reached the entrance hall.

"See you in the morning, I will be at the club tonight, sorting out the books" Translation, doing one of the drugged up underage girls, although he liked Alianna's body, and she never refused him, the thrill of one of the girls was too hard to resist.

"Sure, love you" She tried to mean it as she said it, tried to let the feeling he gave her all those years ago float back, but as usual, it flopped, instead making her stomach feel queasy.

"And me you" Devon replied his usual reply, again, his voice showed no affection, just business mannerism.

She stayed in place as she watched them pull away from the house, the front gate shut again and she finally locked the front door. Her whole body feeling deflated. She was alone, as usual, alone in this big dark house. The usual missing feeling washing over her body as it longed to go home. _I am home._ She reminded herself, repeating it over and over again as she walked back to her room, cuddling up in the big double bed to herself.

As she lay there she thought over all the times she had missed opportunities to escape this. The times her old friends would ring, beg her to come home, for weddings, for birthdays, for christenings. And Even for funerals. All times she refused. Insisting she was busy with work, the work she didn't have.

_Are you sure he is the one? _

Leah had asked her, the day she had rang her to tell her she was moving in with Devon. Yes, she had told her, she was sure he was. How naive she had been.

She had always been this way, stupid when it came to dangerous things. As a kid she had been the one to always get hurt. When she and Leah would be playing, Leah was careful, never lingered to close to anything that wasn't 100% safe. But Alianna, she liked the thrill, she had gone cliff diving when she was 11, by herself. Nearly killed herself. But the thrill of it had lured her to do it, again and again. That's how it had been with Devon, he had a mysterious edge from the beginning, and she found him refreshingly dangerous. And then when she realised what business he was really in, she still hadn't ran a mile, again, the thrill of it being too fresh. But now, she had learnt her lesson. Danger, meant danger, it meant run, as fast as you damn well could. And she would remember that, if she ever escaped this life, she would remember it damn well.

* * *

**Ahhh I actually got reviews, and followers ! Thank you so much!**

**This one isn't as dramatic as the first, it's more of a bridge, introducing the characters a bit more. But thank you for your support and I hope it continues and that this story can grow :) It's good to see some people from my other stories, names I recognise! :D so hello to you all! **

**Karu, HELLOO ! Don't worry it is nothing like Safe and Sound, she isn't being abused physically in this like Jodie was, it will become clearer as it goes on, it's more about her being around the wrong people and getting into deep trouble that way rather than with a crazy fiancé who just wants to murder you! So hopefully it is good as it goes on. **

**I do try to update most days or every other day, I don't like stories where the author takes weeks to update a tiny chapter so I try not to do it to my readers, and I won't just abandon it midway unless it is terrible and everyone hates it. So hopefully you all continue to read and I look forward to writing more ! **

**I do not own Twilight or any recognised characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Alianna frantically searched through her car, she had lost her sunglasses, and today happened to be the sunniest day in over a week in LA._ Typical. _She thought, throwing open her glove box she stopped, her breath faltering her as she locked eyes on what lay in there.

A lacy red thong, with little candy gems stuck on the hem. The uniform bottoms for the drink waitresses at Candy Lane. She had known for a while that Devon's late night business ended with a girl from the club. But to see the evidence, and in her car, was so much worse than just knowing. It made it real. The dread that filled the pit of her stomach stirred into nausea. _How dare he_. This was her car, the one thing she had without his mark all over it. She had bought this herself, from the years of waitressing through high school at the La Push diner. Through the crappy receptionist job she had when she first moved out here. _How_ _dare he._ She raged, her thoughts murderous. She had been cheated on before, and it had hurt her more than it did with Devon, she had loved the last guy, she didn't love Devon. But when it was her car he was doing it in, it really took the piss. She couldn't ignore it, the anger that burned through her. She wasn't a door mat, so he could just do one. Grabbing the thongs she held them loosely, hanging off one finger as she slammed the door shut to her Mini Cooper convertible. How he had even been able to do it in there was beyond her but she was past that. Past being scared to confront him. He was the most arrogant man she had ever met.

The front door to the house flew open before she could turn the handle, Maria opened it, on her way out from her morning shift. She smiled at Alianna, but received no smile in return, just a cold hard stare that meant business. She stormed past her, following the loud voice of her vile fiancé to his sports room. She didn't bother knocking, just walked straight in, receiving warning looks from his two chunks of flesh that protected him.

"Ally, I thought you were going out baby?" Devon turned, smiling his perfect smile at her as he sat on the sofa staring at the football game on his big cinema TV screen.

"Next time, use your own damned car" She spat as she held the underwear up to him, his smile dropped, his tanned skin paled as he took in the skanky underwear that hung from her finger.

"Baby I can explain" He leant forward, propping his beer on the table in front of him, his smile crept back trying to win her over but she was having none of it. The bodyguards stiffened, knowing not to interrupt a scorned woman.

"I bet damn well you can but I don't want to hear it" She had never spoke to him like this, it was even shocking her as her venomous words left her usually calm mouth. He double took her, colour re-entered his face as he raged at her blatant disrespect.

"Don't talk to me like that" He flew up from his seat, towering over her medium frame. But she didn't back down, instead she flung the underwear at him, hitting him in the face before they fell to the ground at his feet.

"Then don't treat me like a fool Devon" She snapped again, her whole body rigid in years of unshed anger. He stayed silent; her heels clicked against the floor as she stormed from the room, slamming her way back toward the front door as fear gripped her insides. She had never spoken to him like that, never stood up for her. She was sure he would come after her, do something, but the sound of his door opening never came. She walked faster, practically running to get to the safety of her car. Throwing herself in her rammed it into gear before speeding from the driveway and through the streets of her neighbourhood. Parking up in a side road she switched her engine off. Letting the fear from what she had just done sink in, tears erupted from her mascara clad eyelids. Black tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks.

She could leave, just drive home, it would take forever but she could do it. She could. She couldn't. They would follow her, she would be leading them right to where they could hurt her the most. _What have I done?_ Her thoughts roared at her, she had thrown her life away for what? A cute boy with a flashy smile.

Silencing her sobs she picked up her phone from the passenger seat, dialling her old best friend's number, then deleting it again. She had chickened out every time she had tried calling. The only person she talked to in La Push anymore was Brady and her father; she had left because of a broken heart. She had taken the risk of moving away to fix it, but in fact it had just become even more broken than it was before. It had been torn apart and trampled on in the years that followed her dramatic split from high school sweetheart, Paul Lahote. She was a senior while he had already left school being a year older. They had dated for a year, she had given everything she could to him and for a while he gave it back. But then he had gone missing for two weeks before coming back muscular and even more cocky than he had been before, he skipped her calls, ignored her when she tried talking to him, he hadn't even looked her in the eyes, or explained why he had gone. But then she had gone to his, tried to mend it but instead found him on top of her best friend, Rachel Black. He hadn't looked at her even then, when Rachel chased her around for weeks begging for forgiveness, Paul had said nothing. Done nothing. So she left, unable to take the pain or the shame. But she would gladly take that pain over this one, over the shame of being a man's possession.

Her phone buzzed in her hands, making her jump violently from her memories of the boy she had once loved so fiercely. Devon.

_The Latons will be here in an hour, be home, I mean it. _

She sighed, and even now, she would go crawling back because that's what she did. She was owned, controlled. And that was her life now. No knight in shining armour would save her, and Paul Lahote certainly wouldn't be. He was probably married to Rachel or something, making beautiful cheating babies.

"Eurgh" She slammed her hand down on the steering wheel, frustrated at her weakness and bitterness toward everything she had once held so dear to her.

Flipping her car back on she dutifully drove back to her house, attempting to slip into the role she had grown to play so well.

...

* * *

The doorbell rung, a high pitched ding that echoed through the house with such force it made her jump each time it erupted. She took a nervous glance to Devon, he shot her a warning glance back. _Start anything, and you're in trouble_. She wouldn't start anything, she wasn't that stupid, or that angry, this morning was a glitch in her calm personality. A step too far when he tainted her hard worked for car. But this morning was over; Devon had made sure of that when she had come home. Made a point of calling a car cleaning service to come get it, and made a bigger point of telling them to clean it twice.

The door to the meeting room creaked open, Maria held it open, beckoning for the two pale creeps to walk in. Alianna's skin crawled, their deathly pale skin was sickening, it was almost like they locked themselves in a cellar somewhere, only coming out on special occasions. Even their car was creepy, completely blacked out windows, so that even up close nothing could be seen through them. Her body stiffened as Kory took his sun glasses off, his equally creepy eyes bearing down on her. They were black, pitch black. She knew they were contacts; she could make out an underlying colour when she looked close enough, but she could never see what colour it was. The room was dark, as it always was, they requested no sunlight and so they got no sunlight. Maddox, the older brother follow suit, taking his glasses off before closing in on Alianna, not just her, but a specific area of her. She fought back the shudder than ran through her, the desire in his black eyes too raw and vile to acknowledge. This was the one time she would ever let herself truly need or want to be with Devon, her hand that had lay on his leg fell into a death grip, pinching him almost as she fought the fear that ate her insides.

He tactfully closed his hand over hers, prying her nails from his skin before edging away from her, not making it obvious something was going on. He knew she didn't like them, hell even he didn't like them, but business was business and they bought in good money. The men fell into their conversation, while Alianna concentrated on not throwing up from the perverted looks she was getting. The only reason she was here was because they liked her, Devon believed her presence was what kept them sweet, her tight dress he made her wear that enhanced her cleavage, although, if Devon paid attention he would realise it was not her cleavage they stared at but her neck.

* * *

**I know it is short and I hate having short chapters but it would be way too much for one chapter to put the next part in here, throw in any ideas you have as I love to hear them. **

**Thank you for all the amazing feedback. For the reader saying it was creepy and disgusting, I am sorry haha, it won't all be like that I am just playing on the horrible stuff to show what she is put through while she is with Devon, so don't worry, the gore and stuff will sort of calm down! :D **

**Also, this is a Paul O/C imprint, so although I have put Rachel in here, she is not Paul's imprint. **

**Quick question, a guest asked about if I would do her POV or just third person. Can you let me know if you want a Alianna pov as I do normally write in character POV so I wouldn't mind doing hers if you wanted :) **

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

She hadn't noticed the shouting that had erupted between the men, that Devon had tensed and that his men in the corner of the room had drew their guns, aiming them directly at the Laton brothers guys who had aimed theirs back. She had simply just dead panned the window to her left. A sudden pull on her arm had brought her back to reality. Devon was grabbing her, pulling her up from her seat as Maddox and Kory yelled heatedly with Devon's brother, Greg. She frowned as Devon pulled her toward the exit of the room, wishing she had paid attention.

"Go get my gun, bring it to me" He whispered to her, making it look like he was kissing her cheek. She nodded, but confusion halted her, he pushed her backwards before slamming the door shut and it took her a moment to register what he had said.

"Miss Fuller, Miss Fuller come" Maria suddenly appeared behind her, pulling her backwards to the stairs and running up, she flung her heels off giving her better chance to sprint up the long staircase.

"Mr Rodriguez has been stupid miss, he not pay bills on time. I hear everything miss. You must stay here" She pushed Alianna into her bedroom, closing the door after her before Alianna had any chance to say anything.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her dress riding up slightly. Jumping from it she ran to her wardrobe, she no longer had to impress them obviously. So she chucked on shorts and a top, and her converse, Devon hated them but it was comfy and she was locked in her room.

_It really made no difference._ She thought as she chucked them on, the shouting downstairs grew, angry, really angry.

She sat quietly, curled on the armchair next to her window, listening for a sign that the creepers had left. There was no movement, just the occasional door slamming but no car engine.

Without warning a gun shot fired below her, causing her to leap from her chair with such force she stumbled, falling into the wardrobe for support. Another gunshot followed, causing an eruption of shouts and yells. She stood rooted to the spot, listening for Devon, or anyone.

Footsteps, she finally heard footsteps but they were heavy. Heavier than Devon's.

"Where are you honey?" Her body froze the eerie voice of one of the Laton brothers. Travelling down the hallway toward her.

Instinct took over and she leapt to Devon's bedside table, wrenching the drawer open she grabbed his gun, aiming it at the door ready to shoot if they came too close. She had never fired a gun before, but if they threatened her she would. She hoped.

"Come out come out, there's nowhere left to run now" He sneered, the door to her room banged a few times before falling silent.

There was more shouting outside, another gunshot and yells followed by the scream of a car engine from outside. Everything fell silent, for two minutes the silence deafened Alianna, she stood in the corner of her room, aiming the gun at the door.

The handle started going, shaking as someone tried breaking it down. Finally a huge kick forced it through and she jumped, squinting her eyes shut waiting for the impact of something to hit her.

"Ally it's me, it's me lower the gun" George, the security man from the front gate. His kind face smiled at her as she lowered the gun, he put his down on the floor, offering her relief from her fear that clenched her stomach.

George, he had always been nice to her, always watched out for her, would tell her when Devon was on his way home so she could prepare herself. Always sorted her out if he got to rough with her, it wasn't often he hit her but if he did George was there to help her after.

"George, oh god" She could feel herself crumbling from the fear, what the hell had happened? He reached her, pulling her to his side as he made his way back to the door, picking up his gun as he went.

"You need to leave, they will be coming back" He whispered as he made his way down the stairs with her, as they reached the bottom he shielded her eyes. But she got scared and flipped his hand away, her stomach churned as she realised why he had done it.

Maria lay lifeless and bloodied on the floor leading to the kitchen. A knife clutched in her hand as if trying to protect herself. Alianna felt sick, she turned away from it to be met by more bloodied bodies. Devon's brother, his bodyguards. _But no Devon._

George pushed her to the door more as her body crumbled, they were all dead, if Maria hadn't locked her upstairs she would be too_. Oh god Maria._ She realised Maria had put her upstairs to protect her.

A door slammed open behind them George span around, coming face to face with Devon, his gun was raised at them, blood splattered his clothes. He glared at Alianna.

"I told you to get my damned gun" He roared, Alianna flinched, she was in a daze. George gripped her tighter to him, protectively.

"Devon back off her" George warned, his voice strangely low and threatening for such a small and fairly aged man.

"Give her to me George and you can go home" The two men glared at one another as Devon walked toward his girl who was being held by the old man. The hatred between them was obvious; guns were raised, ready to be fired.

When George didn't move Devon's rage peaked, he flew forward, smacking the old man across the head with such force he went falling to the floor. Grabbing Alianna from the man's grip he pulled her to the front door, two of Devon's men were throwing bags into his Range Rover, frantically loading it up as he pulled her outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Alianna finally found her voice as Devon launched her in the front passenger seat.

"We have to leave" He said curtly, she had gathered that but wanted to know why. Devon climbed in next to her, his brother who was still alive and another young male climbed in the back, falling silent as Devon rammed the car out onto the road, leaving his blood stained house behind.

"Where are we going damn it Devon I have a right to know" She yelled at him, slamming her body round to face him. He stayed silent. The only answer to her question coming from two passports hurled at her from the male in the back. Her passport and Devon's. They were leaving, running.

"No no I am not going" She could feel tears building up within her, she wouldn't leave America. This was it, the line had to be drawn.

"If you want to live you will do as I say" Devon snarled, his annoyance with her obvious.

"I am not going" Her firm voice broke the tension, he slammed the breaks on, flicking the unlock switch on the car.

"Then leave, see how long you last my girl because it won't be long. You're lucky I brought you, you cost me my men's lives" He was referring to her earlier mishap, where she had gone upstairs rather than do as he had said, but if she had done as he said then the likelihood of her being here now was slim.

"Where to?" Her voice was small, shivering from fear and grief that washed through her.

"Not far, to lay low" He tensed, his jaw set in a firm stance as his hands gripped the wheel of his flash car.

"Where to?" She asked again, she wouldn't leave the USA, she couldn't and she wouldn't.

He switched the engine back on, pulling out into traffic again as he headed toward the interstate.

"Somewhere we can lay low, play normal, they won't think to look there they have no idea of the connection" He was rambling, trying to explain his reason almost to himself rather than to the trembling girl next to him.

"Devon where are we going?" Her voice firmer this time, defiant that she wanted an answer from the man who rarely gave them. He set his eyes on the road ahead, the two men in the back tensed, as if waiting for an outburst.

"La Push"

...

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

"La Push" My heart stopped, my whole body melting into a state of confusion, rage coursed my veins, relief stabbed at my heart and nausea fluttered my empty stomach. Why would he go there? Why was he doing this? He couldn't go near my family, he was too dangerous.

"No" My word fumbled out, choking on itself as it glided through my throat. He couldn't, I could but he couldn't.

"Alianna don't test me, I swear to god I will leave you here to die if you don't shut up. You have no say in this" He was nearly yelling now, his temper getting the better of him as he sped down the busy roads away from the city she had come to hate. No, I have a choice, they wanted him not me, they wanted him, I had nothing to do with this.

"What did you do?" My voice was hoarse, the anger than flamed within me was leaking from my eyes, I could feel it as I stared at him, the coldness I had thought back for so long finally seeping out.

"We just need to lay low" He repeated, but his voice was guilty, he had done something.

"What did you do? What did you do WHAT DID YOU DO" I was hysterical, I couldn't hold it in as he pushed further from LA, each mile he sped over was another step closer to my family. He had cost Maria her life, she was innocent. He had murdered another person through his greed for money and power.

"Calm the hell down, this is what you want isn't it? always on the phone telling Brady you want to come home well now you are damn it so shut up" His clenched fist came barrelling down on me, pushing me back into seat with such force I was winded. I did want this, but not with him, not like this.

I curled my legs up, folding them on the seat so I could hug myself, tears escaped, running down my face as we drove further away, into the sunset that was fading, turning the sunny sky to a dim greyness.

...

* * *

_24 hours later_

We stopped, the car screeched to a halt outside a storage centre, the two men from the backseat leapt out while Devon spoke quietly through the open window to a man I had never seen before, his eyes flashed across me, a little pity in them as he took in my puffy eyes and tear streaks that ran down my face. I hadn't stopped all night, I hadn't spoken, I hadn't slept and I hadn't eaten, I had just cried. I had wanted so badly to go home, but not with him. Not like this. I couldn't bring this to my family, I was putting them in danger and I couldn't help to think that it was my entire fault. Karma finally turning and rearing its ugly head at me, biting back for all the times I had helped Devon hurt those people, the times I had lured them to him, to their deaths. It felt like I was bringing a dangerous plague to my family, something so cruel and twisted they could never understand. Everywhere Devon went there was a trail of death and cruelty, so why would it be any different in La Push, laying a low profile to him was taking a back seat. Ordering his people around with the click of his phone rather than doing it himself. Nothing would change; it would just be in the one place I didn't want it to be.

* * *

**Sorry for any suckiness this chapter may have suffered from, I had so much trouble figuring out how to get her back to La Push, I knew what I wanted to happen when she was there, and I knew why I wanted her to leave LA, the two vampires being a part of it. But I couldn't figure out how to get her there, especially with Devon. And after literally stressing over it for days, I came up with this. So hopefully its not to like wtf is this girl doing, but once I get her to La Push I think I can rock it. I like writing better when its within the story with the imprint stuff and wolves and what not hehe. **

**I liked the idea of using third person for while she is in LA then switching to her, and so I have, and I have to say, WAY easier to write. I usually do first person and thought I would try third, got to say, not liking it so much. Anyway, stay with me people. **

**Tamani- I LOVED that idea but sadly her being a wolf wouldn't fit well with what I have planned **** but I did love it. **

**Also please please please comment with any ideas you have as I love to hear them, give my readers what they want and all that jazz. **

xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

I peered out, ever so slightly from the blanket I had wrapped around myself, I had stolen it from the last hotel we had stopped at. Three days we had been driving, if we had done it all in one then we would have taken no more than 24 hours, maybe. But Devon had insisted on stopping, taking business calls while I "slept", organising a house for us when we got there. By strange coincidence he had found one, the address was right on the edge of Forks and La Push. I had recognised the picture he showed me but not the name of the road, it was excluded, no neighbours. Just how he would like it. Free to do whatever he liked.

The darkness made it hard for me to see but I could tell we were back in La Push, the long winding road that was overshadowed by towering trees was too familiar to miss. A calming relief settled over my, I was home, and right now that was all I cared about. The car came to a near standstill, turning down a small dirt road through more overpowering trees. I turned to look at Devon, he had his phone out, texting on it whilst he sped to quickly down the narrow lane. It was just us in the car now, the others were in a car behind us. The two from the house and another two that had met us as we passed through Sacramento. As usual I only recognised their faces, I knew nothing about them, even their names. The only name I knew was Devon's brother, Danny, the one who hadn't been killed and was now speeding along behind us.

Devon had swapped the Range Rover to a Audi Q5 during our silent drive here, it was too flashy for a man who proclaimed to be "laying low" but it was typical for him, he never could go for simplicity. Pulling up with a soft crunch of gravel underneath the wheels, I peered up, taking in the dark house. It was again, a little too big to go unnoticed if anyone were to visit here. Nothing like the show house we had in LA but still big, it was two stories, with what looked to be a loft conversion on top. The wooden like wall of the exterior were white; the garden was fenced by a white picket fence that made me snort with amusement.

The house had no charm that so many around here had; it was newly built, unlived in by the looks of it. I preferred houses with charm, rustic and old, houses that held memories in their creaky floorboards. And this house was far from that.

I followed as Devon and Danny walked to the front door, retrieving a key from under the door mat they swung it open, stepping inside before flicking the light on. I glanced around at the plain magnolia walls, the precise positions of the pine dining table that lay visible in the room to the left. The black leather couches that lay to the right, with the big flat screen that seemed out of place on the wall above the fireplace. Another show home, literally.

"Welcome home" I grumbled to myself, pushing my tired feet up the short stair case and finding the room that was obviously ours, furnished but still plain. Home.

...

* * *

I had barely had time to sleep off my travel sickness before I was forced back from the house; I had no clothes so was still in now grimy feeling shorts and top, my dirty converse earning me dirty glares from Devon. We were going to Port Angeles, to find new clothes, there was no way I could possibly go see my family looking like a tramp, as Devon had so bluntly put it.

We had been walking around the stores for an hour now, me simply nodding in agreement with anything the young girl he had made help me picked up. I wasn't into shopping, never had been, and no amount of American Express cards thrown at me would change that. We had finally done mine, buying enough clothes to last me. I had taken to sitting on a bench on the side of the main road, Devon had gone to buy some "stock", I had watched him as he walked into the run down gun store, looking like a kid on Christmas morning as he went.

"Excoooose me" A soft little voice piped from beside me and I turned to look, a tiny little girl was stood there, she had tanned skin like mine, she was obviously from one of the Native Reservations around here.

"Uhh yeah?" I smiled, she was so small.

"Are you sad?" Her own face lit up, scooting herself forward so she was perched softly on the bench next to me, her big brown eyes had that puppy dog look about them, as if she was the most innocent thing in the world.

"No just bored of shopping" I chuckled as she started swinging her legs back and forth, taking out a strip of pink gum from the pocket of her denim shorts she shoved it in her mouth, chewing it loudly.

"Me too, Aunt Em told me to wait here while she got Uncle Sam some more shorts, he's got a big butt so he rips them all the time"

I had to laugh again, the way she said big butt was just too cute.

"I'm Claire by the way, I'm 7" She held her little hand out to shake mine and I took it, she was sticky but I didnt care, it was nice to talk to someone other than an angry man.

"I'm Alianna, I'm 23, so a lot older" She dropped my hand and blew a huge pink bubble, popping it with her finger before wrapping the sticky contents around it.

"Where do you live? I live in La Push, I used to live on another reservation but now I live with my Uncle Sam, he's magical you know, he's the king of La Push, he even has his own group of knights and guards" She just skipped all the information out, kicking her legs and swinging her head to the side as she did, I smiled, kids were so innocent. Who this Sam was I had no idea but I liked this girl.

"Really, so does that make you a princess? I live in La Push too"

"Well Quil says I'm a princess but then Uncle Embry says I'm just a pain in his sweet ass" I choked as she said it, not only had she said ass but I recognised the names, Quil and Embry, I knew them, they were in my school. I think, I mean, there could be more than one Quil and more than one Embry, but I doubted it, they were unusual names.

"You could be a princess; you have the long hair like in the books, and the pretty smile. Every princess has a pretty smile" She carried on, giving me the once over before nodding in approval at her decision on whether I could be a princess.

"Thank you, your hair looks long to" Even in the bunches they were in they were long and curly, raven black like mine used to me.

"Aunt Em wants to cut it, she even had Sam hold me down, but I screamed and screamed and then Quil came and saved me, he is my knight, he protects me. Do you have a knight?" Her little head cocked to one side as she eyed me up. I turned back to the shop he had just gone into, no, I had the evil king who locked me up in a tower.

"I'm still waiting for mine" Her smile turned into more of a pout, nodding as if she had suspected it to be the case.

"Well, maybe I could lend you one of mine, I have a lot. They get kind of crazy though. You can't have Quil, he's mine, and you can't have Mr grumpy pants either, because he's angry and grumpy all the time. Maybe you could borrow Embry, he hasn't got a princess either, ohmygod you could be his princess" Her little face lit up, like she was planning something amazing, I grinned at her sweetness. I was about the ask who Mr grumpy pants was when the harsh toned voice rang out behind me.

"Claire"

"Alianna"

The calls came at the same time, a young woman with three long pink scars down her face was stood behind the little girl calling her with a smile on her face, the smile dropped as she looked at me, confusion replaced it like she was trying to figure out who I was. I had never met her before or seen her but she seemed to recognise me, her mouth titled in a sort of surprised smile. I smiled back before quickly turning to face Devon, who's men were now fully loaded with bags and boxes from the gun store, his expression was less friendly, his eyebrows creased in a fed up frown as he waited for me to move.

"Hey you do have a knight" Claire squeaked as she got off the bench, I copied her movement of standing up.

"Not the shining armour type sweetie" I smiled as her mouth dropped into a grumpy pout, her little face turned to its own frown.

"Well, I'll have a word with Embry for you. See you around" Her smile was back as she waved at me, running off to her aunt.

...

* * *

**Third Person**

Emily tuned out of the loud chattering her niece was doing in the backseat, her mind focused on the girl she had seen. She felt so much familiarity toward her, she couldn't work out where from.

She knew she didn't know her, but at the same time, it was like she did. But not she, if that made any sense. It was more like, she looked like someone maybe. Probably someone from school she figured as she made her way down the dirt track to her little home she shared with Sam.

As she unloaded the bags from the boot and helped Claire from the back, she turned, the open front doors showing a few of the guys sat around her kitchen table. As they always were. But there was one who stood out more than ever, Brady, his smile at her caused her to frown again, the girl, she had that smile. _I am loosing it._ She thought as she unloaded the contents of the bags onto the kitchen counters. Claire was in another argument with Paul, calling him Mr grumpy pants as usual, while he called her a brat, again, as usual.

Brady stood up, crossing the room to the fridge, his laughing face caught Emily's attention and the confused feeling touched her again, trying to connect dots that she couldn't connect. Alianna. Who the hell was Alianna, the man, the angry looking one had called the name as she called Claires, the girl had answered to it, Alianna. It sounded somewhat familiar too, an unusual and pretty name she was sure she would have remembered it if she knew someone called Alianna. But she couldn't figure out why she was so confused over one girl.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have food on my face again?" Brady brought her back from her thoughts, she had been watching him for a while now, just staring as he ate his lunch and laughed with his pack brothers.

"Sorry I just, I thought I saw...Oh never mind I'm just going crazy" She smiled, waving it off as if it were nothing. She tried telling herself it was nothing, but that girls face was annoying her, screaming at her almost, she had a strange feeling that it wasn't the last time she would see her, and Emily was never wrong about her gut feelings.

* * *

**Third person for Emily because I suck at being anyone other than my character or their wolf :l Anyway, thank you for the support, keep it coming! New stories are always hard because I never know if it's any good or whatever, anyway thanks again and REVIEW please? xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep reviewing guys! :D Please? **

**Hope it was ok :D **

**To the guest who asked about her being a wolf, I'm not sure yet, I'll see what happens with her but I have never wrote about a girl wolf so it could be a possibility. **

**Karu- Love it, he is a dick! I don't feel I am portraying his full level of dickness yet but he is one thats for sure hehe **

**BellaBella882- Of course it will, its Paul, a angry wolf versus Devon, a arrogant wanna be hard man, haha :D Thank you for always reviewing :D **

**To my other reviewers, thank you for each of your comments :D I love writing Claire as a kid, I always imagine her being cute and cheeky so she will be stirring it up in this story hehe :D Keep reviewing guys! :D **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Breathe, breathe just breathe Alianna. I recited the words over and over again as I pulled my car to a halt outside the house I had grown up in. The red bricks were faded from years of harsh weather, the lawn muddy, and the yellow grass dying out from neglect. Just as I left it. Nothing changed around here that was the reason I left, it was all the same, always had been and always would be, but now I loved seeing the house this way, tatty and old. But full of charm.

Devon slammed his door as he reluctantly got out of the little Blue Mini Cooper he had got me, _just like yours, _he had said. No, not like mine, mine was MINE, this was his, his money had bought it and it was his name on the ownership. But it was a car, it was that little bit of freedom to go where I wanted, so I took it with a smile.

"Hmm, this looks...nice" His snobby voice piped up, acting as if I couldn't hear him as I turned to give him a glare that he ignored.

I stared up at the house, my dads patrol car was parked up outside which just gave me even bigger nerves than before, there was no turning back now, he was home. I started toward the house, lifting the wooden mouldy gate up before pushing it open, it was broke so this was the only way to work it. Devon danced around it as it swung shut, as if touching it would give him something. I stood in front of the old faded white door, my hand twitching but not knocking. I had been gone so long, with barely any contact, they were sure to hate me. And Devon, I knew they wouldn't like Devon, everything about him screamed "I think I'm better than you" and the disgusted look on his face right now was not helping.

"Oh for god sake hurry up" Devon sighed from behind me, grabbing my clenched fist he rammed it against the door to knock, looking at me like I was retarded. I grabbed my arm back but he just clenched at it more as footsteps echoed from inside.

"Say anything, one thing and you'll be sorry. Stick to the story" Devon's snarl shivered through me as his vile breath smoothed over my skin by my ear. I felt shocked he even had to threaten me, I would never tell my family about the horrible person I had become, they would hate me even more. Their tough little Alianna, the girl who broke her arm and didn't cry, turning into a pathetic possession that helped end people's lives. Hell no, my family would never know about why we were really here. Hell, I didn't even know the whole truth. Just that Devon had been stupid enough to pick a fight with the wrong people.

The door wrenched open and I snapped my head up to meet the kind eyes that had sung me to sleep as a child, the greying hair that stuck out messily and the aging tanned skin that was wrinkled around the eyes. My dad. He was still tall, he hadn't changed, except he wasn't as lean and big bodied as he used to, he was aging. But he was my dad.

"Ally?" He questioned, blinking several times as he looked down at me. I could feel the tears builing up, my dad.

"Daddy" And that was me gone, all the horrible feelings of the last three years came spilling out, all the guilt, the grief, the longing to come home, I fell into his open arms and cried. Only crying harder as he placed frantic kisses all over the top of my head and gripped me close to him, as if letting me go was the worst thing in the world to him.

"Oh my baby I didn't know you were coming" He spoke into my hair as he placed more kisses down on me.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, surprise!" I chuckled as I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling stupid that I had cried. He pulled me into the house, not paying any attention to Devon as he smiled down at his only daughter.

"Oh god I missed you" He pulled me in for another bear hug, chuckling in disbelief at me as I smiled up at him, fighting away the tears that tried to fall again.

"I missed you too" My dad let me go as he finally looked up at Devon who had walked in and shut the door, rather loudly.

"And who is this?" He wore suspicion, instant dislike that I couldn't blame him for. Devon didn't even smile, or do anything that a normal boyfriend would do when trying to get their girls dad to like them, he just stared.

"Devon" He stated simply, not even offering his hand to shake my dad's.

"Devon? Well gee that explains a lot" My dad answered back sarcastically, looking at me as if to ask who the hell I had bought to his house. I often wondered along those lines myself.

"My boyfriend" I answered, mumbling while trying to hide the dislike in my voice.

"Fiancé" Devon corrected, finally taking my dad's hand.

"Oh well then, you better come on in" Dad grumbled as he showed us to the kitchen, the look of dislike still burning his face as Devon started scrolling ignorantly through his phone.

...

* * *

"So where is Brady?" I asked, looking around the empty front room after going through the whole made up story Devon had briefed me on. _We had moved here for a few months for a break from the city. To start our family life in a calmer setting and away from the distractions of Devon's demanding job in sales. _Very prim and proper, it hadn't impressed my dad, not even as Devon started bragging about his income or how many cars he had. Showing off wouldn't win any brownie points around here. It was a simple town, with simple people who didn't need all that flash stuff to be happy.

"Up at the beach, his friends are throwing him a birthday party, I got work in 30 so I'm sorry but I gotta shoot, I am sure your brother would love to see you though honey"

His birthday. Shit.

"I totally forgot I don't have a present for him" I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"I think he would rather his sister home than a present, he's missed you big time" Dad smiled as he strapped his gun belt on, zipping up his work jacket before awkwardly standing by the door telling me it was time to leave.

We said our goodbyes, my dad holding on to me a little longer than needed, I had hurt him when I upped and left but he had never held it against me. He knew I had to go, I couldn't stay here and be around Paul or Rachel, not after what they did to me.

"So I have to go to your kid brothers party?" Devon moaned as he slammed the door to my car shut again.

"He is 18, not a kid" I answered back, I wanted him here no more than he wanted to be here so I had no idea why he was moaning.

"Don't talk to me like that" He snapped, his eyes flaring with rage at my disrespect.

"Then don't treat my family like they are worth less than you" I gave it right back, I had been stepping too close to a line with him recently but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop.

"They are worth less, your worth less. I told you, your only alive because I need you to be, you carry on talking to me like that and my need for you may just go poof so you get your memory back on who the hell your talking to" His hand enclosed around my arm, gripping it tightly as he bent it back, I yelped in pain, it felt like it was breaking.

"Stop get off" I begged at him, my other hand tried prying him from my twisting arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Please Devon" He growled, bending it back harder again, tears sprung to my eyes, my arm was searing from the pain and I stared directly at the guy who caused me the pain. Sick man, his eyes were gleaming with powerful control, forcing the pathetic words from my mouth.

"Please Devon" I whimpered as he gripped tighter with each second that passed. He threw my arm down, hitting it on the steering wheel as it fell in relief. He said nothing more, just buckled up and started texting on his phone as if nothing had happened. I shook off the fearful feeling that ran through me, knowing he was speaking the truth, was intimidated me but I tried not to show it.

I hit the car into gear and pulled away from my old house, heading down the familiar roads of La Push, each new run down house bringing a tut from Devon, but a smile from me. I loved these old houses. I couldn't understand as I looked around the cute old streets how I could have ever hated living here.

I got to the car park that lay up the road from the beach, I could make out a group of people sat in a big circle down near the shore, the wind whipped against the car, howling as it creaked through my slightly open window.

"I'm staying here, I have a call, don't be long" Devon stated as I climbed from the car, I didn't bother to reply, I just shut the door on him and turned to look down the beach I had spent so many summer days on as a kid, and summer nights as a teenager with Paul. My stomach clenched. It wouldn't be long until I ran into him, it was a small town. But then again, he had probably moved away, he had always said he didn't want to stay here.

I started walking slowly down the beach, keeping my head low as to not be recognised. As my feet touched the sand my heeled shoes sunk, it was near impossible to walk so I slipped them off and carried them instead. Cursing the outfit I had put on, black tight skinny jeans, black heels, a pale pink silky top with a light cream blazer over the top. It was far too flashy and proper for me.

The sound of laughter hit me as I made my way toward the sea more, I wasn't even sure if Brady was here so I had no idea what I would do when I got down to the people. I built myself up, pushing the nerves from my stomach and looked up, scanning the faces of the crowd. They all seemed familiar, just older, but of course they would be older, I had been gone four years. One face caught my attention, the woman with the scars from Port Angeles. She was laughing and kissing a big shirtless man, the love in her eyes sending jealousy through me.

"OH MY GOODNESS" A chirpy little voice rang out to my right and I snapped my head up, the body of a little child was running toward me, their head bent as if watching where their feet were going.

"It's you!" The child squeaked finally looking up, Claire, the little girl from town. She was beaming at me as she ran, dropping her coat from her shoulders as if it were weighing her down. I focused on her, knowing that a few people had probably noticed us now.

"Hey you" I beamed as she skidded to a halt in front of me, her own grin glowing up to me.

"Hey, I was hoping I would see you, I had a word with Embry, he said if you got a sweet ass and a nice rack he was all for it, except I'm not sure what that is so I couldn't tell him, I just told him you were pretty" She held her hand out and started prodding my shoes with interest.

"I think someone needs to have a word about what this Embry guy is saying to you" I laughed, this was the second time she had told me Embry had said bad words in front of her. It was funny, but surely she was too young to be saying that stuff.

"I think your right" A woman's voice erupted now; I looked up to see the woman with the scars walking toward me. She was smiling, yet frowning at the same time. A few of the people behind her had turned to look but I paid them no attention.

"Aunt Em this is the girl we saw in town, she's going to be Embry's princess, I already asked him. And look she has big shoes, I want big shoes but Quil said I wasn't allowed until I am at least 18" This girl sure was chatty, she just kept on and on even while her aunt tried getting a word in, in the end the Em woman clamped her hand over the little squeaking mouth.

"Sorry, she's hyper, the boys fed her loads of candy to see if she would go bonkers, and well she did" The woman was still frowning, but smiling, like she couldn't decide whether she liked me or not. It was kind of uncomfortable.

"Do I know you?" She finally asked shoo'ing Claire off as she started squeaking again.

"Umm, I don't think so, I just got back in town" I looked behind her again, trying to find Brady but I couldn't see him. A few guys had turned to stare at us and I recognised them, but no names came to mind, except for one. Jared, Paul's best friend, he was staring a little open mouthed at me as I glanced across him.

She just nodded, as if still unsure of why she knew me, or thought she did. I started getting nervous again, Devon would see me talking to people and get angry, and he didn't like me talking to people that he didn't know.

As I stood there with the woman staring at me and Claire tugging on my heels, two guys walked past, shirtless and big. Neither of them looked at me but one turned his head to the side so I could see half his face. Half of my brothers face, Brady. He couldn't be, he was too big. But it was, he had the same shaggy curly hair that fell to the top of his neck, the same goofy grin even though I could see only half of it. It was Brady.

"Brady?" I asked, not meaning to until I could see his whole face, but the big guy stopped, turning his head fully around to face me. Brady. Holy shit he was huge.

"Ally" His voice was deeper, more older than I remembered, even on the phone he didn't sound that gruff.

"Umm surprise?" I whimpered out, unsure if he would be angry at me or not for just turning up. His face broke into a smile as he looked me up and down.

"Jesus sis, look at you, you look like something right out of that shitty TV programme the girls watch, what is it, the one with all the fake acting" He laughed as he pulled me in for a scorching hot hug, as in his skin was burning. I smiled, he wasn't angry, I did a little jump on the spot in celebration, I had managed to see my family and not be told off.

"The hills" His friend offered, I felt offended, I loved the Hills, it was not shit and it was not fake acting. It was old, but a classic and I would settle for looking like something out of that, them girls had style. He put me at arm's length again, his smile not dropping as he twiddled with my now lighter coloured hair; he was frowning as if confused at the colour change.

"Why have you changed so much?" He asked, the same dislike in his voice that my dad had with Devon.

"Why have you?" I raised an eyebrow, challenging him as he smirked at me. He was huge, and tall, and just older. There was no way he was 18, he was too big.

"Come on, my friends are doing me a party, you could stay for a bit" Brady pulled on my arm, the boy next to him grinned goofily at me and realisation dawned on me, Collin, little Collin Littlesea who had used to have a huge crush on me, he would propose to me whenever he came over, even when he was like 8. Why was he so big?

"I can't, Devon, my boyfriend, umm fiancé, he's in the car waiting, he has a business call to take" I fumbled over my words, boyfriend, fiancé, captor, cheating bastard, liar it was all the same thing to me now. I watched as Brady's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He knew I was with someone so I'm not sure why he was like that.

"The asshole in the mini is your guy? Jesus Ally, what do you see in him, I heard him shouting down the phone to some guy telling him he was stuck in a hellhole town with trailer trash morons?" Brady shook his head, obvious dislike mixed in with his shock at who I had chosen to be with. Eurgh, why was Devon such an asshole? Could he not just pretend not to think so highly of himself for once.

"Sorry he's a city boy, he's not that bad" He worse. Eurgh, this was not going well.

We stopped walking as we reached the group of guys, Jared was still staring at me open mouthed while a girl sat in his lap, she looked up at me smiling, I knew her, Kim. She was in my year, she wasn't my friend, she was always really quiet and reserved. She seemed kind though.

"I thought I recognised you" A male spoke up, I looked down on him, he was as big as my brother, maybe bigger, his cropped hair was messy and unkept but he was good looking. I recognised him, but as with the others, no name came to mind.

"Jacob, Jacob Black, you used to spend every weekend at my house" He smiled but my stomach dropped, Rachel's little brother. Oh shit. I glanced around, she wasn't here and neither was Paul. Did that mean they were together? Of course not, that was years ago, she never even liked him back then.

"That's Sam Uley, you wouldn't have known him I don't think, then there's Quil, Seth and Embry" I did know Sam, I knew his name, not his face. He was the guy Paul had started hanging around with before everything kicked off, the guy who had got him hooked on whatever it was that changed him into such an asshole. Why my brother was involved with him was beyond me, but I didn't like it. I stopped on Embry, the one Claire had spoke about.

"Ahh so you're my princess then, Claire has told me about you" He smirked, he was good looking, I would give her that, she chose the nice looking one for me. I just smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Only if you wash your mouth out, hearing a kid say rack and ass is amusing, but seriously?" He just laughed more as I said it, he winked at me as the boy next to him, Quil hit him in the arm an angry look in his eyes.

"I like you" Embry pointed at me, smirking still as he ignored Quil's annoyed glare.

"Too bad, she's already engaged buddy, get in line" Brady joked, nudging me as he smiled with ease at his friends jokiness.

"How come your back?" The question finally came, Brady's friend Collin was smiling up at me as he collapsed on the floor by the trays of food.

"Umm, we just decided we had enough of city life, try it out here for a while you know" I could even hear the stammer in my voice, the one I got when I got nervous. And I was nervous now.

"Where did you live before?" Kim asked this time, cuddled into a still in shock Jared who hadn't moved a muscle since I got here.

"Los Angeles, I moved there when I finished high school but I don't like it much"

"The idea was better than reality huh?" Embry piped up again, still smirking as he looked up at me, he was cheeky, I could tell it just by looking at him.

"Something like that" I nodded, there was nothing wrong with the reality of my life there before I had gotten involved with Devon, I had made friends, got a job, a cute apartment and my Mini. The reality shock came after I met him. That's when the idea of coming home got better than the reality of my life. There was a loud whistle behind me, everyone turned except me, not wanting to see who I thought it was.

"Is he whistling at us?" The Sam guy spoke, sounding a little confused as he held Emily in his arms.

"I think he's whistling at her" Jared finally spoke, pointing at me while still looking behind me. I turned to see what I had hoped it wasn't. Devon was stood on the edge of the car park, looking at me with annoyance on his face. He whistled again as he saw me looking and impatiently pointed at his watch. I had taken too long.

"That's her knight, but not the shining armour type, she told me so the other day, didn't you" Claire ran over now, launching herself in Quil's lap as she smiled sweetly at me.

"You're engaged to that guy?" Embry seemed less playful now, he was frowning at Devon.

"Uhh yeah, umm Brady I got to go, we have stuff to do. I said I would call up the house tomorrow so I will see you then?" I turned to my brother, feeling like I hadn't actually seen him at all whilst being here but when Devon called, I went.

"You really gotta go? It's my birthday and you just got back" Here came the childish tantrum, the guys around us groaned as if thinking the same thing, Brady was pouting and stamped his foot.

"Sorry I really have to go, I got a house, just up the road from here, so I'm not far" I leant up kissing his cheek as Devon whistled again, shouting my name straight after. I waved at the guys as I ran back up the empty beach, but the voices of the guys behind me could still be heard.

"Claire you got me a princess who already had a prince you nut, I said get me a girl who could be mine not that I had to share" Embry was playing the laugh signalling that he was teasing her, I slowed down wanting to hear the reply.

"She was way out of your league anyway bro" The little girl piped up, I giggled, I liked her.

I was still smiling as I reached Devon, his anger wiping it from my face instantly.

"I called you three times, I got people coming to the house and now I'm gonna be late. Get in I'm driving" He snapped at me, pushing me with a little force to the passenger side of the car. The good mood my brother and his friends had stirred was gone again, I slipped back to silence, the role of perfect girlfriend taking over as it always did.

As Devon pulled my car away a truck pulled up, the beat up blue paint grabbed my attention, I knew that truck. The driver's door opened and out stepped the cause of my first ever heartbreak. Paul. He was big, the look of arrogant anger I had left was still there, he hadn't changed, and in one look I could see that.

"Big sons of bitches around here, might have to hire some new guys" Devon mumbled, he too had caught sight of Paul. I couldn't find any annoyance at the man beside me, I just stared in horror at Paul.

We drove straight past them and Paul's eyes flickered down into my window, he looked away as if he hadn't recognised me but in a sharp movement he looked back, his eyes meeting mine for a split second before Devon pulled me out of his direct view. I looked back around; he was staring after my car, confusion, shock, guilt and interest all flashing across him as he stood rooted to the spot.

Dread washed over me, and my heart dropped as I saw who walked around the side of the truck, Rachel. That hurt. More than it should, it killed actually.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Bread, bread, bread, if you were bread, and in La Push's tiny little store, where would you be?

I had been asking this for about ten minutes, why it took me so long I had no idea but I was pushing my time limit on doing the shop and I could feel my phone vibrating in the back pocket of my khaki green skinny jeans. Devon had told me to be no more than an hour, I had now been 55 minutes and with no bread in site, I was going to be late.

I had thought about leaving it and going home, but if Devon saw that I hadn't gotten bread, there would be uproar. Especially since his big oaths of body guards were going through a loaf a day. Stupid big bald overweight people, why couldn't they eat their own damned bread.

It had been three days since Brady's birthday, three days since I had seen Paul at the beach, three days since I had seen anyone other than my dad and Brady. I was allowed to go to their house, but that was all. Devon's over controlling ways had increased since being here, I think it was the size of my brother's friends, it got him worried. But all I had been able to think about was the hurt I had felt as I saw Rachel approaching the guy who I had always thought to be mine, the sight of them together firmly disconnecting the distant dreams of returning to that life. He hadn't changed, and he hadn't spent the last four years pining over me. But then again, I hadn't fully expected him to be, I hadn't done it over him. I just wanted to have the upper hand here, be the one who was in control for once, but I highly doubted I would have Paul begging forgiveness at my feet any time soon. And if I happened to, I fully doubted I would accept it.

"Holy shit" I glanced up from my shopping list at the surprised voice, my eyes meeting a pair that I was so familiar with. Leah. My Leah.

"You are back, I mean, the guys said you were, but I hadn't seen you" Her arms were held up in slight shock, the can of soup she had been holding was now dented on the floor from her drop. And her voice was slightly confused as her bright hazel eyes looked me up and down before pushing my trolley to the side and flinging herself toward me.

"I have missed you so so freaking much" She squeezed me so tightly I thought I was losing all my oxygen, her heat was like Brady's, too hot for my liking, it was like they were both running stupidly high temperatures, yet she, like my brother looked perfectly healthy.

"I missed you too" I finally spoke back to her, letting my happiness over power the suspicion over her body temperature. "You look so good, toned, finally took my advice on the gym?" I teased as she let me go, she was never one to work out, but she looked healthier than me, her body was slim and toned, not a ounce of flab in sight. Even I was jealous. I had let myself go recently and I didn't even care I was doing it. That is until I saw her fine ass, now I felt like a slob.

"Something like that, I just run a lot I guess" She beamed at me again, taking in my appearance before letting off a snort like my brother had each time he saw me. "You look so..upper class..what happened to your shorts, tee and sneakers? The Alianna I knew would never wear heels" She ribbed me, flicking the loose white blouse I had on, it was baggy and too perfectly clean for her liking.

"And what happened to you? Short hair?" I raised an eyebrow, ribbing her right back, although it looked good, she had always been firm in saying she hated short hair on girls, but here she was, her once beautiful curly black hair cropped to just below her ear lobes. I didn't like it, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Perks of the job, come for a coffee? I have an hour?" She smiled hopefully, as if trying to keep me from asking about the job she had just quickly brushed over. I was about to answer when my phone rang again, this time not stopping.

"Hold that thought" I held up a finger to her and grabbed my phone out, Devon flashed the screen and I had to fight to keep my groan in as I flicked it open.

"Hello" I tried to smile, but I could tell I was failing and Leah took the shopping list from my hand and looked around the nearby shelves for stuff that wasn't in my trolley, her eyes shooting suspiciously to me.

"Where the hell are you? I told you an hour, which means an hour Alianna, not an hour and fifteen frigging minutes" The sharp tone to his voice gave me a chill; he was pissed, and not just in the angry sense. I could hear his alcohol induced slur, he had done this a lot lately, since being here he filled his days with poker and whiskey with his guards.

"I'm driving, there's traffic" Leah was looking at me, a little confusion on her face mixed with worry at my blatant lie. I got the list from her hands and pointed at the word bread, she nodded and walked off, but shot me another worried glance before she did.

"I don't give a flying shit, you get your ass back into line with me Alianna or you'll be regretting the day you ever met me" And with that the phone went dead.

"I already do" I couldn't help but mumble out a snide comment. But as I did Leah rounded back on me, her eyebrows shooting up as if she had heard the whole thing.

"Who was that?" She placed the bread in my trolley and followed me as I made my way to the checkout. The one checkout that is, with the little old lady that had worked here when I was a kid.

"Devon, my fiancé" I sang, wriggling my left hand for dramatics, but she didn't smile with me, she just shot me a suspicious look that told me she wasn't happy with something.

"Right. He a nice guy?" Her voice was over suspicious as she unloaded items onto the counter, going too fast for the tiny woman who slapped her hand away as she went to put a new item on her little counter.

"Yeah, perfect" Even I could hear the lie in my voice but she said nothing, just bagged up my groceries.

"So I guess it's a no to coffee?" She finally spoke again as I paid the woman, the money feeling dirty against my palm.

"It's a rain check, you have the same number?" I grabbed the bags while Leah grabbed a few more, walking from the little store to the horrible windy afternoon of La Push.

"YeP" She popped the P like she used to when she was annoyed at me as a kid. I couldn't help but smile at the reminder of better times and she smiled too.

"I'll call you, I'm sorry" I reached to hug her as I opened my drivers door, her hug again was too tight but I said nothing, just enjoyed the genuine care that was there.

"You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" She whispered as she held me, I felt the lump forming in my throat, the gut wrenching feeling that made me want to lay down and scream. But I stayed firm, trying not to give anything away as she pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes scanning me, trying to look right through my plastered on smile.

"Of course I would" The lump burst, the lie felt like it tore through my throat and clawed at every inch of me, how could I stand here, and lie to my best friend, my oldest friend. The girl who had been through everything with me. The girl who cried at the airport when she dropped me off, the girl who stayed up every night for the two weeks Paul had gone missing, the girl who trash talked my mom with me after she ran off with some toy boy she found in a bar. Eurgh, I couldn't do this.

"Catch you later sniffles" Leah smiled again, but she too seemed forced, like she could see through my lie but wouldn't raise any questions. Backing away she kept her eyes on me until she rounded the corner of the store. I had to smile, sniffles, her dad had started calling me it when we were 6 because I always had a runny nose. Even in the summer I would walk around with snot protruding from my face. She had caught on and it just stuck.

...

* * *

I smiled the whole way home, until I turned down the long driveway to my charmless house. The cars in the driveway had doubled, more blacked out windows, more flash cars. It was ridiculous. Who these people thought they were I had no idea but I though them as pure idiots.

Danny walked from the house, shooting me the mother of all glares as he rounded on me.

"And where were you?" He asked, over suspicious as he grabbed the bags from my boot, leaving me with just one to carry in.

"Like it's your business" I replied, Danny was harmless, living in the shadow of his brother he scared me no more than a little cockroach would. He stopped as he reached the front door, turning to glare at me some more.

"When it's my brother you represent it becomes my business, he doesn't need a little whore like you tainting his name" Represent? I represent my fiancé? Oh, how kind. And whore? I had been with two people in my whole life; both of them lying bastards, but that hardly made me a whore. I thought of a comeback but I bit it in, it would only get back to Mr Almighty in there so I refrained myself, instead just pushing past the weasel in front of me.

Something I regretted, as the front door swung open I came face to face with an oversized man, his gun was drawn like he was expecting an attack. The shock of his big body made me nearly drop my shopping bag but the shock of the gun pointing at me made me completely drop it. Luckily his own massive arm caught it before it fell, handing it back to me he gave me the usual perverted look I got from these sorts of people. I mumbled a half assed thank you before continuing to the kitchen, wishing I had let Danny come in first, he was better prepared for guns pointing directly at his gut. I on the other hand, still tended not to like that sort of thing.

The floor to the kitchen creaked slightly and I jumped, turning to see Devon following Danny in, nodding for Danny to leave after he placed the bags down on the counter next to where I was stood. He stayed silent until the front door clicked shut, we were alone. And he was angry. And I was tired, too tired to fight.

"I think your forgetting something here Alianna" Devon's tone was calm as he made his way toward me, his face displayed nothing, just a blank stare that sent shivers through me. The blank look he took with his clients who did stuff wrong.

"What do you mean?" I tried playing it dumb, but I guessed what he was on about, I had been speaking back too much lately, been running late too much, going out too much. He was close now, too close, his body pressed near enough on mine and his hand enclosed around my jaw, squeezing my cheeks with such force I could feel him pushing against my teeth, it felt like they would pop out.

"I mean, your sassy little mouth that seems to have forgotten who the hell you're talking to. That means my men too, you don't cheek me, and you don't cheek them. Got it?" He snapped, throwing my head to the side with enough force to mirror that of whiplash from a car wreck. I steadied myself against the fridge, feeling like I had been hit from his simple push.

I watched him through my semi closed eyes, pain throbbing in my neck and cheeks, this was his way of threatening me, it never went much further than this with me and him, maybe a few slaps here and there, the occasional pull on my long sensitive hair but he had become an expert at it, knowing exactly the right angle to throw me so that it felt like I was being plummeted by a pro boxer.

And with that he walked from the room, slamming the door to the back room shut as he stormed down to his new little office. I could feel the tears, but I begged for them not to fall. I needed out, I couldn't stay here, I had to run. I left the bags as they were before walking from the house, not bothering to pick my keys up as I went; I just kicked myself through the front door. Danny was stood smirking against my car, his cocky smile grew as he held up the keys I thought I hadn't bothered to pick up, realising I hadn't picked them up because they hadn't been in the place I left them. I could tell from his grin that he had told Devon I had been rude to him, he had probably played it up for his own sick amusement. The sight of him made me fill with the draining feeling of entrapment. I couldn't leave.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit dull and Paul-less, but yanno, he's going to filling the rest of it up so I figured one Paul free chapter wouldn't hurt hehe. **

**Question, is he with Rachel or is he not? **

**Review! Let's get double digits here :D **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I stared out of my bedroom window into the trees that surrounded the house. I felt like I was being watched. Creepily watched. But it was probably one of Devon's followers, watching the house for "safety". I still didn't like it though.

Shaking the feeling off I stood up from my chair that was placed in the big bay window, walking to my dressing table I took in my appearance, my face was fine, I had the tiniest shadow of a bruise along my right jaw line from Devon, but you could barely see it. The pain in my hips was worse, I had managed to escape it while we moved and settled in, but Devon had got drunk after our altercation the other and decided to take it out on me some more.

But at least he had given me my keys back, I had been locked up here for three days and Brady had been calling me constantly, he was on his break from school so he was free most days to see me yet when he rang I told him I had tonsillitis and couldn't come over. I was sure he knew I was lying.

I grabbed my knee high brown boots and chucked them on over my dark jeans, my white top with quarter length sleeves was tucked into my jeans. It was the most played down outfit I could find in my stupidly over dressy wardrobe. And I was only going for a walk on the beach, alone. I wasn't in the mood for my brother, not even after days of being alone, all I wanted to be was alone. I still hadn't called Leah, she would hate me.

Walking from the big bedroom I stalked downstairs, keeping my head low as I walked to the kitchen and got my car keys and phone that was on charge in there. I hoped I would escape Devon but as I turned to leave he was stood by the doorway.

"Where you off too?" Even the way he looked at me was blank, he addressed me as if I was just a passing person.

"The beach, I just feel like a walk" I tried to sound polite but I sounded scared, I had slipped back into my old pathetic girl who never fought back, the last few weeks I had began to become more confident, but that was gone.

"Don't be long" He snapped before turning back around and leaving again. There was no point to his little visits to me, he would say no more than two sentences then leave again.

I ran from the house before anyone else felt the need to speak to me and jumped in my car, silently speeding toward the beach. I wanted a peaceful day. A day to myself.

...

* * *

The chilly wind wrapped itself around me as I stared out to the ocean, the waves lapping up against the sand. I loved that sound, and the smell of the beach. It calmed me down in an instant.

The beach was empty, just the distant sound of a dog yapping. But I blocked it out, just keeping myself to my thoughts as I relaxed back into the town I had left so long ago. That was until the yapping got closer, and the object of the sound came bounding into my legs.

"Oh" I squeaked as the dog jumped at my legs, nipping my trousers as it jumped around.

"No, Bruiser down" The most beautiful voice boomed over the howling wind, calling for the dog but it just ignored him. My heart stopped as the man carried on shouting, familiarity washed over me, I knew that voice. I once loved hearing that voice. Shit. I span around to find the source, and there he was. Running toward me, shirtless, in a pair of cut of shorts with a dog leash hanging from his pocket. He halted as he took me in, his eyes not meeting mine but taking in the girl who stood in front of him.

"Al" He finally met my stare, his shocked feature the one he had the other day dropped, turning into a strange look, not completely foreign, he had once looked at me like that, but not as intensely. He was looking at me as if I was the only person here, although technically I was. But his eyes were shining at me, utter love and adoration clawed at me as I stared back at him. He was staring like he was trying to draw me in to him but all I felt was anger, he had no right to look at me like this.

"Paul" My tone of voice was venomous; the dog finally stopped jumping at me and ran off toward the water.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, mumbling a series of curse words to himself as he shook his head in his hands.

"I thought it was you, I knew it, I could feel it but I couldn't see you properly" He was dazed, like he was trying to figure something out but I assumed he was on about the other day when he saw me driving away. I stayed silent; I had dreamt of this moment, the moment I could tell him how I felt, how much he had hurt me but I couldn't say a word. I was frozen, just staring into his eyes which seemed to have become a deeper shade of the hazel they used to be. A grey streak ran around them just above his pupil.

His shirtless torso was far more toned that it used to be, he was huge now, he used to be average, but now he was ripped. And his hair, it was still cropped like it had been when I left, different to the long shoulder length wavy mess I was used to running my fingers through. But it looked better; it made him look older and more mature. Better. He looked good, like too good, like model good.

It annoyed me that I seemed to pay so much attention to him. I didn't want to notice these things, so instead I set my mind on the things he had done to me. The way he had treated me, like I was a toy, he had dropped me just like that and picked up Rachel. Eurgh, Rachel. I felt sick all of a sudden, I wanted to leave but I couldn't just walk away so instead I stayed staring for a few more minutes, his dog began yapping at us again as it dodged around our frozen still legs but I ignored that too.

"You look different" The silence was finally broken by the off comment, I wasn't sure what different meant but the frown on his face made me mad. I was about to finally bitch him out when the call of my name snapped my attention away. Leah was running down the beach, her face creased in concern as she darted her eyes between the two of us.

"Paul, Sam needs you up the house. Now. It's urgent" She breathed out as she reached us, shooting him frantic "get out of here" looks with her big eyes. I think she was doing it to save me from the awkward situation I had found myself in.

After a few more minutes of her prodding him away he finally quit staring at me, backing away as his little dog followed, yapping as it went. I didn't even look at Leah, I just turned back to the water. I was buzzing with all these different feelings about Paul.

"You're welcome" She snapped bitterly, the tone in her voice was one she had never used on me and I didn't like it.

"What?" I flew back to look at her, she was shaking slightly; her features were seriously pissed off.

"Well, I figured you didn't want him here with you, so you're welcome for me getting him to leave. Jesus Christ, I shouldn't have bothered" She turned, storming away from me before I could retaliate. I hated this, I had wanted so badly to come back but since I had got here everything was worse, Devon was worse, Danny was worse, I felt worse about Paul, and now I was treating Leah like crap and I had no reason too, I was even being horrible to Brady, I had been ignoring his calls for days. For the first time ever, I actually found myself wanting to go back to LA, back to where it was easy to lie and to live like this. Here, I just felt weaker.

"What's wrong with you anyway? I have seen you twice since you have been back and that's purely by coincidence, you never bothered to come see me. You look, different, you're not you. Why? What's happening with you?" What's wrong? No one had asked me that for years, what was wrong. Everything. She was staring at me, concern shining from her but it just hurt more. I hated all this lying, but I couldn't tell her, she would tell the others.

"I have to go"

Internally kicking myself I dodged her, walking fiercely up the beach despite all my instincts that were screaming at me to go back to her. But my mind was on something different, I was scanning, for the one person I told myself I would never want back. His handsome face was playing my mind even as I tried so hard to push it away. Everything was getting so difficult, it was harder here. And I had a feeling it would just get harder.

As I drove from the beach back toward my house I had that feeling again, the creepy feeling about being watched, like at any minute someone was about to run out at my car or pop up from the back seat. Shivers were continuously running over my skin, shudders. And it only got worse as I pulled into my driveway, more people, more cars. Something was happening.

...

* * *

**I know, it is SOOOO short, and I HATE short chapters, but the only excuse I can give is things are a bit hectic with me at the minute. And I am finding it hard to just sit and write, so hopefully I will get my mojo back soon because I hate not uploading every day. But bare with me, I am working on it. **

**Thank you for your reviews, please keep on giving them and enjoying the story. **

**I do not own Twilight**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 reviews? Come on people 2?! I cannot carry on for 2 reviews?! Pleaseeeeee let me know how I am doing if people aren't reading I don't want to spend ages writing for nothing! :(**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

He brought his business here. I had never felt such rage toward him before. I sat quietly, staring at the table in front of me where the poor guy sat opposite Devon, fumbling with his words as he tried to get himself out of the mess he had fallen into. He was local, from Port Angeles maybe, I think I saw him when I was there with Devon, they had been talking while I shopped. Devon had restarted his business here. It was too dangerous. I didn't like it, not one little bit.

I jumped as a gunshot echoed around the room, the glass to the window behind the guys head was shattered and the poor man was shaking in his seat. A warning shot. Although I had jumped I made sure to keep my face plain, giving off anything would give Devon power to feed off my fear. So I stayed dead panned. The guy who was now quivering in his chair shot me a help look, but he turned to a wince as he saw my harsh stare. I tried to lighten up to show him I was in no way a part of this, but I figured I just grimaced because he shot me another startled look before turning back to Devon who was smirking.

I stayed silent and straight faced as Danny heaved the guy from the house, shouting threats to him as the tyres of his car squealed away. Devon turned to me, smirking like he always did. Power, control, pleasure, it all glistened his stony blue eyes.

"What?" He finally barked at me after staring at me for what seemed like hours. What? I wanted to throttle the bastard for bringing his shitty business so close to my family.

"Nothing. I need to pop out. We have no milk" I scraped my chair backwards, the screech made me wince slightly as it scratched the wooden floor.

"Whatever" He slammed his glass onto the table, shattering it to thousands of tiny shards before stalking to the door; he turned his head, his eyebrows cocked as he smirked slyly. "Clean that up will you" And with that he left, slamming the door shut as he went. He was such a bastard, he had done that just to get to me, just so he could have one ounce of control over me before I went out.

I sat staring at the sharp mess across the table, Danny's smirking face appeared at the window that overlooked the front of the house, and his smirk stared down at me, taunting me.

* * *

...

Brady walked next to me, his frowning face watching me as we made our way toward Sam Uley's house, they were having a barbeque and I was invited apparently, even though Brady hadn't known I was coming to his house, I had just turned up.

"You seem quiet today, more than usual and you look pale" He finally said what he had been dying to the whole drive over here. His eyes scanned over me before he nodded, firmly accepting his judgment over me. I suppose I looked different today. Before I left the house I changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an oversized hooded jumper, my hair was in a high top knot and my make up was a bare minimum. Just like I liked it, simple. But I suppose Brady had become used to me looking proper and doll like. I just shrugged at him as if it was no big deal but he kept staring at me. "What's wrong? You look ready to cry Ally, I know when you're not right and you're not right" We stopped a little short of the steps up to the house, Brady turned to look at me. The maturity on his young face was difficult for me to take, I felt like he was older than me, like he was frowning down upon me.

"I am fine, I feel sick that's all" I tried to smile, but it failed. I wanted to cry, Devon was getting worse, everything was worse.

"Alianna don't lie to me, something is wrong? Did you fight with Devon, because I could sort him out if you need me too" He smirked, a cocky smile only my brother would get away with and I couldn't help but smile at his brotherly protectiveness, he acted older than me. It should be the other way around, me protecting him from a shitty girlfriend. But I just shook my head at him, he couldn't be dragged in to all this.

"Brady leave it, it's fine, I am fine" I nudged his arm and turned back to the porch stumbling closer into Brady as I saw the person stood watching us, Paul. He had a burger in his hand, a mouthful that he had stopped mid chew. His eyes were on me, his mouth slightly hung open giving me that look like he had at the beach. He seemed surprised to see me, yet his eyes were sparkling with delight even though I could feel the ice glare seeping from me.

"Ok Paul enough drooling at my sister. What do you want?" Brady snapped his voice a little more venomous than I had ever heard him speak. He used to adore Paul, he hung of his every word when we had been dating. This was different.

Paul's eyes flashed from me to Brady, his stare hardened to a firm annoyed stare and he gulped the mouthful of burger down before fumbling his words out "Emily said to come out back" His eyes flickered back to me but I dropped mine, it was awkward as hell being around him.

"Come on Ally" Brady pulled me by my wrist, gently but firm, his shoulder nudged into Paul's harshly as we passed him but Paul did nothing, just let us pass. I was about to ask Brady what his issue was but a little squeal of my name interrupted me as we exited the house again via a back door.

"Princess Alianna!" I glanced up to see Claire, dressed in a princess dress, screaming my name and waving at me from Quil's lap. I smiled at her and she bounded from the man's lap, his smile instantly fell into a pout that I would expect to see off a child.

"Hey Claire" My smile grew as her little arms wrapped around my hips, squeezing tightly as he hugged me. She was such a polite child, the perfect kid in my opinion. But then again, I didn't live with her, so she could be a little brat.

"Hi Alianna, it's good to see you again" The girl was pried from me by the woman I recognised to be Emily, the scars down her face made me want to wince but I held it in, trying desperately not to stare at them too much but every inch of me wondered how she had got them. Her smile was as friendly as it had been last time, she had a kind aura to her, I think I could like her. I realised I hadn't replied so I quickly offered a wide smile that she accepted and proceeded to lead me to a table where the other girl from the beach sat, Kim. Leah was on the phone near the trees of the small backyard, she looked up and noticed me and offered me a strained smile before turning back to whoever was on the phone.

I gave Brady a reassuring smile that I was ok and he ran off to where the group of guys were huddled around the BBQ. Paul had come back around, his body was tense and he said nothing as he stood with his friends, he just glanced over at me occasionally, his expression changing between pain, guilt and the way he used to look at me when he would tell me he loved me. But that was crazy, he clearly didn't care for me anymore. He had made that plain to me and he had well and truly showed me the type of guy he was.

...

* * *

It was beginning to get dark, my phone hadn't started ringing yet but I knew I was pushing it with how long I had been out. I had been here for three hours now but even while the nagging voice in my head was telling me I needed to leave, I was too comfortable with these people to listen to it. Everyone was welcoming, Leah and I had slipped into our old habits of gossiping and bitching, ignoring the people around us while we did so, and even Paul had began talking again, not to me, but in general, he had stopped the creepy silent staring and taking to a slightly less creepy flicker of the eyes every now and then.

"So how come you moved to Los Angeles?" I choked slightly on the water I was sipping as Quil piped up with the question I thought I had been lucky to dodge. Leah smacked him across the head and Jared started coughing awkwardly but my eyes fell straight to Paul who had once again tensed, his eyes were set right back at me. Oh shit. What the hell do I say to that?

"You got a job offer there wasn't it, and you got into that music school, you play Piano right?" I darted my look to Kim who was smiling, she had answered for me, how she had knew that I had no idea but it was the right answer of sorts, I mean I hadn't had the job when I moved and I had only applied for the music school because of Paul breaking my heart but I suppose I could use that.

"Uhh yeah, Piano, I didn't finish school though, I dropped out after my first year and worked full time" I finished for her, giving her a smile of thanks for her help which she seemed to understand because she flushed slightly as she nodded back at me. I hadn't played piano in years, I doubted I still could but I had been good at one point, good enough to get in to school for it. But then I had dropped out, because I was stupid enough to choose a guy over my education. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I looked across at Paul, he was still tense, but he didn't seem angry like he had been a few minutes ago, instead his eyes were shut as if thinking to himself.

"And then you met that guy of yours and fell madly in love and now the wedding bells are ringing, real fairytale that one, Claire will love it" Embry joined in, winking at me as he said it. "Gotta say, little disappointed, you could still choose me you know" He winked again while smirking but my stomach dropped and I felt sick, I looked back to Paul who's eyes flashed open, he seemed angry again, more than angry, livid.

"You're engaged?" He spat, the bitterness in his voice made me wince. I nodded, unable to get anything else out as the guy sat opposite me started shaking slightly. He was being so weird, I didn't like it.

"Paul" Sam warned his voice low as he looked across at his friend.

"Why are you engaged? To who?" He barked this time, as if demanding me to tell him. That's when the rage flurried, it was none of his business, and he gave up the right to know anything about my life when he screwed me over. But I couldn't find the courage to snap back at him so I just stayed silent, hoping that the glare I felt was coming from me, was actually coming from me.

"Paul back off, it's none of your business" Brady appeared, he had been over by the BBQ with Collin but he had walked up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he glared at Paul. Paul flew up from his seat, his shakes getting worse as he stared at my brother. What was this? Brady never used to hate Paul.

"None of my business? It would have been nice to have been told this before, been enjoying it have you? All knowing behind my back and saying nothing" His angry voice thundered over the awkward silence that fell over the group. I frowned; I couldn't understand why he was so angry.

"You have no right to know anything about her life anymore Paul. This changes nothing. I told you, you stay away from her you hurt her enough" Brady stormed past me, squaring up to the much bigger Paul as he went. Sam and Embry both flew from their seats and made their way to the two guys while stayed still, watching and not understanding what was going on.

"I can't do that. You have no authority over me pup" Paul pushed Brady's shoulder harshly and he flew back slightly, the rage within me peaked and I flew up, making my way toward them as Brady started shouting stuff back at him that I didn't understand, something about an imprint never working, that I hated him. I ignored it and instead pulled on his arm, trying to get him to back off but he didn't budge.

"That can change, get your hands off me" Paul roared, he gave Brady another push this time the force sent me flying backwards but Jared caught me, Paul stopped instantly, his head span to me and he seemed worried for a second before the shaking caught up again. "Sorry" He started but I shook my head and pulled at Brady again.

"Save it Paul, I need to leave Devon will wonder where I am" I looked up at Brady who just nodded, turning with me I ignored the mumbles Paul let out, he was grumbling the word Devon and prick a few times before being pulled away by Sam. I turned and said goodbye to everyone quickly before practically running through the house with Brady following me. When we were far enough from the people in the house I rounded on him, stopping just short of my car.

"What the hell was that about? You used to love Paul and what's an imprint?" I clicked my car open and chucked my bag in before turning back to stare at my brother who suddenly seemed to shrink as if he had been caught doing something naughty.

"Imprint? I never said that. I have no idea what you're on about" He was too quick to answer, he was panicking, his hands were fumbling against one another as he shook his head at me.

"Right, but what's the issue with Paul?" I cocked an eyebrow and his panic died down, instead he started to shake like Paul had.

"He has no right to know about your life, he pisses me off he is so arrogant. He hurt you Ally, I'm not stupid, you never told me what he did but I know, and I hate him for it. He pushed you away and now he thinks he can erase it all and get you back" He stopped, his head fell so he was looking to the floor and he let out a frustrated cry. "Never mind"

Get me back? My stomach swirled at the thought but I bit it back, I couldn't feel like that. I wanted nothing from Paul, no friendship, no apology and certainly no other feelings. I hated him, emphasis on the hate. "He will never have me back Brady. He ruined that; I won't go running to him. Just don't pick fights, he's bigger than you" I tried to sound confident but the look on Brady's face made me feel uncomfortable, like he knew something, he seemed upset like he didn't believe the words I was saying but before I could say anything to him my phone started ringing from inside the car. Devon, I didn't even need to look I knew it was him.

"I gotta go, look just calm it with him, I'm with someone, he can't have me back. Now just calm down. I'll see you soon" I leant up and kissed his burning hot cheek, he had a constant temperature, I hadn't mentioned it much, and when I did he shrugged it off.

I climbed into my car and made my way back onto the dark main road, the phone kept buzzing from the seat beside me but I ignored it, but I couldn't ignore the feeling I was being watched. It was constantly on me when I was alone or at home. It hadn't been there when I was with the guys earlier, but as soon as I was by myself it came back. Taunting me to look around me into the darkness but I didn't, I kept my eyes on the road ahead, where my headlights shone.

...

* * *

"Where the hell were you last night?" The first thing I heard as I walked into the kitchen the next morning, it wasn't Devon's angry voice but Danny's. It was like he thought he owned me as well as his brother. I didn't answer him; I just walked past him and headed toward the fridge.

"Don't ignore me bitch" His hand clasped around my wrist and twisted me back around to face him, his drink fuelled rage was plain to see in his cold eyes. I hated this guy.

"Where's Devon?" I tried to snap back but I sounded frightened. I was, Danny had no control over his rage, I had seen him with past girlfriends of his, they would leave battered and bruised whereas Devon wasn't usually a big hitter he liked to fight with words and pushes than slaps and punches.

"Away, on last minute business, it's just us" The glint in his eyes as he said it sparked danger, he was vile. I tried pulling back from him but his grip tightened as his smirk widened.

"Where were you huh? Yesterday? I told Devon you were probably whoring yourself out to local men. By the smell of it, you were" He grabbed my head and yanked it down, I smelled like BBQ smoke, I had no idea how that smelt like men to him. But I said nothing, just pulled against his hold.

"Don't ignore me" He roared into my face, his beer breathe made me gag but before I could do anything his hand came tearing down onto my cheek, a harsh sting erupted in my cold skin and it burned.

My hand flew up to press against it and I steadied myself, glaring at the man who had no right to touch me. "Don't touch me" I spat, finally finding my voice as I stumbled away from him.

"What you gonna do honey? Cry to your daddy? Get here" He grabbed for me again, I ran backward but fell onto the fridge and his hand closed around my throat pulling me back up before pushing me back into the hard wall. "I see you, looking at us the way you do, like you're so much better than us, like you're disgusted. I think you need to realise what life you have here, you get whatever your ass wants, and Devon's too stupid to realise he's kept you far too long" His low voice was sending chills through me, he was worse than his brother, he was so much worse.

"Just let me go" I gasped against the harsh choke hold he had on me, my legs kicked out but Danny let up a chuckle. I was sure it was him that had been watching me, he had the creepy feel to him, the same type of creepiness I felt when I was alone. He launched me forward, letting me fall into the kitchen table, my cheek crashed into the side of the wooden table and I felt the scratch burn down my cheek, I turned on instinct and raised my own fist to hit back at the man approaching me, I caught his jaw but not hard enough, his own fist came plummeting down on my mouth and the taste of blood filled me as my lip split. Why was he doing this, I hadn't done anything.

I hit out again, this time more forceful and he fell back, giving me a clear exit to the door which I took. Pushing myself hard through the house I grabbed my car keys from the hallway table and ran out into the morning, the cold air hitting me as I jumped into my car. Locking the doors as I started the car, I could see him in my mirrors running out after me but I slammed my foot down and sped away and down the dirt road that took me to the main one. I didn't stop, not even for the one red light that shone as I came to the turning for the main area of La Push, the diner and store's that lay in a row. I pulled up and let it all out, the pain that throbbed in my face from his hits. I had done nothing to him. He just was a vile man. Tears fell from me, everything was so much worse here. I had all these horrible feelings stirring over Paul, I felt so vulnerable at the house, the men had gotten worse, I felt watched, even as I sat here I felt watched. Everything was too much. Sobs rocked through me as I sat there, blood still dripped from the cut on my mouth and I could feel my cheek bruising from the slap and the slam into the table.

A knock on my window startled me and I looked up to see Leah stood watching me, her face creased in worry as she pulled on my door handle. I clicked the lock open and she wrenched the door open before kneeling down to my level. I couldn't think straight as she stared at me. I was a mess.

"Alianna, what the hell happened to you?"

I stared at her, unable to think of a lie, I couldn't lie. Things just got worse.

* * *

**Please people review, PM or something? 2 reviews is a killer :( I know nothing much is happening at the minute but unless I know people are reading I can't get to the good bits that I have planned. **

**Thank you to those who did review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Leah grabbed me from my car and dragged me to the little coffee shop her mom owned, it was shut, no one was around but us and she sat me at one of the little tables in the back and ran to grab me water which I gulped down, gasping against the choking the sobs were causing. I had never felt this bad. I felt like I just wanted to curl up and die, I was empty and alone. My whole life was lies and I couldn't take it any more. I had wanted so badly to come back here but now I wanted to leave, I wanted to go to LA, it was easier there. I had no friends I had to lie to; I had no one care enough about me to ask the questions they were asking me here.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" Leah sat opposite me, her hand reached out and cupped my trembling ones as I continued to cry into the glass of water in front of me. I couldn't tell her. Devon would kill me if anyone found out, he would kill her. It was too dangerous. "Ally you have to tell me, did Devon do this to you?"

I shook my head, because in all honesty he hadn't done it. It was a question I could answer truthfully and she let out a slight sigh of relief before tensing up again. "Who did it?" I looked into my oldest friends eyes, hers were brimming with tears and her face was creased in panicked worry. I couldn't lie to her, not anymore I just couldn't.

"You c-c-ant tell B-brady p-p-please" I begged at her, my hand gripping hers harshly as I pleaded, he couldn't know. Her face fell, like she was unsure of whether to make the promise but she nodded, her eyes slipping shut as she did.

"Who did it?" She asked again, this time slower as if ensuring I heard each word.

"He will kill me if anyone finds out, he will kill me" Panic took over, I had never said the words out loud and they were struggling to come out now. I felt pathetic. Leah would look at me differently; she would think I was weak and a whore.

She shook her head at me defiantly. "No baby, I won't let anyone hurt you now you have to tell me who did this"

"They aren't nice men, they hurt people. I thought he was nice, I played into his games and he trapped me, he owns me, I can't leave" The sobs came again as I got the last word out, I was making no sense but she paled as if she understood me.

"What do they do? Its Devon isn't it? He did this" She growled, an animalistic growl that sent fear rolling through me, she was pissed.

"No, Danny hurt me, his brother. Devon is away. Danny did it" It was the truth but she didn't accept it, she shook her head at me like I was wrong.

"But Devon has done it too hasn't he" She stated rather than asked and all I could do was nod, he hadn't done it as bad but he had bruised me, he had hurt me before. "Son of a bitch, I am going to kill him" She flew from her seat and I mirrored her, clinging to her arms as I kept her in the shop.

"No, they hurt people Leah. He's not nice, he has all these men protecting him. He hurts people" I begged at her and she stopped, she didn't move to sit back down but she stood still looking down at me. Her eyes full of pity like I was a victim. I wasn't, I had played a part in his sick games just as much as he had, she shouldn't look at me like that, she should look at me like the monster I am.

"What does he do, I need to know everything Alianna" Her voice was firm and ordering, like she wouldn't leave until I told her.

"He runs a gang of sorts, drugs, guns, prostitutes, human trafficking. Everything, he's evil. He kills people, that's why we are here, he got involved with the wrong people, they killed his brother and his staff, we had to run so we came here" I stopped I was rushing the words out, like I was frantic to finish the conversation, she was getting angry at him, she was shaking so badly I thought she would explode. I had never said these words out loud; it felt wrong to say it.

"Bastard. I will kill him, he can't touch you anymore" The pity in her eyes peaked and I couldn't take it anymore.

"No don't look at me like that, I'm a horrible person Leah, I help him. I've helped him kill people before, I watch him do it and I say nothing, I have never tried to stop him. I'm weak, I just let him do it" I fell as the pain crumbled my legs, her grip on me held me up but I sobbed into her chest as she stood there holding me, she said nothing for a while, just let me cry but after a few minutes she sat me back on the chair and knelt in front of me.

"You have done nothing wrong. You couldn't do anything Alianna, but I will help you, if you tell the guys they will help" I cut her off, pushing her away from me, she couldn't.

"No, you cannot tell anyone, he's too dangerous. He will kill me if he finds out you know, he will kill you and your family, he will hurt Seth and Brady. No, no one knows except you. Leah please promise me please" The tears were streaming down my face again, the warmth of them burning against my shivering skin. She couldn't say anything, she had no idea what he was capable of. And Brady would hate me if he knew what I had been doing. He would think of me as a monster.

"You don't understand we can help we are stronger than he is, the guys" I shook my head at her again.

"Leah no, please promise me" Tear streamed down my face as I stared at her, her eyes closed and she let out a long sigh before nodding.

"I promise"

"I am so sorry, so sorry, all those people. I am so sorry" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I led my head down on the table and cried as Leah held on to me. It felt no better having told her, if anything it felt worse. The guilt I had tried to hide for so long rocketed down on me and I felt even weaker and even more pathetic than before. It hurt so bad to say it all out loud. How had I let my life become this?

...

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, you look fine" Leah turned to me as we pulled up alongside the beach. I couldn't go home, we had driven past to see if Devon was home and he wasn't, just Danny. I would only go back when Devon was there because at least he protected me from other people. In a twisted way he at least watched my back. Leah had agreed to let me go back if he was there because I had promised her that he never did this to me, he was more of a verbal fighter with me. She still hadn't liked it but I had made her agree.

I got out of my car and looked at my reflection in the glass, Leah had fixed my face, my lip was cut but scabbing over and my cheek scratched but luckily the swelling had gone down and the bruise was only a shadow at the minute so make up kind of covered it. But I had no idea what to say about the lip if anyone asked. I had hoped no one would be here but as I looked down over the sand I could see Quil running around with Claire, Sam and Emily followed him and to my utter horror, Brady was walking close by. I had chosen the beach because I figured everyone would be at work.

"We can go somewhere else" Leah offered as she saw who I was looking at and I nodded. But as we turned to get back into the car Embry and Jared appeared, smiling at us in greeting. My heart sank. I was screwed.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Embry nodded over at us as he came closer, I dipped my head but Leah nudged me to raise it again, I was acting suspicious. Why were they always at the beach?

"Just came for a walk" Leah's answer was too quick and I noticed Jared narrow his eyes in question at her.

"We're heading up for cliff diving" Embry replied, he stopped next to me and I glanced up quickly to smile but I wasn't quick enough because he frowned. "What happened to you?" He was signalling at my lip and I bit it back into my mouth but it just hurt as my teeth grazed the closed over cut.

"She knocked it" Leah answered, again to quickly because Jared looked at her questioningly. Shit, I was so screwed.

"Oh, umm anyway, you coming?" Thankfully Embry didn't press it further and instead made a head movement down to the beach. I shook my head but Leah nodded and we both snapped to look at each other, eyes wide, what the hell had she nodded for? I couldn't go down there when I looked like this?

"So what is it?" Jared asked this time, he was even more suspicious now, we were being shifty.

"Uhh we could do for a little bit" I whispered, my voice was a little hoarse from all the crying I had done but no one commented. I just fell into a walk behind the two boys as Leah followed closely to me. "What are you doing?" I whisper shouted at her once the guys were far enough away from us. She shot them a look before turning back to me and whisper shouting back.

"You have to act normal, this is normal" She nudged me forward and I fell back into a reluctant march behind the guys. I didn't want to be normal. I wanted to go sit alone somewhere and cry more.

I kept my head low as we reached the others, only lifting it to smile at the people who said hello to me. Brady's eyes lingered on my lip for a moment before he lifted his hand to graze the scratch that ran across my cheek.

"I have a cat" It was the only thing that sprang to mind and for a second I thought Brady bought it, but then he shot me a don't lie to me look and I bowed my head again. "I fell" I tried again and this time he seemed to sort of buy it because he looked to Leah who shot him a glare back and he turned from me. Everyone began walking toward the path that led to the cliffs but I fell into a shuffle, I didn't want to go and I was hoping Leah would realise but she didn't, she just kept nudging me to keep going. I wasn't being normal, I was being the quiet suspicious girl with cuts and bruises on her face.

"Rachyyyyy" Claire squealed suddenly and my body froze, Rachy? Oh please no. I turned to look at where the little girl was screaming to and I felt like I wanted to cry all over again. Rachel, Paul and Seth were walking toward us, but I ignored Seth who smiled at me and my eyes darted straight to Rachel who was walking next to Paul, the little yapping dog following her as she made her way toward us. She stopped as she saw me and Paul went slightly awkward before shifting away from her like that would make a difference. I felt sick. Today was getting worse and worse. Leah pulled on my arm and I fell back into a walk with her, she was holding me up because she realised if she let me go I would crumble. That hurt more than it should.

Everyone had stopped near the path and sat down, they wanted food before they went cliff diving. I hovered, all I wanted to do was leave but it would be obvious if I just ran away. I tried not to look back at the couple who was closing in on us but I couldn't help it. They were right behind me, both of them staring at me like I was about to break down, I mean I felt like I was about to break down but I refused to do so in front of them. Paul drifted off toward Sam who was stood watching with interest while Rachel seemed to freeze, unsure of where to go. She offered me a small smile but I didn't return it. She was still with him. Today was a mess. Today was making me actually feel like I wanted to die.

This went on for a few minutes, I was trying to work myself to sit down but I just wanted to leave. Leah was hovering next to me, like she wanted to do something but was unsure of what to do. That's when things got worse. Rachel turned to the side and went to walk to Emily and my eyes went straight to her stomach. Her round swollen stomach. She was pregnant. My heart shattered, my legs felt like they would buckle any minute and Leah's hold on me became harder. She was pregnant, and with Paul. Even though he was nothing to do with me anymore I felt like my whole life was falling to pieces again, I was breaking. The pain that lapped at me was like it had when I found them together, except this was ten times worse.

"I uhh I need to go" I could feel the tears building up and my voice cracked as I whispered to Leah, she nodded and went to follow me but I shook my head at her and freed myself from her hold. "Alone" I whispered to her as I turned and made my way from the group of people who were trying to talk as if they hadn't noticed the awkwardness.

Rachel went to say something as I walked past her but I ignored it, instead keeping my head low I pushed myself further down the beach. I could hear footsteps in the sand behind me and I snuck a glance. Leah was following an anxious looking Paul toward me. He saw me look and sped up, his hands outstretched trying to catch me.

"Al stop" He called out and I did, for some reason I stopped and turned to look at him, we hadn't made it far from the group and they were sneaking glances at us as if trying not be intrusive, Brady was on edge, like he was ready to pounce. "What happened to your face?" Paul's own face dropped as he approached me, his hand reached out to graze my lip like Brady had with my cheek but I flinched from his touch and he quickly lowered his hand from me. I hadn't meant to flinch that much, it was a mixture of not wanting him to touch me and the way his huge hand had lifted toward me like he would hit me.

We stared in silence for a minute while Leah watched us closely. Paul suddenly let up a frustrated sigh before edging closer again to me. "Al, it's not what you think, with Rachel, we're not" Before he could finish the shout of my name erupted behind me followed by a growl from Leah. I turned to look and saw Devon walking toward me, Danny in his shadow. My stomach dropped. This wasn't good.

I turned back to Paul who was frowning at the guys heading toward us, Leah was in shaking mode again, her glare fixed directly on Danny. I looked back to Paul; I needed to keep him away from Devon. "Congratulations, you'll be a great dad" The bitterness was present and I couldn't even pretend to smile because I knew I looked ready to cry.

"Alianna I'm..." He started but again the shout of my name stopped him.

I nodded to Devon who stopped a short distance behind me and turned back to look at Leah who was vibrating with such force she was blurring ever so slightly. I shook my head at her, warning her not to do anything; I would be fine with Devon. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Paul, we have both moved on. I'll see you later Leah" I turned without waiting to hear Paul's mumbled reply and made my way toward Devon. I could hear growling behind me and knew it was Leah, I glanced back to see her stood in a ready to fight stance as she glared at the direction I walked to. I shook my head at her again and carried on, stopping when I felt Devon's hand grip mine.

"I have looked everywhere for you. Danny said you have been out all night. I have told you a million times you don't go ... What the hell happened to your face?" He started off shouting at me but turned to more of a confused yell as I looked up at him and he took in the cuts. I glanced at Danny behind him; he shook his head at me before raising an eyebrow as if daring me to say something.

"I fell" I lied and Danny set himself into a sly smirk while Devon let up an annoyed sigh.

"Was this during your night out?" He pulled harshly on me as he turned and set us into a quick walk back up the beach. I didn't reply, Danny had lied to get me in trouble, I had gone home last night because if I hadn't I wouldn't look like I did now.

As he pulled me harshly up the beach I glanced back, everyone was watching, Devon wasn't even hiding the fact he was dragging me, I was literally falling in his wake and I could make out the anger on Leah's face and the confusion on everyone else's. I couldn't bring myself to try to smile at them, or try making my walk a little more natural. I was numb and empty, I had no energy to fight him, I had nothing to fight for anymore.

* * *

**GEEEE I swear ever ytime I end a chapter its depressive hahaa anyway. **

**That's more like it with reviews! Thank you guys, it's amazing to know you are ****reading and enjoying, and so in my happiness I have got another chapter done quickly for you. Hope its ok!****all **

**To reader – thatgirlmartina- who asked if Paul had imprinted on Rachel, no he imprinted on Alianna! Sorry if I confused you all hehe!**

**And to the reader who asked if he broke up with Rachel when he imprinted or whether he is with her, then you have to wait and see hehe the stuff with Rachel will become clearer as the story goes on. She is a part of it.. but I can't say any more than that hehe**

**Thank you to everyone else, you are all amazing! I am starting to enjoy writing this story more now I'm into the proper drama bits of it so my updates will be more often :D **

**REVIEW!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I dabbed the red liquid over my lips, trying to drown out the brown scab that was still sitting on my bottom lip. It didn't really work, but it was less brown and ugly. The bruise on my cheek had come and gone, the scratch was beginning to fade but my lip kept splitting and resealing. It had been three days; I hadn't spoken to anyone except Leah and Brady, and my dad. I hadn't even left the house. I didn't want to; I didn't have the energy to. I had felt numb and dead since the day at the beach. The image of Rachel's pregnant belly haunted me while nightmares of Paul and Rachel with their little children running around tore at my sleep. I shouldn't care so much, I wasn't sure why I did, I had moved on fast enough, I had a new life and I shouldn't hate him for having the same. I think it was jealousy; I used to think it would be me with the baby and Paul. But now I was in a dead end life that was unhappy and empty. I was jealous of the life I could have had, and I resented the life I chose. The choices I made.

I walked from my room and downstairs, trying to be soundless as I made my way to the kitchen, I didn't want to be heard. I was going to man up and go see Brady again and I didn't want Devon to get on my ass about it. I managed to slip into the kitchen and grab my keys without being heard but as I ran out the front door I ran head first into Danny, his reaction was to push me away from him and I went spinning to the floor with a harsh thud. Aches shot through my back and I groaned as I tried to steady myself to my feet again.

"Watch it" Danny growled at me before storming past, pushing my back down as I almost made it up. I groaned again, he was such a dickhead. I officially would not care if he died a painful death. Why could he not have died back in LA? Why had Maria, a poor innocent woman died and he not?

My heart sunk, Maria, I had hardly thought about her recently, I hoped someone decent found her, I hoped her family got to give her a real send off, a dignified send off. She deserved way more than what she got, she was a decent person. She was the only person I had back in LA. I pushed through the guilt that was sinking my heart into my nauseous stomach and stood up, attempting again to walk through the front door, this time I made it and I quickly jumped in my car and sped from the house without another glance behind me. I felt sick, physically sick, everything was hurting me. The thought of Maria's dead body, Rachel and Paul, Leah knowing my secret. She could let slip at any moment. I had been stupid to tell her.

* * *

...

Dad was at work when I arrived, Brady was passed out on the sofa, and he looked pale and tired even while asleep so I decided to leave him. Instead I went into the kitchen and started working on brownies, Brady used to love my brownies, and I hadn't baked in years. I think I had forgotten how to. But I followed the recipe and they seemed to turn out ok.

I sung lightly to the music that my dad had left on the radio before he left for work, he always did, no matter how many times I reminded him to turn the radio off before he left he had always left it on. I had thought he did it too annoy me but obviously it was down to pure stupid-ness. Bon Jovi- Living on a prayer was on; I had grown up on this sort of music. I sang along as I cut up the brownies and placed them on to plates.

"Eurgh, your singing hasn't improved I see" Brady's sleepy voice shouted over the music and I threw him a mock offended look, but he was right. I was talented on piano but boy I could not sing. Didn't stop me from trying though, everyone likes to have their wannabe Beyonce moments as Leah and I used to call them.

"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty" I sung out as I turned the music down and glanced behind me at the big kid leant against the kitchen wall.

He shot his eyes to the floor before shrugging.

"I was tired, chuck me a brownie" He held his hands out and I threw a warm gooey brownie at him, his eyes lit up as he caught it and held it to his mouth before licking his lips and taking a huge bite from it. "So good" He moaned over his large mouthful and by the time I had blinked the whole brownie had gone and he was on his way to grab a new one. Pig.

We sat at the kitchen island together, eating brownies and ice cream in silence, a silence that was occasionally broke by Brady's overly awkward moaning at how good the brownies were. I have to say; hearing my brother moan like that was weird enough but hearing him do so over a brownie, even weirder.

He nearly finished the lot before I finally slapped his hand away and told him to lay off. He looked upset at that so I chucked him a pack of gummy bears from the candy box in the cupboard and he instantly perked up again.

The silence fell back over us, I sipped my juice while Brady ate his gummy bears, the only sound echoed from the old radio station dad had left on, Bruce Springsteen was playing and I hummed along from the familiar tune from my childhood. Brady finished his food and looked up at me, his eyes falling straight to my lips, I knew the lipstick was probably fading now and the scab was probably more noticeable. His hand lifted up, he again grazed my lip with his thumb like he had at the beach, but this time he reached for my child, tilting it to the side so he could see my cheek.

He then let up the mother of all sighs, as if he had the weight of the whole world on his oversized shoulders.

"No cat did that" He shook his head as he said it and stood from his stool, walking to the sink he crashed his dishes in.

My heart thudded against my chest, he was suspicious. I would be too if it was flipped around, but I still didn't like him being like this. "I told you I fell, I'm clumsy Brady, and you know that" My brushing off skills weren't working because the too old for his age boy turned to look at me, his eyebrow raised in a look that told me he wasn't buying it.

"No, you're not clumsy and you never have been. You're the most careful person I have ever met; you have never even broken a bone before because you're so careful. And don't think I never noticed the way that Devon guy pulled you off the other day, he was literally dragging you up the beach, and Leah, she's been acting weird every time someone mentions you her voice goes all high pitched and she gets all uptight" The accusing tone in his voice hit my nerves, he suspected Devon. No. No. No. I had already screwed up and told Leah, Brady couldn't know. He needed to stay away from this stuff. And as for Leah, well she was a terrible liar, always had been, I should never have trusted her with this.

"Brady, stop. Devon is fine, he was fine, and I was late to meet him he was a little rushed. Stop it, even careful people have accidents. This was an accident" I pointed to my lip as I said it, more lies just rolling from my tongue like they were so used to being there it was no effort anymore.

He sighed again, taking my bowl from in front of me he threw it into the sink before walking back to me and pulling me from the stool I was perched on. His hands held my shoulders and he stared down at me as if trying to search for any lies I was telling. I wasn't used to him being this big and mature, I was used to little scrawny Brady who broke a new bone every other week from riding his skateboard, the little kid who cared for nothing but video games and Collin.

"You promise me you would tell me if something was wrong?" His voice was serious; there was a deeper tone there, protective. My heart buzzed from it and I wanted to tell him but I couldn't, I wouldn't put him through that. So I nodded at him, smiling through the lump in my throat. "I swear to god, if he did this I will kill him. You promise me Devon has never hurt you?"

I gulped, fighting the scratchy tears that ached the back of my throat. When did my brother become so caring? It was nice to see that he had turned out this good, but it hurt at the same time. I choked on the next lie as it made its way out, the lie that trumped all others and made me feel physically ill.

"Devon is a good guy Brady, he wouldn't. He hasn't" Oh god that tore at my heart. I couldn't handle this. I should stay away.

He let me go, my body stumbled backwards and I turned so he wouldn't see the tears I knew were swimming in my eyes.

"I have to go, I gotta make dinner. I'll see you soon" My voice cracked and I winced, I was being too obvious. The warm hands of Brady clutched my shoulders again and turned me around, but he didn't look at me, he just pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. Again, it felt odd because he was younger than me and he never used to act like this. He was so much more mature now than he had ever been.

"Love you sis" He let me go and I avoided eye contact as I grabbed my bag and keys and made my way for the front door.

"I love you too, now don't eat those brownies, take some for the other guys or something" I called out still not looking behind me as I paced through the house and into the driveway. Tears were streaming down my face silently as I made my way to my car and jumped in. Why did I have to have the stupid caring brother, why couldn't I have someone who paid no attention to my life or whether I had bruises on me? Stupid stupid stupid.

I kept my eyes placed on the road ahead of me as I pulled from my childhood street and onto the main road. Tears still falling thick and fast down my face. Stupid Brady. Stupid Leah. Stupid Devon. Stupid Danny. Stupid me.

I cranked my radio up letting the music drown my worries away, not that it worked very well, I was unfocused as I sped through the bends. I was hardly paying attention to the winding road ahead of me, focused more on wiping the tears from my cheeks. I was speeding, I didn't register it but I was, my car flew around a blind bend and my concentration got slammed into gear as I came face to face with a large animal. I jerked my breaks on but my car skidded against the wet floor and my bonnet went crashing into the big silver horse sized animal. The yelp it let up was louder than the music and my car stalled and cut out.

"Oh shit" Frozen in place my breathing became heavier, I had killed it. The animal was spread out on the road in front of me, its body still as if dead, blood dripping from its mouth and as I took in its appearance I realised it was a wolf, a very big wolf. I had killed a wolf. I liked wolves, they were my favourite animal, and now I had killed one.

I kicked my door open and clambered myself from my Mini, clinging to the open door I edged around, unsure of why I was doing it but I had to see the wolf. Its leg twitched and its head lifted and shook. The movements startled me and I jumped backwards away from it, it would be angry and kill me for nearly killing it, wolves were wild and fairly dangerous. I had never known them to live this close to La Push.

The big silver wolf slowly lifted itself to its feet, yelping as it hobbled around; its front leg was bent upwards, like I had broken it while blood still dripped from the animals open panting mouth. Its eye seemed hurt too, a cut ran across the top of its eyebrow area, blood matted its fur. I shouldn't be paying so much attention, I should be locking myself back in my car but I was intrigued by the animal in front of me, it was dead still, just staring back at me. My eyes fell on its hazel brown ones and I stopped, they weren't animal eyes, they were human like, the emotion in them too raw to belong to an animal. But obviously, it was an animal. I knew those eyes, they were familiar, and they seemed to think the same about me because it was staring at me like it knew me.

I had banged my head, there was no other explanation I had concussion from the hit. It was a wild animal, it had no emotions and I had never seen it before. It stared for a second longer, this time it's eyes travelled up and down my body, as if seeing if I was worth the kill. The trees to the left of us rustled and there was a growl, not from the silver wolf but another. I jumped again and turned to see a big black wolf looking not at me but at the silver one, growling at him before making head nods as if telling him to leave. I blinked several times, I was going insane. But as if answering the silver wolf made a whimper sound before shooting me one last look and running toward the black one, neither looked back they just disappeared against the trees.

What the hell had just happened? I stayed stood staring into the trees, I was sure I should have been dead. Wolves killed people; it should have attacked me for nearly killing it.

The trees around me rustled against the soft breeze and as the wind hit my bare arms a fear filled shiver ran over my skin, grabbing my attention from the wolves I turned to look into the trees around me. I felt watched again, the chill that ran across my skin was telling me someone, or something was out there. And I did not want to stick around to see what. I stole a quick glance at my dented bonnet, water was dripping from the front of my car but I didn't want to stay and check so I jumped back in and tested the engine, it sounded fine so I slammed my door shut and started slowly down the roads toward the house. My crying had dried up, instead immense confusion, fear and interest had taken over.

Why had I felt so interested by that wolf? Why hadn't it hurt me? I kept asking myself as I made my way down the drive to the house. I again checked my car, the dent wasn't too bad but there was liquid dripping from the bonnet and my front lights were smashed. Devon would flip. It was getting dark, too late to take it to the garage but I would have to tomorrow, he would hit the roof if he saw I had damaged a new car.

I looked up at the house to see Danny watching me from his bedroom window, his smirk present as always. But even as I saw him staring at me, the feeling he gave me was annoyance. The feeling I got with the creepy being watched sense wasn't annoyance, it was danger and fear. I was certain it wasn't him following me. I tried to focus on that, but as I made my way inside the only thing that was playing my mind were those eyes and the look they held. So familiar.

* * *

**To the guest who asked if I considered being a writer, that made me smile A LOT, I suppose it would be amazing to be a published author but I am in no way good enough for that haha! Thank you anyway you are very sweet :D **

**TifferStar1989- Hey! Paul never technically said he wasn't the father, he could have been going to say something else, hehehe you will just have to wait and see what the outcome of that little issue is but thank you for the review and your support :D **

**Wish I could go through each reviewer but it would take a while, so THANK YOU to each person, each follower/favourite reader, reviewer, guest, you are all awesome. I have plenty in store for Alianna so keep reading! And leaving any ideas or feelings, opinions, comments, general feedback, it really helps me write and I like incorporating your views into the story! ;D **

**Karu- PHEW there you are, I was beginning to worry haha, hope you had a good holiday! And thanks for the reviews on all new chapters of all my stories :D **

**Anyway, enough babbling. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I have taken a few days, I will never leave this story unfinished so don't worry I haven't abandoned you all :D I have had a pretty rough few days though so I will be away for the weekend and my next update should be Monday or Tuesday I promise.**

* * *

Devon was watching me, a mysterious look in his eye as he sat opposite me at the kitchen table. I slurped the last bit of my cereal down before getting up and walking to the sink, I had no idea what he was so interested in, he never ate with me normally and he certainly did not pay this much attention to me.

"You're going out?" He finally asked as I picked my leather jacket up from the back of his chair, he peered up at me questioningly.

"Uhh yeah, I was going to do some shopping, maybe get my car washed. Shouldn't be long but I might pop into Port Angeles" I wasn't going to Port Angeles but if I told him I was I had a longer time scale to do stuff.

"My card is in my coat pocket by the door" Of course is it. I hated this; don't get me wrong, some girls dreamed of this sort of thing. Boyfriend paying for everything, but it got annoying after he shut down my own bank account so I had to. One more ounce of control over me, he watched my spending, never telling me to stop or telling me how much to spend, but watching it for any 'unusual activity'

How the hell was I going to pay for my car to be repaired? He would see it. Crap.

"Thank you" I bent down and pecked his cheek but his hand came up and grabbed my chin harshly before pulling me further down toward his mouth. His rough lips pulled on mine as he kissed me to harshly. His stubble scratched my cheek and I pulled away as if gasping for air when all I really wanted was him off me.

"I love you" It would have been sweet if he had at least bothered to look me in the eye as he said it. Or even tried not saying it so monotone, but I was passed getting down about it, I was passed crying over the guy who obviously didn't love me so instead I simply returned the empty words and left, taking his card from his coat as I went.

There was a pool of wetness underneath my car bonnet and as I turned the engine on it made a struggling noise, I had broken it as well as dented it. I pushed on through the scratching noise the car was making and made my way slowly down the roads toward La Push mechanics. I didn't even know if they would accept card let alone figure a way to explain it to Devon. Maybe my dad would lend me the money, but then he knew Devon was well off so he would get suspicious. Eurgh I was so screwed.

I pulled up outside and got out, looking up at the big sign that simply read – La Push auto. No fancy writing, no big swirly writing just the name. Simple and cute. I made my way toward the open garage doors of the old brown building and slipped in past the truck that was currently a mess, the bonnet was open and parts lay scattered around the floor and in the trunk of the red vehicle. Nothing else was in there except old sofa's, a vending machine that was broken, as in the glass front had been smashed in and a old pool table lay in a room to the side. Classy.

I glanced around for someone but it was empty. A door labelled Staff only was half open and a arm stuck out of it holding it open.

"Yeah see you later man" He body called out before exiting the room completely, Embry. He stopped as he turned and saw me, he had the little dog in his arms, Paul and Rachel's little dog. It was licking at his chest but he paid no attention to it. "Oh hey"

"Hey" I replied simply as he made his way toward me, he smiled genuinely but his eyes shot back to the door he had just come out of like he was nervous.

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine, I just need some help with my car if anyone's around. You work here?" The dog had noticed me and started wriggling as if trying to jump at me but Embry held him tighter, I felt a lot of hatred toward the animal even though it was cute and innocent. I just hated it because it was tainted with Paul and Rachel.

"We all do, but I am not working today I just came to pick Bruiser up he was driving them up the wall so I'm taking him home to his momma" He wriggled the dog around a little and smiled before realising he had sort of mentioned Rachel and he kind of paled. At least that's why I think he paled. "I'll get umm someone.. CUSTOMER" He simply turned his head and erupted in a roar like shout to the door. The dog winced downwards, even I flinched he was loud as hell.

"Thanks Embry" I smiled again as he made his way toward the door.

"No worries, see you around Princess" He winked playfully at me before walking outside, as he left the staff door opened and out walked Paul, in his shirtless glory. Show off. I tried not to pay attention to the oversized and over toned muscles that ran down his abs and his arms but I couldn't help but stare, he was massive. He had a tribal tattoo on his arm, they all did but I had never paid attention to it, teenage phase I assumed.

I turned back to the door Embry had walked from, bastard, he could have said it was Paul.

"Uhh hi" Paul stopped at the counter in front of the door and leant on it, his eyes travelling over my body. I let out an irritated sigh, he had no right to check me out, he had a pregnant girlfriend or wife or whatever she was at home.

"Is it just you?" I snapped as I looked around him praying the door would open for someone else.

"Yep, Quil was here but trust me, when he's working you might as well be alone. Kid can't do shit with cars" He smirked as if he hadn't noticed the snap to my voice so I offered an eye roll instead. He noticed this and his smile dropped. "That a problem?" He raised an eyebrow and it was only now that I really paid attention to his face, he was cut above his eyebrow, it looked like it was scaring over but it had a strange resemblance to the cut above the wolf... no shut up Alianna.

"Well I don't seem to have a choice do I" I finally shook myself from staring at the cut and I answered back, hoping there was enough annoyance in my voice for him to realise he needed to shut up and fix my car.

"No you don't, you're stuck with me" He smirked to himself as he said it, his eyes flashed and he pushed himself from the counter to walk past me, he stopped just next to me and his smirk grew. "Not that I mind...car this way? I assume it's a car issue not personal?"

I couldn't help the stomach flip that happened as he said he didn't mind, I don't know why it flipped it just did, his voice was husky and low, it always had been but there was a rougher tone to it now, deeper and more manly. Eurgh. I tried so hard to forget him and here he was making my stomach flip like I was a teenage girl again. Why was everything out to get me recently?

I turned and followed him as he walked out to the front of the shop, he walked straight to my Mini and bent down straight in front of the bonnet without even looking at the car. How had he known it was the bonnet?

"Nice job Al, brand new car too. What did you do? Hit something?" He shouted over to me as he grazed his hand along the dented bumper. My stomach dropped violently, what had I done? I hadn't thought of that? Shit what had I done?

"Uhh yeah a mail box" Mail box? Who the hell hits a mail box and causes that much damage? Oh god I was an asshole. He chuckled though, a little strained, or maybe a little knowing. I wasn't sure but he was being a little weird.

"So the mail box bled did it?" He held up a finger, blood covered it and my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. Blood. I had forgotten to clean it. Shit. Now I looked like a murderer. "Don't look so worried, not like I'm gonna grass on you for hitting a wo..animal"

My head snapped up as he scrambled with his words, he sounded like he was going to say wolf. Shit. What if someone had seen me? I had felt watched, oh crap. I stayed silent, hoping silence would kill his obvious need for a discussion. I watched as he popped the bonnet open and bent over to look inside, he shot his arm out to grab at something but gasped and clenched it back to himself.

"Shit" He groaned as he danced around in the dance you do when you hurt something, my body jerked forward wanted to reach out and check he was ok but I stopped myself before I reached him. Cursing as I changed course to make it look like I was going to lean against the wall. Why was he doing this to me?

"Aww hurt yourself?" I asked sarcastically but he didn't seem to get the sarcasm because he nodded and answered.

"Yeah my arm, yesterday, not healing properly" He winced slightly as he stretched the arm out, my stomach dropped for the third time in 5 minutes as I saw which arm it was, the same one the wolf had held up while limping away yesterday. That was weird. He had two injuries, the same as the wolf. How? I could feel my curious interest coming into play, but I didn't like that it was lingering on Paul so I shook it off reminding myself I didn't care about him enough to let it play on my mind.

He bent back over and jumbled around my car bonnet again, I lingered a second too long on his body because I felt myself blush as I realised I was checking him out. Slamming my head back into the wall I cursed myself again, reminding myself yet again that I was mad at him. I mean, I still felt mad but his body was just..well...amazing.

Another 20 minutes went past in silence; I kept my eyes shut most of the time trying to avoid any more awkward checking out moments. I was getting chilly sat out here; I was only in skinny jeans and a baggy white top, I shivered and within two seconds Paul had moved the truck from inside outside and put my car in, it was as if he knew I was getting cold because as he did it he asked me if it was warmer inside for me. I didn't reply; just shot him a look to tell him his niceties wouldn't change my anger at him.

He was taking ages, just jumbling around and hitting things with random tools as he looked through my bonnet. I had been here nearly an hour when my phone started ringing, I flipped it out of my bag and saw Devon flashing on the screen. My heart sunk as it usually did. I hadn't even been gone that long so I couldn't be in trouble for being out. I pressed accept and lifted it to my ear.

"Hey" I noticed Paul glance back at me slightly as if trying to listen in but he noticed me watching him and he turned back to the car and hit something else with a wrench type tool.

"Where are you?" He sounded impatient; I really hadn't even been gone that long. I had told him I was going to Port Angeles.

"Uhh I am in Port Angeles; I told you I was going shopping. I needed some stuff for the house" I lowered my voice and turned from Paul as if it would make him not hear my blatant lie, but I couldn't say oh I'm in a garage with my ex boyfriend who is currently fixing my car semi naked because I ran over a god damn wolf yesterday. Just the bit about hitting the car would make him want to kill me, the bit about Paul would actually make him kill me.

"I know you told me that, watch your tone Alianna. I was asking where too specifically" He barked at me and I couldn't help but wince, watch my tone. I had answered back too much. I glanced back around at Paul, he was no longer trying to pretend not to be listening instead he was full on frowning at me, his hands were shaking slightly.

Shit. Where was I? I had no idea where I was. I had no idea of any shops down there. Crap.

"You know what it doesn't matter; I was just ringing to make sure you don't come home until gone 4. I have a business meeting, ring Danny before you head back to be sure I'm done" And with that he put the phone down. 4? It was only 11 now, what do I do all day? I turned back and perched down on the old sofa, Paul had gone back to doing whatever he was doing but he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Port Angeles?" His eyebrow was raised and I noticed the mark he had earlier was pretty much gone, it was a red scratch and nothing more. Weird. But I still frowned at him; it was none of his business.

"He doesn't know I crashed the car"

"So why don't you just tell him you crashed the car?" He was looking at me like I was stupid and I just wanted to smack him. He was a right asshole sometimes. I wanted to scream at him that if I just told Devon I crashed the brand new car he got me then all hell would break loose.

"You know what, I really do not need to explain myself to you Paul" I snapped, my voice was bitter and harsh and he fell into a sad expression like I had hurt him. I felt bad for a split second before remembering that he had hurt me a fair share so I had the right to snap at him if he got on my nerves.

"Your guy seems like an ass" He suddenly perked up after another 10 minutes of silence and what I took to be mindless banging of objects on his part. I glanced up from the magazine I as reading and looked at him, he was facing me chewing on his thumbnail. He was right but still, no right to say it.

"Hmm I seem to be drawn to picking them" I smirked sarcastically at him but the insult went straight over his head.

"So you agree your fiancé is an ass? Why are you with him then?" He scratched his head in confusion and I had to let out exasperated laugh at his pure cheek of asking personnel questions and the fact he was so slow sometimes.

"I was more labelling you an ass Paul, not Devon" Although he was one too. Paul dropped his hand and went back to the car.

I had been here coming up two hours, meaning although it was now nearly 1 so I didn't have to stay out of the house much longer, I was getting seriously pissed off with Paul's attempts of talking to me. He would ask such pointless questions, how was the weather in LA...did I enjoy school...blah blah blah, all of which I happily ignored or grunted to.

I looked up at the rusty clock on the wall, 1.30. This was ridiculous. I was about to ask how long when the phone rang and Paul walked away to grab it.

"Yeah" His gruff voice was blunt as he spoke and I could feel him watching me. I didn't look over, he was being weird with me, like overly nice.

"Uhh yeah I'll be home at 5, and then I have work at 9 again tonight. If you don't want to cook I can go to Emily's" His voice became curter, like he felt awkward.

"Ok, did Embry bring the dog back?"

This time it clicked, home, dog, cooking. Urgh, it was Rachel. An old feeling of jealousy crept back up, one I had tried to forget years ago when I left this town. He was hers now, had been for years and they were having a baby, I shouldn't still feel like this.

"I'm with a customer Rach I can't talk about that now, yes I know it is broke I will fix it when I get home. Ok, Rachel I have Saturday off so I'll do the crib then. Yes. Ok. Ok. Bye" The phone slammed back down on the hook and his words caused that jealousy to rage again, it sounded so perfect, even with the blunt tone he had taken with her. A guy who comes home from work, fixes the house up, does the baby's room. It was everything I longed for and everything I didn't have. "Sorry, she's a nightmare, she just sits at home worrying about every little thing and bugs me about it all day long" He sighed but he sounded frustrated as he made his way back to my car and bent down to it without looking at me again.

I figured I couldn't be rude so instead I choked back the jealous comments and asked what I seemed to be a nice question. "When is she due?" It hurt, I didn't really want to know but I couldn't say nothing.

"Uhh, in about three weeks I think" He sounded so casual, not soon to be dad at all. He seemed annoyed toward her so I didn't say another word. Instead the jealousy turned into smugness, she annoyed him. "She's having a girl" He added like he was trying to find something to talk about but I noticed there was no smile as he said it, he didn't have the soon to be dad glow to him, he sounded a little downtrodden about it.

"Don't sound too excited about it" I stood up and spoke sarcastically as I made my way to a wall of photos, it was all the guys and the girls, messing around on the beach, at weddings. It was a family photo wall basically.

"I am, I would just prefer to keep my house as my house, not a kids play den..things just didn't turn out how they should have" He got a little defensive, which only made me jump back at him, he got her pregnant so he could deal with his house changing. Men these days, there really was no good ones left.

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that before you..." I stopped, I really was not looking to fight him but he drove me insane. "Forget it, how long is this going to take?" I turned back to him, he was frowning at me like he was confused. "Well?"

He stood up and shut the bonnet down with a bang before smirking. "I finished it an hour ago, I just wanted to talk to you some more" He chuckled at himself as if he was the smartest guy in the world. I knew he had just been banging stuff around. Asshole.

"Eurgh, you can be such an ass" I stormed over and picked my bag up from the dusty floor while Paul looked genuinely upset.

"I wasn't trying to be, I just wanted to talk to you. I have missed you Al, not a day has gone past where I haven't thought about you, I want to make things right with us, I miss us" He had walked so he was close to me, his body heat radiating against mine, his breath tickled my cheek as he talked to me. My stomach twirled again and I could feel my heart thumping from the closeness of him.

Then his words hit me, he missed me, thought about me every day. He had Rachel now so how could he sit around missing me or thinking about me when he had her? He was still the same guy. He was the arrogant guy who thought he could have anyone he wanted.

"You haven't changed one little bit Paul. You are still the arrogant asshole you were four years ago" I snapped and walked away from him, instead going to the counter where the card machine lay. Paul didn't move, he just stared after me like I was an alien.

"It's on me" He spoke so lowly it was like a whisper and I turned to look at him, what was on him? "The car, don't worry about paying"

I snorted, if this was him trying to be all different and nice then it would not work on me. But I couldn't find anything to say back and it would make it easier with the card situation so I just nodded and grabbed my keys from the side. "Thanks"

"It was the radiator, it was cracked. You need to come back for the dent, Jacob deals with that sort of stuff, he will be working tomorrow"

I just nodded at him and jumped in the driver's seat, he was still staring at me funny, like he was a mixture of upset, confused and sort of amused. I hated how he made me like this, usually I was good at keeping my cool but he made me so fiery, like I wanted to slap him or scream at him or something. He was so mind screwing me, this whole place was mind screwing me.

I reversed away from him, his stare locked on mine as I went. I couldn't look away, there was something about him. I finally reversed so far out I could no longer see him and so I threw the gear into action and drove away, my mind reeling from him. He was so difficult.

* * *

**To the guest who reviewed saying sorry for the disgusting thing, I just want to say YAAYYYYYY so happy I won you over :D And I want to say a huge thank you for reading my stories and supporting me :D You should read charlotte and paul, I liked them a lot and you could find a little bit of room for them too hehehe :D **

**Are you all confused to the point of annoyance with the Rachel and Paul situation yet? I am just waiting for someone to be like what the hell is happening? Haha :D What do you think the situation is? **

**Anyway thank you to everyone you are all amazing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Footsteps echoed through the dark house, gaining on me, closer and closer they tapped through the halls toward my hiding place. I cooped down into the wardrobe, hiding myself, begging for this nightmare to be over. They were watching me, following me, they had killed everyone. _

_The footsteps stopped and my breathing filled the silence, alerting them to my hiding place. _

"_There's nowhere left for you to run honey, we are coming for you" The sickly voice erupted through my ears and I screeched at the slicing pain it caused in my ears. _

_I leapt from the closet in desperation to run for my life but cold hands enclosed around my wrist and a harsh pull held my head into place as my eyes fluttered open. _

"_Look what you did princess" The sickly voice sliced through me again and tears streamed down my face as I took in the scene in front of me. _

_Dead, they were all dead. Brady, dad, Leah, Embry, Claire, Emily, Rachel...Paul...they were all dead blood stained the cream carpet of my bedroom and my loud sob broke through the silent night as the image in front of me broke me._

* * *

I jerked, my eyes flying open as a twisted sound fell from my mouth, I was sobbing, my cheeks were soaked with tears as my eyes darted around the light room, the bed next to me was empty and it was getting lighter outside. It was a nightmare, a cruel nightmare. But the image of Brady and my father's twisted bodies was haunting me, Claire's tiny body, lifeless. And Paul, his beautiful body was pale and lifeless, it shouldn't bother me, it was just a nightmare but it seemed so real. My heart was thudding hard against my chest, I felt sick.

I stood shaking from the bed and hurried to the bathroom, gripping the sink for support as I swayed at the images in my head. It was so real.

I turned the shower on and leapt in, trying to scrub the images from my brain but it didn't work, it was hurting me to think it and I prayed for it to stop. Climbing back out I looked up at the steam filled room. Letting the heat relax me slightly. I bent over the sink brushing my teeth, the images finally fading, it was just a nightmare, everything would be fine, and everyone would be fine.

Standing back up I flickered my eyes to glance at my reflection, but my reflection wasn't there, the steam mirror stared back at me, stabbing at me with fear as I took in the message written in the steam.

_Nowhere left to run Princess_

...

* * *

My whole body was shaking as I paced around the cold mechanics, my stomach in a twisted knot of nausea, I had wiped so hard at the bathroom mirror, the message disappeared but the fear remained. I was being messed with. The message was what I had dreamt about, but I knew those words I had heard them before, the day I left LA the day Maria had been murdered, the men outside my bedroom door had called it out to be as they made their way for me. I was being taunted. I was losing my mind.

"Hey you alright?" Jacob called out to me and I jumped at the sudden eruption of his voice, spinning to look at him I took in the concerned frown he was wearing, I had been pacing like this for twenty minutes, stuttering over my words as my hands shook uncontrollably. I felt like I was cracking.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered again, my voice was weak and raspy. I felt like curling up and crying. The memories of this morning were hurting me.

"You seem on edge" He stated again, he made no movement toward me, just twisted the cloth in his hand around as he watched me. "Look, this is going to take me at least an hour, why don't you go for a walk, get some fresh air, you look like you might pass out"

I felt like it too, everything was blurry and unfocused, I hadn't drank or eaten today and my body was shaking from the deprivation of water. I nodded at him and grabbed my bag before hurrying from the garage, I could feel him watching me as I left, I looked insane and I knew it. I was pale and shaking, no makeup, my hair in a top knot and I simply wore skinny jeans and one of Devon's jumpers. I wasn't my usual self, I was surprised Devon let me leave looking like this morning but he had barely given me a second glance.

I walked up the street of the main area of La Push just up the road from the garage, begging the row of shops here to offer me a distraction. The salt area made me feel sick more but I ignored it, the harbour of La Push was on one side of my while the shops on the other. I walked past a coffee shop and the smell made me sway, I had never felt this bad, I literally thought I was going to pass out any minute.

I stopped as I reached a familiar shop, little bookstore where I spent my senior year, I knew this shop so well, I had buried my nose in the books in a desperate attempt to pass high school. The woman who owned it had become a friend of sorts, she would have a little area set up for me every Thursday evening, a cookie and a coffee would be waiting for me and I would spend my night reading and talking with her. She was lovely, very kind and accepting of me. I peered in, but I didn't see her, instead a younger girl sat behind the counter, I didn't recognise her.

"She died" A low husky voice erupted behind me and I jumped at the sudden sound, the knot of fear exploding as my heart hammered to a halt in my chest. I span myself around to come face to face with Paul. His face was serious, like he was breaking news he dreaded to break. But I couldn't respond, I fell back against the wall as desperate breaths let up from me as I tried calming myself. Paul noticed and rushed forward to help but the touch of his hands on my shoulder made me flinch, I was in a strange mood, everything was freaking me out, I felt so unsafe.

"Shit, what's wrong? Al what's wrong?" He asked over and over as I calmed myself, I hadn't realised I was crying until his rough fingers came up and wiped the damp from my cheek, his skin was hard and scratchy showing that he worked with cars, but his touch sent a blanket of calm over me, fighting against the fear that was building in me. It was the strangest reaction I had ever had, his warmth was comforting me and he kept his hand cupped around my cheek as my breathing became normal again and my knotted stomach unclenched. My heart however still thumped rapidly, but it had changed from fear to a fluttering feeling that was making me feel light headed for a whole other reason. His beautiful brown eyes were gazing down into mine, his filled with worry but I felt mine fill with confusion at the reaction he was stirring in me.

"Alianna, baby what's wrong?" He tried again, my first reaction was butterflies as he spoke the word baby, but then usual annoyance raged, Paul just called me baby. Bastard. I shook myself from his grip and I checked myself back into sanity. Paul couldn't waltz in here and make me feel that way again.

"I am not your baby" I mumbled, trying to sound strong and defensive but I was still in a flutter of confusion from all the quick emotion changes that had gone on in the past few minutes.

He said nothing, just stared at me a little hurt but still worried. I turned back to the shop and took in the young girl behind the counter. Trying to focus hard on her and my old memories rather than the stupidly attractive guy behind me. We were silent for a few minutes, just my heavy breathing filling the silence. The fear was slowly creeping back and I felt my body clench again.

"Where is the old lady?" I asked him, finally giving in to his presence.

"Al, she died" His voice leaked with sadness and I turned to look at him again, he looked like he was hating this, telling me she was dead and I knew why, he knew I cared a lot for her. I had no response, my heart plummeted, she was a nice woman.

"She died two years ago, that's her granddaughter" He added again, this time his voice was sadder, like he was waiting for me to burst into tears again. I had no tears left to cry.

"You spent hours with her, on a Thursday if I remember correctly, the one night a week I would be abandoned for an old woman with cookies and coffee. I would drop you off at 4, and pick you up at 9. You loved Thursdays, you would come running out to my truck with this huge smile on your face...I loved that moment, you looked so happy and beautiful with that smile" He chuckled like he was remembering it all, but I found myself glaring at him. My stomach did a flip at the word beautiful but it quickly checked itself, he was playing a dangerous game here, he was still the two timing bastard I had left four years ago, thinking he could play between Rachel and I. He stopped as he realised I was staring silently back; letting out a long sigh he ran his hand through his cropped hair. "Ok, so you still hate me"

Why the hell would he sound so taken aback by that? The guy was a jackass. Instead of rising and biting back at him I simply turned and carried on walking up the street toward the small harbour of La Push. My heart sunk as I heard his footsteps following me.

"Al, wait a second" He called out but I pushed my legs harder, marching my way toward the water's edge. There was no way in hell I was spending another afternoon awkwardly talking to his jackass self. Surely he could be with Rachel right now? Making that crib she needed, or doing something new dads should be doing.

"Jesus Christ Alianna will you just stop" He yelled, he had never ever yelled at me before and the sound made me stop just short of a bench overlooking the fishing boats that lay bobbing on the water. "I only want to talk with you, Jake said you seemed upset"

I threw myself down on the bench as annoyance built up again, of course Jacob would tell Paul of all people I was upset. Because everything lately was linking back to Paul.

"I'm fine" I whispered but he sat himself down next to me anyway, as if knowing I was lying.

"Of course you are, which is why I found you swaying like you were about to pass out, crying and acting as if you were frightened to death of something, you look awful Al, you look like you're about to crumble in a heap, what's wrong?" He sounded genuine, like the old Paul who would come running as soon as I needed him, the Paul who sat for hours on the phone to me when I cried over stupid things such as failing a test. I glanced up, but it wasn't that Paul, it was the new arrogant Paul, the big muscled guy who chopped his hair off and broke my heart.

"Nothing" My voice wasn't even a whisper, it was a broken breath and I turned to look out over the water.

"If I go get us a drink will you be here when I get back?" Paul shifted next to me and I felt his stare on me, I wanted to say no but I knew I would be, I was too tired to run right now. I nodded and he stood up, walking away from me.

I stared out over the sea, it was beautiful here, so much more beautiful than anywhere in LA, this was natural beauty, it was calming beauty. The images stayed calm in my head and my tears stayed back. I just hugged my knees to my chest and waited for the guy I had promised never to let myself get close to again, to come back.

"Here" I glanced up at Paul, he had a take away coffee cup in his hand and I took it. "It's caramel Latte, your favourite...that is still your favourite right?" He second questioned himself and he sounded a little panicky which made me giggle despite myself.

"Yep, I haven't changed that much Paul" His name was felt like home coming from my lips, my giggles stopped as I realised the flurry feeling in my stomach and I tried pushing my annoyance for him back to the surface as he sat next to me with his. "Vanilla Latte...two sugars?" I questioned even though I tried stopping myself, a huge grin plastered his face and he nodded.

"You know me too well, I got us cookies" He pulled a tiny brown bag from his pocket and placed it in the gap between us. "You look like you need some sugar"

"Thank you" He was being too nice for me to be rude to him so I reached down and pulled a cookie out, my heart fluttered more as I saw what it was. A rainbow cookie, different coloured sweets buried deep in the baked dough.

"You used to eat like two of those a day, remember on your birthday, we tried making our own but we burnt them, awful things" Paul chuckled as he spoke the memory, I tried to fight it but I smiled with him, that day had been fun, we had been dating 6 months, my dad and Brady were out for the night fishing and Paul cooked me dinner before we tried making desert together, as Paul said, we burnt the cookies and nearly set the house on fire. We laughed so hard that night, which was the night we first slept together, he told me he loved me all night long, told me he would never leave me, that one day I would be Mrs Paul Lahote. But he had lied that night. My fluttering heart clenched and dropped and I nibbled on the crunchy cookie as I tried to fight the tears that sprang to my eyes at the memories.

"I meant what I said yesterday Al, I have missed you so much" I snapped my head across to look at him, trying to find his arrogance but all I saw was truth, but even that annoyed me. If he was telling the truth he was still wrong. He couldn't miss me he had Rachel.

I said nothing, just sipped my drink, the hot liquid burning my throat as it slid down. I felt better now I had sugar in me, less faint and shaky. I listened as he slurped his own coffee. It was awkward; I felt I should tell him how much I thought about him when I was away, that even though I tried so hard to forget him I never could. But he didn't deserve to know that so I kept my mouth shut.

"The day you left was the worst day of my life, you were my best friend Al, you were the girl I loved, I wanted to marry you. I thought about you every single day. You know that I never meant to hurt you, I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't, I still can't" He sounded vulnerable, he was never one for expressing his feelings the most I ever got from him was him telling me he loved me, but back than that was enough for me, that and his sweet whispers that told me how beautiful I was to him. My stomach clenched with anger this time, although I had dreamt of hearing those words from him I wanted to smack him until he realised how much of an asshole he was.

"You know what Paul, you just do not change. You made your choice back then, you chose someone else, you can't turn around now and play me all over again just because I'm home. Tell me what? Tell me that you fucked my best friend behind my back? You were too much of a coward back then to admit it and you still are, your still an arrogant asshole Paul, stay away from me" I stood up to walk away but his warm hand close around my wrist and pulled me back so I was stood a centimetre from his bulging chest.

"What the hell are you on about? I never chose anyone else; you're the one who left me Alianna. What are you on about fucked your best friend? Alianna I have never been with anyone but you" I couldn't bear to look at him so I kept my tear filled eyes on his chest, his breathing was erratic and his grip on my wrist tightened. I wanted to scream and shout that this stupid act wouldn't work any more. I had seen him with my own eyes. I had seen Rachel's pregnant belly.

"So what? A stork dropped that baby off in Rachel did it? Paul don't treat me like I'm stupid" I tried pulling back but he gripped harder, his body was shaking and he was taking long breaths trying to calm himself.

"Rachel? What does Rachel have to do with this?" He asked as if I was crazy and I finally looked up to meet his stare, he was frowning down at me, his eyes wide in question.

"You, Rachel. You both went behind my back all those years ago Paul and obviously it worked out for the two of you, and that's great but I don't want to be a part of that and I'm not going to let you screw her over like you did me. Like I said the other day, you're going to be a great dad, as long as you can keep your dick in your pants long enough to stay with one girl" And with that I turned and began walking away, I expected a yell after me or him to grab me again but instead I heard him let out an exasperated laugh. I span back to see him biting his lower lip as he looked at me. "You're laughing? Really?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but me and Rachel?" He asked and walked toward me again, his laughter stopped and he got serious again. I just nodded, I know what I saw and I know what I've seen since being here. "Alianna come on, me and Rachel?" He asked again like I was stupid for thinking it, how the hell could he deny it?

"She's pregnant Paul, you have a dog together and live together?" I snapped back and he rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Yes, she lives with me; but she's married to my brother, Josh. He's an engineer in the army, he got sent out to Germany 5 months ago to work in the training bases there, she moved in with me so she wasn't alone when she had the baby, they found of she was pregnant a few weeks before he left. I promised him I would look after her until he got back. The dog is theirs too, Alianna I have never been with Rachel and I never will be, she's having my niece not my daughter" There was no lies in his voice, his eyes didn't flicker from mine as he spoke and without meaning to my whole body fell into relief, why this news made such a difference I had no idea but I felt less sick, the idea of Paul having a baby with her was gone and I felt better.

"Josh, wait what? You never said that before?" I snapped at him, he had been with me since I had been back and he had plenty of opportunities to tell me.

He chuckled and looked down at me. "I tried at the beach when you rushed off, you never let anyone get a word in when you're on one, I figured you had been told by Leah after that or something, sorry I should have made it more clear. I can promise you, I am not with Rachel, never have been, she's like my sister, gross" He shuddered at the thought before looking back down at me for my reply. I didn't have one. He said never, but I had seen them together, I had seen them.

I said nothing, I figured I had poached into his life enough for one day and right now I was so full of relief that he wasn't with her that I found I couldn't stir the annoyance at his betrayal. Another time. Not that it mattered either way, even now that he was single I couldn't exactly change anything. I had Devon.

"So you're not with anyone?" I wasn't sure why I asked I was just curious. He shook his head.

I said nothing, I just began walking slowly back toward the auto shop to get my car and Paul fell into step beside me. I felt pretty numb, today had been sort of a mixture of emotions.

We made our way inside and Jacob glanced up before double taking us, his lifted into a grin. "Nice to see you to not glaring at one another, and good to see some colour in those cheeks of yours" He looked directly at me and winked before standing up and walking toward us. Embry was here now too, he had his head stuck in the bonnet of an old truck.

"Hey Em" I called out and he lifted his head out of the truck to grin at me.

"Hey princess, changed your mind on letting me be your prince yet?" He whistled at me and I laughed but was cut off by a growl from Paul, I glanced up to see him shooting a glare at Embry. What? He could be such an idiot. Embry was joking, not like it was any business of Paul's anyway.

"So what's the damage?" I looked up at Jacob and Paul shuffled away to grab my car keys from the counter.

"Been taken care of, Paul said he would sort it out" Jacob shrugged at me like it was normal and walked off.

"Technically his fault anyway" Embry grumbled a little louder than he should a spanner when flying at his head from a new direction and I turned to see Sam Uley walking through the staff room door, his glare set on Embry as the spanner he threw made a thud against his skull.

"What?" I asked looking around at the faces of the 4 men, they each bit their lips and stared at the ground like they were unsure of themselves and after a few minutes I gave up and grabbed my keys from Paul. "Umm, thanks I guess" I turned to leave and waved at the others as I exited the small building, Sam's loud voice began shouting and I picked up Embry's name and 'idiot'.

"So, I'll see you around then?" Paul spoke and I turned realising he had followed me out.

"I guess" I nodded as I opened my car door and chucked my bag in.

"It's good to know you don't hate me" There was a cocky smirk on his beautiful face and I frowned at him.

"What makes you think I don't hate you?"

"If you didn't have an ounce of care left for me, then you wouldn't have gotten so jealous over thinking I was with Rachel, and you wouldn't have looked so relieved when I told you I wasn't. Normally I would say jealousy isn't pretty, but on you it's hot" He winked at me before backing away into the shop and for a minute I was frozen in shock, just staring at him. Jealous? Hot? What?

"I wasn't jealous!" I yelled out but even I sounded unsure of myself, I was jealous, I was horribly jealous of the idea of Rachel ever being with him. It was no use, he had gone inside and my yelling was helping nothing, he knew I had been jealous. Damn it.

* * *

**Hahahaa, I'm sorry for confusing you all, but she had to find out in the right way. See, Paul isn't big mr nasty after all, he's just helping his brother's wife out, hehehehe...Hope you all liked it! **

**What's with the dream eyy? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN**

**Remember to review! You beautiful people got me over 100 reviews which is amazing, but don't stop now, let's aim for more! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

My phone buzzed, Leah.

_Bonfire tonight at the beach, Claire's birthday, come? It's starts at 5 Let me know if you need me to break you out, I haven't seen you for days! L x_

I smiled at my phone, she was probably freaking out. The last time I saw her I spilled everything about Devon and then I just disappeared. I so wanted to get out of the house, it had been two days since Jacob fixed my car and I hadn't been out, not because I couldn't but because I was too scared. The nightmares kept happening, the writing on the mirror hadn't come back but other stuff was going on. Like doors banging in the middle of the night, scratches along the doors, and at one point I could have sworn I heard footsteps outside my door and heavy breathing, and so for the first time in our relationship I found myself clinging to Devon during my sleep. Desperate for just a glimmer of security. Not that he offered any, most nights he pushed me off. And so I was too scared the leave the house because every time I tried I could swear there was something watching me.

"Who's that?" I jumped at the voice, nearly dropping my phone in the process. I glanced up and Devon was leaning against the kitchen door frame. Eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"My friend, Leah, she was inviting me out tonight to a tribal bonfire" My voice shook no matter how much I tried feeling confident around him, he sucked it all from me and made me feel like I was wrong no matter what I was doing.

"And your answer was?" He moved closer to me, slowly like he was purposely trying to scare me shitless. He was succeeding, there was a underlying look in his eye and a tone in his voice, like he knew something I didn't and I didn't like it.

"I haven't replied yet" I flinched as he reached me, his hand came up as if he were about to slap me and I cowered away from him.

"Hmm, you can go, your free to do what you like" His tone was low, threatening almost and his raised hand came down on my cheek, softly at first but as I nodded he gripped my jaw, his finger digging into my cheek and I could feel it bruising beneath his hold.

"But if I ever find out you've lied to me again, you will be begging me to kill you. Got it?" He whispered into my ear, the feel of his breath on my skin made me want to vomit but I held it down, slipping my head in a nod he pushed me back before giving me a huge slap across the face, the force sent me to the floor with a bang and as he stepped back from me he dropped a piece of paper on the floor. I waited until he had left until I grabbed at it, flipping it over in my hand my heart stopped as I saw La Push Auto Services written across the top and a receipt for the dent Jacob fixed the other day. I had told Devon I was going to lunch with my dad. Damn it, Jacob must have left it in my car. Shitting hell.

My knotted stomach started flipping as the pain in my cheek took over and I curled up against the wall behind me and cried. Every time things got better, things got worse. I hated him. I hated it here, I wanted to just scream at the top of my lungs to everyone what Devon was and just be done with it. But I couldn't, because it wasn't worth the shit I would go through if I did. He wouldn't stop with me. Everyone I ever talked to would be dragged down too and I couldn't risk that. The images of everyone dead and bloodied filled my head, my nightmare haunting my waking hours as well as my sleep. I was exhausted, and now I was exhausted, tense with fear and in pain. My head was throbbing. Why these guys hit me so hard was beyond me, it wasn't necessary, I was so weak and small that even a simple tap would rock me from my feet.

There was a chuckle above me and I looked up to see Danny looking down at me, the usual smirk on his face as he lapped in the scene. He said nothing, just smirked before turning and leave again.

I stayed down, what was the point anymore? What was the point in picking me up when they just loved to bring me straight back down again? There was no point. And so this time, I stayed down.

...

* * *

"Shit, why is it always the face?" I moaned as I looked in my sun visor mirror, my jaw had a shadow of a bruise a long it from the grip and slap Devon gave me. I had put as much make up as I could on but the bruise was too dark to hide. And I couldn't even pass it off as a knock, it had finger marks. I couldn't go down to the bonfire like this. They would know. I slammed my head back against the head rest and let out a groan, everything was screwing up today. "Why am I such an idiot, why why why why why why why?" I banged my head back and forth against the seat and my head started throbbing.

A slight tap on my window stirred another startled jump from me and I squealed as I snapped my eyes open and came face to face with a frowning Leah. Her face was pressed up against my window as she watched me act like a complete lunatic. I rolled down my window and groaned at her while she stared back at me. It wasn't dark out, it was dull and grey so she would see my jaw as soon as I turned my head in her direction.

"Umm what are you doing?" She asked, yep she thought I was crazy. Maybe I was, maybe I was insane. I had to be insane to live the life I lived, no person in their right minds would stick around for as long as I had.

"Everything sucks Leah. Everything freaking sucks" I moaned as I banged my head back again and the light must have caught my face because Leah grabbed my jaw and span my head to hers, her eyes were working along my neck, cheek and jaw and as realisation hit her she paled and a clang erupted as she did what I assumed to be kicking my car.

"He touched you again?" She growled this time, small shakes rolled through her and I flinched as I realised she was angry, I hated angry people. I just nodded and in a second my car door was wrenched open and I was being pulled from my seat.

"Stop it get off me Le" I protested but she ignored me and pushed me against the car before pointing at me like I was a naughty school girl. How was this my fault?

"You tell Brady right now Alianna" She was yelling and I was sure the people down on the beach would hear her, I flicked my head around and sure enough the guys were all staring up at us.

"Leah stop it please, I can't you don't understand just stop it" I hissed back at her but she just shook more, she was glaring at me like it was genuinely my fault.

"Yes you can. If you told him then he could sort it out, they all could" She lowered her voice, realising the guys were listening and I couldn't help but snort at her comment. Brady was a kid.

"He's barely 18 Leah what can he do against a grown man? Don't be ridiculous you would do the same thing if it protected Seth. So back off because you have no idea what it feels like" My hiss was bitter, I hated that she thought it was so simple when it so wasn't. People like Devon didn't just forget, they didn't just let things go, if you go against him he will come down on you ten times harder.

"No your right I don't, but I can guarantee if I was in that situation I would be running to the people I care about most for support, those guys would rip him to shreds if they knew, he wouldn't have a chance to hurt you" She tried again and this time I kicked myself from the car and walked from her, stopping as I rounded on my bonnet.

"No Leah you wouldn't, you would stay the hell away from the people you care about to protect them. Don't think you understand how I feel because you don't, and I hope to god you never will" I could feel the tears coming on, building up as I blinked rapidly trying to will them away. Stupid stupid stupid. I was so damn stupid, I should never have told her. I turned and walked down the beach, keeping my head bowed as I made my way to the group of guys and few girls.

"Alianna Alianna your here, I told Emily you would but she said you were probably too busy to come, but I knew you would come" Claire's little voice hopped over to me and I looked up to see her running at me in a full princess outfit, she was so cute it hurt.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything" I replied and leant down to give her a hug.

"Hmm" Leah snorted as she pushed past me, the force nearly knocked me into Claire and I turned to say something but Claire started blowing raspberries at Leah.

"Leah is mean sometimes" Claire whispered to me and I giggled, Leah was rubbish with children. "Come see, I am about to open presents" She squealed and clapped at me and I remembered her present, reaching into my bag her eyes open in excitement and I brought out the small wrapped package. She unwrapped it before I had even handed it to her and her little hand flew to her mouth as she took in the diamond sparkly necklace beneath the wrapping.

"OH MY GOODNESS" Her little body was rocking in an excited jiggle as she reached for it, it was big, too sparkly for me, the silver chain was thick and four big diamonds sat on the end, pink diamonds. Devon had bought it for me, I hated diamonds, I was a simple jewellery kind of girl. "It's a princess necklace" Her little voice dropped to a whisper and I nodded, kneeling down I placed it over her head and it fell down her chest and rested on her princess dress.

"Well duh, every princess needs a sparkly necklace Claire" I giggled as she kissed the diamonds and looked behind her to the group of onlookers, I finally looked up and saw them all staring at us. Paul had a small smile on his lips as he looked at me and my stomach flipped involuntarily.

"You didn't have to do that, it looks real" Emily rushed over and peered at the necklace and I smirked.

"It is real, it was mine" I shrugged it off and Emily's eyes bulged out, Claire threw her hand to her mouth again and her own little eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness, Princess Alianna's necklace, QUIL I GOT HER NECKLACE I AM A REAL PRINCESS" She span around and pounded down toward Quil who was laughing as she threw herself into his lap.

She was so adorable, Emily shot me a thank you smile before turning back to walk to Sam and I started toward Brady, my eyes flickered across the group and landed on Rachel she was led out, hands on her swollen stomach while Kim chatted to her. Rachel's head moved to the side and she saw me looking, a sheepish smile crossed her face and out of habit I looked away, I should probably be nicer to her, she wasn't with Paul. But she had still cheated with him all those years ago so my annoyance could still be valid. I found Brady and sat down next to him, he looked across at me and smiled before looking away but he double took me and his eyes zoned in on my jaw. Crap.

"Alianna what" He started, his hand reached out to touch my bruise but I shook my head at him, Leah must have been watching because she jerked across to sit in front of us and slapped Brady's hand away before hissing at him.

"Claire why don't you open some more presents" Emily broke through the awkward stare between Brady and I and I looked up to see Claire piling on top of the presents, ripping the paper off within seconds.

It took 20 minutes to get through them, she had more princess dresses, make up sets, plastic high heel shoes, DVD's, a cute little wolf teddy off Quil. Basically she was spoilt rotten but she was so polite and sweet I think I would spoil her too. She had the same oh my goodness reaction to each present and proceeded to run around the group giving big sloppy kisses to each guy and girl here. When she got to Rachel she gave the bump a kiss too, earning a round of 'awws' from the girls.

Brady hadn't stopped staring at me since I got here, he hadn't mentioned it again but he was watching me and when Claire finally stopped opening presents and the buzz of chatter started again he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, the force he used was a little sudden and I squealed as he jerked me upwards.

"Brady" Sam barked as I was again jerked from the group by my visibly annoyed brother. I turned to look at Sam who was stood with Paul, they were both frowning at us, Paul was glaring actually.

"Come on" Brady pulled my arm again and I was being forced down the beach with him, Leah stood up to follow and Brady noticed. "No you stay there" He barked at her as he continued to drag me. What was with men dragging me? Did I look like a doll?

We reached a little gathering of big rocks, fairly far from the group and quite close to the water and he chucked me down to sit on a rock while he towered over me, he was pissed. Which was strange, Brady was never an angry person.

"Alianna, what the hell is that on your face?" He barked and my hand flew to my bruise instantly, my heart stooped, how could I have come here? I knew this would happen. It was like I was asking for trouble.

"It's nothing" I whispered, knowing my tone of voice was giving me away. I should not have come here.

"You're lying I can tell your lying, just tell me the truth, who did that?" He snapped again and I flinched, angry men scared me.

"I did it" Leah's voice popped up and I looked up to see her behind Brady, pulling off a sheepish look like she was guilty. Brady was shaking as he turned to look at her, he let up a slight growl and I flew up from the rock and walked to Leah.

"What do you mean you did it?" He flickered his eyes from me to her as if trying to find our lie.

"We were hanging out this morning, and messing around and I grabbed her jaw jokingly but I used more pressure than I should and she bruises easily" It was a shit excuse, I wouldn't have believed her, Leah was slim and only a little taller than me there was no way she had enough strength to bruise me but Brady frowned and nodded. Actually believing her. What the hell. How did he believe that?

"That's the truth?" He scowled at me and I nodded quickly, letting out a sigh he stormed back past me and up to the group again.

My body dropped letting out a long breath of relief, that was close. Too damned close.

"That's the last time I lie for you Alianna, I won't protect that asshole forever" Leah growled at me before turning and storming away, my stomach dropped not from relief but from dread. Everything was just going wrong and I felt like I had no control over any of it.

I walked back to the big rock, throwing myself down on it I pulled my knees up to cradle myself. This was so stupid, I never thought I would actually want to go back to LA but since I had been here everything was messing up and I felt like my control was slipping away from me, I felt vulnerable for the first time. I glanced back up the beach, the guys were playing football, but Paul had turned to look at me, I couldn't make out his facial expression it was getting too dark but he stood still, just watching and my stomach flipped again at the attention he paid me. I had always resented his change, the way he was bigger and toned and his cropped hair, because those changes had been the turning point for when I lost him, but I was realising quickly how much more beautiful he was now, his defined body was hot as hell and his cropped hair made his features even better looking than they had been before. A swirl of desire sprang into action and I tore my eyes from him before I found myself crushing on him, that was the last thing I needed.

It felt like I had been sat staring out to the water for ages, the guys were still playing football and the girls were playing with Claire but I couldn't leave this spot, I liked this spot. I knelt my head down on my curled up knees, trying to block out the sounds around me and focus on the crashing waves. But a heavy breathing was getting closer to me and I snapped m head up to see Rachel making her way to me, she was a little wobbly as she got nearer, her face was blank, maybe a little anxious to come closer. I was a little anxious, I didn't really want to get into it with a pregnant woman.

"Can I sit?" She finally breathed out as she reached me and I nodded, scooting over so there was room. I glanced behind her and saw Brady, Paul and Leah all staring at us. Probably scared I would flip out on her or something.

"It's nice having you back Alianna, I really missed not having my best friend around" She was whispering, sounding a little nervous about her choice of words and I knew why. Best friend, hmm, she wasn't really my best friend, she screwed me over. "I always thought it would be different" She started again and stopped, looking at me I looked right back, frowning in interest about what she was going to say.

"What would?" I offered finally and she sighed before laying a hand on her stomach.

"Our lives, I always figured we would go to college together, we made all these plans to go and live in a big city and be fashion designers, when you left it really hurt losing you. My wedding, although it was beautiful there was something missing, I didn't have my maid of honour there, and when Josh got sent away I was a mess, I kept picking up the phone to ring you but I never could. And I couldn't go baby shopping with my best friend like we planned all those years ago, everything just felt lonely without you here, I don't understand what happened to us Alianna" She was crying, pregnant hormones kicking in and she blubbered into her hand. I felt bad, because I knew those feelings, I to had felt lonely going to college without her, I felt alone when I got involved with Devon and I didn't have her there telling me to stay away from him, it was lonely without her. But she knew what happened, she caused it.

"You know what you did Rachel, I would have loved to be there for all that but you hurt me too much" My own voice cracked, I never thought I would have this conversation with her, with Paul it was easier, but this just felt like shit.

"What? I don't understand what I did Al, you just stopped talking to me and I tried talking to you, I tried saying sorry for whatever it was I did but you wouldn't listen" Her crying calmed down and she turned to face me, she was genuinely confused.

I sighed and shook my head, I wasn't sure why I was getting into this, it was so long ago and things had changed, it shouldn't matter anymore but it did matter. "You slept with Paul behind my back" I finally whispered and she let out a shocked cough and her brows creased in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you, with Paul in his room, he was butt naked and clinging on to you. Rachel, I'm not an idiot, I left because you and Paul hurt me" I stood up, not wanting to get emotional over this and I went to walk away but her hand grabbed mine and stopped me.

"I have never slept with Paul, he's my brother in law, I have never found him remotely attractive you know that, I used to tell you when you went out with him that I couldn't stand him, I mean I don't hate him anymore but I sure as hell have never liked him or slept with him" She pulled me back to her and I watched her as she spoke, I couldn't tell if she was lying but she must have been because I know what I saw.

"I saw you Rachel. I saw you two together, you kept saying you were sorry so don't act innocent"

Again her brows creased and she rubbed her hand across her forehead as if trying to think, suddenly her face paled and she started shaking her head.

"No, no, no Alianna, no. That wasn't that, I mean yes, he was naked, and yes hugging me but no I never slept with him, what did you see? Tell me exactly what you saw because it wasn't me sleeping with him, I was hugging him, he was upset" She was rambling. That was a shit excuse. But I closed my eyes to think, I had stopped outside the door, I could hear mumbling and Rachel saying Paul, so I pushed the door open and a naked Paul had his arms wrapped around her, she was clothed, and she was hugging him back. And at that point I turned and ran.

"He was naked Rachel, in his room with you" I spoke slowly, trying to let her know I was on to her lie. She shook her head and laughed slightly, she actually laughed like it was a joke.

"I was dating Josh then Al, I hadn't told anyone yet but I was seeing Josh, I was at his house because I was with Josh and Paul had run in, in a state because" She cut herself off, her face dropping and she went slightly pale. Because what? "He was upset about something, and I knew what it was and he talked to me about it and I gave him some advice, but I never slept with him, I hadn't even realised he was naked" She was hiding something.

"Why was he upset? And why would he run in naked? Rachel your making no sense just stop with the lies" I snapped now, she was pissing me off and not doing a good job at explaining herself. There was no way Paul would just run into the house naked.

"I can't tell you, he has to tell you Al but it's nothing bad, it will make sense when he tells you, I am not lying I never slept with him" She stood up, pleading for me to believe her but I couldn't, it made no sense, she was trying to wriggle her way out of it.

"Whatever Rachel" I turned from her and made my way back up the beach, ignoring her as she called out for me. Paul was still watching me, I could see the frown on his face as he followed me with his eyes, it was probably obvious we had argued and he was probably pissed that I knew about his little fling with Rachel.

"Al" He spoke as I stormed past him, Claire was asleep in Quil's lap and I bent down and grabbed my bag from next to them, the girls looked up at me and I smiled a quick goodbye.

"Hey Alianna, I'm having a lunch at my house tomorrow, if you want to come its just us girls, Leah will send you the address" Emily spoke as I went to walk away and I turned back around to nod and smile at her.

"Sure that would be great"

She smiled back at me and I turned to Leah, she was watching me with interest, I could tell she was dying to know what had happened. But I just waved to everyone and left, running to my car I jumped in and locked the doors before speeding from the car park, in my mirror I saw Paul walking toward me, as if trying to catch up before I left and so me being me, put my foot down and floored it away from him and down the bendy road to my house.

Why the hell had I come here? It achieved nothing. And made me feel even shitter. And made me confused, why was Paul paying so much attention to me and why was I letting myself feel something other than hatred for him? It would never end well.

As I made my way toward the turning for my house a long wolf howl let up into the night sky, it was alone and sounded a little desperate, like it was calling for someone. It was beautiful, I liked that sound in a weird way it made me feel a little safer, which was ridiculous because wolves were probably the most dangerous thing around here.

* * *

**Hey hey hey :D **

**So sorry about the confusion with Rachel and Paul, I should have gone into more detail from Paul hehe, but if you're still confused, basically, Alianna walked into Paul's room, saw a naked paul hugging Rachel, thought they were having sex or he was cheating on her etc, so she left and refused to talk to Rachel after it happened. But in actual fact, Paul had just come back to his house after phasing, Rachel knew about the wolf thing because of Billy, found Paul upset and tried comforting him, so she never slept with him, Alianna just got the wrong end of the stick. But it should be explained better when Alianna finds out about the wolves :D Which will also be soon :D **

**Thank you for all the love! **

**Keep reviewing and reading it means so so so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

_I __**do not own Twilight**_

* * *

"_Hello?" My voice shook as I called out through the dark house, there was no sound around me, no life, and it was eerily dark and empty. I crept forward again, edging toward Devon's office. As I reached for the doorknob a crack erupted behind me and I jumped around, nothing was there, the hallway was empty. My breathing had become ragged; my whole body shook with fear as my eyes flashed over the dark hallway there was nothing there. I was alone. I took a deep breath as I turned around and pushed the door open, it creaked against the silent night as it swung wide and my breath caught in my throat as I took in the room. Devon's lifeless body sprawled out across the floor, Danny was curled in a frozen still ball in the corner, blood dripped from both of their necks as they stared blankly at the ceiling above them. They had been killed. Oh god, I was going to be sick, they were dead, I was alone. _

_As my eyes darted around the room I landed on the big window, the curtains were open and red liquid dripped down the glass. _

_**There's nowhere left to run, we found you. **_

_Oh god, oh god I was going to be sick. My stomach turned and I backed out of the room, my hands shaking wildly as I tried gripping the door knob but as I stumbled backwards I crashed into something hard and cold. I span around a second too late and rock hard arms wrapped around my body and an ice cold shiver ran through me. I struggled for a second but the hold was too tight, I couldn't move. _

"_Go on scream, no one will save you. You're mine" Cold air breathed down over my neck and the low snarling voice sent new waves of fear through me. I flung my head back and screamed a loud piercing scream that was met with nothing. _

_..._

* * *

I jerked awake, the echo of the scream still lingering in my ears, my scream. Reaching up to wipe my face I realised my cheeks were wet, I had been crying in my sleep. My heart was thumping and the fear I had felt during the nightmare was running through me as I sat bolt upright in my bed, the space next to me was empty.

The dreams were getting worse, more real each night and I was beginning to genuinely think I was losing my mind. It wasn't normal for people to get those types of dreams, it just wasn't and I felt like I was completely losing it. I was going insane.

I glanced at my clock next to the bed, 11.35. Shit, I overslept, I was supposed to be at Emily's in 20 minutes. I flung myself from the bed and ran to the bathroom, showering in record time I jumped back out and tied my hair in a top knot and chucked on a pair of light skinny jeans, a oversized maroon t-shirt and pale ballet pumps, only applying light make up to make me look less tired and pale. I had slept for hours but I felt like I hadn't slept a second, my whole body was aching from tiredness and the screaming was still running through my ears as the images flashed through my mind. It was a living nightmare, quite literally.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, the front door was open and I could see Devon and Danny stood around near my car; one of the big bald guys was bent down looking at my tyres. What the hell was going on?

I rushed out and looked at my phone, 12.15, crap I was late. Devon looked up at me, his face in a frown as he typed away on his phone. What had I done now?

"You spoke to anyone since being here?" He didn't greet me, just barked the question at me and I frowned at him as I registered what he had asked. Spoke to someone? Of course I had, I didn't go around ignoring people. He must have realised what I was thinking because he let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead "Have you told anyone about LA or me since being here?"

"Uhh no" Ok so that was a lie, I had told Leah, but why that had anything to do with my car I had no idea. I stopped next to Devon, Danny was staring at my little Mini and I followed his gaze to where the big bald guy was bent. The front tyre was slashed, not just slashed, completely torn apart. And not just the front one, the back one was too. "Uhh what happened to my car?" I snapped around to look at Devon and he shrugged, but he looked pretty pissed.

I ran around the other side to assess any more damage and my heart sunk as I saw the other two tyres slashed, and not only that, my windscreen was smothered in red liquid. It was dripping down my window...oh shit, like in my dream except my car didn't have a message on it. I felt sick, how was this happening?

"I think that's animal blood" The bald guy called up as he noticed my stumble back stifling a screech, animal blood? That was just sick.

That was something Devon would do when he was trying to scare his clients. Devon. I glanced up at him, he was glaring at the car, too pissed off to be him, he was genuinely livid. Danny, my eyes flashed him and he looked up, he had a frown on his face, like he was confused but as he saw me looking it turned into a smirk. Maybe it was him. Bastard. Why would he do this? I hadn't done anything wrong.

"You were going out today?" Devon asked, his voice was firmer than usual, snappy with anger and his jaw was clenched as he looked at me. I just nodded, but I suppose I wasn't anymore, I couldn't drive. "I'll take you, I need to go out anyway, there's a garage on the reservation right?" Again I just nodded. Everything seemed a little strange lately.

"Come on then. Danny can you get in touch with Smith, see if anyone's been talking or asking back in LA, I want this sorted, no one gets close to this place unless we know them" He addressed me first then turned to bark at his brother, Danny's smirk dropped as he realised Devon was looking at him and I felt like flipping him off, coward. He acted like a saint around Devon but he was such a dick to me. He nodded before running into the house like the whipped little puppy he was.

I jumped in the big Audi and strapped in as Devon turned and drove out of the yard, I just stared at my little car, smothered in blood and torn up. I had no idea why someone would target my car, but part of me was drifting back to the dream, like it was connected in some way. But that was just a dream there was no way.

I leant forward and typed Emily's address into the built in satnav, Leah had text it to me last night after I left. I knew Rachel would probably be there but at this point I couldn't care less, I just needed out of that house. The nightmares were making me scared to be there at all, even in daylight. Devon was silent as he drove down the bendy road, his jaw was twitching and I knew it was killing him not being able to blame me for the car, and not being in control of the situation, he had done something to piss someone off obviously. Or maybe it was me that pissed someone off, although who I had no idea, I barely talked to anyone beside Brady and his friends.

"I'll pick you up when I'm done should be in a few hours or so, keep your mouth shut Alianna, if I find out you had something to do with that or you've told anyone well then you better hope whoever it is that's sneaking around the house gets me before I get you" He snarled as we turned down a small road covered in trees. I just nodded, and prayed silently that Leah kept her mouth shut.

A small house came into view, it was old and cute, built back into the trees and the porch even had a tree going through it making the house seem natural. Now this place held charm. Devon snorted next to me, mumbling about living in a slum. He was such a jerk, how I ever fell for him was beyond me. This place was adorable and I would live here over his stupid big mansion type house in LA any day. He pulled up to a stop next to a truck and I haltered for a second as I realised it was Pauls truck.

"Thought you said it was a girl's lunch?" Devon barked at me and my eyes darted to the porch where Paul, Brady, Sam and Jared were walking out. Paul's eyes fell straight on me and a huge grin spread across his face, I fought the urge to smile back and gulped, why were they here?

"It is, they are probably just leaving" My voice was little more than a whisper and Devon made a angry tut and shook his head. "Umm Sam owns the garage in La Push, you could ask him about my car" I offered, trying to change the subject and it seemed to work because he nodded at me. Please don't get out. Shit, he undid his belt and pushed his door open. My heart sunk even more, this would never end well.

I threw my door open and jumped out to walk next to him as he rounded on my side of the car his hand slipped into mine but was more of a grip, obviously it was the only way he could let me know he wasn't happy about the guys being here, he thought I had lied to him about being a girls lunch. His grip on my little hand was crippling, pain seared in my knuckles as they were forced together and I had to bit my lip to stop from wincing.

"Hey Ally" Brady chirped as we got closer to them and I lifted my head to smile but I must have given something away because all four guys frowned at me as if noticing something was wrong. My heart was hammering erratically and I was clamping down on my lip with my teeth to stop from gasping at the bones that I thought would break any second.

"Devon" Brady snapped his attention back to Devon and simply spoke his name, there was obvious dislike there. Brady had suspicion in his eyes and I figured he was starting to notice something was dodgy about my choice of fiancé.

"Bradley" Devon replied just as blank, what a jackass, he knew Brady's name.

"It's Brady" My brother was pissed off now, he was glaring at Devon and his words seemed to hold a growl to them.

"Sure it is" The grip on my hand tightened as he spoke; there was a cocky edge in his voice like he knew he was winding Brady up and I wanted to hit him. He was such an arrogant shit. I glanced back at Brady and offered a small smile which he didn't return, so he was definitely not a fan of Devon, and by the looks on the other guys faces neither were they.

"I was just wondering if you could send someone out to pick Alianna's car up at some point, she said you owned the garage" Devon spoke to no one in particular and Paul's head snapped back to us, there was jealousy in his eyes as he flickered between Devon and I and I swore he looked like he was about to pounce on the man stood next to me but Jared's hand came clamping on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her car?" He growled slightly, I didn't understand why he would be so pissed off about my car but Paul was a strange one.

"Tyres have been slashed; obviously local kids thought it would be fun. Highly inconvenient." His curt tone of voice was making me shrink with embarrassment, he was so rude to these people, his attitude screamed arrogance and it was obvious he thought little of the people in front of him and they noticed. Each was sending him dirty glares that he obnoxiously ignored.

"Slashed? Why would they be slashed?" Sam asked looking down at me and I wanted to scream that it was probably Danny trying to threaten me but Devon pulled on my hand again and all I could do was shrug.

"Like I said, probably local kids having nothing better to do in this god awful town, so they wreck the only decent cars they can find" And once again, Devon openly insulted the huge giants of men stood in front of him. It surprised me how much balls he had seeing as his men weren't here to back him up. But then again, he was such an ignorant bastard he genuinely thought he could get away with treating people this way.

"Uhh if you could just go tow it back or something Sam, please" I added in, trying to offer a calming tone to the obvious hatred around me, the guys all looked at me and Sam nodded at me.

"Sure, just give me the address and I'll send Jake up" He smiled at me but it was a little forced and I knew what he was thinking, why the hell was I with this douche. Everyone thought it but no one ever asked, and because no one ever asked, I had no reason to answer and up until last year when I had finally hit my limit on his shit, I had never asked or answered myself either.

"Thank you" I smiled back and he nodded before walking away with Jared, Paul was lingering near Brady and his firm glare was on Devon, if Devon knew this was my ex I am sure he wouldn't be stood so calmly next to me.

"You need one of us to drive you home when you're done with the girls?" Paul spoke, his tone softened as he looked at me and the glare vanished to his usual interested sparkle that confused me so much. Devon seemed to notice the change in Paul and his grip squeezed on my hand and pulled me closer to him slightly.

"I can get her myself thanks" Devon barked slightly and turned to look down at me, the overly nice smile that he wore so well was placed there and the hand that was holding mine pulled me closer, so our entwined hands were behind his back and I was buried in his side. His hand tightened even more and my bones crunched, I snapped my head into his chest as if I were hugging him but I was stifling my screech in his shirt and my knees bent in as I tried jumping from him, basically I looked like an idiot clinging on to him. His hand holding mine was twisting my wrist around and it took all my strength not to scream. He obviously blamed me for something, maybe for my car being wrecked, or that the guys had been here. Either way he wasn't happy with me.

"See you later, love you" His too kind voice perked up and his grip on my hand released as he kissed me, he was too rough and the feel on his lips on mine made me want to puke. It felt wrong and horrible. He pulled away and I placed my smile there as I told him back that I loved him too. He dropped my wrist and backed off, the throbbing began immediately as blood rushed back into my purple hand, it was tingling horribly and I clutched it against my stomach with my other hand.

I simply watched him as he got back into the Audi and drove away, but there were tears in my eyes as I gripped at my hand, it was screaming in pain and I was sure something was broken, or fractured or something it was too painful not to be. My eyes flickered from the road leading from the yard and I realised Sam and Jared were stood by Pauls truck waiting, Jared was on his phone but Sam was looking at me, taking in my expression before his eyes flickered to my hand that was curled up against my stomach. He had noticed, he looked back at me and the frown on his face read suspicion, he could tell I was hurt, he knew Devon had done something to my hand. I tried smiling like nothing was wrong but his frown deepened, I couldn't take the look he was giving me anymore and I span back to the house where I was getting similar looks from Brady, Paul on the other hand just looked pissed.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit ummm"

"Arrogant?"

"A prick?"

"A little bitch?"

"A massive douche?"

Each of the guys around me offered an opinion and I bit my lip to stop myself smiling in agreement, they were all right and I nodded my head slightly before blinking my tears away and looking up. "Yeah, he's a bit stressed out at the minute, umm I'll leave the address with Emily, might be best to pick it up tomorrow or something Sam" I added as I turned back to look at Sam who was still giving me the look of suspicion. He nodded and I started toward the house, stopping next to Paul I looked up and offered him a smile, his set jaw relaxed into a smile back.

"Your tyres?" He asked and I shrugged, I had no idea.

"Maybe the mail box came back for revenge" I replied, trying to earn a chuckle and it worked, he laughed but shook his head.

"No, the mail boxes around here are pretty friendly" He grinned before walking over to his truck, my stomach did the stupid flip as I watched him wink at me before turning to climb into the driver's seat, he was too beautiful. Obviously the mail boxes meant animals, and Brady gave us a confused look as he listened to our private conversation.

"See you later" Brady snapped at me as he walked off after Paul and I rolled my eyes, he was so on to me and my lies that I knew it wouldn't be long until he figured something out. The car doors slammed and I made my way up to the porch but there was a pounding of footsteps behind me as I stepped up the stairs and I turned to see Sam behind me.

"Alianna give me your hand" He asked simply. My heart dropped, my hand, he did know. The look he was giving me was firm, like he wasn't playing around and so I slowly held it up, he was shielding me from view from the truck behind him but I still didn't want him to figure anything out.

"I slept awkwardly on it" I offered but he rolled his eyes at me and took it in his huge rough hands, he was warm, like Brady, his body temperature seemed high. Maybe they were all ill. I squealed out as he prodded my knuckles and straightened my fingers out and snapped my hand back from his grip.

"I don't think it's broke, just bruised and sprained maybe, get Emily to check it out. It's none of my business because I barely know you but I know when something's not right" He lowered his voice to a whisper but why I had no idea, the guys couldn't hear us from here. My heart was thumping in my chest and I felt sick, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm fine thank you Sam, just a misunderstanding" I waved it off and tried smiling genuinely but I couldn't, I knew my act was wearing thin and the people around me where starting to notice things. It was getting dangerously close and the fear rose in me that someone would find out.

"You are always welcome here if you need help or somewhere to stay" He seemed awkward in a way, like he wanted to say something else but held back and as I nodded at him he backed off. It felt nice to have someone openly care when they hardly knew me, I had once judged Sam Uley to be an asshole when he took Paul from me in high school, but he seemed a decent man.

"Sam, don't mention this to Brady please? I'm fine, honestly everything is fine it was a misunderstanding" I pleaded and he nodded reluctantly at me before walking back to the truck where the three other guys were staring out the window at us, they were each frowning in interest and confusion and I could hear the chatter erupt as Sam opened the door and hopped in.

"Don't mention what to Brady? What the hell has happened now?" An angry female snapped behind me and I turned to see Leah glaring from the doorway into the house. Well shit.

...

* * *

Leah was still watching me suspiciously, I had told her everything but she was going on that I needed to tell someone and I refused so she got into a piss. The other girls seemed to take her mood as normality and no one commented on it as we ate lunch. Emily made these amazing homemade burgers, they were amazing and she even did homemade fries with this spicy stuff sprinkled on. It was so good I had like three burgers, and was now the proud owner of a round food baby.

"Anyone want cake?" Emily asked as she skipped into the kitchen, I perked up at the mention of more yummy food even though I was stuffed her food was amazing.

"Hmmmm hell yes if it's your homemade chocolate fudge cake, give me some ice cream with that bad boy" Rachel giggled as she patted her swollen belly and Kim nodded in agreement. It was slightly awkward with Rachel; she kept shooting me strange looks like she was on the verge of saying something to me but stopped herself.

"Honestly Alianna you have to try this cake, it is to die for" Kim sung at me as Emily brought over plates and the ice cream tub, my eyes bulged as she brought over a massive chocolate cake that was covered in chocolate frosting and fudge pieces sprinkled on top. It looked amazing.

"Yeah, here Ally" Emily cut a huge slice off and placed it on a plate, passing it to me she winked and Leah nudged the vanilla ice cream to me and smiled, she was finally giving up with glaring.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" I raised a eyebrow playfully at Emily and she shot an innocent eye flutter back before the girls around us started giggling.

"Well it would make us all feel better if you weren't so damn toned and perfect, look at you your like one of those airbrushed models in the magazines, except you're not airbrushed" Emily groaned as she handed a huge slice of cake to Rachel, I frowned at her, I mean I was gym toned, years of slavery on a treadmill and cross trainer got me this body where as she had these amazing natural curves, I would prefer to be naturally slim and curvy than gym curved.

"Trust me, getting these legs means no cake, and no cake means no happiness. I'm jealous of you guys, I mean your all naturally perfect, I'm more of a forced slim" I explained, but my outburst got me dirty looks from each girl including Leah who was more toned than me so I had no idea why. No one said anything back, just shook their heads like they were ashamed at my comment, I guess when you're around a group of girls weight is a touchy subject so I lowered my head and dug into the cake.

My hand felt a bit better, Leah had had another look at it and Emily saw us so I told her I fell on it and she checked it out, I guess she's some sort of first aid wizard because she managed to confirm it wasn't broken and rubbed some stuff on it, like hot gel stuff and it felt better now, apparently it was bruised. It was starting to turn slightly purple and blue in places, it looked pretty nasty.

It felt easy to be with the girls, well all except Rachel, she had been glancing at me weirdly all afternoon but the others were naturally friendly. I had learnt everything, from wedding dates to how their guys proposed, first dates and embarrassingly, Rachel hadn't seemed to change from high school and got into an open conversation with Emily about their sex lives, Rachel's was now nonexistent but Kim pointed out she liked to rummage through theirs. Which was a tad weird, but pregnant woman and their hormones were complicated things so who was I to judge. Although, she had always been like that, when I first got with Paul she had by this point had a boyfriend and done stuff with him, and so she would constantly go into full on detail and most of the time in front of Paul, which is why I think he didn't like her, he always said she was corrupting his innocent girlfriend, which I could understand.

"So do you have a date for your wedding?" Kim leaned forward, grinning at me as she asked the question that made my stomach turn. Leah's head snapped up, she was giving me a forced smile that meant she was trying to look interested but her eyes were narrowed in a scowl, luckily the other girls were all looking directly at me so they didn't notice but I shot her a look back and she lowered her head again.

"Umm, nope not yet, just seeing how things go like whether we stay here or go back to LA you know, taking it slow" Even I couldn't stop the tone in my voice, it was off and I kicked myself internally, my lying skills were failing. These people were impossible to lie to, it felt wrong and every time I lied it was like I was kicking myself in the stomach for it. Kim nodded as she moved on to eating her second helping of ice cream and Emily just smiled at me but Rachel was frowning, and it was pissing me off, she was acting like something was wrong with what I just said and she had no right to act that way.

"I think it would be good for you to stay here, your family is here" She finally let out, her tone was kind and genuine but she had a look in her eyes, like she knew something I didn't and for a minute dread filled me that Leah that said something but as I looked across at her she shrugged at me.

"And Paul" Kim slapped her hand to her mouth as she said it and Emily kicked me under the table, I screeched as her foot hit my shin and she jumped from her seat and ran around the table to me.

"Oh sorry I meant to kick Kim, sorry did I hurt you?" She was fumbling trying to turn me around to look at my leg and tears sprang to my eyes, not because it hurt a lot but the shin was a killer of a place to be kicked.

"Nothing she's not used to, right Ally?" I stopped gasping and snapped my head to Leah, her smug smirk placed firmly on her face and she raised an eyebrow at me daring me to say something back to her and I backed down, turning instead to Emily who had paid no attention to Leah and was still fussing over me.

"I'm fine, it's ok" I assured her and she reluctantly went back to her seat but her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. I turned back to Leah giving her full on glare as she continued to smile smugly at her comment and a light cough erupted from Rachel who was shooting Leah and I looks like she was trying to understand us, she had obviously heard the comment. She could keep looking because she was the last person I would tell anything, I mean, sure she had made a good go at trying to make me believe she hadn't slept with Paul but I saw him naked with her and she couldn't give me a good reason as to why she was with him, so in my head it happened. I settled back in my seat and looked at Kim who was nibbling at cake looking as if nothing had happened and I went back to her comment about Paul.

"What did you mean about Paul? Why would he make a difference?" I tried to ask kindly but I'm sure I sounded a little defensive. She stopped nibbling and darted her eyes to her friends before back to me, her cheeks flushed a little and she gulped the cake down that she was chewing on.

"Umm, it's just that you know umm you two I umm, I think he missed you a lot last time and stuff" She tried shrugging it off but she like Rachel had a knowing look about her, there was more to her Paul comment, they all knew something that I didn't. I glanced around at each girl at the table, all of whom were now buried in the cake as if trying to dodge my eye contact. I went to ask them what the hell was going on but a car horn beeped from outside and Emily sprang from her seat to flutter to the doorway.

"It's a big thing..flashy not one of ours must be you Ally" She called back smiling and my mood instantly dropped, I mean I had been here for 4 and a half hours now but I was still hoping for longer. Leah tensed in her seat and for a second she started shaking, but as soon as it started it stopped and she stood from the table and walked upstairs without a second glance at me, so maybe she was finding this harder than I expected to keep hidden.

"Uhh yeah probably Devon" I stood up grabbing my bag from the floor and the girls all grinned at me.

"I don't think I've met him, maybe you should bring him to one of the tribal bonfires, there's one next weekend" Emily spoke up as she walked back to the table and her genuine smile made my heart sink, I hated this. But instead of sulking I put a smile on my face and nodded, knowing in my head that he would never go to a tribal bonfire, nor would I ever ask him.

"Yes the bonfire you HAVE to come to that Ally, you will love it and Claire is dying to see you again, and the guys" Kim offered kindly as she stood up and gave me a quick hug. Ahh Claire, I only saw her yesterday but I already missed her cuteness.

"Of course I will come"

The car horn went off again and I couldn't hold in my groan, he was such an ass.

"Oh keeping you from your fiancé, the guys are exactly the same with us when they pick us up from these things, can't wait to get you home for himself" Emily giggled, her voice full of a doting love as she obviously thought of Sam and jealousy raged within me, I wish that was the reason he was honking, but it wasn't he was probably cursing me for not going running out to him as soon as he had pulled up. I said nothing back to the girls, just smiled at Kim and Emily and tried to smile at Rachel but it was more of a forced grimace and her smile fell as she saw it. I couldn't be genuine with her, I still had my doubts.

I waved a final time before walking out, Devon was pointing at his watch as if me taking two minutes to come out was causing a huge issue to his day and as I hopped in the car he made a snide remark about me looking fatter. He just had to say something, every time I looked remotely happy. And that one little comment killed the buzz the girls had given me when they complimented my body.

I said nothing back just ignored him and turned to look out of the window as he pulled from the yard, as he did a movement in the trees caught my attention and I looked back to see Paul walking from the trees, shirtless and looking a little roughed up like he had ran through the bushes or something. He stopped as he looked at me through the window, Devon had slowed down to type on his phone and as I locked eyes with Paul my stomach did its million flips while a slow blush crept through my neck and into my cheeks, his eyes twinkled as a smile spread across his face and I bit my lip trying not to smile back but it didn't work, my grin grew wider and I had no idea why, he just had a contagious smile. Without warning the car jerked forward as Devon sped again from the yard and I found myself turning in my seat to grab a few seconds longer staring at Paul. And as usual, I had no idea why I cared so much or why he made me feel on fire like I was right now.

Devon's Audi sped back down the bendy roads to the house, I kept looking out through the window and every now and then I would catch a glimpse of a silver blur against the trees and after a while I found myself looking for it, which seemed crazy because I had no idea what it was. We slowed down to turn into our drive way and I glanced across at the trees on the opposite road side, the flash of silver appeared and stopped, it was a wolf. It was the wolf I had hit with my car, and even though I should be freaking out I couldn't because for a second it seemed to lock eyes with me and the secure feeling washed over me, it was a nice wolf.

* * *

**Sorry for the little delay in uploading, I usually upload all three stories together but I fell behind in my writing ! :D Hopefully this was a good chapter! Leave your ideas as usual, and review! Thank you xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**All I have to say is WAAAAAA, you stopped reviewing people :( Made me sad, but hopefully I hear from you all again! **

**Leave a review guys! Xxxxxxx**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I had yet another nightmare, the same one full of creaking floorboards, footsteps, bloodied rooms and eerie darkness. I was at a point where even when I woke up the images wouldn't leave my head, I couldn't enter a new room without a wave of fear washing over me and new pictures shooting through me. So I decided to stay in the kitchen, it was the lightest room in the house with big French windows running across the dining area and so it freaked me out less than the other rooms. So far I had managed to bake three trays of cookies, a batch of blueberry muffins, and I had cooked a fillet of salmon with a baked potato and salad for Devon's lunch and I was now on to baking a white chocolate and raspberry cake. It was either bake or sit in the dark living room with the images running through me, so I chose baking, I hadn't done it for so long but as a kid I loved it, I was always in charge of cooking because I was the only woman in the house and my dad worked a lot.

Jacob hadn't come yet, Brady had texted me to say someone would be up soon but they hadn't arrived yet. I figured the damage to the wheels was pretty bad so I would be car-less for a few days while they got new ones for me. Danny had cleaned the blood off; it would look too weird if the guys saw it with it still on.

"Since when do you cook?" I turned to look at who spoke and Danny was stood by the kitchen counter where the baked goods were cooling, in one hand he had his empty plate from the lunch I had made and in the other he held a cookie which he was nibbling on.

"Since I have nothing better to do, get your orders in while I'm feeling nice" I tried to sound nice because if I sounded bitchy it would start a new argument, but it came out a bit sarcastic and Danny raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hmm maybe I was wrong about you, you could come in handy to keep around" His own remark was still full of distaste and he gave me his usual look like I was the biggest disappointment in his life, not that it really mattered to me what he thought of me, but I liked to at least try keep him sweet seeing as he was the most volatile of the brothers. "Do me some flapjacks" He barked out as an order and I couldn't help but snort.

"A please wouldn't go a miss" I rolled my eyes and went back to mixing the cake, the plate he had been holding smashed down in the sink and I jumped at the loud sound.

"Clean up the smashed dish...please" He smirked sarcastically at me as he wiped off his wet hands and walked past me, but he stopped, his eyes flickered over my bare legs and I cursed myself for wearing shorts when I knew I would be staying here. "Could do with losing a few pounds couldn't you?" He smirked again and his hand whipped out to slap my thigh. I jumped back so harshly the mix came spilling out of the bowl and down my black top leaving a stain.

Bastard. First off he had NO right to touch me like that, second off I was not getting fat or at least I didn't think I was, but then again Devon had made a comment yesterday so maybe I was. I glanced down at my body, it looked the same as it always had, I was slim. I looked back up at the smirking Danny and the angry comments I was thinking up in my head faded away and the horrible feeling in my stomach came into play. I was in over my head here, I couldn't say anything back even if I had the nerve to because it would end in one way, and that way would always be with me being hurt. So instead I just nodded and turned back to the mixing bowl.

A beep went off outside and I looked up through the French windows to see a red tow truck pulling up, Danny was looking out there too, his little smirk still sat on his face obviously relishing in the fact he got me to back down and won control. He looked back at me and his smirk widened into a smile.

"Let's go get your little car fixed, for what a third time in like a week?" His eyes flashed and my stomach dropped. I figured he would know about the dent receipt but how would he know about the other thing?

"It's you" I whispered making him halt as he went to leave the room, he turned back to me and frowned shaking his head like he didn't understand. "You've been following me, you slashed my tyres" I stated rather than asked and he let out an amused laugh.

"You're crazy, I didn't do shit. But I sure wish I had, your face was a picture when you saw it" He smirked again and the usual flash appeared in his eyes, but I believed him, I don't think he had done it. So that means someone is still out there who obviously has a problem with me. Well shit, that just made the fear come back, it wasn't Danny, so there was someone out there watching me and my car had been a scare tactic.

"You coming or what?" Danny barked at me as he went through the door into the hallway and for some reason I went rushing out after him like a little dog being called by their owner. I carried on following him as we made our way through the front door and down the front steps.

Devon had gone out after lunch, said he had to grab something from a 'friend' in Forks so until he was back it was just me and Danny. The big bald guy had gone with Devon, I preferred the bald guy with no name to Danny, he was remotely nicer to me, I mean there were a few nameless big bald guys and they came and went as they pleased but the current one who had arrived yesterday morning seemed ok, from what I gathered anyway. He smiled at me when I walked into a room and in a much nicer way than the brothers did, he even thanked me for his lunch which was nice, I never got thanked for the food I cooked.

"Hey Ally" A males voice called out and I looked up, Jacob was stood by my little blue Mini, Embry was on the other side of the car but there was a jingle of something behind the tow truck and I looked across at it, my heart stopping as I realised who else was here, Paul. I really needed to calm my reaction to him down; my heart beat picked up and my stomach proceeded to go into a series of flips as he smiled over at me.

"Hey guys" My voice shook slightly and I noticed Danny look down at me and frown at my obvious sudden change, my voice was too high and too nervous and I lowered my glance from Paul to the car.

"Someone sure made a mess of these, piss someone off princess?" I glanced up at Embry, he winked at me as he called me princess and my heart dropped, Danny would notice that and then he would tell Devon or turn it around to say I was flirting or something twisted like that.

I kept my eyes on Embry, trying to ignore Danny as he peered at me. "Uhh not that I know off" Again my voice shook a little too much and Embry frowned slightly before bending back down to his wheel. I glanced over at Jacob and Paul both of them were giving Danny a strange look and I realised they probably had no idea who the guy was. "Oh this is Danny, Devon's brother. This is Paul, Jacob and that's Embry" I pointed to each one and each guy gave their most polite head nod and quick smile but as with Devon there was suspicion and instant dislike there. Not that I could blame them, Danny was worse than Devon with showing off, even stood here he was in navy chino type trousers with a crisp white shirt, a flash gold Rolex and in one hand a new Iphone which he was typing away on. He just looked like a arrogant rich guy who liked to rub it in people's faces, even though it was all Devon's money he lived off.

"Trust you to know all the men around here, that why you left? Slept with everyone here so moved on to LA?" He leant across to me to whisper but obvious coughing erupted from Jacob and Embry and I snapped my head to them, Paul was glaring at Danny while the other two did the awkward coughing fit. But he had whispered so quietly, there was no way they heard him, we were still stood right by the porch where they were at the end of the yard. There was no way.

Danny must have noticed them because he started laughing and nudging my arm like it was all playful so I joined in. "Yeah yeah Danny haha your such a prick" I laughed but as I said prick I lowered my voice to a serious tone, finally being able to openly insult him and there was shit he could do about it because people were here. He scowled at me but continued to fake laugh, well now we just looked retarded. I glanced across at the guys who were all frowning at us, Paul still glared slightly but Jacob hit his arm and nodded toward the car and he eventually walked back to the truck.

"Nice house you got here" Embry stood up and nodded at the house behind me, I glanced back at it, no proud smile came to my face just a eye roll, it wasn't nice, I mean it was nice but I didn't like it.

"Yeah it's cute" I replied as I walked closer to them, Danny followed closely, still giving me evils for my prick comment. I knew I would get shit for it later but it felt good telling him straight.

The guys turned back to the car, they seemed confused, scratching their heads and frowning, Paul looked cute. Wait, no. I was such an ass, I needed to stop. But he was, I found myself staring at him and he turned around as I flickered my eyes over his body and he caught me looking, smirking as he locked on my eyes, the blush crept up my neck at being caught. I turned my head away to be met with the suspicious glare of Danny, my blush deepened but this time from the dropping that was happening in my stomach. This was just causing trouble.

"Miss your mouth there or something?" Embry had walked over to me but I was so focused on Paul I hadn't realised, he pointed at the dripped stain on my top from where I dropped the cake mix.

"Oh I was making a cake, dropped the mix down myself" I waved him off as he poked at my stomach and chuckled.

"I was wondering what that smell was" HE sniffed again before winking at me and licking his lips, Emily was right at lunch, they could smell food a mile off, she had made a comment about it at some point but I had thought she was joking, I couldn't smell anything so he shouldn't be able to. "Sure you don't wanna listen to Claire and let me steal you? I could use a good woman in my kitchen, all I get is Claire's burnt cookies when Quil bakes with her" He chuckled at himself again and again my stomach dropped; Danny was listening to all of this. He wasn't saying anything bad but Danny could turn anything around if he really wanted to cause trouble.

"EMBRY" Paul yelled, not just any yell but a seriously annoyed yell and I looked up to see him glaring at his friend, not just any glare like a knowingly jealous glare and Embry made a long whistling noise before scooting back off to the car. These guys were strange. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something weird.

"Maybe you should go finish that cake Alianna" Danny snapped next to me and his hand wrapped around the one Devon hurt yesterday, I gasped without thinking and snatched my hand back, it had been ok this morning, it was bruised but I could move it, it just hurt when people touched it or I knocked it. "Sorry did that hurt?" Danny grabbed for my hand again to examine it, fake concern leaked from his voice and I looked back to see the guys watching us again so I planted a smile on my face and shook my head.

"No it's ok, just a little sore" I took my hand back from his and smiled at everyone again before running inside, my hand was throbbing and I ran to hold it under the cold tap, it wouldn't help but the bruises that were now dark purple were throbbing like crazy. He was such a jackass.

I wiped my hand off and turned to the cake mix, gripping the spoon in my unbruised hand I went back to mixing it although by now it was over mixing it. As I set to work on dividing the cake into two tins I glanced up now and then, checking the guys outside, Danny was sat on the bonnet of his BMW, on his phone as usual but the three guys kept glancing over at him before whispering to one another. Paul was glaring, but then again Paul always seemed to glare at people so it wasn't much of a shock.

I put the cake in the oven and set about looking for something to make for dinner, the fridges were pretty empty, we lived mostly on Chinese food or pizza lately but I missed cooking so I figured I would cook tonight.

"Uhh'hum" A fake cough erupted from behind me and I span around, again being too jumpy for a normal person and I nearly stumbled backward into the huge fridge. Paul was stood in the doorway to the kitchen and I glanced outside quickly, Danny was stood out there talking on his phone, I guess it was safe to talk to Paul.

"Uhh hey" Again my voice shook and I edged away from the fridge and shut the door. "You ok?" He seemed a little off as he stood there, he wasn't looking at me but at the fridge door and I followed his gaze to a picture that had been pinned up of Devon and I, my smile was fake, there was no flicker of happiness coming from me in that picture, I just looked blank. Devon wasn't even looking at the camera, he was looking at who was taking it, and his phone was gripped in his hand. It was a crap photo; it was only pinned up to give appearances of a normal home.

"You've changed you know, you seem...weird" Paul stated and he walked in a little more. I flickered my eyes back outside, Danny was still on the phone.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, like not yourself, you're not as...happy as you used to be? Not sure, you just seem different" He was frowning at me, I had no idea what to do. It was slightly awkward, I could tell he didn't want to be here and why would he, I mean I'm his ex girlfriend and this is the house I share with my current fiancé, it's just awkward.

"People change Paul, you changed" It came out before I could stop myself and he stiffened, guilt filled his big brown eyes and he dropped his gaze from mine.

"Yeah well I didn't have a choice really, I had to grow up" He spoke like he was sad about it, like he regretted something I guess. But I understood, I had been made to grow up too, although leaving La Push was my choice I hadn't ever thought I would have to change so quickly from the happy teenager to controlled Barbie doll.

"So did I" I whispered it more to myself but he seemed to hear because he glanced out at Danny then at the picture then back to me before nodding. "So what is it that you want? I guess you didn't come in here just to say that?" I clapped my hands together; like I was shaking off the conversation we had just had and turned to the oven to check the cakes.

"I just needed some water"

"Sure" I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it, handing it across the counter to him but as he grabbed it his hand clutched over mine and I gasped from the pressure he applied to my bruised hand. He took the glass and put it down, taking my hand in his again and this time I couldn't stop the stomach turns he caused, the feel of his skin on mine was a whole new feeling, he was sending a fiery shiver through me as his rough hands smoothed across the purple bruises. How could someone with such rough hands and such strength be so gentle?

"Who did that?" He frowned as he looked down at it, gently trailing my bruised knuckles.

"No one, I hurt it when I was cleaning yesterday. It's not a big deal just stings when I touch it" I tried sounding confident with my answer but I failed, I always failed with Paul, I couldn't lie to him no matter how hard I tried. He moved himself around the counter, so he was close to me, close enough to reach out and touch but I kept myself back, he still had my hand and that was causing enough stirs in my stomach I didn't need any more closeness between us.

"You don't clean; you used to bribe me to clean your room for you. Remember, if I vacuumed I got a cookie, if I made your bed I got lunch made for me and if I did both and put your clothes away I got to spend the night" He stopped, his eyes shooting up to meet mine and my legs felt weak at his stare, I remembered that. Especially the last bit. I gulped back the breath that had stopped in my throat, why was he still managing to send me this crazy?

"I clean my own house Paul, but thank you for the trip down memory lane" I spoke back my voice barely a whisper as I tried regaining my breathing pattern. He chuckled and his eyes did that sparkling thing which drove me crazy, he looked so young when they did that, so alive and beautiful. He lifted my hand to his face and pressed his lips down on my bruised skin, the touch sent more waves of shivers through me and I felt my cheeks flush with colour, I was back to being the giddy teenager that he sent wild and I felt ridiculous for it because I could never have him, nor would I want to, well I think I didn't want to. I mean, I still think he slept with Rachel no matter what they say.

"Well be more careful in future, I don't like you getting hurt" He whispered against my hand before dropping it, my stomach was somersaulting while my heart was racing the flips with thumps. He must know he makes me go this crazy, he must be doing it to get to me. There was no other reason.

"What are you doing Paul?" My voice shook as I asked him, but I needed to know why he was always around, why he seemed to be everywhere and care about me when he really shouldn't because he chose to lose me.

He shut his eyes, shaking his head like he was in internal anguish or something, his teeth came out and clamped on his bottom lip and he groaned to himself before opening his eyes again and staring back at me. "Are you happy?"

I just blinked, was I happy? What sort of question was that? "What?" I frowned at him, he was so strange sometimes.

"Are you happy with him Alianna?" He spoke firmer this time, meaning what he was saying. Oh am I happy, I get it, he thought I was acting strange and I was. But he shouldn't be asking me this, he shouldn't care whether I was happy or not. It was inappropriate.

"Paul that's really not your business" I snatched my hand back from his, trying to get away from him as he touched the subject I wanted to avoid anyone asking.

"Cut the bullshit, tell me the truth, are you happy? Because you don't seem happy, you are anything but happy, you hardly smile anymore, your thinner than you have ever been before you left, you're jumpy, you wear all these weird clothes that the old you would never be caught dead in, you're not you anymore Ally" He went on and his words cut at me, he was completely right and I wanted to fall to him and say no but I said nothing I just stared at him.

"What are you doing Paul? Why are you always around? Why do you care?" I finally asked, it made no sense really. He was driving me mad and I couldn't understand any of it.

"Tell me your happy, tell me and really mean it and I will leave you alone" He seemed like he was forcing himself to say it and I felt like I was forcing myself not to tell him to not leave me alone, I didn't want him to leave me alone, I felt good when he was around me but I couldn't do this, I couldn't get myself wrapped up in old feelings.

I forced myself from his stare and glanced outside Danny was walking around the tow truck to the white Audi, shit. Devon was back, his door opened and he stepped out and my body fell from its buzz and fear rose. I needed to get outside. I looked back up at Paul, my heart tugged at me and I bit it back down.

"I'm happy with him Paul, I love Devon" No, no it was lies. He paled and stumbled backwards as if I had just stabbed him with those words, I felt like I had anyway, I mean it was so wrong, it was all lies and I was so caught in the lies I would never be able to tell the truth.

I walked back from the man in front of me and he followed my gaze outside, he didn't seem panicked like I was but then again why should he, I was the one who would get into shit if they saw me in here with him. I darted around him and outside, leaving him stood in the kitchen as I ran down the steps before Devon clocked me. He was turned talking to Danny so I figured it would be ok, he wouldn't notice me coming out of the house and Paul following, except Paul wasn't following. I turned back to the house, peering in through the French windows, he wasn't in the kitchen. Where the hell was he? And why did I feel like I was doing something wrong? I felt like I had been caught cheating or something which was ridiculous, he kissed my hand not the other way around and that technically was not cheating and I'm rambling, I am internally rambling from the nerves that were eating at me.

I turned back around and my eyes fell on Paul, he was now stood behind my Mini with the guys, how the hell? I frowned at him but he just dropped his eyes to the floor, he looked hurt.

How had he done that? He hadn't come out of the house? Well not the front way anyway.

"Afternoon Miss" A gruff voice spoke to me and I glanced to the big bald guy who was getting out of the Audi, he was in a black suit with a white shirt, a black box in his arms. None of the big guys ever spoke to me so I was a little taken aback.

"Uhh good afternoon" I stopped, I had no idea what his name was. I just smiled like I knew him because if I didn't the three guys would find it weird again. But as I glanced at them they were frowning anyway so I failed again. Shit. I was so rubbish at this lying stuff. "There's cookies and muffins in the kitchen if you would like some while you work" I added to the guy as he walked past me, I figured I should try salvage the weirdness and so that was the best I could come up with.

"Thank you ma'am" The guy smiled wider at me, he seemed nice well as nice as someone working with Devon could be, he was like a bigger version of Bruce Willis or something, he wasn't very old, he was just real well built and bald. He walked in the house and I turned back to the yard. Devon and Danny were walking toward me, neither looking at me; they were on their phones as per usual.

"What's the deal with the car?" Devon spoke but tapped away at his phone, I looked across at it, it wasn't on the truck, nor had anything changed with it. What was the deal with the car? I glanced at the guys for help because I had no idea and Jacob walked over, smiling kindly like he always seemed to.

"Sorry, umm we can't tow it back to the shop cause of the tyres being slashed, didn't realise it was all of them so we can't get it on the truck. Best we can do is come back tomorrow and fit new tyres here" He was looking at Devon but he just ignored him and tapped at his phone more.

"Sure, make sure it's tomorrow though, we have friends staying from tomorrow night" This was news to me. I tried smiling like it was perfectly normal, Devon said nothing else, just turned and walked to the house not even lifting his head to acknowledge me in the slightest. At least he didn't sound as rude as he had at Sam's house. That was a bonus I suppose. Danny turned and followed him in and I turned to Jacob who was staring after them.

"Hmm I was told he was worse than that" He shrugged and chuckled at himself before winking and turning back to his truck and loading the tools in. "See you tomorrow then I guess" He waved before getting into the driver's seat. Embry waved too before climbing in and Paul lingered for a second like he was going to say something but he looked behind me at the door and seemed to decide against it, instead walking to the truck and hopping in.

I watched them pull away before turning to go inside and I saw the reason Paul had decided against saying something, Devon was stood in the doorway watching me. I smiled at him as normally as I could but I was a little put off by the stuff that happened with Paul. I was a big ball of confused. He said nothing as I walked past him, just followed me with his eyes and as I walked into the kitchen he walked straight past down the hallway.

As I entered the room my eyes fell straight to were Paul had left his glass, underneath the glass lay a folded over type of paper. I reached out for it and opened it, my breath stopping as I looked down at the picture in my hands. It was one of Paul and I, Brady had taken it at Christmas when we were together, dad had bought me a new camera and Brady was messing around with it while I opened my presents from Paul. It had been one of the best Christmases I had ever had. In the picture Paul was pining me down by sort of straddling my legs, his hands were holding mine above my head while he blew raspberries on my stomach, in the picture you could see he was smiling as he blew on my tummy and I was in fits of laughter, my face screwed up in laughter and tears were rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I was smiling as I looked down at it, the memory of that day so fresh, it had been perfect. My hands were shaking, why had he given me this? I folded it back over; the side that had been placed on the counter had a message on it, scrawled in Paul's writing.

_You're not happy. I miss you. _

Well that was just, well, shit.

* * *

**Awwww cute Paul. I really am loving writing this story at the minute! :D **

**Hope you all like it as much as I like writing it, remember to review lots and lots! :D xxxx**

**p.s Beautifull mess won't be up tonight, I havent had time to write much for it so it will be a bit late...sorry xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, as I put on my other story I am really sorry about the delay with this chapter, been so hectic with paper work and stuff at the minute. Due to my lack of free time this is a fairly short chapter so again I'm sorryyyyy but hopefully its good and so that makes up for the shortness? :D **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Devon walked past, knocking harshly into my shoulder as he glided down the hallway to his office, Danny was out and the big bald guy who was actually quite nice was already in the office waiting for Devon. I could see outside into the yard, Devon had been out there talking to someone and I had looked out to see the object of my annoyance. I waited for the click of the office door before I let the rage that burned a hole in my back pocket of my jeans come out, it had kept me up all night, crying one minute, seething from rage the next before slipping me back into the state of depression that had ripped at me all those years ago when I left here because of him. But now I was back to the rage, and I didn't care who was out there with him, he could take his picture and shove it up his backside.

I slammed my coffee cup down a little too harshly on the hallway table as I made my way through the front door, my eyes zoned in on the guy I was looking for and I blocked out the cheery hello's Sam and Jared offered me as I stormed across the grass to the big stupid handsome guy who was giving me a anxious grin. I ripped the picture from my pocket as I gained on him, shoving it full pelt against his rock hard chest I pushed him with all my force but it made no difference, he didn't even flinch against my push.

"You had no right to do that you arrogant asshole" I hissed at him and one of the guys let off a whistle like he was waiting for this to happen. I ignored it, instead focusing on the big tit in front of me who was finally wincing from me. "Are you mentally backwards or something? Because I have no idea what makes you think you have the right to make assumptions about my life but you don't, you just don't so stop trying to screw with me because I am so over your games" I pushed against him again, being careful not to raise my voice too much because Devon was only inside. He stared down at me, a strange flash in his eyes that I couldn't recognise but he quickly replaced it with anger, here he was, the real Paul, big angry Paul who had been caught playing games.

"I'm not screwing with you, and I'm not making assumptions, I was stating a fact. You're not happy, your cute little smiles don't fool me" He snapped back at me and I threw my hand up in the air in exasperation, I was still gripping the photo tightly, like I was afraid to let it go.

"You are so infuriating, Jesus Christ I cannot stand you. You know nothing about my life" I tried not to shout but I failed, I was too annoyed. I waved my head to the side trying to focus on anything but the look he was giving me, it was like he was trying to break through me with a simple glance and it was killing me. As my eyes scanned the yard I noticed the two guys trying not to openly stare at us but they were obviously watching.

"No your right I don't know anything, because you won't tell anyone anything Ally, I just want to know your ok. I just want to have you back in my life. Why won't you tell us anything if everything's all perfect?" He went to walk toward me but I backed off, spacing myself from him as the rage bubbled within me again.

"Because you have no right to know anything about me Paul, you fucked that up when you screwed me over. This is my life now, not you. I'm with Devon." I started off strong, my voice firm and confident but it trailed to a low whine, like even I didn't believe what I was saying and as Paul walked for me I couldn't even bring myself to back away. His hand reached out and took my wrist harshly, twisting my hand around so the picture that was scrunched in my fist was showing and despite the pain he was causing in my already bruised hand from Devon I couldn't even flinch because I was so focused on the smiling people in the picture. My heart felt like it was breaking for a second but as Paul opened his mouth my annoyance built again.

"Yeah but it's not the life you deserve or want Ally, you're not happy, no matter how much you proclaim it you're not. There isn't even a glimmer of the girl in the photo left, because the girl in the photo, the girl I fell in love with would never be with an asshole like him" He snarled at me and his grip on my wrist got tighter, a flicker of movement made me glance across and Sam was slowly making his way over, like he wanted to interfere but he was stopping himself. I turned back to Paul, unable to say anything and he launched another verbal attack at me. "Where did she go huh? What did the idea of a big white house, fancy clothes and a new shiny car take away your self respect?"

Asshole, I lifted my free hand up to place a hard slap across his cheek and his head flew to the side as he dropped my wrist and I stumbled away from him, soft shakes rolled over his skin like he was about to explode.

He basically just called me a money grabber, he just practically said I was with Devon for the money. What a bastard, what an absolute bastard. He had no idea about anything I went through.

"You know nothing so get the fuck out of here and stay away from me." I spat as I backed away from him, within seconds Sam was behind me, pulling at my arm while Jared pushed a vibrating Paul toward the trees to the side of the house.

When I could no longer see him the tears came, springing to my eyes as his words ripped at my heart. He was right, but in the most infuriating way. The old me was gone, but that still gave him no right to make assumptions about me being a gold digger for whatever he was getting at.

"He didn't mean that" Sam started and I turned to him, his face dropped as he realised tears were starting to spill from me and he awkward reached out as if to comfort me but he barely knew me so he kind of halted.

"Yeah Paul's got anger issues, he never meant to upset you" It was Jared now, he was walking back to us and he unlike Sam actually reached out to comfort me, putting his arm around my shoulder he shook me slightly in the way people did when they were trying to make you smile through your tears.

I blinked back the tears and swallowed the painful lump in my throat, shaking my head as I tried to regain my composure I offered the two guys a teary smile before ducking from Jared's hold on my shoulders. "Shout through the front door when you're done, Devon will come out to pay you" My voice broke again and I gulped at my own heart ache as I turned and walked shakily back to my house, my big empty unhappy house.

I didn't look back, I just walked inside and shut the door, letting myself fall back against it and I let the tears slip over my cheeks, my hand was clutched so tightly into a curled fist it was getting clammy and I opened it to realise I was still gripping the photo. Glancing down at it again it looked blurry through my tears but I could make out the happy laughter on my face and as if taunting me the distant echoes of the laughter Paul always teased from me shot through me, earning yet more tears and I pushed myself up the stairs and to my room. Burying myself in my duvet I cried, silently sobbing away the pain that was eating at me. But it hurt, I thought he had changed even if it was only a slight change, I thought he was decent again, like the old Paul had been. He was caring for his brothers pregnant wife, he was working in a good job, he was sort of back to old Paul and then he turns and says that, he turns and acts like the asshole that made me leave La Push. Why was Paul making me act like this, he made me so crazy and I had no idea why.

...

* * *

I hated this, I hated the way Paul managed to make me feel this way when really he should be playing no part in my life. I hated the way I wanted to apologise for hitting him, the way I wanted to take back shouting at him and how I wanted to sit and tell him the whole truth. I just hated how he was making me feel. I felt like I was living in a nightmare, the dreams were haunting me, Paul was haunting me, everything was just screwing up.

I was on the sofa, I had come down an hour after my fight with Paul after Devon came up to ask me if I had paid the mechanics, I hadn't, and he hadn't but they had gone and my tyres were all new. Yet another free repair off people I barely knew, that confused me even more, they acted like I was a close friend when in reality I had never really held a conversation with many of them. I was curled up in Devon's oversized jumper, cuddling myself trying to get some sort of comfort but nothing worked, I felt cold even wrapped in his jumper and the smell of his cologne made me feel slightly nauseous. I was being watched, I could feel it just as much as I felt the fear during my dream, even in the safety of my own home I felt watched.

I couldn't even focus on the TV, the lights and images were flashing at me but the story line had gone over my head at this point and I had no idea what was going on but I continued to stare like I was engrossed. The door opened to the living room and a stream of light came in from the hallway, I peered up to see Danny stood there, staring at me with utter disgust on his face.

"Devon wants you" He barked at me and I couldn't help but bite back. My mood was at a peaked level of not giving a shit and even as he glared at me I felt no fear, just hatred.

"So naturally he sent his little lap dog" I got up from the sofa and walked to the door, but as I walked past Danny his hand shot out and yanked my hair back and he leant in toward my ear.

"I'd watch it if I were you honey, you would hate for me to let lose to brother dearest on exactly who that mechanic out there yesterday was would you? The one you spent 10 minutes in the kitchen with, the one you got into a fight with today?" He snarled into my ear and yanked my hair back before letting me go again, my stomach dropped not from his threat but from the mention of Paul. "Hmm, you seem to under estimate me Alianna, I know everything, it would be awful to see something happen to you. Watch yourself." He grinned at himself, proud of his threats and ability to send shivers over my skin, he was vile. But his threats weren't empty, I had seen that for myself, if he made a threat and that person went against him he made sure his warnings were carried out.

I nodded at him, letting him know I understood before I pushed myself down the dark hallway to the office. Knocking softly I waited until the big bald guy opened the door, a kind smile broke across his face when he saw me.

"Evening Miss" He greeted, tilting his head in a greeting and I smiled genuinely back, he seemed like a nice guy, like a family man. I think I could like this one, the others just sneered at me normally but he seemed to actually see me as a human rather than his bosses bitch.

"Good evening" I answered back, I really should ask his name but as I went to say something else to him Devon made a loud cough at me, obviously trying to grab my attention. I turned to him, trying to keep my smile on my face but I failed as I saw his own blank expression.

"Your brother rang; apparently your dad's doing a barbeque at their house for your brothers graduation next week or something like that, those mechanics were supposed to tell us earlier, but obviously they didn't, but he's doing it tonight because he's working all next week or something, either way it's tonight" He sounded agitated and I had to agree with him on the agitation, it would have been nice to know a bit sooner. I had forgot Brady was graduating this year, I still thought of him as a baby, he was the youngest in his year, his birthday fell right around the end of the school year so he only just made his class.

"Oh, umm we don't have to go, I'm not really ready or anything" I mumbled as I ran my hand through my messy hair, it was thrown in a scrambled bun/knot on top of my head, although now it was sagging so it was like to the side. And I had barely any make up on, and I was in leggings and Devon's jumper, I was a mess and I couldn't be bothered to get ready.

"I said we would go"

I glanced up at him, unsure as to why he had agreed and he walked up to me, taking my hand in his and for once he wasn't looking at me like he hated me. I mean, it wasn't a loving look but it wasn't nasty either.

"And you look fine, it's only a barbeque" He pulled me slightly and I went into full shock mode at the missing snide remark and as I was pulled from the room the big guy was watching in just as much shock, his eyebrows were raised like he too hadn't expected that. "Besides, not like any of them will be in any better clothing, we could be in bin bags and look better than those people" And there it was, the snide remark we had been waiting for and both myself and the big guy nodded as we heard it. I mean it hadn't been aimed at me, but it was a snide remark all the same.

I said nothing as he pulled me down the hall way, surprisingly he was no longer in his shirt and trousers, he had on a pair of dark jeans and a simple t-shirt, when I say simple, yes it was some designer but it was still fairly simple. I stopped as he popped his head into the living room to give more orders to Danny and I pulled on my beige Ugg Boots, I hated these things, I think they made me look like some sort of yeti or big foot but I suppose they would keep my feet warm.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall above the hallway phone, it was only 7.30, it seemed later to me because I had been cooped up in the living room with all the curtains shut all afternoon. And the sky was beginning to darken mirroring the mood I was in. Devon shut the living room door and continued to pull me outside to his car, a new wave of being watched washed over me as I rounded down the pathway to the drive area. It actually felt as if someone was directly behind me and for a split second I could have sworn a swish of cold air blew onto my exposed neck. A shiver ran down my spine sending my stomach into an overdrive of fearful clenches and I span around halting in my steps, but the path behind me was empty and there was only a slight rustling in the bushes to my left. Devon pulled on my hand again and I stumbled back into his shadow, there was something out there, watching me. I walked to my door, pulling on the handle and as I did the cold air swished down my neck again but this time it didn't stop, I could feel something run over the skin on my neck, this time it wasn't a shiver it was like an ice cold touch and I span around in a frantic jump but nothing was there, my heart was pounding, breaking through my chest as my trapped air came spluttering from my mouth. There was someone there, I was sure there was someone there. It touched me. I felt it touch me.

"Alianna" Devon shouted from inside the car and I quickly flung the door open and climbed in before locking the switch to lock the doors. Devon was staring at me like I was insane and for a second I felt like I was, I felt like I was losing my mind. Someone had been behind me, I was sure of it.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn**

**Keep those amazing reviews coming! **

**New question, how do you want Alianna to find out about the wolves? :D Give me your ideas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**To the reader to said they want her to stay with Devon...WHAT? hahaha I think I wrote him wrong in the last one haha I've had a few comments about him being sweet? Hehehe my writing was off! Anyway hopefully this one will get you back to team we hate Devon ;) Enjoy**

* * *

My stomach dropped as I hopped from the Audi, the drive way and the street up front was littered in trucks and cars, and then two patrol cars, Charlie's and my dad's. But one caught my eye, one truck that always made me perk up was now making me perk up with dread rather than the usual spark. The butterflies didn't flutter; instead they mixed into what could only be described as puke. I couldn't go in there. I hadn't moved a muscle and Devon had noticed, he had noticed my strange behaviour the whole way here actually. He kept commenting on how weird I was being lately, he too had been woken by my dreams when I would wake up in tears or screams, he saw me as I crept around the house flicking every light switch on as I passed rooms and it was him I made go into the bathroom before me so I knew there was no more messages on the mirror. He knew something was wrong with me, but he still never asked why he would just call me a name and get on with his business. I guess it was better that way; too many questions were obviously causing issues for me.

"Are you going to come or are you going to stand there all night?" Devon barked at me as he kicked his way through the front gate and I just nodded before running after him. The nausea worked its way up as I ran and I had to take a few long breaths before working myself up to push my way through the front door, all the while Devon just stared at me like I was a mad woman. "You are not right" He mumbled as he followed me in through the small hallway and through to the back yard.

The sound of chatter met my ears as I approached the back door, it was open and I could make out a few childish squeals over the top of the adult voices. Devon let out a long sigh as Claire's little voice piped up again, he was not a kid person. I on the other hand, loved that girl.

"My baby girl" My dad's chuckling voice came over the squeals as I stepped out into the evening and before I could even look up I was grabbed into a bear hug and the familiar scent of my dad's aftershave filled my nose. "You ok hun?" He kissed my cheek with his usual stubble scratching me and pushed me at arm's length before eyeing me up. "Going for the laid back look were we?" He chuckled again and I shrugged, I guess I looked like I had just rolled out of bed.

"Uhh we were having a lazy day" I tried smiling but out of habit I flashed my looked to Devon who was stood next to me, I guess to other people it looked like I was looking for reassurance that I had said the right thing and from the small nod he gave it just made it look even worse. I was so bad at lying; I used to be so good, now I suck.

"Devon, good to see you again" My dad was kind like he always was but knowing him as well as I did I could see the cautious look he held as he shook Devon's hand.

"You to" Simple but I had to give points for how polite the normally rude man next to me sounded.

I took Devon's hand in mine trying to act as normal as possible and surprisingly he held it fairly loosely, it didn't hurt. We walked further across the patio to where everyone was sat around and Brady turned to look at me, a big smile erupting on his face and he stood up to greet us. Leaning in to hug me he stopped as his arm reached around my back and he made a few sniffing noises.

"Brady what are you doing?" I asked as he continued to smell my shoulder and neck area and he pulled back, giving both Devon and I funny looks before turning to the rest of his friends behind him who were watching with just as much confusion as Brady held on his face.

"Where have you been today?" He barked rather than asked and Devon's grip on my hand suddenly tightened, not from him wanting to hurt me but I think he was put off by Brady's sudden anger.

"Umm at home why?" I glanced around at everyone, they had all leaned forward and were sniffing like Brady had, Paul was suddenly beside us, shaking slightly as he stared not at Devon but at me, he obviously still hated me from earlier.

"Who have you been with Alianna?" Paul snapped this time and I looked at Devon who was frowning at the two guys in front of us.

"No one, just Devon and his brother. What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped this time, glaring at Brady who was pulling on my jumper, what the hell had I done now?

"Guys" A new voice erupted and Sam came up behind Brady and Paul and started shaking his head at them. They both glared at him before backing off. What the hell was going on?

"Umm why don't you sit down?" Emily offered over the awkwardness and motioned toward two seats next to her and Embry, she stood up letting Sam sit in her seat before lowering herself onto his lap. I nodded, leading Devon and I to the seats but as I went to sit in my own chair I was pulled back and placed on another, looking down I saw Devon had pulled me on his lap but he was sending a firm glare to someone. Following his eyes I found Paul, they were glaring at one another except Paul looked slightly more furious than Devon did, Devon just had a smug look on his face as he wrapped his arm around my waist. What was this some sort of pissing contest? Why would Devon be like that with Paul? He didn't know he was my ex did he? Oh shit if he knew that would mean he would be angry with me. Crap.

"So how are you?" Emily asked and I looked back from the two guys to see nearly everyone else following my looks between them, they did obviously not like one another and everyone even Claire had picked up on it. She was darting her own little eyes from Devon to Paul and back again as if it was about to kick off any minute.

"Umm I'm ok thanks, you?" I mumbled as I tried focusing on the girls, each of them offering me small smiles and I lingered on Rachel, her stomach was huge and she was rubbing it with her hand while she smiled kindly at me, as she saw me looking she failed for a second and tore her look from mine as if I intimidated her.

"It's nice that your here Devon, we haven't seen much of you" It was Kim who spoke this time cutting Emily off while she went to reply to my answer. I turned to look back at Devon and surprisingly he was smiling nicely at Kim.

"I've been really busy trying to set my work up from the house, it's sorted now though. It's nice to get out, the house gets a little boring" He offered his answer and I nodded in agreement like I figured a normal girlfriend would.

"What work are you in?" Jared asked now and my heart skidded to a halt and I snapped my head back to Devon a little too fast to be normal and he himself seemed a little caught off guard, I hadn't talked about this with him, and I hadn't talked to anyone about what he did, I don't think anyway so I wasn't sure what lie he would use.

"He's in sales" I offered as Devon stared at me for help. I prayed I hadn't said anything other than this to anyone here but a few seconds passed and no one offered any argument to my claim.

"Yeah, I ummm I'm a sales manager for a company back in LA. Deals mainly with boats and stuff, like yacht sales and stuff to go with the boats" He expanded on my story, he was better at this stuff than me. Everyone nodded in fake interest.

"It's a family owned business. His dad owned it before him and stuff" I gave another piece of information and more nodding followed. I suppose this was normal offering more information about our life, that's what Paul asked for today, although he seemed more angry as we talked which was strange because this is exactly what he wanted.

"So you're running it from here now? How can you do that if you're not around to make the sales?" Brady asked and there was a slight snap to his tone like he wasn't impressed by the story.

"I have people running the offices back there; I just needed to have a break from it all. I just deal with it over the phone" Devon offered, copying the slight snap in his tone that Brady held. They really disliked one another. As he spoke the little voice in my head popped up correcting his words. Offices meant the club and his warehouse that held his stuff, break meant he had to lay low and hide for a while, the last bit was right, he dealt with it all via his Iphone.

"How long will you be here?" I was surprised as Paul spoke, he still held his glare on Devon but his question sparked something within me and my heart fluttered as I looked at him. It was like he was worried about something.

"However long is necessary for us to be here" Devon replied shortly and I shuffled on his lap, his hand slid from my waist to my thigh and he squeezed gently, Paul scowled further and a slight shake took over his still body. I had no idea what his problem was but the guys around us seemed to catch on to it and were making obvious looks to one another. Something was going on here. I had to be grateful Leah wasn't here, if she were then this whole conversation probably would have gone so much worse, she seemed incapable of not making a comment when around.

The questions stopped being aimed at us, instead a forced conversation took over the group and the focus went from Devon and I which I had to feel happy about. I hated being grilled like that. I could hear dad bragging about me to Charlie and Sue and I glanced back at him to smile, he was cute, he always talked about me like I was this brilliant person who accomplished so much when in reality I didn't even finish college.

I brought myself back into the conversation the people around me were having and I could see Paul still glaring at Devon as he stroked my leg, the feeling of him doing so made my skin crawl slightly. He was only doing it to piss Paul off. Somehow he knew Paul was getting annoyed, I mean he was making it obvious but I didn't know why he was so jealous over it.

"Yeah now the stress of moving is over we can focus on getting married, we were thinking a summer wedding weren't we baby?" Devon's voice erupted through my thoughts and I nearly choked on the water I was sipping. Oh god he didn't. Shit. Shitting hell. Is he insane?

"Wedding? Your getting married?" Brady near enough shouted at us and I jumped from the harsh tone in his voice.

"Well that's generally what engaged couples do" Devon answered before I could and I turned to look at him, what the hell was he doing? We had never even mentioned the word marriage to one another; he didn't even use it when he proposed he just stuck the damn ring on my finger.

"Oh you never mentioned that Ally" Emily was smiling but it was forced, everyone's smiles were forced. I guessed it was because they didn't really like Devon but the guys started making strange looks at Paul. I followed their stares to where he was now vibrating while creasing his face as if controlling himself from leaping across and pounding fists into Devon's face. What the hell was his problem? I was so confused.

I looked back to where Devon was grinning proudly, like he was happy he was causing such a stir with both Paul and Brady, the rage filled within me and I just wanted to scream at him. He had no right to make that choice, I would never marry him. Not even if he tried forcing me I would never let myself get that screwed up in his life.

"I'm going to get a drink" I stood up shaking Devon from me as I turned to walk inside, ignoring the looks I got as I went I ran in to the kitchen and leant against the counter. He had no right to keep doing this; he was doing it on purpose.

* * *

**Paul's point of view**

Marriage. She couldn't marry him. She wasn't supposed to be with him, she never said she was getting married, she's not even happy. All the jumble of thoughts was making my anger hit peak point and I felt myself vibrate violently. I couldn't see her with him anymore, he had been sat there touching her and looking at me like the cocky bastard he was. I could tell she hated him, her heart beats were erratic and she flinched every time his hand moved near her. She didn't want him. She even looked caught off guard when he said it.

"I'm going to get a drink" Her voice shook as she leapt from his lap, his eyes didn't even flicker to her he just kept staring at me like he was trying to get to me. As she turned around the wind caught her hair and the undeniable scent of vampire washed over me, it had been there earlier on her but it calmed as she sat still but now it flickered over us all and I saw everyone wince as she walked away. She had been near a leech. She could be in danger. I needed her close to me, away from this jackass and close to me.

A phone started ringing and I glanced back to Devon as he held his phone to his ear like it always was when I saw him. His eyes were still placed on me and it was taking everything in me not to beat him to a pulp.

"What?" He snapped and I noticed all the eye rolls he got from the guys, none of us liked him but for some reason Sam was even worse about it, all we had to do was mention Alianna and he got all weird, like right now he was glaring at Devon harder than even I was.

The faint voice at the end of the phone was talking quickly and I only caught a few words. Deal, package, 50K and Alianna. The words didn't really make sense but the sound her name on a unknown males lips made me quiver in anger again. There were all these men at her house, I didn't like it.

"I'll be back now, she can do it" Devon answered and the voice questioned him back down the phone. "She will if I tell her" He remarked and every one of my pack brothers tensed, that sounded like a threat. I hated this guy, there was something about him, something told me he was off. He put his phone back in his pocket before standing up. "It was good seeing you all, I need to go I got a deal to sort out. Bye" As usual he spoke to no one in particular and walked straight through the yard to the kitchen ignoring Alianna's dad as he tried talking to him. He was such a dick.

I pushed myself from the wall I was leant on and made my way toward the house but Brady, Sam and Embry were at my side in an instant, blocking my path. "Get out of my way" I barked but Sam just shook his head at me.

"Why would you tell them that?" Alianna's voice popped up and I glanced around the barrier of guys in front of me to look at the open kitchen door.

"Tell them what?" Devon spoke back but it was like he was bored and not paying attention. She sounded angry.

"That we are getting married?"

"We are engaged, that's the idea of being engaged Alianna" He snapped back at her this time there was something else in his voice and it made my body stand on edge, I needed to get in there.

"You had no right to tell them that. We have never discussed getting married; it's usually a mutual decision Devon. What are you doing?" She squealed the last bit and I rushed forward but Sam and Embry held me back. I had a horrible image of him hurting her.

"You can't get involved in their relationship Paul" Embry barked at me and pushed me back, the rest of my brothers were next to me now, Alianna's dad and Charlie were by the door as if waiting to go in if needed.

"We are leaving; I have a deal I need to make so let's go. I need your help." It sounded more of an order than asking her to help and I again pushed against the hold my brothers had on me.

"So just ignore what I said?" She tried again and I felt a little proud that she was fighting back against him; he needed to be brought down a notch.

"Why the hell do you care so much if they think we are getting married Alianna? Really? Why is it that much of an issue for you?" Devon asked and there was no response, my craned forward trying to hear for an answer but none came. "I'm not stupid Alianna, I know who he is"

My stomach dropped slightly and even when he hadn't said my name I knew he meant me. Would he be angry with her? Shit had I made it worse?

"Let's go" Alianna near enough whispered but there was no movement sounds.

"Yeah I thought so. You know if you want to try hiding something from me try not leaving this on your dressing table. I came here to make sure of something and now I'm sure. So get your ass in my car right now." Devon's venomous voice ripped through the silence and his words leaked in a cocky tone that had all the guys around me shaking. He was so rude to her. But I wanted to know what it was he found. I think I knew, but I needed to know. If I had got her in trouble and caused shit then that would be bad, she would hate me.

The front door slammed and Embry's grip on me loosened. They had gone. I ran through the crowd of guys into the kitchen, my eyes fell straight on the counter where my fear was confirmed. The picture I had left with Alianna the other day was there, crumbled up like it had been held in someone's fist.

"Paul you idiot" Brady groaned as he stood next to me. Not that I needed to be told. I knew leaving that with her was risky, no guy would react well to finding that from their girls ex boyfriend. I had a horrible feeling I just caused a lot of shit in her life.

"We need to go look for that vampire, she stank of one. Paul I need you to stay away, your too involved in this and I don't want you near her house while your this angry. I'll take Embry, Jake and Jared. The rest stay around here." Sam ordered as he walked past me, shooting me a strange look as he glanced at the picture on the side. The guys he wanted followed him out and I stumbled back into the counter. This was so hard. Why had I imprinted on someone I couldn't have? Or I could have but it seemed hard as shit getting her. She was refusing to even admit she was unhappy so I highly doubted she would leave him. This was just so freaking hard. I should have never let her go all those years ago, I was such an ass. I still am.

* * *

**Oooooo, he's so close yet so far, he knows somethings up he just needs to see what! :) I love all your comments about the vampires...things will start kicking off now a bit more but I just want to warn you before I get loads of reviews asking for her to find out about the wolves, I loved your ideas and I have now come up with a plan and from my current plan I want to warn you there is still a fair few chaps before she finds out so don't get impatient with me pretty please :D xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**To the reader who asked about why she reacted like that when he said they were getting married, yeah she did tell the pack she was engaged but when they asked her a few chapters back if she was getting married or when the wedding was she said they weren't planning a wedding yet etc the plot point thingy is that Devon only said it to piss Paul off so she was like oh hell no and kind of fought back against him a little and then he was like BAM I know Paul's your ex so now Devon's gonna be like even more controlling and he was basically saying they were getting married to kind of show Paul that Alianna is his not Pauls if that makes sense? :D sorry for the confusion. Hope that kind of clears it up? hehehe, basically they knew she was engaged but she always made out they weren't getting married and now Devon is saying it to get to her and stuffff :D I am so rubbish at explaining! It will make sense hopefully hehe thanks for reading and your support!**

**Karu- Love that song, Kelly Clarkson is A-M-Azing :D definitely like that for this story, I need to work Beneath your beautiful into the other one as well I keep like meaning to but it's never the right moment. I love these song ideas BTW keep them coming. Thank you for your support and love! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

He hadn't said a word on the drive home. Not one single word and the silence was killing me. It made me more nervous, he was obviously pissed off about the picture and Paul but he was doing nothing about it. My heart was thudding against my chest, my stomach twisting in nausea. The minute I saw him slam it down onto the kitchen counter I had wanted to the ground to open up and swallow me whole. We pulled up to the house, the lights shone against the dark yard and Devon was out of the car before I had even unbuckled myself. I watched him as he stormed up the pathway to the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Everything within me just wanted to lock myself in the car and stay here but I knew I had to go in.

Throwing my door open I shivered as the nights wind hit me and I hopped from the car onto the damp and slightly muddy ground beneath me. The gooey mud squelched into my boots and I jumped around to shut the door. The lights in the house flickered off and on again in different rooms until my bedroom light came on and Devon's shadow passed the window. I figured I should go in, I couldn't stand outside all night. As I dragged my way to the front door the trees to my right began shuffling and my whole body froze in the fear that had washed over me earlier, there was no chill against my skin, I just felt like I was being watched. There was nothing there, I stared into the tree line and it was normal, the leaves were rustling against the wind but that was it so I turned back to the steps and began walking myself to the front door. As I reached for the handle a twig snapped behind me and I span around, my eyes scanning the trees and yard around the house until they found the noise source. Bright shining brown eyes were staring at me from next to my Mini, my eyes travelled from the eyes downwards and my breath stopped as I realised it was a wolf. It was frozen just staring at me and even though I should have felt scared I didn't, it looked more frightened of me than anything else and my stomach unclenched knowing that if it was dangerous it would have done something by now.

A small yapping noise erupted from within the trees and the frozen brown wolf stumbled backward and fell straight into the side of my car, the alarm sounded and the orange flashing lights lit up the yard as the sound echoed through the silent night. The wolf flinched downward before pouncing forward and running into the trees, my eyes followed it as it went and the lights from my car alarm lit up its body more, it had spots all over its back, it was silver and brown. Not like the one I had run over, it wasn't as beautiful as the one I had hit but it was beautiful all the same.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice barked from behind me and I was shoved to the side as Danny went flying past me and down toward my car, clicking the buttons on my key fob as he went. I flashed my eyes around searching for the wolf but there was nothing out here. The alarms stopped and I snapped my eyes back to where Danny was walking back to me, his face was hard and he was glaring at me as he threw himself up the steps toward me. "You stupid bitch just freaking make as much noise as you can why don't you?" He snapped as he again pushed into my shoulder making his way inside.

He stopped as he walked inside, turning to look at me with his smirk on his face. "Guess I didn't have to let slip to Devon about your little admirer. Well done at fucking yourself over little miss perfect" He grinned wider before turning again and walking through to the office. Eurgh, I was in so much shit.

I shuffled indoors and shut the door; the pounding of Devon's feet along the floor above me sent shivers through me. He was pissed off. I was screwed.

* * *

I winced as my cold fingers stung against my cut and swollen lip. Staring in the mirror at myself a single tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away before more joined it. Even after three days of being locked up in the house and having ice packs resting on my face my cheek was bruised and my lip was swollen from the hit Devon handed me after our discussion about Paul.

It hadn't been too bad at first, I told him that I had found it after Paul did the car and he believed me when I said I had barely spoke to Paul since I had been back; it was fine and he had kept his cool. That is until Danny walked by and let 'slip' that Paul had been in the house with me, and that he somehow saw me having coffee in La Push with him on the day Jacob had fixed the dent in my car. When he said that little snippet of information all hell broke loose and Devon flipped out. I was accused of cheating and lying, no matter how much I told him I hadn't done anything with Paul it was shunned to the side as Danny let up that he had seen me doing this and that with him, most of what he said was lies but he continued on until Devon got so worked up he hit me across the face. The bruise and cut lip was from his hit but the cut on my forehead was from the table corner that I fell on as I went crumbling to the floor.

Since then Devon had barely spoken to me and I was pretty much banned from leaving the house. I was becoming more and more controlled every day. I was supposed to be going to Port Angeles tomorrow night to do a deal with Devon with some guy from Seattle, but if my face still looked like this there would be no way in hell I could go and although that should be a good thing, I know that if I couldn't go Devon would find a way to blame my face issues on me. Like I had bruised myself or something.

I splashed water on my face, the stinging sensation of cold water on my lip and cut forehead sent throbs of slight pain through me but I shook it off and chucked my hair in a high ponytail before walking from my room and downstairs. It was a fairly nice day so I was going to do some gardening, the front lawn looked like shit, the flowers were all dying and weeds were springing up everywhere.

Settling myself down near one of the overgrown flowerbeds I grabbed the little bucket of gardening tools that were here when we got here, it was old and rusty but it would do. I glanced up to the open front door as I started digging up weeds, Devon was stood there watching me, a strange expression on his face, like a mixture of anger and guilt and for a second I thought he was going to say something but instead he snapped his mouth shut and turned back around slamming the door shut as he went.

* * *

My back was burning against the harsh sun, my clothes were sticking to me in the horrible heat the surrounding greenery offered and I was completely covered in mud from the overrun flower patches across the front yard. I had been out here for a few hours now, ignoring the raised voices inside and Danny as he went flying past me to his car and flew from the driveway. I just stayed sat alone in the garden trying to stay out of anymore trouble. But trouble always seemed to find me, the creepy chill ran over my skin as it had done the other day. Every nerve in my body stood on end and I could feel myself being watched. I glanced up at the house, desperate for a sign of Devon watching me but he was in none of the windows and neither was the big bald guy.

I shook myself, trying to focus on packing away the garden tools I had been using but the chill ran across me again, this time my stomach clenched and that fear of someone being behind me ran through me causing a wave of nausea to hit me. I was shaking, everything within me was quivering from the feeling and I snapped my head around to search for the source but nothing was behind me. The tree line was clear, the yard was clear. I was losing my mind. The dreams were getting more and more violent each time I shut my eyes, I was getting more and more jumpy and I felt like I hadn't let myself relax in days. But every time I looked for the source of the feeling there was nothing there, like now. I was alone. Alone and paranoid and completely losing my mind. I had began to think the wolf was a fragment of my imagination because over the last 3 days each time I awoke from a nightmare there was a long howling sound letting up outside the house, but when I looked there was nothing out there. It was all in my mind.

"I'm losing it" I whispered to myself as I gathered my tools into the little bucket that I had found them in, scrambling to my feet I knocked the dirt from my bare knees and turned to walk toward the house but a movement caught my eye.

Snapping my glance to the tree line behind where the cars lay stood a man, deathly pale with terrifying blood red eyes that tore into mine and shot at me like daggers. The fear that was clawing at my stomach burst and I squealed as I went flying backwards and fell to the floor, a sharp ripping pain shot through my wrist and I turned my head to the direction of the pain, the rusty shears I had been using were embedded in my skin and blood dripped from the wound. I had fallen onto them as I scrambled backward. My other hand flew to the throbbing area of my arm and I let out a slight cry as the shears fell from my wrist, the wound was deep, deeper than it should be especially on my wrist.

As I went to stand up the blood red eyes that had been staring at me only seconds before filled my head and I snapped my attention back to where the man was stood, there was no one there. The yard was empty. Where was he? He was there. I saw him. There was someone there.

The trees around me rustled and I scrambled to my feet backing up toward the house, blood was seeping from the wound in my wrist and I felt faint from the stabbing pain ripping in my arm. But there was someone here. A low sneering chuckle erupted to my left and I jumped as I turned to look, a flash of white ran through the trees but vanished just as fast. He was there. But he wasn't there. What the hell was happening?

I kept walking backwards, shaking my head trying to get the image of those eyes from my head and as I fell further back toward the house my body hit into another. A loud scream echoed through my throat as I flew forward away from the body behind me but a hand reached out grabbing at my wrist.

"Ally what the hell have you done?" The harsh bark of Devon erupted and the fierce screaming that was flying from me stopped, turning back to face him he was the person I ran into, his hands came grabbing at me but I kept back away. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as the red eyes flashed through me and the pain in my arm burned away at me.

"There was a man" I mumbled as my eyesight fell blurry, Devon was moving in front of me, doubling as I looked at him.

"There's no man Alianna, just me. Let me see your arm." He came for me again and the fear rose, he was going to hurt me again, I couldn't be hurt again. "It's just me, calm down, let me see"

"No no don't touch me, no he's here, he's going to kill you and me, don't hurt me please" I was begging, making no sense even to myself. I was desperate, I had to get away from here, I had to get to Paul he would keep me safe, Paul would look after me.

"Alianna stop it" Devon ordered at me but I couldn't stop, he was coming forward grabbing for me and I backed up again but my blurry vision fell black and my legs crumbled beneath me sending me to a painful thud against the floor and the red eyes filled my mind as the darkness took over.

* * *

I was sat in a little dingy room in La Push's clinic, easily the tiniest clinic in existence and I had been trapped here for nearly 6 hours now. Devon had left me shortly after I had woken up, he apparently needed to get back to something at the house. I had ruined his busy day and messed up his schedule by being so damn clumsy as he put it. But I wasn't clumsy, I had seen someone. I knew I had seen someone. He had insisted I was going crazy and the way both he and the nurse had looked at me as I sobbed out a load of rubbish about nightmares and blood, I was beginning to think I actually was going crazy.

The door opened and the old doctor walked in, he was the same man who had treated me as a child, except now he had white hair and wrinkles and he seemed to be losing it a bit.

"Miss Fuller, you're looking brighter. How are you feeling?" His old raspy voice spoke out and the smell of cigars washed over me. For a doctor he wasn't a great image of healthy lifestyles. The man had smoked 20 a day since I could remember.

"Better, I just want to go home" I whispered back to him and he nodded. My arm was still throbbing and I felt like shit, but when I said home I meant my dad's house. I never wanted to go back to Devon's house, it was making me insane.

"Well I'm here to discharge you, I just want to ensure you know to take the anti biotic three times a day for the next week to keep any infection at bay, you need to come back in two days to change the dressing, try not to get it wet if you can. The wound should heal nicely but any issues come straight back here. You just need to sign your forms with Susanne at the front desk and your free to go. Is your husband here to pick you up?" He stopped his rambling and handed me the little bottle of tablets, I nodded at the information knowing I would forget it due to my tiredness and lack of concentration right now but I nodded anyway.

"He's not my husband. And no, he had to go back to work, I was going to ring my brother" My own voice was weak and I felt emotionless, like I couldn't cry, nor could I fake a smile for the kind man smiling at me. I just felt blank. This was just another massive bump in the road, bumps that never seemed to be stopping recently. My head was a jumbled mess, everyone was acting like I was insane and at one point I had even been asked if I had tried to kill myself which was absurd but Devon agreed and asked the question again, not that he cared, he just wanted to make sure he didn't need to fork out for a therapist anytime soon.

"Miss Fuller, I hope I'm not over stepping the mark here but I've known your family for years and I feel it my duty to ask. But those cuts to your face and the bruise, then the wrist, I guess I just wanted to make sure everything was ok?" He stopped, fumbling over himself like he suddenly regretted saying anything and I took a large intake of breath as I prepared my answer.

"I'm fine, it was an accident honestly. Thank you for your concern though. Now I really do need to ring my brother to come get me if you don't mind" I don't think I sounded curt or off with him but he dropped his eyes to his feet like I had just shouted at him and he shuffled across the room.

"Well you can use our phone out front and you're welcome to stay here until he can get you. I'll leave you to it" He smiled again and reached out, shaking my unbandaged hand in his wrinkled one before leaving.

I didn't have any stuff with me, not even my phone and I was still dressed in my shorts and oversized checked shirt which was dirty from the mud I had been sat in all day. My arm was wrapped tightly in a white bandage that fell across my hand and right up to just below my elbow. Apparently the shears just missed the major areas of my wrist and so although there had been a lot of blood, it could have been worse.

I jumped down from the old bed, it was nearly as old as I was and I didn't want to think of all the stuff that had probably happened on it. It wouldn't surprise me if someone died on it, or if it was used for labours. Eurgh. My hair was wavy and had fallen from the top knot I had it in this morning, it fell in curls around my face and all I could do was flick my head around to get it out of my eyes because my stupid wrist meant I couldn't put it in a hair band. I made my way to the little wooden door and out into the hallway, it was more like two little houses joined together here rather than a doctors clinic, and it seriously needed some redecorating. Why Devon brought me here over Fork's hospital I had no idea.

My legs were slightly shaky as I made my way to the front desk that was literally a little desk with a phone and some files on it, I hadn't eaten or drank anything for hours and I was beginning to feel slightly faint but I shook it off, if I even mentioned it to anyone here I would be kept in even longer and that was not something I wanted to happen right now. I didn't even need to say anything as I approached the little desk, the old woman thrust my papers at me and a pen landed on top and I signed where necessary.

"Sorry, would you mind if I used your phone I need to get a ride home?" I tried to be polite as I asked the little old woman but she just stared at me like I was insane.

"Do I look like I care if you use our phone? Stupid question after stupid question in this place. Maureen, chuck my knitting out" She yelled off into the room behind her, her stare never leaving me as she did. What the hell was this woman on?

"Alianna?"

My heart sunk at the female voice that came from behind me, the voice I knew so well yet hated to hear. Rachel. Why was everything just being thrown at me? What the hell had I done to deserve all this? I really needed words with the big guy in the sky because right now he was playing silly bugger with my life. I turned around and sure enough there she was, cradling her big round belly as she smiled at me timidly, her smile dropped as her eyes travelled over my face and my stomached lurched as she fought back the gasp I knew she wanted to let out. I still had the stupid bruise and cuts on my face from Devon. I was officially the girl everyone sighed over as they saw me, I was the one they commented on saying it's such a 'shame' because I was so young. Eurgh today, no not just today, everyday, my whole life was just getting worse.

"Uhh hi" I offered trying to break the weird silence that had taken over.

"You need a lift?"She pointed to the door behind her then lowered her hand back to her stomach as I stared blankly at her, not because I wanted to but because my body went into overdrive and I couldn't think straight.

"No no of course not Devon is picking me up" I smiled back lying as best I could and she frowned in confusion.

"You just said you needed to ring a lift? It's honestly not a problem"

I sighed as she tried ensuring me of her offer, offering the best smile I could I breathed out my answer. "Look, I know your trying to be nice but honestly, I don't need a lift"

I was expecting her to snap back or carry on assuring me it was fine but she just smiled and nodded as if she understood me completely and she pulled her phone from her bag and handed it to me. "You can ring Devon if you need to. I mean I have Brady's number to but I'm guessing you don't want him seeing you this way?" She handed the phone to me, shaking it as I didn't take it and she thrust it at me forcing me to take hold.

Why was she being nice? I carried on staring for a second but she nodded impatiently at the phone and I flicked it open and typed in Devon's number. He finally answered after 10 ringing tones and after getting over the initial annoyance at finding me ringing him, he agreed to pick me up and so I followed Rachel as she waddled her way outside to the little bench that lay in the tiny car park.

"Aren't you going home?" I asked as she sat next to me and she shrugged.

"Paul's picking me up, the guy is always late so I'll wait with you if it's ok" She smiled sheepishly and I felt myself nod at her. Good thing I rejected her offer. I could not handle Paul today.

"I'm being induced" She piped up as she slurped on a can of coke, I glanced at her a little unsure of what she meant and she kicked her legs out in a swing as they hung from the bench. "A week today, because I'm so damn uncomfortable, I can barely walk anymore my ankles are like cankles now and my toes look like they are about to explode. So my little baby girl will be here next week." She grinned, the motherly glow erupting on her face as she spoke and I felt myself lift emotionally at the way she spoke. I never saw her as maternal but being pregnant did suit her.

"The girls are doing a late baby shower for me in a couple days, you should come. Get you out of the house and stuff, and the girls are dying to see you again, you left early at the barbeque. I can get Emily to ring you with the details if you want to?" She smiled again as I said nothing in reply to her first stab at sparking a discussion. This just confused me more. She was being unnecessarily kind, especially since I often ignored her.

"Umm don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice?" I asked as she continued kicking her legs back and forth, she stopped for a second and looked at me, her smile was gone and instead she looked a bit sad and a tiny bit tearful. Oh pregnant hormones, please god do not add this to my day.

"Because no matter what you think of me Ally I still class you as one of my best friends, and I would love for you to be at my baby shower. And as for lending you my phone, it's not like I'm going to leave your stranded here" Her eyes flickered across my forehead before landing on my cheek, then my cut lip and finally my arm. She opened her mouth to carry on but snapped it shut again and I knew she wanted to ask but didn't and for that I was grateful. My heart lifted as she spoke, I wanted to still class her as my best friend I suppose, but I couldn't forgive and forget, the damage was done.

We fell back into silence, just sitting together as we waited for our rides and occasionally she would speak, commenting on how painful pregnancy was, or how she had gotten a letter from Josh, or just about general day to day things like that the store had run out of cherry twizzlers and she was craving them like mad. At first it annoyed me but as she kept talking I realised she was taking my mind away from the niggling thoughts of insanity I had. I wasn't panicking over the red eyes, I wasn't panicking about Devon coming for me, or the wolf that was hanging around my yard, I wasn't panicking about anything I was just listening to her. She was shivering by this point against the cold wind and I started to ask where Paul was, we had been sat out here a good half hour when I was sure she said he would be here in a minute.

But as I went to ask a car sounded as it pulled into the parking lot and Devon's white Audi pulled into view, except it wasn't him driving it was Danny. Eurgh, my day really was getting worse. I stood up, stretching my shaking legs as I got ready to walk to the car but before I left I felt like I needed to say something and so I turned to Rachel and tried to smile.

"Thank you for umm waiting with me and for not asking questions, I really appreciate that." I signalled to my face and she nodded before lowering her eyes to the floor, she looked like she was desperate to say something.

"It's none of my business to ask, but I know you're not an idiot Ally. I trust that you're doing whatever you're doing for a reason and so it's not my place to pass judgement." She nodded seriously and I felt all my anger toward her fade, I wanted to sit and carry on listening to her ramble on about her life just so I could forget mine but I could sense Danny becoming impatient behind me so I nodded and smiled at her before backing off to the Audi.

I climbed in and surprisingly Danny said nothing as I strapped myself in and he turned the car around, it was a nice break from the usual comments and I figured none were coming as he flicked the radio on, the loudness of the music made me jump slightly, it was rattling the speakers where he had it up so high. I glanced back out of the window as we pulled away and I felt myself grow confused as I watched Rachel climb into the driver's seat of a little black car. She said Paul was getting her? Why would she lie?

I watched as she looked over at the car I was in, watching closely as Danny pulled us out of the car park and down the road and it clicked. She hadn't asked questions, but she wanted to make sure I got away safely. Hmm. Well that was just confusing.

* * *

**Anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews, your amazing. Keep them coming lots and lots and lots and lots and lots? You get the idea, review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is fairly long :D **

**Another shitty excuse here but I literally finished this chapter and the others like a day ago, then my stupid laptop overheated and crashed and so I was left with no chapters. Stupid Acer laptop, time I invest in a new HP beauty I think. Anyway, this one was the easiest to re-write so here it is, for my readers on my others they will both be up by Monday and from then on I will be on my evening and weekends off so my updates will increase to a less crappy routine. Sorry people!**

**p.s Brady and Gracie story will be worked on once i have finished one of my current ones due to me already being stressed out by these three's updates hehe :) **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I crept downstairs, being careful not to squeak against the floor as I went. I had another nightmare, even when I was awake they haunted me in this place. The same images were snapped at me whilst I lay in bed until I could no longer handle the twisting knot they caused in my stomach. I rounded on the kitchen and grabbed my car keys, my face was looking pretty normal again, the bruise was faded and easily hid by makeup and the cut on the forehead simply seemed a scratch and my lip looked as if I bit it. It was my arm that was causing the issue, it was still bandaged up. And it still hurt a lot. I had been dosing up on pain killers to stop the throbbing ache that ran through the wound.

"You sure do sneak around a lot" I jumped and fell into the door frame of the kitchen door as the voice erupted from inside the silent room. I looked up to see Danny leant against the sink counter eating yoghurt. My stomach dropped, not again, I couldn't understand his fascination with me. But then again, I was the one entering the room he was in so I couldn't really accuse him of following me this time.

"I wasn't sneaking" I was too quick to defend myself and I earned a smirk from Danny.

"Sure you just tip toe around the house normally don't you jumpy" He whispered it but his tone was singing, like he was taunting me. I didn't have time to respond he simply walked from the room without another glance in my direction.

I walked to the counter and picked my keys up before walking quickly to Devon's office and knocking, the door opened before I fully finished knocking and Devon stood there, a little startled like he hadn't meant to open at the same time I was knocking. He stayed silent and sort of blank for a minute and part of me for that instance thought he was about to be nice, but then he opened his mouth. "What?" He snapped at me like I was doing something to bother him and all hope of ever having a nice reception from this man was gone. I just sort of gaped, unable to speak the words my mouth was moving to. "What? Stabbed yourself in your other wrist this time?" He asked like it was normal, like he was genuinely asking me and I shook my head. I think he actually thought I tried to kill myself or something, god knows he already thought I was losing my mind.

"Maybe this time she could do a better job and finish herself off, save us a lot of hassle" Danny's sneering voice erupted behind me and he pushed himself past me.

"Danny quit it" Devon barked and I jumped at the anger in his voice as he pushed his brother into the wall beside him. "I've told you before; give it a rest with the comments. She is here because I want her here" He added and my eyebrows raised in surprise, fair play he did stick up for me to Danny, but then I suppose that was because he liked having sole control over me and being the only one to tear me down.

"And I've told you before she can't be trusted; your whores have no place here Devon" Danny barked back and Devon fully rounded on him, shoving him against the wall by his throat.

"She's not one of my whores; she's my damned fiancée so leave your comments to yourself. I make the decisions here Dan, she's useful to us the clients like her. Now back the hell off" Devon roared and the ferocity of it made me stumble backwards and into the doorframe. Now although he was technically sticking up for me, he pretty much just admitted to having other 'whores' and having me because the 'clients' like me. Which kind of tore down the fact he was acting somewhat protective over me.

Danny pushed back against his brother and stumbled toward where I was stood. His neck was red from Devon's grip and he shot me a glare as he walked past me. "Yeah she's useful for now, but someone better will come along, they always do" He spat out as he stormed into the hallway but he shot me a final smug look before disappearing and I span back to Devon who was back to his blank stare at me, the anger he had portrayed moments before was gone and he turned back to his desk.

"Well?" He snapped and I shot myself upright from my leaning position on the door.

"I uhh I'm going into town, did you need anything?" My voice was squeaky and shaking and I cured myself internally, I always made it so obvious he made me feel uncomfortable.

"No" The boredom in his voice was real and he didn't even look up at me as he said it, he just sort of waved his hand telling me he was done with my presence and so I backed out and shut the door behind me.

I started back down the hallway and as I passed the kitchen Danny's horrible phlegm filled cough sounded out; I kept my eyes forward and grabbed my phone and purse before walking outside. I didn't need another run in with Danny, he was a bastard at the best of times and today he just seemed to be on one. As I went to open my door to my car a yell of my name came from the porch and I turned to see the big bald man running toward me waving his arms.

"Wait up" He yelled and I leaned against my open car door waiting for him to reach me. He was panting as he did, he was a big son of a bitch and so running was probably not his forte. "Devon needs you to do something" He panted out and he gave me a sheepish smile before handing me a small package.

I just shook my head in confusion, what was this?

"Sorry miss, it's just he won't let me take it like I usually do, he needs me here today. It's for a client, they were gonna meet me in La Push by the harbour side. It's a middle aged man he's a white guy with black hair, and he'll be wearing a red jumper and dark jeans. You'll know him when you see him, he drives a bike" He started listing stuff off to me and I held my hand up to stop him, what the hell was he on about?

"What is this?" I held it up and shook the little package and the guy in front of me shot his eyes to the floor and back up at me, he seemed to be a bit stressed out, and guilty I suppose.

He said nothing, just raised his hand to his nose and made a sniffing action along his stretched out finger. What? What the hell did that mean? He was sniffing in a li...oh...oh...OH. No no and no.

"No way, sorry but no way. I won't do that, my family is here if I get caught I am screwed, no way" I backed up and went to sit in my car but he reached out and caught my wrist, only gently but hard enough to stop me.

"Look Miss Fuller, I don't agree with it either, you shouldn't be dragged into that assholes mess but it will be worse if this guy doesn't get his gear. I'm sorry but Devon said you had to." He blushed against his thick neck and let my arm go, dropping the bag into my lap. Eurgh. Great I was being forced. I liked this guy though, he actually cared which was different, I just hated Devon.

"Fine. But only this once, and if I get caught I'm bringing his ass down with me" I snapped and he nodded quickly before backing off and letting me slam my door shut. I flicked the package into my passenger seat and pulled the car away.

* * *

The whole way to La Push I was glancing nervously at the seat next to me, not to mention freaking out every time a car passed me and at one point a damned patrol car went past and the driver waved at me because he knew me from my dad. Eurgh if I got caught with this I would go down. I hated that stuff; I never knew how people could allow themselves to get caught up in it. I knew Devon did it; I had never touched it and never would. It was disgusting stuff.

I sped into a little space near the small diner at the end of the shop row, I caught hold of the packet and shoved it in my back jean pocket of my skinny jeans and climbed out of the car. I couldn't see anyone with a red jumper, nor anyone with a bike, he obviously wasn't here yet. Which was shit because as I walked toward the little stores my back pocket felt like it was burning from the stuff I hid in there. What the hell was I doing? I should have just left. Damn it I was such a prick. I glanced over the dull windows of the dull stores as I walked up the street, I couldn't focus on anything around me because I was too focused on internally cussing myself for being such an asshole.

"Hey" A male's voice popped up from behind me and I jumped a mile at the surprise appearance of a man who now leaped in front of me making him seen. "Sorry but I think you have something for me" He added and glanced around, there was just a few old people walking around.

It took me a second to realise what he meant and the burning in my back pocket came back to me in an explosion, he was wearing a red jumper. This was the guy. Right, so what the hell do I do? I can't just hand it to him?

"Ok honey lets go" He was talking calmly like he wasn't aware of us being in public, me on the other hand, my heart was thudding like crazy and I was beginning to get cold nervous sweats. Why was I even in this situation? He took my wrist and I winced as he pressed down on the healing wound, he on the other hand didn't notice and continued to pull me toward the abandoned harbour area opposite the small diner.

He was silent until we reached a bench, the same bench Paul and I sat on with the coffees, my stomach did a involuntary flip at the thought of Paul and I found myself suddenly aware that the mechanics was near enough behind me, I turned to look but saw nothing, the door was open but there was no cars I recognised and no person in sight. I think I was safe. If I did this quickly I would be fine.

"Devon usually sends his little bitches to do the job but this is taking it to a new level, sending his actual bitch" The guy's low voice brought me back and I looked over at him, he was oldish, dodgy looking, but he didn't look like Devon's usual drug taking clients, he was more of a dealer. But what did I know, he could be a taker. His eyes crawled over my body and I felt naked even though I was in skinny jeans and a baggy woollen jumper. "Lucky bastard" He sneered and the chill crawled over my skin once again, what a creep.

"Can we just get this over with" I snapped, I surprised even myself at the harsh tone in my voice, nice going Alianna, show no fear. The guy however seemed to see through me and he cocked his head to the side.

"Oooo feisty, even better" His hand came out and smoothed across my thigh and by this point I had had enough of this bullshit. I flew up from the bench and turned to leave but his hand enclosed around my wrist again and he squeezed down right on my wound.

"Your forgetting something honey" He sung out and I reached into my back pocket not afraid of who saw anymore and shoved the packet into his chest and as I did he reached out and placed a roll on money into my back pocket, he lingered for a second too long over my ass and I pushed myself back from him. I really was not in the mood for this shit. I didn't even need to be here, I wasn't supposed to be involved with his dealings. Eurgh.

"Bye sweetheart, tell Devon I prefer delivery this way, definitely an upgrade from his spineless brother and his cronies" He spoke again but I ignored him, pushing myself further toward my car as hatred bubbled inside me. I hated Devon normally, but now I despised him.

I could hear the guy chuckling behind me as I walked away and I hit myself for ever feeling sorry for the people Devon dealt to, I used to feel bad that they were addicted to such a drug but this guy was a total douche. I spotted my car and made a beeline for it, walking faster than I ever walked before, it could pass for a jog. I was too nervous about being here any longer, I couldn't even be bothered to shop which was the whole reason I had come here.

"Well wouldn't that be one to explain to your daddy? His little baby girl dealing drugs" A bitchy voice came from behind me as I reached my car and I turned to see Leah glaring at me while she stormed after me. Groaning I stopped my rushing. She always popped up.

"I wasn't" I started but it was useless, she had seen me.

"Bullshit. Obviously just like the bullshit you spun me about not wanting to be with Devon, and not being involved in his fucked up world" She barked at me as she stepped closer and soft shakes rolled across her body in anger. I set my own angry look on her as she spoke, how dare she think that, how dare she think that I was willingly doing this as if I was proud of his business.

"He made me do it, I was just coming to shop" I started explaining myself but stopped, this was Leah I was talking to; no amount of grovelling would change her mind once it was set.

"I tried helping you, I really tried. I kept your secret from my family, from your family, do you realise how hard it is to keep secrets from them guys? Well obviously you don't know but just imagine it, having to look at your brother when he's worried sick because he hasn't heard off you in days and not being able to tell him why. Not being able to comfort him because I to was worried sick. What the hell are you doing? Are you stupid? Do you have a screw lose? You're acting like a mental case. You can't come to me crying and bloodied telling me he's a bad person and he hurts you and then come to town to fucking deal his shit for him" She went on and on, yelling at me like I was the worst person in the world. I could see how bad it looked to her, if the situation was reversed I would be just as pissed off. "What is it? He got you screwed up on his drugs too, that why you stay with him and do shit for him? He has you in some sort of sick state where you listen to every word he says? Do you realise the type of people you have got yourself caught up in? Not just Devon, other people...more dangerous people. And yet again I can't protect you from them because I can't freaking find them" She talked more to herself this time, her voice lowered to a mumble and she span around like she was about to explode and started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Leah, what the hell are you on about?" I asked, who couldn't she find?

Maybe she was on about the guy, but then she wouldn't know what he looked like so she couldn't be on about him, nor would she have known that I saw him in my yard. But maybe she did know, no. Now I really was being crazy, she was on about something else.

"You are an idiot. Any one of the guys could have come out and saw you doing that. Paul is in the shop, he could have come out. It would kill him knowing you were involved in that shit, what are you some sort of drug whore?" She went on rambling and I had to hold myself back from slapping her as she referred to me as a whore, I should be used to the reference, and I was, just not from anyone other than Devon or Danny. When other people said it, it hurt. When Leah said it, it killed.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her until she looked at me. "Leah. I am not on drugs, nor do I deal them. That was a one off thing. I promise" I begged at her finally having enough of her horrible words, she could be such a bitch sometimes. Her shakes soothed slightly and her annoyed glare softened as her eyes flickered over my face and down at my bandaged arm. She let out a long sigh and her body deflated like she was letting go of all her anger at me.

"He hurt you again didn't he?" She asked as she shot her eyes back to my face and I nodded, then realised my arm wasn't actually Devon and shook my head again. "When are you going to finally realise you are stronger than this girl you seem intent on being? All you have to do is pack your bags and leave. The guys will protect you" She tried again and her voice rose slightly as she said it. Here we go again.

"Leah leave it, you have no idea" I huffed and turned back to my car. The guys maybe could protect me from Devon, but what about whoever it was watching me? Whoever that man was in my yard, whoever it was haunting me? Could they protect me from the nightmares? Or how about whoever it was Devon was running from, we came here to escape someone back in LA and the guys couldn't protect me from those people, those people killed Maria, those people killed Devon's men.

"Leah" A shout came from behind me and I glanced around out of curiosity and instantly regretted it. On the front step of the diner was Emily, she was waving at Leah and calling for her but her head moved to look at me and her waving started again "Alianna you made it" She shouted out as if I should know what she meant but I didn't.

"Come on we are waiting for you" She yelled out again and turned to hold the door open for us. I just looked at Leah then back at my car but a hand enclosed over mine and I was being pulled toward the diner even as my feet tried protesting.

"Where are we going?" I hissed at Leah as she dragged me and a sly smirk came across her previously angry face.

"Rachel's baby shower"

* * *

Rachel had cried when she saw Leah bringing me in, and she hadn't stopped crying for nearly half hour. Her pregnancy hormones were on top form because she kept sobbing at how glad she was that I came. Even though it was obvious Leah had dragged me in. I was clock watching, knowing that I should be getting home soon because it was nearly 6pm but I couldn't leave, Rachel had been too happy to see me here for me to just up and leave, even I wasn't that heartless toward her.

The diner was decorated in pink balloons and party food that made me gain like 10 pounds just from looking at it. She had cried over each party game Emily made everyone do, although luckily they let me sit them out because I used the excuse of a sprained wrist. I suddenly liked that big bandage; it looked as though I just had a sprain and so it was a good cover up. I wouldn't want to explain me seeing a strange man watching me and falling on my own damned shears. That would make me even more insane than I already was.

Leah was watching me all afternoon, glaring was the better term but I tried my best to ignore her, she kept getting spurts of anger where she was shake and walk out closely followed by Emily and return minutes later with a false smile on her face. Claire was here, although today she had a new person to play with which I actually felt grateful for because after the shit Devon had me do and the harsh conversation with Leah I was in no mood for a hyper kid. Her new friend was called Nessie or something; she was Jacob's friend and stupidly good looking, like ridiculously good looking. She was no older than 17 but no younger than 14 but I couldn't place a specific age on her; she acted older than she looked. Something about her was sparking something in me though; she looked fairly like someone I had seen before, not in looks just in a certain way. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Rachel's friends from work were clearing out and it was just Nessie, Rach, Leah, Claire, Emily, Kim and I left. Rachel was shuffling through her gifts and I plucked up the courage to make an excuse and walked toward her. She looked up and gave me her big watery eye smile that made me feel bad, she was so happy to see me here, and she had been nice at the clinic and stayed with me until Danny got there, but I just couldn't find it in me to actually want to be here. I knew I should just man up and get over it, she wasn't really a bad person.

"I am so glad you came" She squealed as I walked to her and she patted the seat that was next to hers. I couldn't refuse her it would be mean, so instead I sat myself down awkwardly, it was obvious I wanted to leave, it had been from the minute Leah dragged me in here but she didn't act like she could see my discomfort. Instead she acted like I was her favourite person in the world and her nice act was killing me because I was finding it impossible to do the same to her. She had still hurt me when we were teenagers, her shitty excuses about comforting Paul were bullshit she had nothing to comfort him about.

I realised she was looking at me, waiting for my answer and I shook myself before offering a smile and a small nod. It was all I could muster because all I wanted to do was get the hell away from here, especially from Leah who had now taken to staring at me from across the empty diner.

"You look better today" Rachel piped up again and I turned to look at her in confusion, I looked no different than the last time she saw me except I wasn't covered in mud and blood. She pointed to her face and quickly dropped her hand; she meant my bruise and cuts looked better.

"Yeah, about that, I fell. I fall a lot, clumsy me. It's the stupid shoes I wear" I brushed it off and giggled falsely, I hadn't minded her making assumptions the other day but with Leah in hearing distance I wanted no excuse for her to kick off. Rachel on the other hand just gave me a knowing look at turned away to the huge slab of cake Emily was handing her. She offered me some but I declined, I felt sick enough as it was, cake would only add to it.

The ding of the diner door rang out and before I had a chance to look at who it was a wave of laughter and wolf whistles erupted. "The real party is here woop wooop" A male called out and his voice leaked in laughter, I turned to see Embry running in through the door being followed by a handful of his big male friends, all of whom were in grubby clothes which were stained in oil and dirt.

My eyes scanned over each person as they entered, Embry, who shot everyone smiles before handing me a cheeky wink, Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob who made a beeline for the Nessie girl, Brady who like the others double took me as they saw me sat with Rachel and finally the person who I was praying wouldn't walk in, Paul. He stopped as he let the door slam shut behind him and he held a strange look as he stared at me, like he was both confused and awkward, maybe even embarrassed, so he should be, the last time we had a real conversation he basically called me a gold digger. I held my ground and tore my eyes from his first, Rachel was tense next to me and she was hovering with her cake as I felt her eyes on me. It really was time to go.

"Thank you Rachel but I really need to go" I stood up and smiled down at her while she still gave me the strange look of knowing something but being awkward. Why did everyone here seem to know something I didn't?

"Where are you going?" It was Leah who replied and I turned to see her raising an eyebrow at me in question, it was obvious she was too interested in my actions. Everyone was sort of looking between us but trying not to make it obvious. I always seemed to make their little gatherings awkward, maybe I should stop coming. Although, I hadn't meant to come here today I was forced.

"Where do you think I am going Leah? To run around the damned forest naked obviously. Home if that's quite alright with you." I snapped unable to hold my bark in and she snorted before rolling her eyes but she said nothing back, instead she hopped off her stool and stormed out toward the back room and was quickly followed by Brady who was giving me a strange look, not like Rachel's or Pauls, stranger, it could almost be mistaken for a glare.

"Uhh can I talk to you before you leave?" Paul asked as I approached the door where he was stood, he seemed nervous and the room behind me was still silent but now it seemed almost silent in anticipation and I couldn't help but feel the slip of my stomach as he looked at me, the softness of his glance was different to the last time I saw him, I preferred this Paul.

I said nothing back; I just followed him as he walked outside and down to the curb of the street. We both sat on it and I outstretched my legs onto the quiet road in front of me as he started twiddling with his fingers. He was looking at me, it was as if his stare was burning down onto my skin and a shooting warmth was crawling over me and the fear, anger and sadness that had been eating me up since I awoke from my nightmare this morning was slowing dissolving within me. Even while I was trying so hard to hate him for the argument we had, he still managed to make me feel like I was floating.

"I want to say sorry" He started but stopped, shifting on the concrete curb he turned to face me full on and I could feel the heat rising up my throat from the close proximity of our bodies.

I tried shaking myself off, preparing to stand strong against him but I failed, my voice shook as if I was a nervous school girl. "Oh what for calling me a money grabbing whore? Oh no worries Paul, it's fine" In my head it sounded confident and feisty, but out loud I sounded like scared mouse.

He closed his eyes, bowing his head like he was ashamed. "I was out of order for saying that; I was out of order putting the picture in your home. I am really sorry Al, like stupidly sorry, I am such an asshole sometimes" He was pleading and my heart was tugging and dipping around my chest as if it were a puppet on his sad strings. But he sounded genuine, and even as I tried I couldn't for the life of me find a snappy comment to shoot back.

"It's fine. I mean it's not fine, but it's fine. I started it, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You always have known how to wind me up though" I sighed out as I gave up in my attempts to fight him and his stupid charm, he smirked at my comment and nodded, the sparkle that flashed across his eyes made my heart flutter and it was official. I was back to being teenage Alianna who was crushing on Paul Lahote. My life could seriously not get any more complicated.

"So I find you uncontrollably hot when you're angry, what ya gonna do?" His husky voice growled out the first bit and shivers ran through me and tingled at my spine but his voice changed to a light jokiness as the said the last part and his shoulders shrugged comically at me causing me to finally smile, breaking the sad shadow that was plastered on my face all day.

"You are such a wind up" I nudged against him as I tried stopping the smile he was causing but our skin brushing against one another's caused a new heat wave to soar through my body and I was engulfed a fiery desire to reach out and grab the beautiful man beside me.

As I stared up into his deep eyes they swirled at me, as if hypnotising me in his beauty and I felt myself being drawn to him, closer and closer in a desperate attempt to feel the fire of his skin on mine and I didn't wait long, his hand came up to cup my cheek and his thumb brushed out over my lower lip, stopping for a split second on my healing cut before resting in the corner. The tingling sensation was lashing at me, raging from my lips to my toes and I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to be closer. But I couldn't, I had Devon. I didn't want Devon, but I had him, and I would never be able to have Paul. I pulled back from him as his deep eyes darkened and I shuffled away, trying to regain my focus but my mind was a swirl of images and memories of me and him. I wanted him. That was it, I was completely crushing on Paul. And I was completely screwing myself over by doing so, I would fall harder for him and all I would get from it was heartbreak.

He slid away from me, laying his head in his hands as he too tried to focus on anything but me and I quickly glanced around to ensure no one was looking. If Devon found out I was a dead girl.

"What is going on here?" I asked after five minutes of an awkward silence and Paul finally lifted his head to look at me, the same look he always held, like I was the only girl around, he lit up when he saw me and although it was a nice look it was a horrible one too because he shouldn't be looking at me like that, he should be looking at some innocent, pretty, no strings attached kind of girl. Not a screwed up, damaged, cowarding little girl who had got herself so deep into shit she couldn't get herself back out of it without hurting the people she loved. I was a coward, I was a spineless little girl and I didn't deserve to have any guy look at me like that.

"I told you, I miss you, I miss us" He started but was cut short by the dinging of the diner door, the heard of people came piling out as the little old lady who owned it began shutting up and switching lights off. I had stayed far later than I should have. It wasn't late, it was only early evening but that was late enough.

The chatter filled the night's air and I stood up from the curb quickly, I needed to get away, I needed to think, to cry, and to be alone. I was so confused. I felt like I was going to explode. I stumbled backwards, my eyes unable to leave Pauls but his own eyes widened just as I went barrelling into a rock hard wall like figure. He shot up from the curb and the chatter dimed down as I turned to look at whatever it was I had hit.

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders as if steadying me but with their touch came an ice cold chill that shot at me as if I was plunging into arctic seas. I snapped around desperately seeking the source of the cold pain and I couldn't hold in my terrified gasp as I took in the girl stood before me, her skin was pale, so pale. Too pale, but familiarly pale, her eyes were a dark gold colour, they shone out at me in a way no normal eyes should and beneath the gold lay a swirl of ruby red, it wasn't much, if I hadn't been looking so deeply into her eyes I wouldn't have noticed but I had. And now I wish I hadn't because as I studied her perfect features more the wave of realisation hit me. She was like them, the people who were haunting my dreams, the person who had been watching me that day in the yard. She was like the men who had murdered Maria, the men who had nearly caught me back in LA, she looked like one of the Laton's, the only difference was the eyes, she wasn't red eyed, or black eyed, her eyes were much more beautiful but just as frightening.

"Oh my god" I let out in a long breath and I could hear the terrified tone to my whispering voice.

"Bella" Someone called out and I snapped myself back into focus, my breath was caught in my throat, I felt as if I could scream from the terror building within me. Not from her, but from the way she looked and reminded me and from the fact that I now realised who the man stood in my yard was. He was Maddox Laton, the one who liked to stare at my neck. How I hadn't recognised him was beyond me, but now I did and now I needed to get to Devon, now I needed to do something.

I stumbled away from her, my eyes were wide and I could feel myself building up the tears of fear. She seemed a little put off, and so she should, she looked like one of the most evil people I had ever come across.

"Alianna, what's wrong?" Paul was at my side now, shooting glances between this Bella girl and me, I just shook my head and shuffled around the floor for my keys, I had dropped them as she startled me. I glanced around at the group of people; all were watching me with suspicious looks, as if trying to calculate my reaction. I was acting crazy.

"I need to go" I whispered as I found my keys and I shot myself upright, not daring to look back at the crowd of people as I hurried to my car, the horrible feeling washing over me as I went. They were here. They found us. I had nowhere to run now, they were here.

* * *

**Leave a review :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey :D **

**So the action is upon us hehehe :D I love this stage of a story. Bewared, a bit more swearing in this one and it jumps through POV's more than usual. **

**I hope you enjoy this, be sure to leave reviews :D xxx**

* * *

"Devon" I shouted through the dark house as I sprinted in and out of the downstairs rooms, it was empty, even his office was empty. Where the hell was he? The one time I actually want and need him he isn't here. "Devon" I shouted again as I backed into the hallway, why wasn't he answering me?

Oh god, I need to get out of here, we need to leave again. The pale skin of the girl I had ran into was creeping into my mind, her eyes with the faint swirl of red quickly got replaced with the red ones that haunted my nightmares and my skin crawled with an icy touch that mirrored the feel of her skin on mine. She was one of them; maybe she was working with them. But then one of the guys called her by name. Maybe they were all in on it. No they were my family, they weren't. I was losing my mind. I felt like I could crumble any second, I wanted to fall to the floor and cry.

"Devon please where are you" I sobbed, desperation taking over as I realised he wasn't here, I was all alone with people out there trying to get to me. I stumbled backward toward the wall and as my back touched into it I slid down to the floor. I shouldn't have run away, I should have told them everything, I should have asked for help.

The darkness that surrounded me was beginning to creep me out, creaks echoed through the house and although I knew I was alone I felt like there was someone else here. I buried my head into my knees, sobbing uncontrollably at my insanity and loneliness. I was completely losing it, and I was all alone, and I was sure there was someone out there who wanted to kill me.

The harsh wing hit the house and a gush of sharp cold air attacked at my skin as a crash of a door burst open, I jumped at the sound and my head snapped up. My body froze and my throat cracked and closed over as I tried screaming for help, no sound came out and the dark figure moved toward me.

* * *

**Paul's point of view**

I stared after her car as if screeched away from us; no one said a word and Bella hadn't moved an inch. It was the strangest thing, her heart had began beating so harshly that for a minute I thought she was going to scream, her skin had paled and she looked terrified of Bella as her eyes had scanned over the vampire in front of her. It was as if she recognised her, or her features. Like she had realised something and it was scaring her.

My mind flashed back to the vampire scent that hung around her area of the woods, the vampire we had been unable to track and the time she turned up with their stench all over her. There was a vampire near her, we knew that, but the possibility that she knew about it had been unthinkable until now. She had clearly recognised or realised something about Bella.

"Does she know?" Bella finally broke the silence to ask the question and I found myself looking to my brothers for aid, I didn't think she knew, she couldn't know. No one had told her, nor had she ever said anything to us.

"She can't know, how would she know?" Emily spoke up now, looking frantically around at everyone.

"You don't think Devon" Collin started but stopped, no it couldn't be Devon we had met him he was strictly human, he was an asshole but he was human. His brother was too and the big bald guy that seemed to live with them. The set up was weird but I daren't poach her about her life any more, every time I did that we got into a fight.

"Sorry but why are you even here? Other than to scare the crap out of people" Jared asked this time, he was directing his question at Bella and I had to agree. We had relaxed the treaty because of Renesmee, but that didn't mean they could come here unannounced and uninvited.

She shrugged and nodded her head toward her daughter. "Someone wasn't answering their phone, we got to go" She replied simply and everyone nodded, they were going on some big family vacation to Europe or something, it was all very Cullen-ish, but Jake had been sucked in to so we were down a wolf for two weeks.

Nessie nodded and hurried toward her mom and Jake began saying his byes to everyone, he hugged Rachel a little tighter and whispered something about the baby and letting him know. She was having it soon I think, I hadn't paid much attention since Alianna got back, she took up all my concentration.

"So what the hell do we do? She obviously knew something about Bella and it obviously scared the hell out of her?" I snapped at my remaining brothers after watching Jake leave, no one seemed that bothered, I mean they were bothered but not enough for my liking.

"Set up a watch near her house, what else can we do? We know nothing about her, we don't know why she would recognise Bella" Sam stated and moved down the steps toward me, I wanted to deck him. Set up a watch? She was shit scared when she saw Bella, it wasn't simply her knowing a vampire it was her being afraid of a vampire.

I swear, none of these guys gave a shit about anything unless it was their own imprint. It was bullshit. And I didn't even have Brady or Leah as back up because they sulked of somewhere like they always did, doing whatever it was they always did and pretending that we didn't know they were doing it like they always freaking did. This was bullshit.

"Forget it, I'll do it myself" I snapped at Sam and turned but his hand came barrelling down on my shoulder.

"I've said we will watch her Paul, we can't do much more except go barging into her home like a heard of mad men" He yelled at me and my wolf cowered from his alpha. This was shit. "Jared, Embry and Brady will go with you to patrol near her. I will stay on normal patrols with the others. Wait where is Brady?" He stopped and looked around at the very moment Leah and Brady came rushing around the side of the diner. Brady walked straight to Collin to tried high fiving him but Brady just looked confused, he and Leah were blissfully unaware that the rest of us were taking bets and gossiping about them, they were always together, but never together with the rest of us, like we would find them alone. He was way younger than her too, I was sure Ally would flip out if she found out. But then again, this was speculation; they could be doing innocent things like studying together.

"Just go you four, I'll take Rachel back to ours so Em can watch her" Sam spoke to me but I didn't even care, I wasn't worried about Rachel right now. Instead I took off toward the forest with the thudding of my brother's feet following me. I needed to get to her; I needed to make sure she was ok.

We ran harder and faster into the trees, out feet became paws and we ran even harder, the wind whipped around our bodies and none of us bothered talking as we ran harder. We were all thinking the same thing anyway. How the hell had she recognised Bella's features, and why the hell was she so scared?

Brady on the other hand had no idea what happened with his sister, but as soon as Embry replayed it to him he started freaking out, his running became so hard he almost got in front of me, but the imprint was acting and nothing could stop me getting to her right now.

We ran and ran until the trees began to thin and her house came into view, I phased first, pulling my shorts that I had tied to my leg on and I made my way across the pitch black yard to her pitch black house. Her car was here, and one other, I didn't recognise it, it wasn't her douche bag boyfriends. I made my way to the front door, the guys were following me but I stopped as I realised the front door was swung open, there was no light on inside but the door was open.

"What the hell?" Jared whispered from behind me but no one said anything, I crept in and glanced around, I couldn't hear any heartbeat, or smell anything in here.

As we all crept into the hallway everyone took off, Embry went upstairs with Brady, Jared went through the living room and a few other rooms and I stayed in the kitchen and hallway.

"Empty" Everyone called out before meeting again at the front door. As I made my way out an overwhelming feeling of fear ran through me, it wasn't mine though. I felt sick, and tired, and a little hysterical but as soon as the feeling washed over me it vanished. It was her, she was out here somewhere.

* * *

**Alianna's point of view **

Shit shit shit. I stumbled through the trees, a few branches hit me in my face as I ran from him, and he was wasted and angry. Danny. He came home drunk; Devon was out at a meeting, well at least that's what Danny said. It was ok until he got too close, he started smoothing my hair from my face and touching my arms and stomach, I couldn't handle that, I could handle him hitting me but he couldn't touch me. I had grabbed the umbrella holder and hit him across his head before running, but he chased me, he still was chasing me.

My legs were tired but I could hear his heavy breathing behind me, I could sense him around me. I should have stayed with the others; I should never have come home. I should have listened to Leah. All the 'should haves' were running through my head, taunting me and my cowardly ways. I could have done all that, but I hadn't, and now I was alone in the woods being chased by a drunk lunatic and as far as I knew the Laton's were out there or at least someone like them who hated Devon. It had to be them.

"Come here you little bitch" The sneering yell travelled through the trees, I hadn't run far but I knew I was closer to La Push than Forks. I had run the right way for La Push, I figured I could run to someone's house but it was dark and I now realised I couldn't tell my way in the dark.

A huge tree appeared ahead and I made my way to it, I couldn't run anymore I had no strength left so all I could do was hide. As I made my way to it the yelling got louder, I flattened myself against the damp wood and my palms scratched against the harsh trunk. He was close, I could hear him running this way. I needed help. My hands on instinct fell to my pocket and my heart lifted as I felt the lump there signalling my phone. I pulled it out and flicked it on, I had a few bars of signal. Who the hell do I ring? Devon? No he wouldn't give a shit. Brady? He would flip out, everyone would find out. Leah? Yeah Leah.

I scrolled through and hit her number; the soft ringing erupted and it ran three times before it answered. "Hello" The voice wasn't Leah, it was a female but it wasn't Leah.

"Alianna is that you? It's Rachel, Leah's out at the minute" She kept on and my heart stopped at her name, shitting hell. Why did shit always happen to me? "Alianna are you there?" She went on and I heard a bustle of noise behind her, people asking questions that I could understand.

"Rachel" I started but as soon as I spoke the heavy breathing I head chasing me stopped, no twigs were snapping with footsteps and there was no yells, it went strangely quiet. "Rachel get Leah, I need Leah tell her I need her he's.."

A hand enclosed over my wrist and I dropped the phone to the floor as the breathing let up again but this time as a breathy laugh. "Get here whore" He spat at me and I turned to see Danny sneering at me over the light of my phone. Shit. His hand came up and struck me across my cheek and the stinging let out over my cold skin.

She was still on the phone, the call was still going. What the hell do I do? I need to tell her where I am. I dropped to my knees and grabbed at the phone but Danny's foot came locking with my arm and I couldn't hold in the scream of pain.

"Alianna? Alianna" My name came shouting through the phone but as I clutched at it Danny's foot stamped down, cracking the screen to a million pieces and the bright light died.

"Not this time little girl" He called out again and he dragged me to my feet before letting me go, I grabbed for the tree, leaning into it for support as my breathing regained control, he winded me when he kicked my arm. "No one here this time is there? You have my brother fooled, you have your little friends fooled but you don't fool me. I know your game. Little innocent Alianna, will do anything she's asked except keep her slutty eyes of a certain ex of hers" He sneered and walked to me, I tried backing up but I fell straight into the tree, his hand came up to my throat and closed tightly around it, my throat was closing over at his grip and my breathing was hard.

"Danny" I tried talking but failed, I needed to tell him about the Latons, if it was them he was screwed too. "No stop" I gasped but he just laughed.

"Go on beg, I love it when they beg" He chuckled to himself, his dark eyes flashed even against the dark night and my stomach churned. He didn't care, he wouldn't listen.

"Stop stop please" I begged again but his hand tightened, I couldn't breathe through it. He was trying to kill me.

* * *

**Paul's point of view**

"So where the hell is she?" Jared asked as we walked ourselves around her house, it was empty. I couldn't just run off into the trees, I needed to know she was out there. I knew she wasn't here, but I couldn't feel where she was.

"Who the hell knows" Embry grumbled as he checked her car over, it was still warm from when she drove it home but it was locked.

"She's probably out with that prick. Whisked her away for a 5 star break or something stupid like that" Brady snapped bitterly and each of my brothers growled at it. Devon was such a pratt, I would love a reason to kick his ass. I mean, I had a reason; he made my girl unhappy even if she wouldn't admit it, but I needed a real reason other than pure jealousy.

"Not his style. My guess is he's off screwing another girl" Jared offered and although I growled I had to nod in agreement he definitely cheated, it was obvious.

"But that still leaves Alianna somewhere else. Where would she be?" I groaned as I made my way to the tree line. I couldn't even smell her, but the weather wasn't helping it was damp and windy; any trace of her smell would be blowing in all directions anyway.

"Ring her cell" Brady offered and Embry walked back toward the house but halted as a splitting scream howled through the wind. Every hair on my body stood on end and my spine went painfully tense. Alianna. That was her; she was hurt or being hurt. Shitting hell.

"Brady go get Sam" Embry barked as we all turned and ran for the trees.

"She's my sister dude you go get Sam" Brady yelled as he sped ahead of us, he was smaller than us but he was a fast runner. No one argued back, Jared ran off to the side in the direction of Sam's and on contact with the trees we all phased, but we weren't alone, at precisely the same time Sam, Collin, Quil and Seth phased in, each of them replaying an image of Rachel on a phone saying Alianna's name over and over and the scream piercing through it. She rang Rachel? Why would she ring Rachel?

"No man she rang Leah but Rach had Leah's phone" Collin offered. Leah? She was friends with Leah but they had been off recently? Where the hell was Leah?

"I'm here" She popped up, she was running toward us, I hadn't even noticed her there. She had done this a lot lately, she was phased but she had gotten good at blocking herself off from us so we couldn't even sense her being there. "Yeah for a reason. Sam show me what she said to Rachel" She sounded off, like she was hiding something or she was scared.

"Rachel get Leah, I need Leah tell her I need her he's" Alianna's faint voice came through Sam's mind, even through him it sounded like a scared whisper and Leah groaned instantly. What? What the hell was happening?

"I need to tell you something, she made me promise not to but if its him then she's screwed" Leah groaned again and my running halted, who? My heart was thudding and I couldn't bring myself to reply, no one else did either we all just waited. "I'm sorry guys" Leah spoke again but I knew it was directly to me and Brady. What the hell was going on?

Without another word images flew through my head. Alianna crying, blood dripping from her lip, a bruise across her face, tears were soaking down her cheek. Leah and her sat in the diner, her begging Leah not to say anything that Brady would get hurt if she said anything. Alianna in her car crying and banging her head against her head rest as she mumbled about how stupid she was to herself. Alianna with some guy on the water's edge, slipping him something before he handed something back to her and her running off. Her arguing with Leah about something to do with drugs, Leah was telling her she needed to tell the truth and the guys could protect her but she was having none of it.

"Did he hurt you again?" Leah's voice came over, staring down at Alianna I could make out a soft bruise over her cheek, it was only hours earlier, how had I not noticed it? I noticed her lip but it looked like she had bit it but now I saw it was from a hit.

What did this mean? We were all asking the same thing, each guy was just as confused. All except Sam who offered up something now.

"I think I fucked up" I mumbled and new images flashed over my mind. He was stood watching Alianna and Devon outside his house, when she came for the girl's lunch. Devon had hold of Alianna's hand behind her back, but it looked like he was twisting it, squeezing it maybe. I was stood in front of them and she leaned in to huge him and he full on snapped her hand around, her legs sort of buckled beneath her but he held her up against him as her chest fell into his body, her fingers were stretching out and sharp red marks shot up her arm from the pain. I walked away and Sam went to her, he looked at her hand and she asked him not to say anything that she had fell but Sam knew she was lying.

He hurt her when I was right there, I had done nothing, I hadn't even noticed it. What did all this mean? He hurt her? Abused her? A ruffle of growls let up at my thought and Leah came up again.

"He's dodgy, she told me he deals with drugs and guns and human trafficking, and anything illegal he does it. She said he hurts people, she didn't give me all the details but they came here because he crossed someone he shouldn't have crossed. He came here to hide from them. He hurts Alianna if she doesn't do what he says, or if she does something to annoy him, or if he's just in a bad mood. She says it isn't all the time but she won't leave because he threatened to hurt Brady if she did, she doesn't realise we can do more damage to him than him to us. I'm sorry I should have said something" She whined and I growled fiercely.

"Yeah you should have" I barked as my legs kicked into action again, we were wasting time. How had I not noticed that? The guy was a creep and she was a nervous fucking wreck. I had made it worse, I gave her that damned picture, I should have helped her but instead I made it worse. She was hurting all the time and I had done nothing to help her.

"We can deal with this later, just find her" Sam ordered and everyone ran into different directions and groupings. I went with Brady, both of us hammering toward the same direction, there was no noise but I felt like I should go that way.

We were running only a few seconds before noise met us.

"You don't understand" It was Alianna, she was pleading almost as her voice erupted through me and sent my body into a flurry of emotions, nerves, worry, anger, desperation. I needed her.

"Phase out" Brady stated, I understood, it would be easier to help her if she could see it was me. And so I did, I snapped back to human as hard as it was with all the rage within me but I did. I made my way to the voice and as I rounded through the trees I could see her scrambling away from him. Asshole. Danny not Devon. That dick was still out somewhere.

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

He finally let me go, I scrambled backwards on to floor trying to escape him as he walked toward me he was enjoying this far too much.

"You don't understand" I tried again as he rounded on me but he just smirked.

"Don't understand what honey?" He sneered at me and I felt myself ram into a tree, I had nowhere else to scramble to. He was right in front of me and his hand scooped down to grab my wrist and he pulled me effortlessly to my feet.

"Stop" I gasped as he twisted my wrist around and he laughed. "Devon" I cried out hoping it would make him realise I actually did need his brother.

"Devon? Honey he doesn't care about you, he's off with some girl right now" His tone was singing like he enjoyed every bit of this.

"I need Devon" I tried again; I couldn't give a shit if he was with another girl I just needed him to know what I knew. As I spoke a low growl erupted through the trees, wolf. The wolf. Oh shit this just got worse.

"Sure you do, whore" Danny's hand came up and slapped me harshly across my cheek sending me to my ass once again but as I turned to look up Danny was no longer over me, instead he was being slammed back into a tree by Paul. Wait, what? Paul. Why was Paul here? Was that actually Paul? Yes it was Paul. Shit.

I couldn't hear them properly, my mind was focused on the freaking wolf walking in through the trees, it looked across at me and my heart stopped at the look in its eyes, I knew those eyes, young and playful but yet so fierce. I knew those eyes. Brady? No that was ridiculous.

"Brady get the others here, get Leah to take Ally home" Paul turned and barked at the wolf and my heart thudded to a new halt. He called it Brady.

My mind went crazy as I watched the blur of action in front of me, Paul and Danny were fighting and a string of insults were being thrown but Paul launched him back into a tree and as quick as he had done Danny had pulled his gun out and Paul had let up an almighty growl before exploding, literally. In his place stood a wolf, a familiar wolf. A wolf. That was impossible.

Danny started screaming like a girl and the other wolf that looked like Brady sprung forward at the same time a very human Sam and Embry launched through the trees at him. The wolf Paul turned to look at me and jerked forward but I sprang to my feet, fear and confusion ate at me and I felt like I was going to pass out.

He's a wolf. I couldn't even focus on the fight happening in front of me or the pain etching at my wrist and face, all I could focus on was Paul, or the wolf, or whatever the hell it was. And before anyone could do anything I turned and ran, I ran as fast I could ignoring the calls and shouts behind me. I had to get away, they were the monsters, and they were the ones I was in danger from. He was a wolf. He couldn't be a wolf; humans could not turn into wolves. I was insane, I was losing it. He could not be a wolf.

* * *

**Hope that was ok, part 1 of the drama drama drama. Anyway leave a review :D xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before you read, obviously this seems like the timing would be really long and could be spread out over a long period of time because I'm writing as much detail as I can but as you read through the different POVS and the events just remember the timeline for this chapter is about ten/fifteen minutes long all together so although it seems like it could be over like an hour it's not it's just that I'm writing in detail and if this was reality the events would be really fast paced and be happening like bam bam bam :D **

**Warning – contains more 'F' words in this one as words such as flipping, bloody, damn, etc just did not seem right hehe.**

* * *

Oh my god. My head was a mess. I was a mess. That couldn't be real, I was losing it. I was losing my mind. Wolves. They couldn't be wolves. That would mean all the legends were real, the cold ones, protectors of the tribe, the third wife, all of it couldn't be real. No, I hadn't seen that, I was dreaming. But I couldn't wake up.

I flew through the still open front door of the dark house, launching myself up the stairs as the cold air wrapped around my skin and I shivered, my teeth chattering as I pushed my way into my room. I wanted to leave, I had to leave. I was losing my mind here.

I turned to my dressing table to support myself as I swayed against the faint feeling washing over me but my breath trapped in my throat as I saw my mirror. Red writing was smeared across it, dripping down as if it were blood.

_Run little girl_

My heart flew to my throat and for a second I thought I was going to be sick as I tried swallowing the heavy thumping that was caught and trapping my breath. Everything was falling around me, everything I thought was real was caving. The guys were wolves, the Laton's were here somewhere, Devon was missing and I was certain I was going to die. I span around and ran to the ensuite, flicking the light on a I stifled a scream as I took in the red liquid oozing over the floor and side of the bath. Blood. But why was there blood? Oh god I was going to be sick. My whole body was shaking and I crept toward the bath that was covered by the shower curtain, the tap was running, trickling away as I made my way toward the tub and my shaking hand reached out to pull the cover back. The wave of nausea reached its peak and I span from the sight as I began heaving. It was only a dead rabbit but the sight of it floating in the bath tub made the sick swirling in my stomach fight its way up. I bit it back down, refusing to vomit I needed to leave.

I gripped at the sink, splashing fresh water over my paling face as I swayed against the smell of blood. I needed to leave, stumbling to the door I gripped the side of the frame as I peered back into the dimly lit bedroom. My eyes immediately fell onto the mirror, the message had changed. My heart dropped and I fell to my knees as a hysterical sob broke through me.

_Boo. _

It was such a simple message but it tore right through me, fear gripped at my stomach and I collapsed against the wall, my head crumbling against the mess rummaging around me. Everything was crumbling. I had lost my mind. I was going insane, this couldn't be real, they couldn't be wolves and there couldn't be someone in my house and it just couldn't be real.

"No no no" I moaned to myself as I slammed my aching head back against the hard wall, this couldn't be happening.

"Alianna" A voice called out through the house and it startled me so much an hysterical screech let up and I threw myself back against the wall while cradling my head in my hands. "Ally" The voice called again and I whimpered as the fear rose throughout my body. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and without a second thought I ran to Devon's bedside table and grabbed a hold of his gun from inside the drawer, stumbling back against the wall I held it out, ready to shoot whoever came through.

The footsteps drew closer and the door burst open and without thinking twice I pulled the trigger but nothing happened, the gun was empty. I had squeezed my eyes shut but as the empty click of the gun fell around the silent room I snapped them open to see Devon stood in the doorway staring at me as if I was insane. I think I was. I just tried to kill someone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He roared as he launched himself at me and I dropped the gun to the floor before sliding back down to my knees and sobbing through the messy pain eating at me. He fell in front of me and his hands gripped my shoulders harshly. "Where you trying to kill me? God damn it Alianna what is wrong with you?" He screamed in my face but all I could do was cry.

He glanced around the room and I followed his eyes as he looked at my blood stained dressing table, he glanced back at me a little wary and I pointed to the bathroom door and he instantly flew to his feet and ran to it. He gagged like I had as he looked inside and a fresh sob erupted from my throat as he turned and ran back to me, picking up the gun he fiddled with it and I heard him load it.

"What did you do?" He demanded pointing the gun at me, my body began shaking from confusion and fear. What had I done? Had I done something?

"I didn't" I begged but he thrust the gun toward me again in warning and I scrambled backwards cradling my body in my arms. "They did it. They're here" I sounded insane and he just glared at me.

"Where's Danny?"

I looked around the dark room, it was just us. I left Danny with the wolves. "Monsters. They got him" I mumbled and Devon dropped to his knees and too my arms in his hands, tugging tightly he made me snap my head to look at him and I flinched at the heavy glare he held.

"Who got him? Who the hell are you talking about?" He demanded again but I said nothing, I couldn't speak. My lack of an answer stirred rage within him and he slapped me across the cheek with the gun and a rush of warm liquid trickled down my face. "Stop fucking with me damn it" He screamed at me and shook me so harshly my head lunged backwards and smacked against the concrete wall.

"The wolves" I breathed out and Devon shook me again obviously not happy with my answer. "The Latons are here" I finally whispered out and the shaking stopped, Devon dropped his hands from my arms and stood up and away from me.

"Who the hell did you talk to? You stupid bitch what have you done?" He pointed the gun at me again, his time his finger was crawling for the trigger and I screeched out in fear as I braced myself for the hit of a bullet but none came, instead Devon went crumbling to the floor and in his place stood the big bald man that I had never bothered to learn the name of. In his own hand was a broken bottle, he had bottled Devon.

"Asshole" He grunted before throwing the bottle to the side and holding his hand out for me. "Come with me" He offered but I just stared at him, I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. I barely knew him. "I just saved your life the least you could do is let me help you out of here" He thrust his big hand at me again and I took it. I was instantly pulled from the cold floor and he dragged me away from Devon's unconscious body but as we reached the door he started grunting and stirring.

The big guy threw me into the hallway. "Go to my room, hide in there until I come get you" He whisper yelled before turning back to the room where Devon lay. I did as I was told and sprinted to the end of the hallway where the guest room lay, throwing myself in I locked the door and shoved the nearest chair I could find against the handle as a method of delaying when Devon came for me, I knew he would, the big guy didn't stand a chance. I was screwed. But at least I wouldn't die at the hands of the Latons, or the wolves I suppose.

I slid down against the bed and bit back my sobs as I listened out for any sign of it being safe to leave, but all I could hear was shouting from inside and from outside howling, angry howling. Tonight was officially the worst night of my life.

* * *

**Paul's point of view**

I couldn't hold it in. I couldn't hold it in and I phased. Right in front of her I phased. She looked so damn scared. I scared her, I caused her to be frightened. I was supposed to protect her and all I had done was scare her. She ran from us, she turned and ran. We probably scared her more than that asshole. What the hell did I do? Why did I phase? She probably hates me now. The guys around me where howling and had been for what felt like forever, it was the only way to let our anger out in wolf form.

"Paul" Sam shouted breaking through my mental confusion that I had been mulling over for nearly ten minutes and I snapped my attention back to where Brady's wolf was pinning down the Danny guy, he was unconsciousness from the beating I had given him and for a second I thought his heart stopped but Brady jumped on him when he lunged and it seemed to restart, which is a pity. He deserved death.

"Kill him, it's what he deserves" Jared spat and his human form kicked the dangling leg of Danny. Everyone was pissed at what Leah told us, we had right to be, she was my imprint and the rest of the packs sister and this prick had hurt her.

"No" Sam shouted in order to us all as everyone stepped forward threateningly.

Growls let up at the order but everyone obeyed and stood back, even those not in Sam's pack. I looked around at my family, Leah's wolf was snarling menacingly for behind Brady, Collin and Seth were huddled just through the trees shooting their own snarls and growls at the asshole while Quil stayed close to me. Embry, Sam and Jared were in human form. Jake wasn't here, he had left for vacation already.

"He's waking up" Leah snapped and we all turned to look at the dickhead underneath Brady, sure enough he was stirring. Brady growled down at him but Sam knocked him back away from Danny and I ran through the trees to phase, as I did a pair of sorts came flying at me from Quil and I threw them on before sprinting to where Danny was being restrained with little effort by Sam.

"What are you freaks?" He spat as his fearful eyes glanced over the mixture of humans and wolves around him, each offering their own menacing snarl.

"Your worst nightmare" I spat back before grabbing his throat and lunging him into a tree. "Alianna" Even saying her name hurt me because I knew how much she was hurting right now from seeing me phase but the low smug chuckle Danny let out distracted me and I tightened my hold on his throat.

"What? She's a little bitch" He gasped and as the growls let up around me I threw his head smashing into the trunk and he groaned from the pain. Satisfaction rolled through me, finally being able to do something to one of the guys I hated so much. "You kill me and he'll kill her" He gasped out again and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who?"

"Devon. She's disposable enough." He chuckled again and I couldn't hold in the huge head butt I delivered right to his forehead, it didn't hurt me but his head went lurching backwards and a lump formed instantly where I hit him. Bastard.

"He won't have the chance to hurt her, we won't let him" I yelled into the assholes face and he flinched for a second before glancing around at the pack and then back to me, a smug grin on his face.

"Really? So who's with her now?" He snarled and my heart stopped and dropped. We left her all alone.

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

The howling died down a few minutes ago, as did the screaming and shouting from the men down the hall. But something else started. As I sat there curled in a ball on the floor I could hear footsteps outside of the door, they were familiar I had heard them before. My mind raced back to the day in LA when we had first had to run, when I was once again hiding in the bedroom and I heard those very footsteps outside the door. But with these came a low threatening chuckle. I had bit back the scream in my throat and the door had began rattling but as quickly as it started it stopped, the chuckle stopped and the footsteps disappeared. But something far more worrying replaced it. Smoke. The smell of smoke beat down upon the door and a thick fog crawled in under the door bringing with it a smell and heaviness that made me choke.

I was now crawled up against the wall breathing into the duvet as the smoke filled the room. It was getting hotter, too hot, unbearably hot. I needed to get out. I ran to the window to look out into the night and as I did I could see orange flames licking up the side of the front porch. We were on fire. Shit the house was on fire.

There was no phone in here. I was stuck, I would die. I thought I would die from Devon or the people stalking me but a fire? I hadn't thought of that. That would be painfully slow. I sprinted to the door and unlocked it, wrenching it open I was met with thick black smoke that beat down on me scorching hot and it burned my nose and throat as I tried to breath.

"Help" I screeched desperately, praying one of the guys was still alive and I pushed my way down the hallway gripping onto the wall as I stumbled through the thick smoke. I could barely get my scream out and so if someone was here they wouldn't hear me anyway.

"Devon" I screamed again but the roar of the fire below me overpowered me and I couldn't even hear myself. I reached a door and pushed it, it was locked. Why was it locked?

I shuffled on until I found another room, I was sure it was my bedroom and I pushed on it but it too was locked. It shouldn't be locked. I kept stumbling around and every door I tried was locked until I reached the top of the stairs, I could see the fire licking the walls below and I backed up but as I did I fell into someone, arms grabbed around my waist and I tried screaming but I was choked by the smoke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The man roared at me and I looked up at him as I was slammed into a wall, Devon. He had blood smeared across his face and he threw me into the corner of the upstairs hallway, it was a funny shape and curved around and I realised it didn't hold as much smoke as the rest of the house. I dropped to my knees and breathed, the smoke wasn't as thick here.

"Are you trying to kill us? You're insane" Devon roared at me again and his hand came down and gripped a hold on my hair so he could throw my head back.

"What? Get off me" I screamed and kicked out against him but he just held harder.

"You've fucked everything up, you stupid bitch" He roared again but this time his foot connected with my ribs and I felt one crack. Realisation hit me and I figured he thought I had started the fire, which I hadn't, I thought he had. "My office is fucked, you did this on purpose" He continued shouting and I held my hand sup to protect myself. If he hadn't started it, who the hell had?

The chuckling, it was them the brothers or one of them, they were here. They did this, they wanted us to die.

"Stop it" I yelled back as I realised this was all because of Devon and his stupid shitty life and I launched my fist into his crotch, I reached my breaking point. I refused to die here because of whatever it was Devon did wrong to those damned bastards.

"Get your hands off me" I screamed in his face as I tore myself to my feet and landed a punch across his jaw, his head swung and he flew into the wall beside us so I took it upon myself to run back into the thick smoke.

I was stronger than this shit; I wouldn't die here with a man who didn't love me. I wouldn't die for a man who hurt me like he did. I deserved more than this. I pushed myself through the smoke and the heat was becoming unbearable. I ran into the banister signalling the stairs were near and I launched myself toward the top of them but as I did a hand grabbed at the back of my throat and I was pulled backward again.

I was thrown backwards into a wall and I looked up to see Devon standing over me, his shoulders tensed in a threatening stance as he gripped at my throat blocking off my already choking airways. Ok, so maybe I was going to die here with a man who didn't love me. Shit. I couldn't even kick out because the heat was so unbearable my body felt like it was being burnt by just the smoke. I couldn't breathe this any longer. I needed out.

Just as the thought of death washed over me Devon was tugged backwards, a big hand attached itself around his face and as he was pulled I got pulled with him catching a glance of the big bald guy, he was taking a hold of Devon from behind. The men started thrashing about all while Devon still had a hold of me and my body fell limp as I felt myself fall backwards. We were falling down the stairs. I couldn't do anything to stop myself and with a painful crack I landed at the bottom, surrounded by hot torturing flames, my body too exhausted and choked to do anything I felt myself giving up, I was going to die. And with that the painful blackness washed over me as the unbearable flames crawled ever closer to my body.

* * *

**Very dramatic. I was writing this and I was like no this is way too dramatic but I don't know, I kind of like it so I figured I would post it anyway :D Hope you enjoyed make sure to review because everyone seems to have left me! xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**As with the last chapter this is more fast paced than it seems in my writing so the time span here would be around 10 minutes but obviously it feels like longer because of the writing, I am just super like paranoid that it obviously seems like real slow paced because of how I write but it's hard to write it fast paced and include the detail I like to use :D hope you like the drama drama drama !**

**Pauls point of view**

* * *

"Really? So who's with her now?" He snarled and my heart stopped, nausea flew up from my twisting stomach and I dropped my grip on his throat. We left her all alone, how could we have done that when we had just been told her boyfriend was a drug taking lunatic.

I turned to look behind me at my brothers, each of them sharing the expression of horror at the realisation we just let Alianna run back to a house where Devon could be. We could be so stupid sometimes. Quil turned in his wolf form and trotted slightly through the trees, no one said a word or even moved except for Quil, everyone seemed frozen and I could hear each heartbeat hammering.

A fist collided with my temple and a sharp crack filled the air but not from my head, the asshole I had let go of had tried hitting me and was now cradling his limp wrist in his other hand. The sweet feeling of revenge washed over me as I watched him squirm in a way that he probably made Ally squirm. He was hurting her when we found them here, she was scared of him, but now she was scared of me too. Damn it. I couldn't hold in the rage from the thought of me scaring her and I turned back to the cowering man, raising my fist to his throat again I let out a low growl before throwing him to the ground.

"None of you people will ever touch her again" I snarled as I lay yet another punch into his quivering face, his body jerked but he didn't fight back, his broken wrist was flopping in all directions as I shook him against the damp floor with punch after punch.

"Paul" Sam warned but I ignored it, my wolf was taking over shaking his way through my body as he let out his blocked in rage.

"Fight back you coward" I screamed as the vibrations rolled over me, I tried shaking it off not wanting my wolf to take over but it was a hard battle. I wanted this guy to myself. I needed to hurt him, I needed him to feel how angry I was, how much I loved her and how far I would go to protect her from these people. But even as I lay punch after punch he just spat out the blood and took more of my hits.

His body went limp and for a second his eyes drooped and his breathing slowed, my hits stopped and a hysterical emotion ran over me like fear I had never felt before but also a sense of strength, it felt so distant yet so close to me. As I slowed my attack a pair of hot hands wrapped around my arm and pulled on me, one of my brothers I supposed but as he dragged me to my feet Danny began chuckling, his head lulling to the side he chuckled a smug laugh, like he was taunting me.

"You can't save her" He sung in a way that Claire would when she was teasing us about taking the last muffin, he was so smug. Whoever had a hold of me backed off and I turned to look down at the blood covered man on the floor.

"What?" I spat and he chuckled again, his laugh was wheezy and his chest was battling to move, I had hurt him badly I could see that.

"They will get her" He taunted again this time it was barely a whisper and every wolf around me took a sharp intake of breath. I fell to my knees beside him; grabbing a fistful of his shirt in my hands I dragged him toward my face.

"Who? Who will get her?" I roared, the ferocity of it shocked even me, I had never felt his desperate or this rage filled. I had been angry a lot since Ally left but never as angry as I felt in this very moment, this asshole was taunting us, he knew something we didn't.

"The red eyed devils" He wheezed, his voice struggled but he fought on to say it, I wanted to believe he was saying it to help but I could tell from the pleasure in his voice that he was saying it to hurt me more. And it did just that. Red eyed devils. I didn't need a genius to tell me what that meant. The vampire we had smelt on her, around the house, the vampires we could smell but could not find.

"What did you do?" I asked trying to stay calm, I could only assume it was this guy and Devon who introduced these people into her life and he smirked again through the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Tick tock" He gasped out simply and that was it, my rage built up so high I couldn't reign it back in but my wolf stood back letting me take control and I pounded more hits across the asshole's face until there was no life left, my hits were doing no pain because he couldn't feel it but still I carried on, I couldn't stop.

"Paul" Sam shouted behind me and I ignored it. Pounding on and on as the hard thud echoed through the trees.

"Paul let it go we need to get out of here" Embry offered now but I couldn't, I couldn't stop even if I tried because he had done this to her, he had not only hurt her physically but he and his brother had brought these people into her life that we couldn't find and we couldn't protect her from because we couldn't find them.

A new pair of hands wrapped around me but it wasn't a mans, it was Leah, she was pulling at me and pulling until I had no fight left and I fell back against her and let out a pained scream that if I had been in wolf form would have been a howl. But in mirror of my scream a howl followed, not a pained howl but a panicked one. Quil.

I shot up from my place in Leah's arms and jumped through Embry and Sam's wall in front of me. Quil was at the house. Something was wrong. I ran instantly, pushing my way through the trees toward where the howling was and I could hear both the pad of paws and feet behind me as we sprinted to my girl.

"What's that?" Leah screamed as we hit a break in the trees and I slowed to turn to look at her, she was staring up through the opening and I followed her gaze. My heart stopping as the sight and smell hit me, I had been blocking my senses of in my panic to reach her that I hadn't seen the true horror filled image that filled the sky.

Smoke, thick black smoke was billowing across the sky and trees.

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

Eurgh. I can't breathe, I cannot breathe.

Something thick was filling my nose and mouth choking me, a scorching heat was covering my body and my head was hammering while a hissing sound filled my ears. What happened? What the hell happened?

I fought against the groggy-ness to open my eyes, peering through my eyelids my heart hammered as I took in the orange glow glistening around me, the thick smoke covering me like a torturing blanket. It all rushed back to me, the fire, Devon and the man had been fighting we fell. I wriggled and my back sent out a sharp pain that I couldn't bite back my scream from. The fire however drowned out my scream and I couldn't even hear myself over the hissing and creaking of my house breaking around me.

I scrambled through the searing pain in my back and rolled onto my stomach, glancing around I could see no one else, the two men weren't where I was but they should have been. We fell together.

"Help" I screamed but my throat closed over the smoke and it came out as a desperate cry, no one would hear me.

I tried thinking back to all the times dad had taught Brady and me about fires, he had told us to stay low but I was low and still the air was burning my lungs with such intensity I felt like I was swallowing knives with each breath I took. I felt liquid roll down my hot cheeks and for a minute I thought I was silently crying but I realised my eyes were watering from the way the smoke and heat was stinging them. It was unbearable. I brought myself to my knees, my hands flew around begging for something to latch onto and my fist collided with what felt like the hallway table. I gripped at it, pulling harshly to lift myself up and I did, I scrambled to my feet. The heat was worse up at this level, it felt like it was singing my skin and all I could think of was Paul. It felt so stupid, I should be mad but all I wanted was him to run in like he had with Danny.

I shuffled through the smoke, praying I was making my way to the front door but as I passed the living room a rough grip enclosed over my arm and I was tugged through the door into the fire filled room. The heat in here was worse, this was where the fire was rampaging angrily and I could see it crawling for me as I threw myself against the doorframe.

"I own you" A rage filled scream erupted in my ear and I cowered from the feeling it gave me. I knew who it was immediately and my heart only sunk further as Devon stepped in front of me, his hand closed over my throat and for the second time tonight I thought I was going to die by his hands. Even trapped in a burning building he felt the need to do this to me. He had deep issues, issues I had never considered before tonight but I could see it now, his eyes were aflame with their own angry fire and I pitied him. He was incapable of love, or feeling anything but anger and he had such a deep sense of needing to be in control that he had ruined his own life. But he didn't control me anymore and I sure as hell would not die in this damned house with him.

"No. You. Don't" I screamed and forced my knee into his stomach, his grip on me dropped and I stumbled backwards trying desperately to get away from him. He lunged at me again, this time his hand making contact with my cheek and I was thrown down against the door frame, my forehead was sent thrashing into the wood and I felt my skin split from the contact.

Devon was stumbling, coughing and sweating as he came for me again but he didn't make it. At the same time as he lunged for me someone else lunged for him. The big bald guy, he wrestled him to the ground and everything became blurry against the bright flames. I watched through watery eyes as they got back up and continued to push, shove and punch their way back into the hallway, I curled myself into a ball not wanting to watch. The big guy was trying to save me, he had tried to save me upstairs but I could see he wasn't holding up so well against Devon.

I stood up, trying to push myself to leave but I couldn't breathe even in the slightest and a rampage of coughs fell from my chest, ripping at my throat as it tried forcing the smoke from my body. I slid down the door frame, landing in a heap on the floor again as the flames got closer and closer. I was going to die. Tears added to the stinging in my eyes and I threw my head back against the door as sobs broke through my tired body. I couldn't look at the men anymore; I just stared at the orange flames as they licked their way to me.

"Alianna" The roar of my name erupted over the sizzling in my ears and I opened my tear filled eyes to the face I had dreamt of seeing. "Alianna get up baby get up" He screamed at me and two more tanned angels ran past him grabbing after the men still fighting amongst the flames.

"Paul" I whispered as his hands reached for me but I screamed at the heat they offered, I was too hot already and he was burning me further. He snapped his hands back but offered them again.

"Keep your head down" He yelled as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up from my place on the burning floor but the pain in my back screamed out and so did I. He flinched but his hold held tight. I did what he said and buried my face into his chest.

He was dragging me out and I could almost feel the fresh air when the sound of collapsing echoed from behind me. I snapped my head around to look as the two men who had followed Paul in came running as the back end of the house collapsed in flames. It felt like slow motion as Paul ran at the front door with me but I saw clearly as Brady, my baby brother pushed Devon back into the collapsing flames before running toward where we were.

He stopped next to me, picking my unmoving legs up as he and Paul dragged me from the flames and the cold air hit me from the yard. Yelling and cries of names were falling around my ears but all I felt was the damp ground hitting my back and the burning arms of Paul scooping around my shoulders as I rolled around gasping for clean air.

"You're ok, you're ok" Brady cooed from beside me and I locked eyes for a split second with my brother, but I didn't see my baby brother I saw a man a grown man who I just saw possibly kill Devon. He pushed him back.

"Alianna breathe" Paul shouted in my ear and I realised I was holding in my burning breath as I stared at the too old teenage boy in front of me. All in one my breath and a twist of violent coughs came out and I couldn't stop, the burning air that filled my lungs was being forced back up and it hurt like hell.

"Who else was in there?" A male asked from above me and I glanced up at Sam Uley as he stared into the flames.

"Just Devon. And he's sorted." Brady answered back, a slight smugness to his voice. For a second I took in his words and that was that but as my coughing faded and Paul ushered water into my mouth a thought fell over me. It wasn't just Devon, it was the big bald guy. No. No no no he tried saving me he couldn't be trapped in there.

"No" I tried yelling but I failed and it came out in one of my coughs as I spat the water back out of my mouth. No one said anything but different hands grabbed for me as I shuffled onto my knees and kicked myself to my feet.

"Alianna lie down" Paul shouted up from behind me but I stared at the house in horror at the realisation that there was another innocent person in there. He had always tried to help me when he could and he was so nice to me.

"Oh god please don't be dead" I cried out as I watched the roof cave in and I felt as Paul and Brady came to stand beside me, both looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"He deserves it Ally, he hurt you" Brady growled out and I shook my head, not Devon, I didn't mean Devon. I wasn't sure if I was bothered by Devon, all I could feel was terror at knowing that the man was in there and he didn't deserve it. He may be part of this shit but I know he wasn't a bad person. I just felt it.

More coughs fell from me and both men grabbed at my arms to steady me, I swayed against the feeling and turned away from the hot flames to see the whole group of guys watching the house and me, Leah was here too but she was stood away from every, she was crying and as I locked my eyes on her face she mouthed something I was sure was 'I'm sorry' but I wasn't sure and I turned my focus on the flashing lights billowing down my drive way as guilt and grief tore at me over the big bald guy who I never even knew the name of.

* * *

**This is dramatic its crazy haha I worry about myself sometimes and where I get these ideas from but oh well... **

**I have tried to tone down the language in this one for one of my readers who commented on it, and I have to admit when reading my last chapter I did put in a lot more than usual. I try not the swear loads but sometimes the words crap and hell just don't cut it hahaa anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter be sure to review :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the mammoth time it took me to post this, it was surprisingly hard to write but hey ho, I can't find another way to do it so here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"So you can't find them anywhere?" A low voice broke through the peaceful darkness that had surrounded me for what felt like hours. It was angry, a slight growl to it as it tried whispering and I realised it to be Brady. My stomach dropped this time and I felt sick as my heart picked up its pace.

"No we looked everywhere" A new male voice replied but I couldn't place a name to it, instead I kept my eyes shut as tried calming the nerves down as they fluttered within me as the events of the fire came back to me in a flood.

"So you're telling me they come here, stalk her for god knows how long, started a god damned fire in her house and then just disappear? Not freaking likely. They have to be out there." A new voice rang out and my whole body jerked from the sound of it. Paul. My nerves all stood up on end and my skin crawled in an alerted shiver, the tone of his voice to concerned and husky to contain the flutter of emotions within me but the negative soon outweighed the fluttering and the idea of him turning into a damn wolf got the heart pumping again this time harder and faster than before.

"Shh she's awake" Brady hissed and the sound of a door opening and shutting echoed around me. I jumped as a hand came down on mine and my eyes flew open to see both Brady and Paul peering over at me as if I were a caged animal. I jerked my head back against my pillow as the light hit my eyes and stung. I had a headache, and my throat hurt, and my back was in agony. It was all hitting me as I moved around the bed and I gasped against the aching in my back.

"Hey" Brady offered as he settled me back down against the bed but I shot myself back upright and both guys backed off as if giving me space. I needed space, I needed to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked warily as I crouched over myself and breathed heavily in and out letting myself breathe properly. I felt woozy, like groggy and confused but one thing kept jumping at me. The wolves. It was just ridiculous; I couldn't remember if I had been dreaming, I was certain I wasn't dreaming.

"I don't know. Are you a wolf?" I asked slowly and turned so I was looking at both guys around my bed. They both simultaneously fell pale and sort of shrunk backwards a little as if guilty. Well shit. I wasn't dreaming.

"Alianna can we wait until your better to talk about this?" Paul rubbed his forehead as if he were stressed out and let out a quick sigh before looking to Brady for support, but my brother offered none he just stared at me like he was scared stiff of this conversation.

"No we cannot. Paul you exploded into fur. FUR. No one should be able to do that, I mean are you messing with me here or something" I started to become hysterical as the images played over and over in my head, my brothers hand came down on mine but I shook it off and threw my bed covers back to swing my legs over the bed. My back ached a little but I fought through it only to be held back by Paul's hand on my shoulder.

"Ally stop please. You've been through a lot, you need to rest" He begged and I stopped, the pain in my back sparked up again and I suddenly remembered the fire, the heat of the flames beating down on me seared over me at the memory and I shuddered from his hot touch. I could hear the yelling of the two men fighting, and the screaming of my name before Paul pulled me out. Brady. Oh god Brady pushed Devon back in as they took me out, he killed Devon and Danny what the hell had happened to Danny? Oh god, not just them the big bald guy, he had been in there. Oh god please. A flood of tears sprang to my eyes as it all came back and I found myself choking back on a sob as I prayed for the bald man who had saved me from Devon. Oh god they were all dead. Just like in LA.

"No no no" I mumbled into my hand as I covered my mouth and Brady bent in front of me to get eye contact while Paul rubbed my back softly, the pain eased at his touch but even him touching me didn't take away the pain inside me.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked quickly as he wiped tears from my cheek and I shook my head in horror. How could all this happen in one night? Everything was just destroyed.

"He's dead?" I sobbed out and Brady gulped and looked behind me to Paul as if worried about answering my emotional question. "He was in there, he was helping me he's only ever helped me" I sobbed again and again Brady shot Paul a look but this time it was more worried and a little confused while Paul let up a small growl.

"Ally, he was a bad guy. He hurt you, no one blames you for lying about it, we understand you were scared but he's gone you don't have to lie now" Paul offered and he climbed over the hospital bed to sit beside me with his arm holding my shoulders tightly. I wanted to push him off, to let him know his touch wasn't wanted but I couldn't I just cried beneath him from both grief and realisation that they must know about Devon and all the horrible things I did. This was such a mess.

But I shook my head, this wasn't about me or Devon this was about the guy who lost his life for no reason. Just like Maria lost hers back in LA for protecting me. "They always die for me, why do they always get hurt protecting me? I'm a horrible person. Oh god what have I done" I curled over, sobbing more into my lap and I heard the door swing open again before either guy could reply to my rambling.

"Baby?" My dad's voice called out to me and Paul's arms left my shoulder and I was thrusted from his hold to another but this one felt more welcomed, the scent of my dad washed over me, his cologne mixed with peppermint and I let myself fall into his chest to cry.

"Is she ok?" A female voice asked and I was aware the door opened but never shut. Glancing through my dad's protective hold over me I saw everyone. Literally. Leah was stood next to Brady, her face solemn and pale while behind her stood Embry, Sam, Quil and Jared. Emily, Rachel and Kim weren't here though which was strange because they were normally inseparable from the guys.

"You're ok baby" My dad cooed as he smoothed over my hair and I shuffled my head back into his chest while the shuffling of feet signalled the people in the room were finding seats. Why was there now an audience here? Why couldn't these freaks leave me the hell alone?

"How did the fire start?" I asked against my dad's chest.

"It was started in the office, on purpose with the usual gas and a lighter" My dad mumbled into my head and I nodded, probably Devon, knew he was going to be found out. He knew his own man had turned against him, knew I had probably told people, he probably wanted to destroy all the evidence.

"Alianna, what did you mean when you said they always get hurt for you? Who gets hurt?" Brady asked again leaning in front of me while Leah stayed close to him. I tore my gaze from her closeness to my baby brother and stared at him, I could feel the stare was a little too harsh but I couldn't stop myself as the bitterness took over toward everything.

Before I could say anything back a new body walked through the door and stopped, looking a little taken aback by the crowded room the nurse hovered for a minute as if trying to decide whether to stay or leave. After a few second she seemed to decide and walked over to my bed, smiling nervously because she was obviously aware of the masses of people around me.

"Well it's nice to see you awake" She smiled kindly as she reached me but I couldn't bring myself to smile back so I snuggled into m dad as he tightened his hold on me. "I'm Madison, I'll be checking on you today. These guys haven't left all night, been crowding up my waiting room to see you" She giggled again as she became more comfortable among the men and I found myself frowning because these guys barely knew me so they had no reason to be here all night.

I stayed silent, just letting tears slip slowly down my cheeks as she checked my temperature and blood pressure before running through questions to see if I wanted more painkillers but I declined. I was rubbish with painkillers; they just made me pass out.

"Honey are you ok?" She finally asked before she left when I hadn't stopped crying. I shook my head at her and my dad placed a kiss on my head. "Can I help with anything?" She asked again and I looked up from my dad's hold and nodded, I saw everyone else tense up and lean in as if waiting for me to speak and part of me wanted to scream that they needed to leave.

"There was a man" I whispered so quietly I was surprised when she nodded that she heard me. There was a let up of soft growls around me and Paul sprang forward to take my hand in his and my dad sort of pulled me back protectively. But it startled me and I snapped my mouth shut again.

"Go on honey" The nurse pushed again and I glanced around the room before to her. I had to know what happened. I needed to know.

"He was big, had no hair. He was in there, where is he?" I asked quietly again and she frowned before shaking her head like she had no idea what I was on about. "Not Devon, the other one" I asked and I couldn't help my voice when it cracked.

"You don't have to worry about any of them anymore Al" Paul offered quickly and I shook my head again before desperately looking at everyone.

"He wasn't bad. He was nice, he was nice to me. He hid me in his room from Devon, he was fighting with him but he didn't come back" I started coughing as my throat tried closing over my words, the flames and smoke had really scratched at my throat it was killing me to speak but I had to. The nurse was frowning and she looked around at everyone but they all shrugged.

"You know what sweetie, the police are right outside how about I get them for you?" She offered and began leaving again, taking her clipboard with her. Everyone else was still watching me as if I had lost my mind, I hadn't lost my mind, I mean maybe I had because everything was suddenly becoming crazy. People were turning into wolves, and houses were catching fire for no reason, it was all just mental.

"Are you sure there was another man?" Paul asked now, bending down so he was level with my knees he looked up at me with such a sad expression my own heart ached for him before realising I was the one that was hurt and he was the one who was exploding into fur and therefore I was not allowed to feel sad for him. So I just nodded and the arms around me tightened and a new wave of peppermint washed over me from my dad.

That's when I remembered my dad was police, I shot my head around to look at him and as his eyes met mine his face fell into a solemn expression.

"They won't let me know anything because your my daughter, I've been signed off work for a few days so I don't know anything honey" His voice was full of regret but I understood, he was too closely linked with it so of course they wouldn't have him working on it. I nodded again and settled back to staring at my lap while the guys started shuffling around the room and mumbling to one another.

"I'm going to check on Rachel, I'll be back down soon, let me know if anything happens. Jared can you go out and check in with Collin and Seth for anything new?" I glanced up at Sam's rough voice as he made his way to the door and Jared got up nodding to follow him. What was wrong with Rachel? And check in with what? I looked over at Leah and she smiled lightly but said nothing.

"Rachel?" I croaked out and looked to Paul for an answer knowing he would give me one and a smile came over his lips but it didn't meet his eyes.

"She went into labour last night, just to add more drama to the day, Emily and Kim are with her. She's fine" He spoke quickly and stood back up to nod at Sam who left with Jared, Embry and Quil followed them silently and Leah hovered around by the door as if unsure whether to stay.

I glanced back to Paul, his sister in law was having a baby and he was here with me? He promised his brother he would help her through everything but he wasn't with her now? "You need to be with her for Josh" I croaked again as my scratchy throat screamed in a pain that mirrored having Tonsillitis. Paul snorted in a short laugh before shaking his head and leaning against the wall.

"I'm not leaving you, she will be fine" He shrugged it off like it was understandable but it wasn't to me, why could he not leave me? I was nothing to him anymore and he was nothing to me except some sort of wolf freak. I kept wanting to ask more about the wolf thing but I couldn't, I wanted to believe it was a lie and I had seen it in a dream. But I knew I hadn't and I knew it was real and soon I would have to face up and ask about it but right now I just wanted to cuddle my dad and pretend everything was ok.

But even my dad couldn't keep reality from biting at me, especially as the door to my room opened and Charlie walked in followed by one of the other officers who I recognised as Neil Cleeves, he was my dad's friend and often came over for poker night on a Thursday when I was a kid. I remember he would sit me on his knee and teach me how to play, mostly how to cheat so that I won and over feed me on chips and dip to the extent I would often throw it all back up. Part of me welcomed the fact I knew these guys but part of me hated it because they would see everything I did over the last 4 years and see that the little girl they would teach card tricks to had become a liar and simply a horrible person.

Brady and Leah moved to sit in a couple of the chairs dotted around and Paul settled himself on the floor by my bed while my father's friends pulled out two chairs to sit directly in front of me. Neil smiled and winked at me while Charlie gave me his usual grumpy expression but had a slight hint of care in his eyes. Charlie was such a serious man sometimes, but he was still lovable, it was just the way he was.

"Well little lady, got yourself into quite a stir" Charlie offered up first and my dad released my slightly so I could look at the men properly. I nodded then sunk my head back against my dad's shoulders. "The nurse said you asked about a man" He went on and my body perked up again, I found myself nodding a little too quickly and nausea washed over me.

"Can you tell us about the man your on about?" Neil added a little friendlier and less professional than Charlie, he was smiling at me and had his little note pad to write on.

I nodded and coughed away the aching in my throat as I braced myself to talk. "He was big, as in muscled and tall, bald. I thought he looked like Vin Diesel" Neil snorted as I said it and I to had to smile slightly, he did look a little like Vin Diesel. "But I didn't know his name, he never told it to me and no one ever said it around me. I didn't spend much time with him. He was nice though, he didn't like Devon or Danny, he would refer to them as assholes when I was around him" I went on and Neil was writing it all down. I stopped at this point, not knowing if there was anything else they needed to know, if they did then I didn't know anything else.

"What about last night, what did he do last night?" Charlie asked and shot a look at Neil who hovered over his notepad waiting for more information.

I shut my eyes, taking in a deep breath I tried to recall everything that happened. "I was in my room, there was writing on the mirror..I'm not sure I was freaked out about something and Devon came in. We got into it, and he was going crazy at me, he had his gun and he was pointing it" I stopped as the fear of that moment sprang back at me and two growls shot loudly into the room, Paul and Brady were both on their feet, glaring at me as I told the story but Leah shot up and pushed them both back down.

"Go on baby" My dad whispered in my ear but even in his whisper I could hear the anger he felt.

I took another breath and found the words. "But the guy came running in, he knocked Devon out with glass I think, like a bottle or a vase, I can't remember but he grabbed me and hid me in his room. He told me to stay there until he got me out that he would come back for me. And I could hear them yelling at each other outside the door, and I could hear bangs and them fighting. Then it went silent and there was smoke and I couldn't breathe and he didn't come back for me. I'm not sure exactly but I left to find my way out but they were fighting, then I guess Paul got me out" I whispered the last few words, unsure of myself now because I couldn't decipher what was reality and what was my confusion. Everyone in the room was silent, just listening and I suddenly got covered in a new wave of emotion for the bald guy, he was so obviously dead, and he wasn't even a bad person, he was just caught up in the wrong stuff.

Neil whispered something to Charlie and they both nodded before Charlie reached for something in his pocket. He handed it to me and I flicked it over, it was an ID card. The picture was of the bald man, his driver's license and the name read Samuel Tanner, his birthday made him 34 years old. He was still young.

"That's him" I whispered and both men in front of me let out long sighs and the others around the room moved to get a look. Samuel, he finally had a name. It suited him sort of. "Samuel" I said it out loud and Neil came to sit next to me on the bed, his hand reaching out to take the ID.

"We have more information on him if you want to know" Neil offered a lightly reluctantly and I nodded, I think I wanted to know, he deserved to be known by something other than the bald guy who worked in a drug gang.

"He wasn't working with them from choice, he wasn't a bad guy" Neil offered again and I nodded, I knew he wasn't bad. "When I say that I mean he was one of the good guys" He said again and again I nodded, I knew he was good. "Alianna, he was working undercover for the big boys in LA. He's worked in the Boston Police Department since he was 25, he moved to the drugs team in LA a couple years back and they began working with the FBI on a case involving Devon. He offered to go undercover a year back and has been ever since. We spoke to the people in LA they have two of their people flying out to meet with you in a couple days" He finished and my whole body swayed from the information.

Never in a million years would I have come up with that. Undercover cop. The FBI was involved? Holy shit. They would arrest me, I did stuff I shouldn't have done. I did that drug deal thing, I was there when they killed people. Holy crap. A cop died for me. I was responsible for a cop dying. Oh god what if he was more than just a cop, he probably had a family.

"Did he...was he...does he have a wife?" I whispered and Neil flicked through his little book.

"No wife. He has a daughter, she's 6, and he split with the mother 3 years ago. Kid lives in Boston with the mom, that's where Tanner was from but he moved to LA for the drug department job and they split. She's been informed this morning. His dad is still alive, mom died 10 years ago, has two brothers and sister" Neil went to carry on but Charlie threw his own little book at him to stop as I began crying again. He had a kid, and a woman who probably still cared about him and his family.

"This isn't your fault" Paul spoke now, swapping places next to me with Neil and he slipped his hand into mine but I moved mine out of his, I didn't want sympathy. I wanted to be alone. "Alianna" Paul whined and I shot myself up from in between him and my dad and walked to the window behind the bed.

"Alianna come on this isn't your fault" Brady offered, his own whining voice begging out but I just shook my head. They didn't understand. It was my fault because I was the one who he was trying to help and I was the one he died trying to save.

"I want to be alone" I tried speaking firmly but it was a whisper.

"Nobody wants to be alone, we are here for you" Leah offered her own kind voice and I found myself wanting to hit her, she had told them about it all, maybe this was her fault. If she hadn't told them then Danny would have done whatever it was he wanted to do to me and nothing would have happened at the house and Samuel could have busted Devon and gone home to his daughter.

No it wasn't her fault, it was all mine.

"I want to be alone now leave" I tried again this time my voice was firmer and I heard the door open and shut and footsteps leaving.

But more footsteps started and warm hands slid over my arms until the thick tanned hands and arms were embracing me in a tight hug from behind, the scent washing over me sent a unwanted shiver through me, it was like the forest after it rained, woodsy and fresh. It was Paul. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't, I felt to safe and warm in his arms.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered as I relaxed into his touch, I didn't mean to but it just felt so nice to be in his arms like this, I hadn't been held so lovingly for a while. I missed the feeling of being cared for.

"Because I don't think you really want to be alone" He whispered back and began pulling me toward the bed. I couldn't resist the pull and my feet stumbled with him until he was lying me down, he sat beside me and I shook my head. I didn't want to be alone, but at the same time I didn't want him being here with me because he was screwing me up more than I already was.

But even as I wanted so badly to tell him to leave me alone I couldn't, I dangerously let myself fall against his shoulder and he wrapped me in his arms as I cried into his warm skin soaking up the embrace I both missed and hated.

**Remember to review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning, this chapter is pretty depressing! And some what short but I am writing the next as we speak so tomorrow it will be up :D xx**

**Post any ideas you have for me :D**

* * *

I nodded as the two FBI agents from Los Angeles shook my hand and thanked me for my cooperation. I didn't lift my eyes from my lap as they left; I just listened to their heavy footsteps and mumbled voices as they were shown out of my dad's house. I had been home for three days now, they arrived two days ago and each day spent two hours asking me questions and getting me to identify people involved in Devon. Yesterday had been the hardest. They had been identifying people who Devon had killed, picture after picture of young men, old men, woman. All that I knew Devon had been involved in hurting. I could feel the guilt racking up inside me and no matter how many times the two men in front of me, or my dad, Brady or Leah told me it wasn't my fault, it felt like I had actually been the one killing those people. Like I had played a bigger part that I was hiding, but I didn't hide it, I told them exactly what I did and how I would take them in and still it apparently wasn't my fault.

They had enough confirmed evidence now to raid the warehouses, the raids began last night and so far 25 men were under arrest, men that I had probably come across in the past 4 years. And even that made me feel guilty. I just felt like everything was my fault. I couldn't stop crying. I wouldn't let anyone in my room except the two men but as soon as they left the lock went across and I cried. I cried for Samuel, for his daughter, his parents, his brothers and sisters, I cried for Maria, her family. I cried about the fact I had known all this for 3 years now and I hadn't said anything, only now when so many people had been hurt and killed had I said anything, and even then it wasn't from strength that I was saying it. It was purely because it had been found out. I was a coward.

A soft knocked erupted on my door but I stayed silent. "Ally, it's me can I come in?" Leah's soft voice called in but I said nothing. I wanted to be alone. No one came in here except the two men who just left to go back to LA. "Ally please you need to speak to someone at some point, please? I have food, I thought we could eat and chat or just chill out" She tried again but I just sunk down into my duvet. I hadn't eaten in three days either. All I did was sleep, cry, shower, sleep, cry and sleep again. I was even more pathetic than I was before and right now I would prefer to be back in the life full of lies than in this life where people knew what I was and what I had done.

I shut my eyes, praying her knocking would stop and soon enough it did. They all gave up after a couple minutes of knocking. Paul had lasted the longest on the first day they had brought me home. He knocked for an hour straight and at one point tried forcing his way in through the locked door but my silence broke and I told him firmly that I wanted nothing more to do with him, that he wasn't anything to me and so he left, and he hadn't been back since. I suppose he was helping Rachel with the baby, Leah sat outside my door and told me about the baby. It was a girl; she named her Sarah-May Lahote. Sarah after her mom who died when she was younger, which was sweet but I couldn't find enough care to respond. I had fallen asleep in Paul's arms the day at the hospital and I awoke in them too, but my sleep that day was full of nightmares and even the warmth of his hold wasn't enough to fight back at the cold emptiness eating me up internally.

I got up from my bed and walked to the window the heat felt nice as it hit me and I soaked it in for a second shutting my eyes as I let the natural warmth run over my skin. It felt nice, as I opened my eyes again they fell on the front yard and my heart stopped as I spotted a huge dog in the corner of the yard by the tree line. It was staring right back at me, its grey fur shining against the sunlight, its eyes shot warmth through me much deeper than the sun had.

I moved closer to the window, looking properly at the dog and I realised it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. It was the wolf, it was so familiar to me, it was the wolf I had knocked down with my car. It's grey fur undeniably as beautiful as it was the day of the crash. My heart restarted and my head began crawling through everything. If the guys were telling the truth at the hospital, and I had really seen what I saw in the woods that night, then the guys were wolves and that was one of them. I focused in again on its sparkling eyes and everything in me screamed Paul but I couldn't be, could it?

I blinked a few times making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me but as I looked down at the spot it lay again, it was gone. But surely, it couldn't just go like that? Or maybe I had imagined it. Strange.

* * *

.

P**aul's point of view**

My heart wrenched as I sat outside her house, watching her bedroom window as if tearing my eyes away would cause the house to explode. I was sure I hadn't blinked for a few hours now, let alone slept or ate, or done anything other than sit and listen to her cries.

She told me to leave, but I didn't. I sat out here from that moment and I hadn't left, I hadn't even met my niece yet, let alone been home to make sure Rachel was ok. But I guess she was, Emily was staying with her so she would be fine.

I had sat here for three days now, listening as she softly told the two men from the FBI everything she knew, listened quietly as she sobbed to them how horrible of a person she was and listened as they assured her none of it was her fault. I knew she wouldn't believe them though. She was the type of person who cared too much and from her voice as she relived the memories I could tell each one was killing her. They killed me too, hearing the stuff she had seen and had to go through, but I thought no less of her and I was dying to tell her that. No one thought any less of her, she was still our Alianna, she had been thrown into that life she hadn't chose it.

And even as everything in me wanted to be beside her, I respected her decision to be alone and waited outside. But even after three days she was crying herself to sleep and it was getting harder and harder to listen to her family try to talk to her and her ignore it.

"No change?" Sam's voice popped up in my head and I saw him walking around outside my house, he was staying there with Emily and Rachel too and I couldn't tell him how grateful I was for him doing it. Joshua would go crazy if I had left Rachel with a new baby all alone.

"Nope" I replied, I felt shit, like I couldn't do anything for my own imprint but listen to her tear herself up over something that wasn't her fault. So she knew what Devon was doing and she didn't say anything? Who the hell would when he was threatening her family, or hurting her?

"I know man. But she obviously blames herself and she's probably a bit scared that we all think less of her. She just needs time, and she needs to know she's loved" Sam spoke back; he was always full of advice. He was wise; he knew exactly what to say and when. "You're going to make my head big" He chuckled as he ran off toward the other guys on patrol.

"But what do I do to make her know that?" I moaned as I whimpered to the ground, I couldn't even go to her because she didn't want me to.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to, but maybe she needs you to. She's being stubborn, felling sorry for herself and locking herself away and everyone's letting her do it. Sure give her time, but not too much. You know her better than any of us Paul, she needs someone whether she will admit it or not" Sam offered as he ran toward Jared and the others all agreed mentally with him. I had to admit, I agreed to.

She was stubborn, always had been. She would insist she was strong and didn't need help, even in school with stuff as stupid as homework she would insist she could do it all herself. She didn't want help, but she needed it. I blocked the others off from my mind as they began discussing updates on tracking the vampire that had caused the fire and had been stalking Ally, the police said it was started as if arson but the smell of the vampire was all over the burned out office we were sure it was the leech that caused it, I cared about what they were saying but right now all I could do was focus back on the window, the music she was listening to lulled over the open window pane. You could be happy by Snow Patrol was playing softly. We used to listen to Snow Patrol all the time, it was her who got me into them, she started showing me their songs on YouTube and at first I was insistent they were crap but after a while it just reminded me of her when I wasn't with her. When she left I played those songs everyday just to remember her for a split second.

I should never have let her go; it was my biggest regret, my biggest mistake. Letting her leave, not going to find her after she left, and not listening to my gut instinct that told me every day that I needed to go to her.

I stared up at the window and suddenly she appeared, her tear stained and swollen face looking down at the yard before her and her eyes fell directly on me, I hadn't hid myself well. I sort of wanted her to see me here but not as a wolf, it would freak her out. Her eyes grew wide and she focused harder on me, our eyes meeting my stomach proceeded into a series of flips and I was desperate to get to her but I couldn't move, I was floored still by her stare and all I could think of was holding her safely in my arms. But I could hear her scared heart beat and her face fell paler than it had been seconds before, and she began blinking frantically. I took my opportunity as she shut her eyes and I darted into the trees hiding myself more but I could still see her. I watched as she scanned the yard again before backing off.

I settled back down in the shade of the trees and listened as her bed creaked again signalling she had got back in. Her heart beat slowed and the music picked up again. Sam's words mulled over in my brain and I knew I needed to do something, I just couldn't decide what I needed to do and how I would do it.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, the next one will be up asap :D leave a review, and any ideas. **

**Update on the Brady/Gracie story, I am starting it now so it should be up soon sorry I have taken so long :D xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

It had been a week, a whole week since I had left the house. I was beginning to feel stupid, even weaker than before with each day that I hid away in my room. I had taken to sitting in my window, staring out into the yard looking for the wolf who had made me feel so warm the other day. But it hadn't come back. It was crazy because it was probably a wild wolf but I kept thinking it was one of the guys, the idea that it was one of the guys made me feel safer, like they were watching over me.

A knock erupted on my door and I jumped up from my place in the window where I had been sat for an hour now.

"Ally" Brady yelled in but I stayed silent as I had done all weak. I know I was being stupid but I physically couldn't bring myself to speak. "Ally are you coming?" He called out again and I sunk myself back against the window. He meant the bonfire/barbeque thing they had organised to introduce the baby to everyone. Leah had told me about it through the door last night. I didn't want to go, I was too scared to be around people especially all the guys they would think I was an idiot.

"I'll take that as a no. I left you some pizza down here in the oven if you want it, we will be back later" He called out again but this time he sounded sad. I knew I was making him sad but didn't feel like I could face them yet.

I listened as the footsteps faded and the front door shut, then watched as my dad, Brady and Collin walked out to my dad's truck. Brady stopped as they all climbed in and turned back to look at my window, his face was burrowed in a frown and he stared at me for a second before shaking his head and climbing in the truck. He was annoyed at me, I was annoyed at me. But I didn't know what to do about it. I stood up from the window and slowly shuffled my way out of my room, my stomach was growling painfully due to the fact I had hardly ate anything all week and the pizza sounded like a good idea so I made my way down to the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate and some ketchup before piling two slices of pizza onto my plate, it was still warm which was an added bonus.

The house was silent, too silent. As in every little creak was echoed ten times louder than it should be and it was scaring the hell out of me. I could hear each tick of the clock and even that caused fear to rumble through my stomach. I should not be this scared over a damned clock ticking but I was. I was so much more jumpy since the fire, every little sound made me act as if someone was stood behind me with a gun and I was beginning to feel like an idiot. I was scared all the time; I felt weak and an easy target. The floorboards above me creaked slightly and my stomach lurched so hard from fear I felt like I was about to throw up. I sprang from my seat and ran to the sink, gripping the sides for support as my stomach twisted and turned and a howl of wind let up outside the window sending a long whistle through the night sky which just made my shaking worse. I was a coward.

I steadied myself against the counter and turned, but a loud scream tore through my throat as a body was illuminated in the dark doorway by the soft kitchen light. It took me a seconds worth of screaming to realise it was Paul and he leapt fully into the light looking as if he had just been shot at with a gun.

"It's just me" He held his hands up and stepped slowly forward. The scream stopped but my chest heaved in harsh breaths as I tried to calm the nausea that was twisting in my stomach and throat. "I'm sorry I should have knocked" He said again as he walked around the table toward me and I instinctively stumbled backwards away from him. He stopped and looked at me as if I had just slapped him. I felt bad, I wasn't necessarily scared of him I just didn't want anyone around me right now.

"Why are you here?" I asked a little hesitantly and I walked further back so I was leaning against the fridge on the opposite side of the kitchen to Paul. He still seemed a little put off by my reaction and I really did feel bad, I hadn't done it because of him, I did it because I generally felt scared of people and things. I didn't want to put myself in the position to be hurt again.

He glanced away from me a little nervously, like he didn't know what to say and he shuffled from foot to foot. "Just checking up on you, I haven't seen you in a few days" He near enough mumbled and kept his head looking downwards.

"I'm fine you can go back to that thing for Rachel" I said a little too quickly and I leapt away from the fridge to walk back to my room. "I'll see you later" I called out and my voice shook as I made my way to the stairs. I wanted to be alone, and I didn't want Paul dragging me back into the weird feelings I had for him. I just wanted to be alone, in all truth I just wanted to leave this place and forget everything that happened but I knew I couldn't.

"Wait" Paul called back to me but I didn't stop, I just pushed myself harder toward the stairs. A boom of footsteps came from behind me and as I made my way to the first step a hand pulled on my shoulder and launched me back around. Instinctively I raised my arms to my head and screeched as I stumbled to get away from him; the scared flurry of butterflies rose within me and as quickly as the hand had come down on my shoulder it left it again. I peered up at Paul to see him backing off hands raised again so I could see them clearly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ally" His own voice shook and he paled dramatically as if realising something he didn't want to. I just stared at him, my bottom lip began quivering and I bit it to try stop myself crying yet again. "I would never hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again" He spoke more defiantly this time, making sure he pronounced each word firmly but I didn't really take them in I just nodded half heartedly.

"Why are you being like this? Why are you locking yourself away?" He took a step toward me and I took one back but my ankles hit against the step and I realised he had me cornered. I wouldn't normally be scared of Paul but his size was intimidating me, the last few weeks I had just become so weak and I felt so small. My heart began thudding erratically and Paul automatically froze, taking another step back from me he held out his hand instead. "Please. I am not going to hurt you, I just want to talk" He spoke softly which was unusual for Paul even when he spoke normally his voice was rough and sharp so this was nice to hear him less angry sounding.

I stared for a moment at his held out hand and although half of me wanted to run upstairs and hide in my bed the other half wanted to take it, and that was the half that won. So I slipped my small hand into his huge one and he quickly tugged me toward him before turning to walk to my living room. I stumbled after him, sitting down on the couch as he did but I scrambled back and dropped his hand, curling up right on the end of the sofa as he sat normally.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at anything but each other and my heart would not stop thumping in my chest.

"Alianna" Paul spoke quietly and I turned to look at him, he was staring at me with such a soft expression on his face, an expression I hadn't seen for 4 years. Not since the day I left, the day he stood and watched as I loaded my dad's car up and got in. I had refused to meet his eyes that day but I remember his facial expression. It was like the one now, so helpless and sad but seeing his eyes lose their sparkle like they were right now I just couldn't handle it. I dropped my eyes from his and stared into my lap, it hurt so much reliving these feelings of him. "Please talk to me, I want to help you please" He was begging slightly and I fought against the tears that were forming a lump in my throat.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't want people to know how weak I felt but as I lifted my head to look at him even the tears in my eyes couldn't blur the expression on his face and I sunk back against the sofa as my heart sunk in my chest.

"I am so scared" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cold cheek and I half expected Paul to launch into a rant but he didn't he stayed silent and for that I was grateful.

"I feel so weak and scared all the time. And I feel stupid for it because I know Devon's gone and that I can't be hurt like that anymore but I feel so crap because I caused all this shit. I feel so guilty, and angry at everyone and at myself. I just feel small and scared and guilty and angry and I don't know how to deal with all these feelings. I don't know what to do" I stopped to go through the insane rambling in my head. I wasn't sure how to explain everything I felt but it was just rolling loosely from my tongue making no sense what so ever. And now the tears began because I couldn't find a way to explain myself and I was letting it get to me.

Paul stayed silent, waiting for me to finish and so I sucked in my harsh breath and braced myself to carry on. "I want to be in control but I'm not I still feel like I need to ask someone permission to do something, like I need to be told what to do and no one is here telling me that I need to smile or that I need to go do something and so I just can't. I'm so pathetic" I sobbed into his cupped hands and desperately wiped at my eyes wanting to stop my stupid tears but I couldn't and I couldn't stop the words as they fell from my mouth no matter how hard I tried because for some reason I couldn't lie to Paul.

The couch moved and Paul got closer, I wanted to flinch away as his arm lifted but I didn't I just let him put his arm around me and he pulled me close to his side before placing a hard kiss on the top of my head as I sobbed into his t-shirt.

"No" He said simply as his thumb rubbed my arm. "No you are not pathetic Alianna. And I mean it when I say none of this is your fault, you can't feel guilty for what happened but I understand that you do. But you are not weak and you are not stupid. You're the strongest person I know, you always have been and you always will be you just need to remember that" He was whispering so softly but I heard every word, he sounded hurt and I felt bad because he was probably bored of me and my moaning already but his hold on me just got tighter.

"Then why could I never stand up for myself? Why could I never do the right thing? I just feel so vulnerable and weak and I just let people hurt me all the time and it's shit it's just shit" I sobbed again but this time I sounded hysterical. I was officially the most pathetic person in the world.

"I know I know" He cooed onto the top of my head and placed another kiss there. "I promise I won't hurt you ever again I know I did but I promise I won't do anything to hurt you again" He whispered, I wanted to tell him to leave, that he had hurt me and I didn't want to go through it again but for some reason I believed him, I could hear the sincerity in his voice and I didn't want him to leave so I just sat in silence in his embrace.

We must have been sat there for ten minutes before my sobs finally hushed and instead my cries were replaced with yawns. I was exhausted. All I had done was sleep recently yet I was still exhausted.

"Can I take you up to bed?" He whispered softly again and I shook my head and tried to push myself up to walk but my legs were buzzing from their tiredness and I couldn't support my weight so I settled back against Paul and nodded. He shifted and moved me so he was holding me bridal style and lifted, I felt as light as a feather in his arms and he held me tightly as he made his way upstairs. I knew I shouldn't be letting myself be this close to him but I couldn't help it, I was so tired and he was so warm and comfortable.

I felt myself being lowered and I peered through my drooping eyes to see Paul leant over me as I lay on my soft childhood bed. My duvet came up over me and Paul leant over my face dropping a swift peck on my forehead before straightening himself and walking back toward my bedroom door.

"G'night" I mumbled as I rolled over and let myself fall peacefully into a sleepy daze, I hadn't felt this peaceful all week.

"Goodnight Boo-bear" Paul spoke firmly into the dark room and my body perked up and fought against my sleep at the old nickname, I hadn't heard anyone say that to me for years, he used to call me his little boo-bear. I wanted to say something but my body was too heavy in sleep to and I heard the door click shut and my sleep crept up on me quickly before I could do nothing but let myself lul into a peaceful doze.

* * *

"Wake up Ally" I was being shook, and someone was calling quite loudly in my ear. I rolled over on my warm bed, my body felt rested from the first nights proper sleep in a week and I let my eyes flutter open and shut as I tried shaking off my sleepiness.

"Come on Al" Paul's soft but still husky gruff voice called out again and I fought to keep my eyes open as I focused in on his face that was smiling down at me. What was he doing? "I want to take you somewhere" He called out again and I groaned against my pillow.

I had finally got decent sleep and here he was shaking me awake. Why was he even here? My stomach dropped as the memories of the night before washed over me. Crap. I told him everything. Now I felt even worse. Crap he probably thought I was ridiculous.

"Alianna I swear to god I will drag you from this bed, get up" He moaned again this time pulling on my arm and my eyes danced to my bedroom wall clock. It was only 5am. What was he doing?

"Paul" I started but sure enough he dragged me up and forced me to my feet.

"Please? Just trust me I have an idea" He begged again and I nodded letting myself take my own weight and he let me go. "Put that on" He pointed to a pile of clothes on my dressing table chair and ran from the room.

"What is he on?" I moaned as I walked to the chair. Picking up the first item I frowned, it was a strappy top but it was a stretchy material, like yoga pants. Then I went for the black things, they were knee length black yoga pants. Oh...like workout clothes? Hung next to it was a zip up jumper and on the floor my old trainers. If he thought I was going for a run he had another thing coming.

"Just put it on" He called from the other side of the door and I grabbed it all and stomped to my bathroom that had a joined door to my room. I brushed my teeth, scraped my hair into a high ponytail and chucked the clothes on. I looked ready for the gym but I sure as hell was not about to do a work out. I walked into the hallway and Paul smirked at me as he glanced over my outfit. "Lets go" He reached for my hand, shaking his around impatiently as I didn't take it.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked as he dragged me down the stairs and out of my front door. The house was silent only Brady's snores filled it as we shut the door and ran toward his truck.

"You'll see when you see" He replied smugly and hopped in before opening my door from the inside. I wanted to reply sarcastically or smartly but nothing came to mind so instead I sat quietly in the passenger seat as he pulled out of my driveway and headed out toward the main road.

He kept driving past every familiar turning, we passed the road to his moms house, then the road to Emily and Sam's, then past the road that took us to the main little area of La Push, then past the school. We were heading out of La Push but in the opposite direction to Forks. There was nothing out this way except the Makah Reservation, and we didn't know anyone there so why he would be going there was beyond me. Just as I was about to ask the truck slowed down and we made a right turn onto a small woodsy lane that ran through the overcrowded trees. I had no idea where we were but we were heading pretty far out.

"Don't look so worried" Paul called out from beside me and I realised I was frowning and nibbling on my lip as we drove further down the track. I couldn't find anything to comment back with, normally I would be witty but right now I was downright confused.

He drove a little further before I was jolted to a stop and I turned to look ahead of me, my eyes met a small white one level building. The white paint was flaking off and it had only a couple tiny windows and two huge garage like doors. I had no idea what this was. I never even knew this part of La Push existed, although I had no idea if I was even still in La Push.

"What is that?" I asked and Paul cocked his head at me raising an eyebrow in slight amusement and surprise, I cringed as I realised I had spoke with such a disgust when I hadn't meant to.

"Ok snob" Paul teased and I rolled my eyes, he knew I didn't mean it like that. "Just come with me and see" He offered his hand and as I took it he pulled me across the front seats and out of his car door.

We made our way toward the big wooden doors and Paul grabbed a key from his back pocket of his khaki shorts and opened them, he turned to me with a proud smile on his face before swinging the doors open and pulling me inside. The overwhelming stench of men's sweat and plastic overtook my senses and I crinkled my nose as I tried to not breathe in the smell. It stank of a gym in here.

I looked up from the floor and my previous thought felt stupid. It was a gym. I gazed over the various equipment. Treadmill, cross trainer, weight bench, rowing machines and a bunch of other scary looking things with weights hanging off the ends of them and in the centre of the room was a bundle of those boxing bags, the ones you hit, and a dummy like a fake man with a few holes dotted over him as if he had been hit far too hard a couple times. I used to go to the gym but treadmills and cross trainers were as far as I went so the rest of this equipment was foreign to me.

Why would he bring me to a gym? I glanced over my body, I mean I was smaller than I had ever been. Did I look fat or something?

A chuckle erupted from the man in front of me and I looked back up to see him watching me. "You don't look fat" He stated simply and I frowned as I hadn't realised I had said that out loud. "You didn't have to, I know you well enough to know what you're thinking and I did not bring you here for you to lose weight" He added clearing up my confusion, well actually it didn't clear it up it just made it a little different. I guess he did know me well but it was weird thinking that he still knew me that well after four years apart.

I watched as he turned and started loading stuff out of boxes near the boxing stuff. "So why am I here?" I asked after he unloaded a few pairs of boxing gloves and other things that I didn't really know what they were.

He didn't look at me he just sort of shrugged. "Well I got the idea from Jared... kind of, I mean after we talked last night I just really wanted to find a way to make you feel stronger I guess. And Jared does this thing with Kim, he will like sneak up on her from behind and grab her, she thinks he's just playing around with her but he's not, he's doing it to make sure she can react quick enough and that she knows how to protect herself if she were to get into trouble. Anyway, I figured after the screaming fit I caused last night that sneaking up on you would just freak you out and so here we are" He finally turned to me, holding his hands out as if he was a glamorous assistant showing of a grand prize.

I glanced around; it was anything but a grand prize. I didn't want to work out, that would make me feel worse, I hated the gym I only used to go because in my head an hour in the gym meant I could have a sneaky bar of chocolate afterwards and not feel so guilty. "I don't get it" I shook my head a little and watched as he stood up with a pair of boxing gloves in his hand.

"Ok. So last night you told me you felt like you couldn't stand up for yourself right?" I nodded feeling a little embarrassed that I had told him that but I tried keeping the blush down. "And you felt weak and scared?" He went on again and this time I full on blushed from stupidity. How I could have lost my mind like that and told him I did not know but I had and it was damn embarrassing. "Well I thought I could teach you how to fight, so you can protect yourself. And boxing is a good way to let out anger; us guys do it all the time. I caused most of the holes in the dummy." He smiled a little sheepishly this time and I could see he was nervous about the last bit about teaching me to fight.

Teach me to fight? Right. He wanted me to learn how to fight? I wasn't really a fighter. All I did was cower or if I eventually got a wave of strength like I had with Devon then I would throw a kick in the ball region but I definitely did not fight. Paul seemed to sense my slightly scared mood and he stepped forward offering me his hand like he had earlier. "Just trust me?" He asked, his voice was full of hope and I couldn't be the one to tear it down so I took his hand and nodded. I could do that, I could try.

His face split into a smile and he pulled me toward where the boxing stuff was. I glanced over the dummy and remembered his words that he caused most of the holes. "So this is your gym?" I asked as we stopped directly in front of a hanging boxing bag and Paul bent down grabbing up the boxing gloves he was holding minutes earlier.

"No it's the packs, well Harry Clearwater used to use this place with Billy to keep their fishing stuff and as a sort of man cave. But when Harry died Billy said he didn't want it anymore and so we turned it into a gym for the pack boys" He stated matter of factly and I got confused for a second before the image of Paul exploding into a wolf flooded my mind. Pack. He meant wolf pack surely?

"Pack as in the wolves?" I asked for confirmation and I realised my voice shook slightly, I was still a little put off by the whole wolf thing, no one had explained it so I was confused more than anything but I suppose I didn't really want to know that much. Paul turned to look at me and he nodded slightly like he didn't want to be on this subject. "You have to keep strong to be wolves" I said again, part of me wanted to push the subject from curiosity while the other half quivered from fear at the fact it could be true.

"Umm not really, I mean we aren't strong from working out all the time. We are big like this just from being wolves but working out helps blow off steam I suppose. We can get angry easily, downsides of the wolf genes and after phasing it can take a while to cool down so we come here to speed it up and let our anger out I suppose. I guess it helps keep us fit too. The girls use it as well, you could come up with Emily and Kim they come here a few times a week to keep in shape" He went on, explaining only slightly but it was enough and I nodded. So not only did they explode into fur they got angry easily. Well that was great. His mention of Emily made her face pop into my mind and fear flooded me again, her scars. Were they caused by the wolves? Shit. Why was I alone with an angry werewolf?

"I'm not selling us wolves very well am I?" He asked and I shook my head quickly at him before he began walking closer to me and I surprised myself with managing not to stumble backwards, he handed me a pair of pink boxing gloves, probably Leahs.

"There actually Embry's" Paul said seriously as if he had read my mind about Leah and I looked up in shock, no way were these Embrys. He looked serious, oh... well I guess they were Embrys. He started shoving them onto my own hands and I found myself staring at him, there was something in me trying to come out. Like I was trying to realise something about him but I wasn't sure what.

"How do they feel?" He asked and finally looked up to see me staring at him, his eyes met mine and the realisation hit me as if it had been obvious all along. Those eyes, with the tint of silver running through them, the wolf.

"It was you" I whispered and he jerked his head back in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked and shook his head, he wasn't being rude I just genuinely confused the hell out of him.

I shut my eyes replaying the wolf in my head, both the time I knocked it down and the time it was in my dad's yard. I was sure it was Paul. "What colour are you?" I asked without thinking and I instantly felt like an idiot.

Paul snorted with laughter at me and cocked his head to the side his eyes alight with amusement. "Well I'd describe it as a delicious russet tan, all natural of course" He added with a teasing tone and I found myself rolling my eyes at my own stupid question.

"I meant your wolf" At that his laughter stopped and he frowned at me again.

"Silver why?"

My heart stopped and my eyes grew wide, I knew it. "It was you" I pointed my finger at his chest and he frowned even harder before turning ever so slightly pale. "You were in my yard the other day and" I stopped myself, slamming my hand over my mouth as I realised what I had done. "I ran you over?" I asked slowly dreading the answer but I already knew what it was.

"Actually the way I see it is that I decided to wrestle with your car but if that's how you want to look at it be my guest" He answered like a typical man, trying to brush off any embarrassment he could have felt and make himself feel stronger.

"Why were you watching my house?" I asked ignoring his comment and he tightened the strap on my gloves again before bending down to tie the small rectangle like punch bags to his hands. I really needed to learn these things names. I felt like an idiot just thinking the wrong things.

"I wasn't I was sun bathing" He answered back dodging the question. "Now are you going to hit me or are we going to sit and chit chat all day?" He turned holding his hands up to me and raised an eyebrow. And as his cocky grin stirred annoyance in me I did the one thing I had dreamt of doing since the day I saw him hugging Rachel butt naked. I threw a punch at him.

* * *

**I promised a longer chapter and so you got it, a longer chapter and I even surprised myself with actually having it done by when I promised to have it done by. Lets see if I can keep up with my regular updates :D I promise I will try!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I jumped awake, my eyes snapping open as my heart thumped painfully against my chest. My breathing was laboured and difficult as my throat closed over in a broken scream that I tried desperately not to let out.

They were back. The nightmares were back. I had gotten through a week and a half without them. A week and a half of fighting away every scared thought I had but it hadn't lasted. I suppose I knew it wouldn't work. It was sweet of Paul to offer to help, and sweet of him to show so much concern for me and my safety, not to mention my sanity. But it just was not working. Each day I left just as scared as I had felt as I walked into the little gym shed, and each night I went to bed just as worried as the night before that the nightmare would come back. It hadn't at least until last night. Then it reappeared with a bang.

I glanced over the dull grey room, the morning light illuminating it only slightly and I clutched at my head as it throbbed from the images of the nightmare. The screaming, the yells, the threats, the blood and worse of all the eyes, the eyes that haunted me every moment of every day, the eyes I was so scared of turning around and seeing, or blinking and them being there in front of me. But it was just a dream; it had to be just a dream. I told myself this over and over as I swung one foot from my warm bed, the coldness of my room sending shivers and goose bumps over me. I glanced across at my clock, it was only 4.45 am. Hence why the room was still fairly dark. Paul wouldn't be here until 6 and there was no way I could go back to sleep. I felt trapped in my small childhood room, like I needed to get out. I hadn't been out much, only back and forth the old shed in the woods with Paul. Other than that there was nothing, I had ignoring the doctors requests for a check up, ignored Charlie Swan's advice for me to go talk to a counsellor, ignored invites to girl lunches by Emily and ignored Brady's attempts at taking me for drives. I just wanted to be alone, I wanted to be free from the pitiful looks, the loud whispering of people who didn't understand me, the gossiping, just everything that would happen if I were around people. Especially people like my family and old friends, that was what I dreaded the most. They would think differently of me, they would see the real Alianna, the weak little girl who stood for nothing and let all this horrible stuff happen to innocent people. I couldn't do it.

Paul had been wrong, the boxing lessons and self defence tactics he was teaching me was no use, he barely flinched when I punched his sparring pads, hell the punch bag didn't even move when I hit it. I caused more damage to myself than to the equipment. I had no desire, no reason to fight. It stirred nothing in me but the overwhelming feeling of weakness. Paul would yell at me, not unkindly but trying to encourage me to let it all out but I couldn't. It meant nothing, and when I was there my mind was on being back here, but yet when I was here my mind was on being anywhere else.

I stood up, slowly top toeing to my big bedroom window trying desperately to not let the floorboards squeak, I could hear my dad rummaging around downstairs about to start his shift and if he heard me awake he would be up here in a flash. I made it safely to the window, sitting on the inside ledge I curled my legs to me, cradling myself in a tight ball trying to savour my bed warmth but it dwindled out of me until I was shivering against the old drafty windows. My eyes drifted over the grey yard, everything seemed so still and lifeless at this time of day, no one was walking in the street, no car was moving, no light shone from the other houses, nothing, it was just silent. I clocked Brady's truck in the driveway, he shared it with my dad but my dad mostly drove his patrol car so he rarely used it. I longed for my car, not the one Devon bought me but my car, my own little mini cooper that I slaved hard to buy. But it was gone, probably sold on by the car cleaning company after a week of us not going to get it back. My little baby was gone and with it my freedom. I would kill to just go for a long drive, to just get away from here but I couldn't, for one I didn't have the car to do so in and for another I didn't have the strength to just up and leave.

I ducked back as the front door opened and my dad trotted out, his coffee flask in one hand and his lunch box in the other. He paused as he reached the little wooden gate and I saw him turn to look up at my window but I ducked backwards again, hiding from view and I waited like that until the roar of his patrol car's engine had faded away.

Settling back against my windowsill wall I let my eyes wander over the surrounding trees, although we lived on a street with a few other houses our house was at the very end and was set back against the La Push greenery far more than the other houses. We were sheltered from easy view whereas I could see directly into the yards of other houses. I liked our house; it was old, full of family charm that never seemed to dwell in the houses I lived in with Devon then again there was no family in those houses to create the charm.

"What have you become Alianna Fuller?" I grumbled to myself as I lay my head back against the wall and shut my eyes. I used to be strong, feisty; I never let myself be backed into the corner. My strength had never been physical but I was never walked over, I stood up for myself, my friends, what I believed in. But all that went missing and it was damn hard trying to find it again. I couldn't pin point the exact moment I lost that girl, nor could I find the moment to bring her back. It was hard, I felt lost. And even worse I felt like one of those depressive, feel sorry for yourself types of people that everyone hates and wants to kill. That was the most annoying thing about it, that I didn't want to be this girl who sits around crying over her mistakes, but I literally could not bring myself to do anything but wallow in self pity.

I opened my eyes, my head lulling to the side as I focused once again on my yard, except this time it wasn't empty and lifeless. My heart jumped to my throat, blocking the new scream that was waiting to escape as my stomach churned in fear. Those eyes. This wasn't real. I threw myself backwards, scrambling for support on my nearby dressing table as my body shook with anxiety and fear. That wasn't real. I was imagining it. I waited, not sure what for but I just waited. After a minute or so I let myself stumble back to the window, preparing myself for the man with the eyes but as I scanned the yard I saw nothing, no movement, no rustling trees, no pale skin. It was empty. My heart dropped viciously and began thumping from the adrenaline and fear, my skin was tingling in anticipation, like when watching a horror film and the music starts, like I was waiting for my demon to jump at the window but it didn't happen. I was stood for a while with no sign of life outside. It had to have been a dream, I told myself over and over but it felt so real.

I must have been stood there for over an hour because before I knew it the dull light had brightened and the lifeless street sprung into action with cars leaving for work and returning from night shifts. My alarm clock buzzed from my bedside table sending my body into a new startled jump and my hand flew to my chest as it ached in pain from the continuous thudding it had been doing.

As my alarm continued ringing out the familiar truck pulled up and Paul hopped out, his eyes instantly found mine and I saw as his tired face fell into a deep frown and he hurried toward the house.

"BRADY" The yell came before the front door had slammed shut properly and I turned on my spot, waiting for whatever was going to erupt between the two males. "BRADY GET UP" Paul yelled again and I heard the squeak of my brothers bed before his floorboards began creaking in protest of his heavily tired footsteps.

"Paul it is 6am and my day off, what?" Brady's groggy voice snapped through the upstairs hallway and a deep mumbling of words followed, it was Paul but I couldn't hear properly what he was saying. On instinct my body shot forward, needing to hear more of the conversation but the mumbling continued and by the time I reached the door it was fading.

"I'll get Sam, you just get her out of here" Brady spoke louder and more clearly this time, his voice alert and awake. Something had happened. But what?

"I swear the son of a bitch is playing with us" Paul replied, his heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs and I stood back from the door just in time for it to come flying open, Paul's alert but exhausted face ran in and he stopped just inches in front of me, he seemed a little surprised obviously not expecting me to be where I was. "Oh hi" He spoke as normally as possible once he regained his straight posture from his previous surprise.

"Hey" My reply was simple and I backed up to my window again and looked out, Brady was running in a full on sprint into the trees, shredding his pyjama bottoms as he went, I got a full on ass shot as he leapt through the bushes and I snapped my head back to Paul, he was now stood fairly close and looking out the window with me. He laughed awkwardly as he too got a look at my brothers backside. "Nice, such a classy boy" I grumbled and walked toward my bed, sinking onto the now cold mattress and curled up trying to hide my bare legs. I had no clothes here, they had all got ruined in the fire and so I had been stuck with a few old clothes from my teen years that barely fit me, the work out outfit Paul had got me and a few of Brady's tops. I was currently in one of Brady's t-shirts that were so large it covered my private areas but not enough to feel comfortable around Paul. I was too over exposed to him for my liking, although he was doing a good job at not looking at my bare bottom half.

"Hmm" Was all Paul said back and he leant against my light pink wall and looked cautiously out of the window, as if scanning for something or waiting for someone. He was being a little off.

"Everything ok?" I didn't want to ask, if it was something to do with the wolves I really did not want to know. I still wasn't comfortable with it, nor did I know very much about the wolf thing. I had kept the conversations between us well away from any wolf talk and so this was touching too far away from my safety zone. Paul seemed to pick up on it however and just simply nodded, his eyes weren't playing along though and they flashed in anger and anxiety that he had rarely shown around me in the last week. He had been sure to keep himself calm near me and I had to say I was grateful for it, angry men were high up on my unsafe list and I wasn't sure I could handle his anger bursts right now.

"You want to go to the shed today?" He pushed himself away from the wall and began walking toward my closet were I kept my workout clothes; he wasn't waiting for my answer. It would have been a no if he had asked but by the time I went to reply the needed clothes were being chucked at me.

"I'm sort of tired" I whispered as I poked at the shiny leggings, I didn't want to leave the house I just wanted to sit and watch crappy TV and do nothing. I glanced back up at Paul but he wasn't paying attention to me, he was clicking his phones buttons quickly and I had to cough loudly to get him to look at me.

"What?" He asked a little dazed and I pushed myself to be truthful with him but I couldn't, the words were too nervous to come out again so I just stared at him. He frowned in agitated confusion and went to say something else but his phone started ringing in a high shrill and he shot me another frowned look before clicking his phone and holding it to his ear. "I'll wait downstairs" He shot to me before walking quickly from the room, his grumbling voice erupting on the other side of the shut door.

Something was going on. It had to be, he wouldn't normally ignore me, and he normally turned his phone off as soon as he got to my house. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my stomach, my insides were twisting in nervous anticipation and my heart began hammering in erratic thumps as it had done earlier. I felt wrong, I felt unsafe. Something was wrong.

I sulked from my bed, the coldness hitting me as I peeled my bed top off myself and crawled into the cold gym clothes. I hated these things, they stuck to my body highlighting my frumpy bits that weren't quite as toned as they should be. As I snuck from my room and toward the stairs I heard his voice rise, he was angry again. I hovered, careful not to creak the floorboards and waited for his words to hit me.

"No it was only faint but someone was here. She's not safe Sam" His voice shook and a bang clattered from the kitchen before he mumbled a curse word. My heart thudded all over again, my body tingling with unknown fear. He said someone was here, I wasn't safe. It wasn't a dream, the man was really here, his eyes were really out there staring at me. But Paul couldn't know that, he hadn't been here. I went to move forward, my body pouncing toward Paul toward answers but he spoke again stopping me on the top step. "No get everyone out there looking, we need to find him before he hurts her. She can't take anything else going wrong Sam its like she's a time bomb waiting to go off, like she's on the edge of losing her mind. I won't put her through anything else like she went through with those assholes. Call me if you find anything" With that came a snap of a phone shutting and a bang as if he had kicked or punched a wooden counter.

My heart was beating faster than should be possible, my mind was a fuzz of words and feelings. He thought I was losing my mind, he thought I was fragile. How can he stand with me everyday saying how strong I am when he truthfully thinks I'm losing my mind? He was an asshole. But before I let myself get to angry at Paul his other words sunk in, someone was trying to hurt me? What else could happen to me? Everything that had happened so far had been bad enough I could think of nothing worse than what I had seen and gone through. What was Paul hiding?

My hands were shaking, my legs barely able to support myself and I was so lost in thought I hadn't realised Paul had walked into the downstairs hallway and was now looking up at me, his face pale and shocked as if he had been caught cheating. Ha. Like he had looked all those years ago when I left La Push after I actually caught him cheating.

"You ready?" His voice shook, his own hands were shaking and he began fumbling around the shoe rack looking for my trainers that were already on my feet. I pushed myself down the stairs, my stomach a painful twist of nausea and clenched nerves. There was more to the story than I was aware of. But I had no idea what the man with the red eyes had to do with Paul or the other guys. Why would Sam be ringing Paul about me? I didn't understand anything.

"What's going on?" My voice shook as I spoke, I was close to Paul when I finally plucked up the courage to ask and he looked up from his crouched position in front of the various shoes scattered by the front door and his eyes fell dark, making his face look even paler than it was.

"What do you mean?" He stood up, straightening his creased shorts out in nervous hand sweeps and I noticed his fingers shaking more, not front anger but from genuine nerves. His eyes wouldn't focus on mine and I felt my stomach churn again at the realisation that something was actually wrong.

"You spoke to Brady and then he ran out, then on the phone to Sam. You're hiding something" I spoke so quietly, afraid to say what I was thinking in case it gave me an answer I didn't want. My own fingers began pulling at the hem of my top and Paul's shoulders deflated in a long sigh. "Aren't you?"

He shook his head letting it fall to the side and his eyes closed slowly before opening again. "Alianna, we should go. Everything's fine it's just wolf stuff, you don't want to know" His voice was smoother this time but his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

My stomach dropped at the mention of the wolf stuff, I wasn't ready to hear about wolf pack stuff but it wasn't just wolf stuff. "You're lying" I pushed again as something flared within me, like anger but not quite real anger. Just a slight flare of it. I quickly fell back to being nervous and feeling small as he finally looked down at me.

"We should go" He whispered but t was forced, he was lying I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to stir from the conversation and my willingness to go with him snapped and I took a step back.

"I don't really want to"

Paul frowned at me, his cheeks flaring in a angry blush and his dark eyes stirred into a hard stare but it only lasted a quick second before falling back to his pale stare. "Alianna you've been doing good this week, you wanted to feel stronger and better about yourself so let's go" He was pushing, like he did most days in the gym when he would push me to get angry but this time I stood my ground, I wasn't leaving this house. Not today, not when there was obviously a mad man out there stalking my house and making the guys nervous. At least that's what I think was making Paul nervous, it had to be unless there was something else out there waiting to hurt me or rip me down.

"Why? It's obviously not working, I'm on the edge of losing my mind anyway right? I'm just as weak as I was a week ago Paul, I'm a time bomb waiting to explode" I replayed the words he said to Sam just minutes earlier and his pale face grew paler, his dark eyes dimming to an ashamed dullness and his body deflated even more making him look as small as I felt most days.

"Ally, you shouldn't have heard that. I didn't mean it how it sounded, you don't understand" He spoke quietly, taking a step toward me his hand reached for mine but I pulled it back. I wasn't angry, I felt as numb and empty as ever but I just had this determination not to leave this house, the front door was looming on me like an exit to a horrible unsafe world that I wasn't willing to face.

"It sounded how you meant it. I would understand if you didn't stand here lying to me" I pleaded, my voice dripping in emotion for the first time in what felt like years. He ran his hand through his scruffy morning hair and tears brimmed his eyes, he looked hurt, torn even but it made no difference to me, I just wanted to know what he was hiding.

"I...Ally...I" He started but a loud fierce howl split through the air outside and his whole body jumped in the air startled and his deflated body became tense and hard again. He looked down at me, wiping his eyes briskly before handing me his cell phone. "Stay here, do not leave the house" He spoke firmly, shaking me a little as he cupped my hands in his. "I'll be back in a little bit" Leaning forward toward me he hovered over my face before pressing his lips to my forehead, an outburst of warmth rushed from the very spot and the uncomfortable empty cold feeling sank away but the minute his lips left mine the feeling rushed back.

He shot me one last look before running from the house, the door swung lazily behind him, not shutting just swung so I walked forward to shut it and as I did my eyes fell on Paul who was running for the trees, his now naked body practically a blur as he exploded the way he had the night in the dark woods and fur replaced him, a huge silver wolf bounding from the spot Paul had just been in.

It wasn't a lie, he really was a wolf. This was so screwed. I let the door slam shut and as I did a creepy shudder ran down my spine, I was alone again, really alone and the red eyed man was out there.

* * *

**Ahhh sorry it's so depressive, it will get better once Alianna gets a hold of herself :D chuck some ideas at me and let me know what YOU want to see happen between Paul and Alianna :D **

**Sorry for the long update as well, I was so focused on finishing Truth about love I kind of neglected this story. As I am now down to one story feel free to give me some ideas for new stories, especially if any of you want Brady Gracie story as I am really struggling with it so drop me some ideas and requests for stories :D **

**It's my birthday tomorrow so I won't update again this weekend but as I said cram some ideas and requests at me for new stories and this story and I will go through them on Monday :D xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Get your ideas and requests in for new stories if you have any. Or any particular wolves you would like to read about? :D **

**Also leave reviews for this one and let me know how its going :D **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

He didn't come back that night, nor did he come back the next morning as I sat at the kitchen table waiting for him. My eyes were stinging from the tears I shed as I lay in bed, I hadn't cried myself to sleep for the past week but last night I couldn't help it, I felt so lost and empty.

Brady had come home in the early hours of the morning his grunting as he sulked through the house woke me up and I opened my bedroom door to see him muddy, ruffled and pale as he fell through his own bedroom door leaving a trail of leaves behind him. What he had been doing was beyond me but it had been dirty and exhausting as the hallway floor proved with the mud stains left underneath the leaves.

He hadn't woken up yet, it was now 11am and not a single stir came from his room. I was bursting to go up and find out what happened but my dad banned me from doing so saying that Brady would be exhausted after patrol that night. Which shocked me even more, my dad knew about the wolf thing, and he seemed absolutely fine with it which was weird.

I twiddled with the empty coffee mug on the table in front of me as I curled one of my legs up on the chair to hug it to my chest. I gave up when it reached 9am and went upstairs to change back into some normal clothes. A pair of Brady's far too big pyjama bottoms and a jumper both drowned me. I looked ridiculous but it was comfortable. Swinging my head back I let my long hair fall over the back of the wooden chair and as my eyes slipped shut my ears perked as I heard the floorboards above me creak. Brady was awake. My head snapped back upwards as his heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs and his barely clothed body flew past the kitchen door toward the front one and I instantly sprang from my own chair.

"Brady" I called as the front door opened and the oversized teenager stopped in the doorway, the dull morning sky shining in behind him. He looked down at me and laughed as he saw me wearing his far too big clothes; I ignored his amusement though and shot him the best look of annoyance I could master. "Where were you last night?" I asked, my voice not as snappy as I wanted it to be, I sounded curious if not a little intrusive.

His amusement vanished automatically and he shuffled out of the door a little more and glanced around our yard before sighing and looking back down at me. "Look Al I can't really say right now" He grumbled as if being forced to turn me down and I noticed his eyes glance back outside.

My annoyance flared up again and a new fiery rage burned in my stomach. It had obviously been about me, Paul proved that much yesterday and these stupid oaths of men were keeping secrets from me yet again. "Why not?" I pushed more feeling slightly braver than I had yesterday. The anger at being stood up by Paul this morning and last night's abandonment by both guys had left me feeling hurt and irritated.

"Because it's not my place to tell you anything Alianna, I wish I could. Your my sister and I don't like keeping stuff from you but I promised" He stopped mid sentence, not letting up who he had promised and although I cocked my head in question I didn't need to know. Something told me it was Paul that made him promise not to say anything. I knew they were wolves. I knew they had been out doing something yesterday that I was pretty sure involved me but I didn't know why Paul would be making my own brother keep secrets from me. I couldn't help but internally snort at the fact that Paul often liked to keep things from me. He had done it all those years ago before I left so why would it be different now?

"I really gotta go before I get in trouble with Sam" Brady mumbled, I found no reply so I just nodded as he leant forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. He was never affectionate when we were younger, he had aged so dramatically over the years it left me a little taken aback when he did stuff like this. He seemed so old and wise, protective and loving. His hand lifted to ruffle my hair and he shot me his old cheeky smile before turning and pounding his way down the steps and into the yard. My eyes following as he launched himself into the trees where a chorus of barks erupted in greeting.

I stayed stood in the doorway, watching the trees half expecting to see a wolf bound past but nothing did. No movement came from the steady line of trees and bushes and after a few minutes I turned and shuffled back indoors. My mind searching for something to do, it was ridiculous how accustomed I had come to spending my mornings with Paul. Just missing one day was throwing me off completely. I didn't think the boxing was helping me, nor did I particularly find myself wanting to be around Paul, his presence sort of annoyed me and stirred old hateful thoughts each time he spoke yet there was something about him that was drawing me closer. Almost pushing him on me in a way I couldn't resist.

* * *

As I climbed into bed the moonlight leaked in trough the gap in my curtains, shimmering against my white bed sheets and I found myself staring at the black night sky that I could actually see from my curled up position on my old bed. I had spent the day alone again, neither one of the boys returned nor had I heard nothing except when my dad rang from work to check that I had ate lunch. I hadn't, but I told him I had to keep him from worrying.

Rolling onto my back I let out a sigh, I was failing at letting myself relax into my bed. I could feel another nightmare coming on and I knew that if I let myself sleep it would consume me. My stomach had been in a knot of nerves all day long, the niggling feeling that yet again something was wrong had began to make me nauseous. The memories of the red eyes ate at my mind and nothing I did managed to soothe my internal worries. I had been pushed to my limit lately, things were being chucked at me like they never had before and I had the overwhelming need to run like I had four years ago. Run from this place and the problems it brought but I couldn't bring myself to physically leave. Something was keeping me planted here, whether it was good or bad I couldn't decipher.

As I snuggled into my warm blankets and closed my eyes a long howl let up outside my window, it sounded closer than it should be. It should have startled but it didn't, it soothed me almost, sending my nausea fading instantly as my body fell into a buzzing numbness of sleep.

* * *

I punched at the pads attached to Paul's hands, his arms barely flinched against my hit and I was beginning to feel like an ass. We had been here for an hour now, Paul came over to pick me up at 8 this morning, he ignored me when I asked where he had been. He just acted like nothing had happend but I knew he could sense the anger and annoyance leaking from me. I barely spoke to him on the way here and I was trying my damned hardest to cause even a tiny bit of pain to him. But I wasn't the type of person who could fight someone. I had proved that on the night of the fire. I had managed to get Devon off me for a few seconds but even my kick to his balls didn't stop him for long. And so neither Paul or the punching bag was making even the slightest movement against my hits.

"Come on Ally" Paul pushed at me again, hitting his hands back against my own hits so that I was rocketed from him. I tried again this time harder and again his hands stayed in the exact same position. "Get angry let it out" He yelled over the echo of leather on leather as my gloves made contact with the punching pads but it still wasn't enough force.

I lowered my hands ready to give up, I was exhausted, I was tired and I was bored of this. It was going nowhere. I felt no better, I felt no stronger. I just felt like an idiot hitting her ex boyfriend whilst wearing boxing gloves. Even the anger I felt for Paul wasn't making an appearance, instead it lay in my stomach waiting to pounce yet failing to do so.

"Come on get angry" Paul yelled again but this time his arm reached out to jab me in my left ribs. It wasn't hard or meaningfully horrible and I could see he didn't necessarily want to do it, he was trying to stir me up but it didn't. I felt like lowering my arms completely and letting him have a clear shot like I always did with Devon or Danny but as I went to lower my arms his hand came out and threw mine back into position in front of me. "Stop giving up" He yelled again, he only yelled at me when we were in here, I didn't like it but I didn't want to tell him to stop.

This wasn't working; his great master plan to get me to toughen up and fight back was not working. I didn't feel in control, I didn't feel like a new person, I felt just as guilty as I had done a week ago and I felt just as pathetic. I didn't want to do this anymore. I heard Paul yell at me again and my tolerance snapped. I wasn't going to do this anymore, it wasn't working and it just felt like crap.

I dropped my arms fully, shaking myself off as I stepped away from him in defeat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice was still sharp but it wasn't a yell, I just stared at him for a second before shrugging, that was all the answer I had. "What does that mean?" He stepped toward me and I stepped back instinctively and I could see the annoyance build in him at my reactions, he could see his plan hadn't worked.

"I don't want to do this anymore" I snapped but even my snap was weak and I fully felt deflated and so I ripped the gloves off and chucked them down into the box that Paul got them from each day.

"So you're just going to give up?" He called out after me as I made my way to the door and I stopped, my hand hovering over the door handle. "You wanted to feel stronger, you wanted to be able to fight back and here you are just giving up?" His voice was full of both annoyance and disappointment and I felt like crawling into bed and crying. I couldn't do anything right, everything I was doing lately was just making an even bigger mess.

"It's not helping Paul, I know you meant well but it's not" I turned to give him one last look before pulling the door open. A snort of laughter erupted from him and stopped me again.

"You're not even giving it a chance. You come in here thinking it won't work and so it doesn't. You don't let yourself feel what you want to feel; you just sit around crying about everything instead of actually trying to change it" He yelled, like really yelled this time and I jumped as it echoed off the old walls around us. He was completely right, I did sit around crying about it all, but hitting Paul or a leather bag was doing just as little help as crying was. It was useless, everything was useless.

"What are you really angry at Alianna? Huh? Devon? Danny? Your mom even? Or me?" He went on and my eyes flashed up to meet his as he said him. Why did he always think my issues were revolved around him?

"I'm not you Paul, I don't want to constantly be angry, I want to get over it I don't want to go around hating people" I moaned as I realised what he was getting at, he was referring to when I told him the other day that I was angry at everything that had pushed me to this moment. I was angry at the people in my life to left me, or used me or hurt me in general and he just ticked off every one of those people. I was angry that he had just left me for two days and hadn't even said sorry for doing it. He had paid so much attention to me, acting like he cared then dropped me in a click of his fingers.

"But you do hate them, you hate Devon for hurting you, you hate Danny, you hate your mom for leaving and you hate me for changing into what I am because let's face it, if I hadn't phased all those years ago I wouldn't have become a dickhead and you wouldn't have left. And if you hadn't have left you wouldn't have met Devon...I think your angry, I think you want to hate those people your just too scared to do anything about that hatred. But it's just making you weaker, if you don't fight back against them people that hurt you then what's left? Little scared Alianna who won't leave the house?" He went on and on, taunting me and pulling at everything I felt inside. It was uncanny how he understood what I felt. But my wall came back up and I was too scared to agree with him.

"You don't understand" I whispered before hurrying myself outside, I wanted to go home, but my heart sunk as I heard him follow me, the creaking door slamming shut behind him.

"Yes I do" He snapped as I reached the passenger door of his truck, I turned to look at him, he was shaking slightly with anger and I automatically became nervous. I didn't know a lot about the wolves because he pretty much steered clear of any wolf talk when he was with me but I knew that him shaking wasn't a good sign. "I understand a lot more than you think I do and I'm not going to let you sit around doing nothing Ally, that's not who you are" He went on, my annoyance bubbled at how he thought he knew me so well, I had changed from the feisty girl he fell in love with at 16, I was different, he was different and he knew nothing about how I was feeling.

"I'm not who I was Paul, I can't brush myself off and act like it's all ok because it's not and hitting a bag a few times is not going to help. Damn it why do you always have to get involved?" I yelled without really meaning too, the harsh noise coming from me was enough to startle myself and I turned and slammed the open car door shut again from annoyance. He could stir things in me that no one else could and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Then what is going to help?" He lowered his voice, trying to stop the argument from escalating but it was too late, angry tears were streaming from my eyes and I was trying my damned hardest not to look at him. This was so dramatic, it didn't need to be yet it was.

"What would help if you stopped screwing with me. Your keeping secrets from me I can tell. What would help Paul is if you didn't pay so much damned attention to me, acting like you want to help me and acting like you care just to get up and drop me and run off for two days. Jesus Christ" I yelled back. He made me so angry. He stirred things in me that hadn't been stirred in so long. I was confused and mad at everything around me to the point where this brilliant idea Paul had wasn't even helping. I thought it would, being able to get my feelings out and for a day or so it did, but now there was all this anger in me that still wasn't coming out, all this unresolved emotion that I couldn't find a way to release.

"I didn't drop you. I had something to do Ally. I will tell you but you say you don't want to hear about the wolf stuff so how can I when it revolves around the wolf stuff?" He spoke calmly, too calmly for someone who seconds before had been yelling at me. He was right, I wasn't ready for the wolf conversation, I was avoiding it, I wanted to pretend it wasn't true still and go back to the only strange thing in my life being that my ex fiancé was a gang leader but I knew at some point I had to face it.

"I want to go home" I whispered again, sulking against the old truck and it creaked slightly as I did so. Paul just shook his head, kicking his foot out against a tree next to him.

"You know what, I was wrong about you" He mumbled and began walking to his side of the truck but my body perked, my inner anger rearing its head ready for whatever blow he was going to offer. "I thought you were stronger than this, I thought that you would fight back against everything but you're not. You're letting yourself be a coward, your letting people who aren't even alive anymore rule your life. If you wanna sit at home alone and sad then fine, be my guest but I didn't just drop you Alianna. I was out there trying to once again make sure you don't get hurt" He ranted angrily as he stormed to his door and waited, hovering as if wanting something else to happen.

The pit of my stomach flamed in fury and every inch of my body was buzzing to yell back, I began walking toward him before realising that I was moving and soon enough I was stood directly in front of him, glaring at his beautifully angry face. "I am not a coward and I am not some damsel in distress that needs you to save her" I whispered as if trying to make myself believe it more than trying to make him believe it and my mind began reeling with endless comments that I wanted to chuck at him. I had no idea what he meant with the last comment but I knew one thing. I did not need a man to save me like in the fairytales. This wasn't a fairytale, this was real life crap. No knight in shining armour would save me, I didn't need saving.

"Really? Then why are you crawling back home as soon as things get tough? You're being weak, your letting them win. I guess I was wrong, I don't understand. I don't understand how you changed from such a strong person to a weak little one" He too lowered his voice to a taunting whisper and his words stirred something in me that I had never felt before. An almighty strength that roared through me in wild rage, he had no idea who I was and what I could do. I wasn't weak, and I wasn't controlled anymore. I was me and I would do whatever the hell I wanted to do.

Before I fully registered the feelings within me my clenched fist rose and swung straight across Paul's cheek sending his head falling to the side as if his neck had lost all strength in holding his head. My body was quivering with uncontrollable anger and I stumbled back as I watched Paul rub his red cheek. His head lulled back to position but his eyes stayed unfocused for a second.

Oh god, why had I done that? It felt good though, I felt strength that I hadn't felt before, I felt like everything was pouring from me and I was fighting back against everything that he had ever done to hurt me. His eyes finally lifted to look at me and rather than the anger I expected to see his mouth curled into a smug smile.

"Finally" He sung through his smile and I stared in confusion for a second, unsure of why he was smiling when I had just punched him square in the face. Then it clicked, he had been trying to push me to do something other than give up. He had tricked me into getting angry.

I didn't know how to feel about that, was I angry? Or was I more impressed at how well he seemed to know what would push my buttons? I guess it was a smart idea, it had worked after all. My hand was throbbing; I should have kept the boxing gloves on. I stretched out my fingers, testing that there was no broken bones before looking back up to the still smirking Paul.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He stated with the cocky tone still present in his voice, but it wasn't an annoying cockiness, it was an edgy one. He knew he had done what he wanted to do. I considered his words for a minute, taking in account the feeling that was flowing through me. I felt liberated, like I was letting everything out and my fist was twitching to do it again, not to Paul but to anything that would help me get it all out. I guess it did feel good.

I didn't reply to Paul, I just turned and marched myself back in to the old gym and grabbed the pink gloves that I still wasn't convinced were actually Embry's, they had to be Leah's or Emily's. Without another word to the guy I could feel watching me I fastened the gloves and began pounding my fists into the punching bag that with each hit sent an image of all the people who had ever hurt me through my mind as the leather bag swung harshly through the air.

* * *

**Hey hey! **

**Thank you for the birthday messages, I had a really good day :D **

**Check out my new Kim/Jared story called Don't let me fall. It should be good I promise :D **

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I shook out my damp hair, falling in loose wet waves around my shoulders, the scent of my apple shampoo washed over my senses and I soaked up the smell, giving my senses a nice break from the sweaty smells that had been overpowering me all morning. It was now past 4pm, Paul had dropped me home at 12 and had swiftly left again after telling me he had a pack meeting.

My legs shivered in chilly goose bumps as I walked from the hot steamed bathroom into my bedroom, the window was wide open and the wind was blowing down on me. I walked quickly toward it, leaning out into the darkening evening sky to shut it. I clenched my towel tighter around me but the wind still got to me, hitting me harshly. I hated the feeling of getting out of a hot shower and walking into a cold room. It was horrible, and it reminded me of early mornings before school or work which was never a good feeling. As I leaned out of the window I saw a car pull up, I didn't recognise it but as I looked closer I saw a female get out of the driver's side and look up at the window, her hand lifted and waved to me and as the light from my window shone down I realised it to be Leah. I didn't do anything back; I hadn't talked to her at all recently. So I just shut my window and slowly padded my way to my big closet.

I dug through my clothes, not being able to find anything remotely wearable. Most of it was from when I was 18, my clothes had burned in the fire and so I had been stuck with whatever I had left here when I moved or the random shorts and tops that Leah had brought over for me, all of which were far too big. She wasn't fat, quite the opposite she was toned and slim, but she was taller than me and her toned muscles added structure that I didn't have and so her clothes although only a size bigger than me were all out of shape and hung feebly around my untoned areas. The shorts made me looked like I had crapped myself or something. And hardly any of my teenage stuff fit me anymore either so I was stuck with pyjamas, a single pair of decent shorts and a couple obnoxiously large t-shirts that I realised to be Pauls from when we were dating and he would stay over. So basically, I had nothing to wear.

I grabbed the only option of blue denim shorts and a plain white top that Leah had given me. I chucked them on over my underwear and ringed the excess water from my hair just in time as my bedroom door burst open.

"Hey" Leah said simply as she bounded in as if she owned the place and launched herself onto my old white wooden bed, my dad had carved it with Billy when I was like 13. The headboard was painted white and had carvings of leaves around the edge and my name in swirled writing in the centre. It was a little over the top but my dad always went overboard on us.

"Do you ever knock?" I tried sounded annoyed yet it was a grumble if anything. Leah just snorted and shrugged before narrowing her eyes at me in slight shock.

"You spoke to me" Her voice was a little off, quiet and slow like she was in shock that she had actually heard my voice and it wasn't like I could blame her. I hadn't spoken for over a week to anyone other than Paul and Brady a couple of times. Copying her previous movement I just shrugged like it was no big deal but she didn't give up in her strange staring.

She stayed silent as I proceeded with the only beauty regime I carried out, I made sure I moisturised each day, it was sort of an obsession I had since I was 15. I felt a little awkward with him here, I had only spent time around Paul recently and even that didn't involve real talking, just punching and as of this morning it involved arguments. And so I wasn't sure what to do with Brady sat in here staring at me like she was. My arms ached as I put my moisturiser bottle back in its place and I winced against the horrible tired feeling running through my back. I wasn't used to working out and today I had gone total beast mode against the punching bag after Paul stirred my anger.

It took five more minutes before she finally said something. She sat bolt upright on my bed and kicked her legs out kicking a empty water bottle around on my floor. "So I was just talking to Paul" She spoke in completely conversational mode, like she hadn't been as awkward as she had been minutes earlier.

I glanced across at her at the mention of Paul, unsure of why my interest perked in the way it did. "Good for you, would you like a medal?" I replied sarcastically trying to push her away as my usual defence mode came up telling me that if she just left then I couldn't hurt anyone else and they couldn't hurt me. Being alone was better than letting myself care for people and be hurt, at least that's what the stubborn part of my brain was telling me. The part Paul had stirred this morning was telling me to shut up and accept my friend back into my life.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, he's gone back to his to check on Rachel and the baby and then I think he said he was coming here" She stood up, walking to my window and staring out into the yard as my stomach flared in jealousy at the mention of Rachel, I wasn't sure why because what could happen between them when she had just had a baby but part of me still felt on edge with them being close.

I tried to shake it off and smile but I knew I was probably being a total green eyed monster because Leah snorted at me. "I bet he spoils that little girl" I said as calmly as I could and she shrugged.

"I wouldn't bet too much" She grumbled and I snapped my head to look directly at her, a frown falling over my face. What did that mean? "It would be easier for him to spoil her if he had actually seen her before tonight" She spoke slower and louder this time, letting me hear each word and it just confused me more.

"What do you mean? It's been nearly two weeks since she was born of course he's seen her" He had to have seen her. How could he have not when they lived in his house?

"You are a total idiot Alianna Fuller. He's spent every night for the last two weeks outside this house making sure you're ok. Just like he's spent every morning with you trying to make you feel better about yourself. He's put a lot of time into being there for you and from the sounds of what happened today you still don't seem to be cutting him any slack" She turned on me, her voice stern and her eyes set harshly on me. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. He had spent every night here? He was the wolf I saw outside? I mean I thought he was, I had said to him but he hadn't actually said yes to it being him so I thought maybe it wasn't, but it was.

Then the annoyance hit me, she knew about this morning, he had told her about it. He told her about what he had said to annoy me, what if they knew everything, what if they knew how I felt so weak. The asshole. "How am I going to cut him slack if he goes around telling you lot each of my secrets damn it Leah. You know what I am not interested. Tell Paul not to bother coming here tonight he can stay and play happy families with Rachel" I yelled like a jealous insane bitch and slammed a drawer of my dressing table shut before storming to my bathroom and brushing my teeth far to harder than they should be brushed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah follow me and her hand came slamming down on the cabinet beside the sink.

"Ok miss jealousy. First off stop being such a dickhead to everyone who's actually trying to be there for you. and secondly he didn't tell anyone, if you took a minute to actually listen to the stuff about us wolves then you would know that when phased we can see each other's minds. He didn't tell us, we saw it all and believe me he put up a fight to keep it to himself. So don't yell at me, I'm here to try helping you out a bit. No amount of practicing how to punch with Paul will help you. You need to get off your ass and actually do something, try not blocking out the people who care about you and try actually trying to move on with your life Alianna. Not everything revolves around you and what happened, there is other stuff going on and it would be nice if you tried not being so caught up in your own wallows of self pity" She spoke with such determination it made me wince, when Leah delivered a telling off it was severe, always had been and always would be.

I spat out the toothpaste in my mouth and looked at my friend, her face wasn't as mean as her voice had been, she wasn't saying it to hurt me she was trying to make me do something other than spend another night in and alone. I went to fight back but I couldn't. I knew she was right. I was blocking everyone out and I was being selfish, I knew Paul was trying hard with me, he missed a few days but there was a reason and he offered to tell me but I said no because it was about the wolves.

"I'm scared about the wolf stuff Leah. I don't want to believe that stuff" I whispered as I washed my hands off and Leah stepped forward, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I know, but you don't need to be scared. We aren't monsters and its part of your life and who you are, its your history, your family. I think the least you could do was talk to Paul" She smiled at me, trying to show she was being nice and I nodded, I knew they weren't necessarily monsters but that didn't mean it didn't scare and worry me, men turning into animals just shouldn't happen but she was right. It was something I needed to know and face up to.

"I'll drive you?" She offered again taking my hand in hers and I let her pull me into the hallway and down the stairs, I slipped on a pair of old converse that lay by the front door and followed her to her car. My body was a fuzz of feelings. I was scared, angry, excited, curious, jealous. Everything. I had the strangest feeling that I owed it to Paul to hear about his life and issues, afterall he had sat through my sobs about mine. But then I felt like I still owed him nothing, I still felt angry about what happened all those years ago.

"He never cheated on you" Leah spoke suddenly from nowhere as if I had spoke the last thought out loud. I turned my head to look at her, her hands clenched the steering wheel as she held her stare on the road ahead.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head worried I hadn't heard her correctly and she glanced at me quickly before concentrating again.

"You left because you saw him and Rachel together, Rachel told me and Emily that you guys talked at the beach and you mentioned it. I know your still angry at Paul for it, he doesn't realise that you think he cheated back then. He thought he cleared it up when he told you the baby wasn't his and that she was with Joshua. But I know you and I know you still think you saw them together. I questioned Paul about them two and then I questioned Rachel" She stopped, letting me soak it all up and I stayed silent as I waited in bated breath unsure whether to listen to what she had to say.

"You saw him naked, hugging her. But she was fully clothed" She commented and I frowned.

"Sure but why would he be naked?" I asked as I fiddled with my fingers. There was no explanation for it, he was naked and was holding my best friend too tightly after weeks of ignoring me.

Leah sighed and rolled her head to the side. "He had been ignoring you, I know that, I remember it well. But he had been ignoring you because when he phased he was really unreliable for months after, he had this anger bottled up and he would explode for no reason and caused a lot of trouble in the pack, Sam kept him from you for your safety. Rachel was seeing Joshua secretly at this stage, she knew about the wolves because of Billy and Jacob had phased a few days earlier and she had seen him do so. Josh knew too because Sam thought he was going to phase as well, turns out he just had a stomach bug. Anyway, she was at their house and Paul came storming in, apparently he had gotten into a fight with Bella Swan, then into a fight with Jacob and then Sam told him off for it all and he was angry and came storming home. Rachel found him and he was upset, he was crying because he knew he was hurting you and he hated seeing all the other couples being together when he couldn't be with you. She was comforting him with her boyfriend in the other room Ally. He has never been with anyone else but you" She finally stopped as the car came to a halt outside a little house, the lights were shining into the darkness and I could see shadows moving inside.

My stomach was in twisting knots, my mind playing over what I had seen and what had happened back then, trying to piece it all together. He had never been with anyone but me. He had said the same thing to me the day I took my car to the garage to be fixed after knocking his wolf over. Could it be true? I wanted it to be true, I had loved him so much and it literally tore me apart when that happened. I said nothing back to Leah just leaned over to peck her cheek before tearing myself from the car and down the path toward the one level house. Even in the dark I could see although small it was cute, it was white with a little porch and a tiny garden. I heard the car pull away and I knew I had no option but to knock now, I couldn't chicken out.

I lifted my hand to knock the front door but before I could the door was ripped open. "I'll see you later Rach. Bye Emily" His head was turned back into the house and he kept walking out until he had full on stormed into me sending me stumbling backwards. "What the" He started but stopped as he turned to see me holding myself up against the porch fencing. "Ally" He whispered out in a long sigh and as I steadied myself more I saw two heads pop around a door inside the hallway, the two women he had called goodbye to were both staring out at us.

Paul followed my gaze and sighed as if irritated before leaning back and shutting the door on them. "Women" He grumbled and turned back to me, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes going wide. "Not you, I meant them they are nosey" He was quick to say and I giggled slightly at how nervous he seemed to be that I was here. He had seen me most days recently but he seemed nervous that I was here and he wasn't at my place. I had caught him off guard.

I looked at him for a few seconds, trying to search for confirmation that Leah had been right and I felt that she was, I felt that this nervous guy stood in front of me looking at me with such care in his eyes could never have done what I had accused him off. But I didn't want to fully believe it until I heard it from him.

"Alianna" He spoke again his confusion as to why I was here was evident and I let myself remember the wolf I saw outside my house, then the wolf I ran over and then I looked over the guy in front of me, as weird as it sounded I saw it. His eyes, the grey swirl they held, just everything about him screamed the silver wolf.

"So it was you" I said softly and he cocked his head to the side. "You've been outside my house for nearly two weeks" I offered again and his expression fell to horror and he snapped his head up in surprise, like he was embarrassed. "I guess I knew it was you all along" I offered again, trying to sooth the reaction he was having but he looked utterly taken aback by my revelation of knowledge of where he had been recently.

"I can explain" He whined a little and his body swayed to the side. I nodded and he took my hand in his, walking me to the side of the house and I realised the porch ran around the sides as well as the front. We walked to a little bench and sat down; Paul shuffled awkwardly in his seat before turning to me biting down on his lip as he looked into my eyes. A swirling feeling washed through me and my breath caught for a slight moment before coming out in a long sigh that sent my heart hammering. He still made me crazy. "I don't know where to begin" He mumbled as he leant back against the wall behind us and I followed him.

"How about the start" I offered and he frowned at me like he didn't understand. "I want to know everything. Tell me about the wolves, about phasing, about everything"

* * *

It took us a good hour and a half of him explaining things, answering questions and re-explaining it. I finally wrapped my head around it, they weren't werewolves but shape shifters. They took on the shape of wolves because of our legends that we were related to wolves. He told me everything; the first time he phased was shortly after he got into a fight with a guy in our class who tried hitting on me at a party. I remembered it well. The guy was called Mason, he tried touching me up and Paul saw, he went mad. He had been feeling unwell before that but when he saw him he went completely crazy got into a fight then left. He stopped speaking to me after that, I thought I had done something wrong at the time but now I realised it was because as Leah said he was unsafe.

Then he told me about when I left, that he felt like he had lost part of himself that he could never move on because he had never stopped loving me. He hadn't meant to make me feel like he did. He didn't mention Rachel and neither did I. He went on to tell me about the battles they were in, how the pack was divided because of Renesmee, the young girl I had seen with Jacob a few weeks back. Then he talked about imprinting, it sounded beautiful, that soul mates existed. Part of me was jealous, I wanted that love that he described, he described it so well I almost felt like I could feel it but I knew I couldn't. He told me the imprinted couples, he wasn't in there so it was obvious he hadn't imprinted meaning we were never meant to last, if we were then he would have imprinted on me but I guess he didn't so it was a good thing it ended all those years ago I would have only gotten hurt if we had stayed together and he one day imprinted.

I think I understood everything, I understood the fact the wolves were protectors not monsters, that they made sure cold ones didn't hurt the tribe, in other words vampires. It was weird, he didn't go into detail about vampires, and he brushed over it and ignored my questions on what a vampire was like. He seemed somewhat nervous to speak about it. But I didn't linger on it, it was obviously a soft subject.

We had been sat out here nearly two hours now, the lights inside the house had slowly dimmed and Paul said Rachel had gone to sleep, that Emily was waiting up for Sam to come back from patrol. He apologised for letting Leah see the stuff she had when I told him what she said, but I wasn't even that bothered anymore. Leah had helped a lot more than I first thought she had, knowing what I now did made me feel less isolated I guess. I felt like I could be more open with Paul about it all, there was no more secrets and he didn't need to hide that part of his and Brady's lives.

As we sat in silence I began yawning, tired from the long talk that had taken it out of me completely. I was shivering in my lack of clothes and Paul was slowly edging closer as I became even more sleepy than I had been seconds ago, there was a comforting warmth radiating from him that was making me drowsy.

"I should go" I tried saying but it came out in jumbled whispers that Paul chuckled at, his arm came down around my shoulder and I was pulled to his side.

"You can stay here if you want to" He offered and I thought about it, I didn't have a car to get home, nor would I last the journey so I guess I could. I nodded when no words fell from my moving lips and within a second I was in Paul's arms and he was walking with me toward the front door, holding me tighter than should be acceptable. My eyes were fighting to stay open and I managed to do so until we went through the front door, then a new wave of homely warmth rushed over me and I couldn't help but slip them shut.

"Em you can go home if you like. I'm gonna stay here with Ally" Pauls gruff voice spoke and even that sent waves of comfort over me, I felt safe in his arms, despite my efforts to keep those feelings at bay each second I spent with him just made them worse and my stomach was in constant turns around him not to mention my heart that for the last two hours had threatened to burst through my chest.

I managed to peak through my closed eyes just as a slyly smirking Emily walked past where I was being held and her eyes settled on mine for that split second, but it was long enough to get the feeling that she knew something and she was proud of knowing it. She seemed far too happy to be seeing me in this position.

"You need a ride or to wait for Sam?" Paul asked again and he started moving as doors began opening.

"No I already text him to say I was coming home earlier. I had a feeling I wouldn't be needed tonight" Emily's knowing voice came now and I craned my head to look at her but Paul turned blocking my view before letting out what sounded like a disapproving tut. Ok so Emily definitely knew something or was trying to insinuate something. I listened as the two said goodbye and the door shut again, Paul's movements started again and I felt myself behind pushed through another door.

Then I was being lowered, Paul's warmth vanished from my bare skin replaced with a heavy blanket that offered nothing like what I just experienced, the safety and comfort had gone replaced with a cold loneliness that I didn't want.

"I'll be right down the hall" Paul said and the creak of the floor signalled he was leaving. I stirred, forcing my eyes open and through the dark room I saw him walking to the door.

"No" I grumbled and he stopped, turning to me as desperation flared within me. "Stay" I said again and he stayed frozen in place.

"I umm, Ally" He started, he didn't sound like he didn't want to he just sounded conflicted.

"Please Paul" I whined this time and as soon as the words left my mouth me was walking back to me, kicking his shoes off he lifted the duvet from beside me and slid in, keeping too far to his side of the bed like he was afraid to come closer.

I didn't want to push it any further; I wasn't sure how he felt and whether this was over stepping the line and so I just rolled over so I was facing him. He mirrored my movement so we were face to face and even against the dark room I could see his eyes so clearly.

"Can I ask you something" He whispered as he moved slightly closer to me and I nodded my sleepiness still there but my interest in his words keeping me conscious. "Why did you leave?" He asked, his voice cracked slightly and my own breath got trapped in my throat. We arrived at the conversation I had tried to avoid.

Do I tell him? Should I just ask? I gulped, trying desperately to find the courage to answer him and I rolled back onto my back so I was looking at the ceiling. "I kind of thought you had cheated on me with Rachel"

"What?" He barked before I could fully finish and I turned my head to look at him. "I mean I kind of knew you thought I did something shitty because I was such a douche but cheating with Rachel? Really? I couldn't stand Rachel back then...I mean I'm still not a fan but she's my sister in law so I'm kind of stuck with her but still" He seemed taken aback, caught off guard completely and utterly horrified. Maybe Leah was telling the truth.

"I saw you with her and you were kind of naked, I figured that's why you stopped talking to me. But Leah told me earlier that it wasn't what it looked like. Was it?" I explained then asked, suddenly aware that I needed to hear it from him. By this point he had rolled on his back and one hand was led on his forehead as his breathing got heavy.

"Alianna I have never and would never cheat on you. I loved you so much, I still do, I have no idea what you saw but I can assure you I have never done anything like that to you" His voice lowered as he spoke each word, my heart thudded to a halt as he said he still did and my stomach became a ball of mush as it melted. I could hear the truth in his words; I could feel my heart telling me he hadn't done it.

"Now I understand everything you said about her and leaving. Damn it I am such a prick. This is my entire fault I should have told you, I should have respected you more and talked to you. I am so sorry I caused all of this because I kept everything from you. I get that you probably hate me" He rambled on, but I didn't need his words because my heart had become determined that he was telling the truth, something in me was telling me for sure that he hadn't cheated, that what Leah said was the truth. The more I thought back over the memory the more it became obvious. How I had ran in to the house and seen Joshua led on his bed, he had called out to me as I ran past and I remember seeing Rachel's shoes by his door but I paid little attention back then. I could see now how I had gone into Paul's room to see Rachel hugging him but awkwardly, her body arched away from his private areas and I could hear now her soft words of comfort that I ignored back then. She had just tried being his friend.

"I don't hate you Paul" I whispered and he looked across at me, I meant it, I really didn't hate him anymore. I felt like I just let everything go, I felt like I had spent so long hating him when all it had been was miscommunication and him keeping a secret far bigger than me and him being teenagers in love. I understood as best as I could.

I found myself drifting off again, and without registering what I was doing my body lifted so my head came to rest on Paul's chest, his hand immediately found my hair twiddling it soothingly in his fingers as my body relaxed into a state of sleep. I wasn't sure but as I fell into my dreams I could have sworn I head Paul say that he was still in love with me.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and reading it means a lot! :D Check out my new story and make sure to leave a review :D xx **


	30. Chapter 30

**Some quick replys- **

**Someone asked how you pronounce Alianna..basically it is AL-E-ANNA If that makes sense haha basically ally...then anna...not even sure where I got the name from it just sort of hit me. **

**Karu I meant to get back to you about your comment on Truth about love epilogue..thank you so much for all the support you give me on every story. It means the world to me and I am glad my stories can do that for you :D I love you too and love hearing from you on each chapter :D **

**To the guest with the idea for a leah story, I do love Leah stories, recently I got into Leah/embry so I could do but it would probably be a shorter one :D thanks for the idea!**

**Tifferstar- no she's not a wolf, it was more from like adrenaline and I would imagine it would have hurt her but I wanted her to feel strong in herself again and I know that when I get angry and I get adrenaline I am like pow pow pow so I kinda let Alianna have her little moment there hehe :D **

**To everyone who has given me ideas thank you and I do take them into consideration. Right now Brady/Gracie is on hold as I am having major issues with it. But thank you for the continued ideas and I still would love to hear any that you have :D **

**And thanks for the happy birthdays I had for Sunday. I had an awesome day and got some really cool presents and ate far too much cake.**

* * *

I woke up in the same position I had gone to sleep in, my head rested on Paul's slowly bobbing chest while his hand lay lazily over the top of my head as if cradling me to him my other hand lay over his stomach entwined in his own and although it felt good and the realisation of our close proximity made my stomach twist in butterflies the only thing I could think of was the overwhelming heat radiating through my body. I hadn't moved all night meaning his heat was pumping over me as well as the duvet being wrapped tightly against my body. I felt like I was trapped in a sauna and my breathing was heavy as my body cried out for cool air. I didn't want to move but I couldn't stay like this and so I began wriggling out from under his hold, his hand tightened on mine for a split second before loosening and letting me go and so I slid from the bed, still dressed in the uncomfortably small shorts I wore the previous night.

"Alianna" The soft sigh came from behind me as I tip toed to the door and I froze, turning around I expected him to be awake but he wasn't. His eyes were still firmly shut and I watched as he slapped his lips together and rolled over, pulling the pillow to his chest and cradling it like he had done with me. My heart fluttered as I realised he was saying my name in his sleep, the sound of it beautiful and filled my stomach with warm tingles. Well that was a new feeling, it was nice. He stirred again, his mouth falling to an O shape and a pig like snore left him so loud it startled me and I near enough ran from the room.

Shutting the door quietly behind me I could hear movement down the hall, it was slightly awkward being here I mean this wasn't my house nor had I ever been here and so I wasn't sure what to do. I hovered for a minute before my stomach starting rumbling, I had barely eaten in the last 24 hours and so I figured I couldn't lose anything from finding the kitchen and having something. Paul was unlikely to get mad at me for it I mean he let me stay the night. I pushed on down the hall, realising I had no idea where the kitchen actually was and so I made sure to glance into each room as I passed. The bathroom, a pink room covered in boxes and the living room passed me until I finally reached the kitchen and I walked through the door less door way, stopping to a halt as I saw someone bent over scrubbing at the floor.

Rachel. Crap. My stomach dropped and I felt nervous again, although why I was so nervous I had no idea. I immediately felt ashamed, like I should be apologising for all the things I had said to her about her and Paul when it hadn't even happened. I stayed where I was, just staring as she stood up and turned around. She stopped as she saw me, a little surprised gasp escaping her lips.

"Oh I didn't notice you there" Her voice was quiet and I tried smiling back at her in reply but my eyes were too busy travelling over her. She wasn't as big as last time I saw her. I mean she had been pregnant but she seemed back to normal, like she pinged back to her normal size. She was wearing pyjama bottoms but I could tell her legs weren't swollen like they had been a few weeks back and her face was back to its slim self too, although she looked exhausted. My eyes stopped as I rested on the baby cuddled in her arms, her stomach still slightly rounded beneath where the child lay.

"Sorry did she wake you up?" Rachel was quick to ask as I looked down at the baby and I shook my head, I actually hadn't heard her. "Oh good, she's been awake since 5am, I can't get her to stop crying and she's just spitting her milk back out and I'm desperate" She was bouncing around and sure enough the baby started grizzling and her little face screwed up and turned red as if she were about to let out an almighty scream.

"Oh god please no no not again she won't stop, Paul will kill me if she wakes him up he's so tired lately" Rachel panicked slightly, dancing around the room she got closer to me just as the baby let out a slight pre warning cry. It was strange, usually when she mentioned Paul I got an insane defensive jealous rage within me but I didn't, I just sort of let her words go in and it stirred nothing.

A sizzling sound erupted in the corner of the room and Rachel turned as the pan started overflowing with hot water, a bottle rattling inside.

"Shit" She mumbled and ran past me, stopping before holding the kid to me expecting me to take it and stupidly I did, it was instinct rather than actually wanting to. I just sort of took it from her and watched awkwardly as she rushed to the stove to turn off the hob. I glanced back down at the red faced child in my arms, her little eyes opened and her head fell to the side as if sizing me up. Please don't cry. I hate when kids cry, especially when you're holding them it's the most awkward thing. But instead of tears and screams erupting from her, the redness of her cheeks died down and her little tightly clenched fists released themselves.

"Oh...well that's different" Rachel commented quietly and I looked up to see her staring at me as I held the baby close to my chest. "She doesn't even like Emily or Kim" She went on and I found myself frowning, what was different? Her not crying? She was a tiny baby I thought they all stopped crying if they got cuddled. "Do you mind giving her a bottle while I put some washing on? My clothes are all covered in puke and I literally have nothing left to wear that fits me" She asked and I nodded before even thinking what she had said through. I couldn't feed a baby.

"Wait I don't know how to feed a baby" I spoke a little louder than I meant to as she placed the bottle on the table and kicked a chair out for me, there was no way I could feed the kid without like killing her. She laughed slightly before raising one brow at me as if to tell me to stop being stupid. I slumped into the chair, the little girl in my arms just staring at me as I took the bottle and held it to her lips waiting for her to part them which she quickly did and her little head began bobbing up and down as she gulped on the warm milk.

Rachel began shoving a pile of clothes into the washing machine and as she sat on the floor sorting through the pile she glanced up at me, smiling as she looked at her daughter then at me. "Well gotta say it's a bit of a shock to see you here. You stayed with Paul?" She sounded completely conversational, as if nothing had ever happened between us.

"I guess..but we didn't...yanno" I mumbled as if having to explain myself, like I needed her to know I wasn't here to any other reason except I had gotten tired and she smiled but it was like the smile Emily had given me last night as Paul carried me in. It felt almost like she knew something and was smug about it.

"You don't mind me being here do you?" I'm not sure why I asked I just felt like I was intruding on a family home and her smile faded and she frowned at me instead.

"This is Paul's house he can have whoever he likes here, I'm simply a pain in his backside that puts pink covers on his toilet" Her smile came back and I had to return it at the idea of Paul having a pink toilet seat. "It's a relief to finally see you; I've been worried sick since you know the phone call" She trailed off, a little awkward as the atmosphere changed in the conversation and I remembered the phone call she meant. When I was with Danny in the woods and she picked up Leah's phone. I had barely thought about it since, I hadn't thought of what I had probably put her through, she must have been crapping herself.

"You know I think you put me into labour that night, I was freaking out trying to get the guys to you and bam my waters broke. So thank you for that" She smiled but I actually felt bad, I had probably caused a lot of stress that night. I was stupid; I should have done something sooner. There were so many things I should have done but I didn't.

We both stayed silent a little while longer and by the time Rachel stood up from sorting the washing little Sarah was finished drinking her milk and out of instinct I sat her up and started rubbing and patting her back.

"See you do know how to feed a baby, you're practically a natural" Rachel commented again as she began rustling around the cupboards and fridge, grabbing two bowls, the milk and two spoons.

"You want coco pops?" She had her head stuck in the cupboard and before I could answer she had shut it and had the coco pops in her hand. "Well that's all Paul has so we have no option really, I just figured it politer to ask"

She hadn't changed a bit, she was just as she was when we were younger and I could feel myself smiling as she put all the breakfast things down on the table. I looked up at the clock realising I had no idea what time it was, it was half 7ish. Pretty early but I wasn't tired, I was rested and fresh. She poured two bowls out and pushed mine to me with my spoon as she sat in her seat opposite. Baby Sarah quickly let up a huge burp and fell into a doze against my chest as I lowered her back. It felt remarkably nice having a baby in my arms, comforting and warm. We both shuffled our cereal into our mouths in silence, my mouth kept opening to say something but whatever I thought of saying felt too simple and false. I knew what I wanted to say, I just needed to pluck the courage up to say it.

"You know I think she's so crap at sleeping because she's in the stupid little Moses basket. It's tiny and looks uncomfy as hell" Rachel spoke breaking the awkward silence and I glanced at the girl in my arms, she was sleeping pretty peacefully.

"Why isn't she in her crib?" The best I could do was offer an input in the conversation and Rachel rolled her head at me, raising her eyebrows as if I had asked a stupid question.

"Well a certain uncle of little Sarah May over here has failed to build the crib; therefore she can't sleep in it. You'd think with all these super strong manly men around I would have one of them make it but even Sam just led up on the couch last week rather than build it when Emily asked him to" She was smiling as if it were a joke but I sensed the seriousness there too. I felt bad, he could have found an hour to put it together surely. Although, he was probably busy watching my house like he had been the last two weeks. God knows how long he had been watching me before that.

"I could help" I said it quickly and Rachel laughed for a second before thinking it over and I too began taking myself seriously. After all how hard could it be? It was a flat pack right?

"We could try" She commented and chucked her bowl in the sink. "Should we?" She asked as she leant back against the kitchen counter, her face full of a playful grin. She really did look amazing for someone who just had a baby. I nodded in reply figuring that if none of the guys were gonna try then someone had to. It really could not be that hard.

* * *

I was completely wrong. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. Little Sarah was led on her play gym, just gurgling to herself in the mirror floating above her while Rachel and I had managed to hammer nails into places that didn't need nails, break one of the screwdrivers and Rachel hammered her thumb rather than one of the screws. She was rolling on the floor clutching at it while I laughed, truly laughed, my stomach was hurting from the laughs rolling from me and I couldn't help when my eyes filled with tears as she cursed worse than I had ever heard her curse.

"God damn it Paul has to be the worse uncle in the history of uncles" Rachel gasped as she regained herself; her thumb was bleeding from her nail which I now saw was cracked. Ouch.

"I think we will take the title of uncle from him, no best uncle in the world cards for him this Christmas hey baby girl. Aunty Ally on the other hand, well she can have a truck load of the things don't ya think?" She cooed happily as she crawled to her daughter and put a blanket over her bare legs. My stomach twisted as she said aunty, she referred to me as aunty. I must have had a look on my face because Rachel stopped as she looked at me, her smile fading and she popped a pacifier in Sarah's mouth as she started whining before crawling to where I was sat holding a piece of the crib up. Sitting directly in front of me I saw tears form in her eyes, she didn't look upset, more regretful.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I understand why you thought what you did about Paul and I and I know you've been through a lot and I'm sorry I made you feel like I did all those years ago. I should have done more to put it right, if I had then you wouldn't have left and this wouldn't have happened to you. I missed you Alianna, there's nothing more I want than to have you in my life and Sarah's life" She stopped as I shook my head, she didn't need to do this. I could feel a lump in my throat and my eyes began to sting.

"You don't need to say that Rachel. I over reacted, I did stuff I shouldn't have done too and I hid a lot from you even when you had tried helping me and telling me the truth. I was just as shitty. I want nothing more than to have you back, I feel so alone, I miss my best friend but you can't ever think that what happened to me was in anyway your fault. Paul said the same thing and it's completely ridiculous that you both think that way. I was a big girl. I made my own decisions Rach" I let my true feelings fall out, fighting back my tears in case I looked like an ass but I knew I was failing at it. I was an emotional wreck lately and it was just getting worse each day I swear.

Without another word we were both clinging to each other, hugging so tightly it actually hurt but I couldn't let go, an almighty smash next to us made us jump apart and the piece of crib I had been holding fell to the floor breaking into two pieces. The smash made Sarah start crying and shortly after her screaming started. The sound pierced through the house, her screaming was almost hysterical and Rachel groaned at it, we had managed to go so long with her being quiet.

"Silly aunty Ally" Rachel giggled wiping her tears away. "Maybe we should have left it for the men" She started as she crawled from me but stopped, her head peaking up toward the door and I followed her gaze. A very confused looking Paul was stood there, shirtless and puffy eyed like he had just woken up. His hair was a mess and poked out in all directions and before Rachel reached Sarah he swooped down and picked her up.

"Come on kid, you don't need all these hormones in your life already your too young and innocent" He grumbled tiredly and turned walking from the room leaving us to sat in silence as the crying from Sarah stopped.

* * *

It took us three hours but we did it, a few slabs from the bottom were missing and it was a little wobbly but I suppose it would do.

I walked back to the kitchen, a sense of achievement flying high within me. I had never built anything before, ok so it was a little dodgy but still it was built and we had done it without the help of the man who had sat on his ass in the other room stuffing his face full of food and playing with Sarah. Although it was cute hearing him as he chatted to her, he was explaining football to her, telling her that she could play for America's woman's team one day, it was pretty sweet.

"Ok she threw up on me, I'm so over babysitting have her back she's wrecked my shorts and they were my good ones" Paul walked into the kitchen holding Sarah away from him, sure enough his shorts were covered in puke and he shoved her at Rachel before turning and leaving again.

"I used to hold bets with the guys that he was gay you know, he cares far too much about his appearance for a straight guy" Rachel joked as she walked to warm up another bottle for Sarah and I couldn't help but agree. Paul was a tiny bit vain. I chuckled as I left the room, I had had a good time with Rachel but I did want to go home. I felt like I needed to see my dad and not to mention Brady. I had been totally out of order to him recently.

I opened the door to Paul's room without thinking, completely stupid move to make because as I walked into the room I was met with a totally naked Paul, full frontal. "Oh god" I squeaked as my eyes fell over him. He had so grown since 4 years ago, in all aspects of his body. Holy crap.

"Shit" He started jumping around the room trying to find clothes as I stood frozen to the spot, I didn't even attempt to cover my eyes. I was in shock. Complete shock and slight embarrassment. "Ok you can look...oh" He started as he pulled his shorts on and turned around but he noticed I hadn't even looked away. The fierce blush grew in my cheeks and I finally turned to the window, walking quickly to where my shoes lay on the floor and slipped them on.

"I think I'm going to go" I ran back to the door but as I got closer Paul did to, blocking my exit I noticed he too was blushing and his eyes couldn't meet mine instead he darted them everywhere but at me.

"I can take you" He offered too quickly and too quickly I nodded back in acceptance, my body yearning for more time with him. I was being a kid, a love sick kid pining after her ex that I clearly couldn't have because I wasn't meant to be with him. He would have imprinted if we were. My heart sunk at the thought of imprinting and that Paul was meant for someone else but as he grabbed my hand in his the feeling vanished, replaced by a new feeling of safety and homeliness. He felt like home. I realised that was the feeling I had this morning in bed, the mushy feeling that had melted within me, it had been the feeling of being home.

I was an idiot. I was letting myself get close to a guy I couldn't have. I had lost him a long time ago and here I was just letting myself fall right back to that teenage girl who thought she had found of true love. I waved bye to Rachel as we passed the bathroom, she was leant over bathing Sarah in the sink and I spotted the toilet, sure enough it had a fluffy pink cover on it.

"So I'm taking it you two are all sorted?" Paul asked as he backed out of the driveway and onto the little road that led onto the main one. He had his eyes straight ahead but his voice was leaking in interest and I knew he was dying to know details.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just over hating everyone; I think it's time to move on from all that stuff"

I watched the trees zoom past as we drove down the street, we slowed as we passed Paul's old house and I realised it had been redecorated on the outside, the old flaking paint work that I remembered was gone and the front yard was decorated in beautiful flowers and a white picket fence.

"That's changed" I commented out loud without meaning to and I turned my head to Paul, he to was glancing at the house but he seemed sad, his blush from just minutes ago was gone and as he saw me looking he gulped, dropping his gaze back to the road ahead.

"Hmm they redid it a few months back now, it was sold to a new family who just moved down here. I couldn't afford it, it was too big for me" He was speaking firmly, as if through clenched teeth and I could tell he was uncomfortable and although I didn't want to press it I didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean to big for you?" I was confused, his dad should be there. His mom died before we began dating and he had lived with just his dad and he had loved that house. I watched as his hands clenched at the steering wheel turning white against his grip and a gut wrenching dread filled my stomach. I didn't really need to hear the words, I knew what he was going to say. "When?" My own voice was a soft whisper and I felt a new lump in my throat.

"8 months ago. He had a brain tumour, they found it too late" His eyes hardened, his Adams apple doing constant bobs up and down as he undoubtly swallowed his tears. He had been so close to his dad. I had loved his dad; he was such a small friendly man. Guilt wrecked up within me, I should have been here, I should have at least said goodbye. This felt like crap.

"I'm sorry Paul" I shuffled across the joined seats so I was closer to him, as quickly as his hard face had come on he lost it, swallowing harshly he shook himself before giving me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes fully, I could see the grief there.

"It's fine" His voice was hard and forced and I could see it wasn't fine but I didn't push it, so I slid back to where I had been sat and looked back out of the window at the house I used to practically live in. Paul turned the truck out onto the main road toward my house and cleared his throat. "I'm glad you and Rachel made up, she's missed you like hell and I think it'll be good for you to have her back" Paul's swift change of subject surprised me slightly, his voice back to its light self.

I nodded in agreement; having her back couldn't be a bad thing. We had once been so close, although part of me doubted we could ever be like that again I figured having her in some way was better than carrying on being alone and depressed locked up in my room. The rest of the journey was silent, I was still reeling in embarrassment of seeing Paul naked and I hopped out of the car quicker than my feet wanted to as we pulled up and I nearly fell flat on my face.

The rain had began during our car journey and as we made our way to the pathway to the front door it got harder, my hair was soaked by the time we even got through the gate. Paul stayed a step behind me as we made our way to the front door, my body fully aware that he was watching me closely and I was blushing like a teenager as I hurried for my front door. I stopped just before it, turning to say goodbye to Paul and as I snapped my body around I caught Paul in a full on stare at my lower body, he had been checking me out. Well this just got even more awkward with each second that passed.

He realised he had been caught and jumped around as if he had dropped something and began shuffling his feet trying to find it amongst the wet leaves that had fallen. "Nope can't see it, well I'll be off" He went to turn but my hand flew out grabbing his arm to stop him and a scolding spark erupted beneath my fingertips making me snap my hand back as if I had been shocked. The feel of his skin was so strange to me, I had felt it this morning when I awoke my skin was tingling against his. I was letting myself fall way in over my head here. I had a true case of hero infatuation. He had done a lot to help me, he had practically saved me in the fire and so now I was completely smitten with him merely because of the fact he saved my life. And it was beginning to get ridiculous.

"You don't have to go" I spoke loudly hoping he could hear me over the whooshing of the rain and he did, his face lighting up in a smile and he nodded. I turned back around, fumbling with the lock in the front door as the rain continued to hammer down on us and Paul took the key from me, finally turning it and pushing the door open.

We both stumbled in, completely soaked from the rain and I turned to Paul who looked genuinely like a drowned rat and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew I probably looked just as bad and it was confirmed as Paul cocked his head to the side and pointed at me as if to tell me that I could hardly laugh at him when I looked like this.

I fell backwards toward the living room area, still laughing from how stupid we both looked drenched, my hair was stuck around my cheeks and neck and my legs were red and numb from the cold. But even as I looked like an idiot, Paul's eyes were alight as he looked at me, as crazy as it sounded he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. Like I was the only person he could see. I felt strong, like nothing could bring me down especially when he was here and so carefree and there was no more secrets between us. Nothing could bring me down, I was determined that the old Alianna was gone, I wouldn't be that girl again.

"Ally" Brady's voice called out as I fell backwards into the living room, I span at the sound to greet him but instead my eyes fell on two people sat on the sofa behind him. I stopped sending Paul full pelt into my back and the strength and safety I had felt two seconds before vanished. There was one thing that could bring me back down, and it was sat right there in front of me. Devon's parents.

* * *

**Oh snap. Drama drama drama...fairly proud of myself and my updates this weekend so far I've done one a night. The crib bit where Ally dropped it was a little something I may have done today...my sister is pregnant and we were sorting out the nursery today and we were making the cot and I may potentially have dropped one end of it and broke it...but its all fixed and after four hours the nursery is done..just waiting for my little nephew to make his appearance to the world but I am sure you will all get an excited authors note when he does hehe :D **

**I think I deserve some more reviews for my awesome updating skills the past few days? **

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Alianna" Devon's mom spoke through a clenched jaw, her beady eyes examining my body before moving on to the guy behind me, she lingered for a second at my hand that was hanging down by my hips and I looked down to see Paul's fingers interlocked with mine. I dropped the hold immediately feeling like a scorned school kid who had been caught cheating on a test.

Brady was stood awkwardly hovering around the coffee table unsure of what to do and I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I knew he was looking at me for some sort of indication whether them being here was a good or bad thing but I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere but at the two people in front of me. I stared at them, taking in their prissy appearances. His dad was a bastard; he was the big boss before Devon took over, at first I felt sorry for his mom, that maybe she like me was trapped but that idea soon disappeared, she was bat shit crazy and a downright bitch.

"Carla" My voice squeaked as I regained my breath that had stopped painfully in my throat. Paul's body went rigid against my back, his hand was trying desperately to grasp mine again but I denied his attempts and moved myself further into the room. The small woman sat perched on the edge of our old sofa, clearly displeased with the house she was in, she like Devon was materialistic, lived in a show home type villa that was overrun with housekeepers. She was the most standoff-ish woman I had ever met. A loud cough barked from beside her as Dominic shuffled his weight; he was a big man, his round stomach being a result of the stupid amount of alcohol he consumed.

"Well I can see your doing just fine" She spat at me as her eyes once again rested on the guy behind me and I turned my own head to look at him. He was frowning, still obviously confused by the people sat here but his frown turned to a slight glare as he rested his stare on Dominic, Devon's father, he was the spitting image of Devon, just rounder and older.

Both Carla and Dominic were staring at Paul behind me who I could feel running his fingers over my back trying to get my attention, or he could be soothing me. I was certain he could hear the fearful beats of my heart as they thumped painfully on my chest.

"Umm this is Paul, my friend and that's my brother Brady...umm this is Carla and Dominic, Devon and Danny's parents" My voice was barely a whisper and as I spoke Paul tensed again and I heard a soft purring growl rumbling low in his chest while Brady just stood as awkward as ever obviously knowing the information before hand. Carla shifted in her seat, narrowing her eyes at Paul while Dominic simply leant back to offer a cocky stare like he was sizing both the guys in the room up. "How are you?" I tried sounding polite but there was an edge to my voice, it shook slightly and my stomach dropped in a new wave of uneasiness.

Carla stood up, shifting herself toward me and Paul's hands shot to my waist attempting to pull me against him, his body still rumbling from the growl and his movement triggered Dominic to stand up leaping to his own wife's side and setting his firm glare on Paul behind me. Brady moved between us, like he was attempting to break down a fight. I pushed myself away from Paul, forcing him to drop my waist and he did but he mirrored my movement staying close.

"How about we talk alone?" I offered up, glancing between the four people in the room with me, both boys shook their heads but Devon's parents nodded and moved back to where they were sat. Brady came forward to leave but Paul blocked the door, continuing to shake his head and so I crept to him, my hand laying on his chest settling the shaking rumbles instantly. It felt nice having this affect on him, being able to calm him down so easily. He looked at me, his eyes resting on mine and he let out a long breathy sigh.

"I'll be fine Paul, please" I whispered and after a few seconds he nodded slowly and backed out, letting Brady lead him out before closing the door behind them.

I stayed facing the opposite direction than Devon's parents. Truth be told they terrified me. I knew how horrible they could be, I wouldn't say as bad as Devon but they were manipulative and nasty, they didn't care what they said to people because in their minds they were like gods. They were like royalty in their own minds and everyone else was beneath them. The first time I met them Dominic had been fairly friendly but still firmly arrogant whereas Carla had been a nasty cow, she had looked me up and down asking Devon why he was settling for low class when he could be with someone so much better. It had hurt back then, I suppose it still does but the comments that really got to me were the racist ones. I being a Native American wasn't exactly what they wanted for their son.

"Well" Carla snapped causing me to jump from the sudden sharpness of it and I turned around to face them, both staring at me like I was a piece of crap on the floor. The fear in my gut churned as Dominic's fatherly resemblance to Devon sent waves of old feelings through me.

"I'm sorry about your sons" I tried sounding kind and genuine but inside it was anything but how I actually felt. I hated those two guys, truth be told I didn't miss them and I wasn't sorry.

Carla snorted as if knowing I was lying and shot her eyes around the room before back to me. "How is it that both of my boys and one of their workers died that night but you a weak little girl managed to get out unharmed?" Her eyes narrowed in question at me, accusing me of something and my heart hammered harder. Outside the door I heard shuffling of heavy feet as the two boys hovered waiting to come in at any minute and I had to gulp to get rid of the lump in my throat before I could even think of an answer.

"Huh?" Carla snapped again and again I jumped from the start she gave me. I shook my head slowly unable to stir any imagination to answer. "Right, you don't know. Just like you don't know how the fire actually started right? Or why Danny was found like he was...both of them were hurt before dying Alianna but yet you get out without a scratch and without seeing who it was who hurt them. Your innocent victim game plays for the cops but not for me. I can see through your act, you've always been a sly little bitch only with Devon for one reason" She went on until Dominic lay his hand up to stop her which she did so immediately. There was no doubt he had control of her but she was free to scathe who she wanted until he had enough of her whining voice.

The shuffling got louder outside and I could hear growls let up, angry loud growls that meant Paul and Brady were finding it hard to sit by and listen to this. It was hard for me too, each word she spoke sent a battle within me, I wanted to say something back to her but then the cowardness shot back forcing my confidence away. I was in an internal battle that kept me stood frozen still by the door.

"We just want you to know that if you had a part to play in this then we will find out. And your plan won't work, you're not entitled to any of Devon's money, you weren't married" Dominic offered, his voice more bored than sharp and nasty like Carla's. My mind stopped and backtracked over his words, taking in the accusations that I was in on the fire to simply get money. That was the worst thing I had heard. I actually felt like crying. Is that what I would look like? A money grabbing whore?

"I...no..I didn't" I fumbled over my whispered words, noticing the noise in the hall had stopped for a split second before a crash came as if someone had punched or broke something.

I watched a little taken aback as Carla stood up and walked to me, her prissy thin face in a sly grimace. "You know you might want to try not acting like a complete slut with another man two weeks after your fiancé dies if you want to keep up the act of being innocent little Alianna" She spat and her eyes shot to door which was still shut but the loud mumbling and curses from outside was bringing attention to Paul. I watched a little startled as her insults hit me, the fear was gone by this point replaced by the same fiery anger Paul had forced to service previously. "But then again as I told Devon what can you expect when he chooses a girl from a place like this...simply disgusting" She barked again whilst turning to pick up her bag. Dominic stood next to her, a smug look in his eyes as he walked forward.

"You know if you did play a part in this whole situation here then you made a huge mistake. You think that Indian out there can give you half of what our son did? You have no idea what you did you silly little child" He took a hold of his wife's shoulder as he spoke, leading her over to me and stopped directly in front of me as a new rage built within me. The door behind me burst open, angry growls meeting my ears but before either guy could say anything I swung my head around to look at the two people taking shots at me.

"You know what I am sorry that you lost yours sons but in all honesty I had nothing to do with what happened. But I damn wish I had because Devon was a pathetic bully just like you and I let him bully me for far too long but I'm not going to let you so get out of my house" I snapped, the rage in my stomach exploding in splats of nasty comments that I knew were probably a bit harsh to say to a mother who lost her sons but all I could see was a manipulative bitch that had tore me down every chance she got. Her insult to Paul was too much, she could say what she liked about me but Paul was twice the man Devon ever hoped to be.

The growls behind me stopped as if startled into silence and both the people in front of me began frowning as they stared at me.

"You ignorant little girl. He gave you everything you had how dare you stand there and bad mouth him" Carla started but Dominic's red face grew redder and he started shaking with rage.

"Carla she isn't worth it, she's just a stupid girl who took what she wanted from Devon and when she took everything moved on, or shall I say moved down" He took his glare from me to Paul who was holding my shoulders in support, giving him the dirtiest look he snorted with sarcastic laughter and both of their snide comments hit me with a new barrel of confidence.

A snort of sarcastic laugh left my lips before I could stop it and I had to shake my head to regain myself as Paul's hands began rubbing my shoulders trying to calm both him and me down. It worked, I didn't feel like punching Carla but I needed to say something. I couldn't stand by and let them treat me like this anymore.

"Your son did nothing for me Carla, he may have given me money but he gave me nothing else, he took everything I had he made me feel weak and alone. But I refuse to let him, you or anyone else drag me down anymore so screw you and your prissy little lives. Paul is my friend that's all but I'd be damned lucky if he were more to me because he's three times the guy Devon ever was. Now get the hell out of my house before I get my brother to kick you out" I contained myself from yelling but my voice was firm and confident and both faces before me paled as I spoke, they seemed unsure of how to respond and they hovered where they were before looking at one another and stumbling toward the door around Paul and I.

I stayed still rooted to the spot as I heard them stumbling down the hall way with Brady's heavy footsteps following them, Paul made no movement or sound just held me from behind as my body began shaking from the reality of what I had just said and done. I had truly kicked Devon from my life. He and they were gone. I was me again. It seemed like hours passed before Brady came back in to simply state that they were gone. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before whispering something to Paul about following them out of La Push and left again. Paul said nothing still, just held my shoulders tight to him.

They were gone. But their accusations rang in my ears and I felt the lump in my throat form harder than before, I felt sort of free, like I was kicking their comments out and the reality was settling in even more so. Before I knew what was happening tears were streaming down my face and Paul turned me to face him, still holding me by my shoulders he wiped my hair from my face and smiled lightly.

"You're ok Ally, you did amazingly" He cooed but I shook my head, I had done well but damn was it scaring doing it. I felt like I had been too harsh but then if it happened again I wouldn't have taken anything I said back. This was a weird feeling, I felt liberated but worried. "Alianna your ok baby girl" He cooed again but this time his adoring tone of voice hit my heart with a stammer and a new flood of emotion ran through me, I was crushing on him again. Him calling me baby girl was making it worse, he used to call me it when we were younger except being teens he had shortened it to Baby G.

I shuffled closer needing to close the space between us and his arms slipped over my shoulders to hold me closer to him in a hug. "You never have to deal with them again, it's over baby, it's all over" He went on, his hands smoothing at my hair and twiddling with the ends that fell down my back. A soft kiss placed along my forehead and a shiver ran across my skin as my tears dried up leaving my face sore and my body tired.

"I'm sorry they said that about you" I whispered feeling the need to make sure he didn't think I thought it of him, he shook his head at me and shh'd me, a smile playing his lips.

"You told them straight on that one Ally" There was a giggle in his voice and I let up a light laugh back.

"I meant it" The truth slipped out before I could stop it and I immediately felt myself blush as I realised I had basically admitted my crush. Paul's breath stopped, normally it was heavy and his chest heaved with it but I could see as he struggled to let it back out and the closeness between us tightened, bringing out bodies pressing against one another.

"You did?" He asked uncertain and I nodded, I had meant it 100%. I would be lucky to have him back.

"You're the strongest girl I know Alianna Fuller, I'm proud of you" Paul added after a few moments of silence and I glanced up through my still tear blurred eyes. His face was closer than expected and my breath caught again both from the realisation he was so close and the left over trapped breath from my cries.

I tried saying something back but I couldn't, I just found myself leaning closer up to his beautiful face until I could feel his hot breath on my lips causing a sensation of fiery tingles through my entire body. An urgent need for him to be closer came over me and before I knew what was happening his lips were down on mine, firmly pressing against me and the fiery rage that was bubbling in my stomach turned into excited butterflies as my heart skipped beats from the flush that was growing over my skin. He tasted amazing, he felt amazing being where he was, I was comfortable with him being so close to me, touching me like he was. His hand crawled down to my waist, gripping me tightly as he pulled me further against him and his lips began moving with mine, deeper and more passionate than I ever remembered having. I could stay like this forever, my whole body was tingling from his touch, I was flying.

"Paul" A harsh voice snapped and I jumped away as he let his grip on me drop. I turned to see Brady stood in the doorway, his glare worse than I had ever seen it as he stared at Paul, his hands were shaking violently and I could hear a growl building in his throat. Paul stood sheepishly blushing like he had been caught stealing cookies and I felt myself blush as the realisation my baby brother caught me making out with the guy who broke my heart hit me. Ok so time to go.

I shuffled past Paul, his hand reached out to brush mine as I went with only caused Brady to growl more, he didn't even look at me as I ran past him he just stood rigidly staring at Paul and I quickly ran up to my room, leaving the door creaked open slightly so I could hear the commotion below as it exploded. Their words were muffled but they were yelling all right, after a few minutes a door opened and heavy footsteps fell into the hallway.

"Brady you know what just back off" Paul yelled and a slam erupted as if one of them lay their fist into a wall.

"No Paul I won't she's my sister damn it and you've broke her heart once before, I told you when she first came back to stay away. She's still getting over what happened and your gonna screw her up again Paul" Brady went on and I had to hold myself back from intervening in the men's row. Brady had a fair point but I knew that Paul wouldn't hurt me on purpose, the last time was a screwed up situation. I knew everything now, I could be there for him like I couldn't back then.

I waited for another yell but I didn't hear one, instead the front door opened and slammed shut and I ran to my window, watching as the two guys ran outside still yelling at one another and rolled into the forest, a series of loud angry growls erupting two seconds later and I figured they had phased. I turned walking back to my bed and sinking down onto it, trying to find something other than this amazing tingling feeling to feel, the anger had gone, the fear had gone to be replaced with a feeling I hadn't felt in three years, this time it was more intense, more fiery and needy. I sighed, rolling over to bury my head in my pillows as I admitted to myself something I had once promised to never feel again.

I was falling in love with Paul Lahote all over again.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this one, I couldn't decide whether to have nasty parents or nice parents, in the end I figured Devon and Danny had to come from somewhere equally as shitty as they were so here it was. Sorry for the language in this one I tried to keep it minimal. Leave a review :D check out my kim and jared story :D xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I wrote this chapter with a little something Karu said :D so I hope you like it Karu :D **

**To the reader Unknown Ghost – Thinking back now I may not have wrote it in very well but without making Paul and the other wolves sound like cold hearted murderers they basically killed him..Paul beat him up so much that he was like bleeding a lot and his heart beat slowed then they left him and he died. I think I wrote about his heart slowing when Paul was hitting him but I probably didn't mention that he actually died so I don't think you missed it I think I was probably having information overload and didn't make it clear haha..but yes to put it bluntly the pack kind of left him to die. Hope this clears it up and thank you for your review and asking :D XX**

* * *

"I got the eye of the tiger a fighter dancing through the fire cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar" I sang along with the music as I rubbed the shampoo into my hair, the hot water pounding over my skin shaking off the morning chill. The glass around the shower had steamed up but I could see Brady's laptop flashing at me as the song rolled on. I had stolen it last night, he hadn't come back after chasing Paul into the trees and Leah had texted me at 10pm to say she had just finished patrol and they were still fighting. I got bored and began snooping in his room where I found his laptop and decided to steal it. Luckily he was still a kid at heart and his password hadn't changed since he was 13 when it was _Cheetos_.

I had done a lot this morning, I got on to the police who still had our cars locked up and told them I didn't want either car back. Then onto insurance to be told our house wasn't even insured, which I should be annoyed about but it meant less paperwork so I couldn't give a damn. So now I was officially car-less and house-less. My dad told me he would lend me some money to go get new clothes because he was tired of seeing me in shorts two sizes too small for me and in Brady's huge tops that made me look like a child because they were so big.

I turned the water off climbing out of the shower and hit repeat on the song, it was such a good song, like a empowering girl power kind of song and I was in a girl power type of mood. What I had done yesterday had really given me a confidence boost, even the weird kiss with Paul had given me an edge, I felt happier than I had in a while.

"So I sat quietly, agreed politely, I guess I forgot I had a choice, let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing so I fell for everything. You held me down, but I got up" I sang along absent mindedly as I wrapped the towel around me and walked back into my room to get changed. Katy Perry had one hell of a song here. "Roar or or or or orrrrrrrr, roar or or or or. Your gonna hear me ROARRRRR" I over dramatically sang as I leant over to get some underwear.

"You tell em girl" A low voice came behind me causing me to jump up so quickly I smacked my head on the open drawer.

"Shitting hell" I cursed as I span around nearly dropping my towel in the process but I managed to hold onto it as my eyes fell on Paul who was leaning against my open door frame, his eyes ringed with dark bags and his hair ruffled messily. He was wearing what he wore yesterday except it was covered in mud and as he looked at me his eyes were aflame with something I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"How long have you been there?" I asked pointing to the spot he was stood quite comfortably in and he let out a laugh before walking further into the room.

"Since you belted out that Kelly Clarkson song" He did a little jig to taunt me more and made his way to my bed flopping himself down on it.

"Which Kelly song?" I had done about five, she was such a good F.U singer, her songs were so good.

"It was the one where she was all like I'm gone to find someone to live for in this world" He mimicked my singing and I groaned, that was the first song I put on. Gone by Kelly Clarkson, then I moved on to Stronger by her, then a few of her others like Never Again, then there was Stronger by Christina Aguilera, then obviously I threw Demi Lovato in there and did Skyscraper, Katy Perry was the last one. Damn it he had heard it all.

"Well that's just not fair" I whined as I held my towel tight to my body hiding myself from his eyes that seemed to be having a hard time staying on my face. He just laughed but I was serious, he could have shouted that he was here.

"Neither is having to listen to your singing I only came over to get breakfast" He mumbled but I heard it and he threw himself backwards so he was led down on my bed, when he curled himself against my unmade duvet I took my chance and grabbed some clothes and ran back to the bathroom to get changed. Once I had my sweat pants and strappy top on I grabbed Brady's laptop and walked back in. Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball was on by this point but I held in my urge to sing along as I sat on the floor to dry my hair, Paul seemed to be asleep, his breathing heavier than usual but his head was turned away from me so I couldn't see him properly.

I set the laptop down and dried my hair, figuring he was probably so out of it that even my dryer wouldn't wake him up and I seemed correct, he barely stirred as I sat and got my hair into an unruly fishtail side plait and put some mascara on my sleepy eyes. I stood to go back in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I heard the music change mid song, the fast tempo slowing and the creaking of floorboards signalling movement in the other room and so I spat out the toothpaste still in my mouth and crept to the door that led to my room, opening it slightly I saw Paul just stood waiting for me to come out and as I peered into the room the song hit me. It was our song, the song we would sit and listen to, he would sing it to me when I was sad. It was the cheesiest love song in the world but it was perfect, it still was.

He grinned as I walked in and glanced down at the laptop as sure enough the YouTube video to Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply played. I stumbled to where Paul was stood and his hands came up to take mine pulling me closer to him before he started swaying to the music, my body followed and soon enough he was swinging me in circles while I giggled at the bad singing he was doing along with the music. For a minute I felt 17 again, like we were happy and carefree, young and in love but then the song began to end and I pulled away from Paul's chest, his rumbling laughter dying down as I looked up at him.

"What's happening here Paul?" I whispered as the music softened behind us and Paul's breath came flushing from his throat as if it had been caught. The room fell silent, so silent that I could hear my heart thudding loud in my ears, my body on edge and on fire from his touch and his chest was moving so hard up and down I thought he was struggling to breathe.

"What do you thinks happening?" He whispered back, his eyes flaming with that emotion again, it was sort of loving but much more intense, and it was like he was searching through me, looking into my very core.

I didn't need to think about my answer the words just came to me. "I'm falling for you and when I try to stop myself I can't. And I know I shouldn't because everything's different now" Paul's soft facial expression didn't change as I spoke but his eyes flamed deeper, the brown turning bright and the grey swirl they held shone out to me like twinkling stars.

"Then don't try to stop yourself Ally. I've never stopped loving you or wanting you, not a single day went by where I didn't think about you" He was whispering so delicately it was like he was afraid to speak louder, he was being truthful I could hear it and feel it but he seemed almost scared to admit it.

I saw and understood what he was getting at, he had feelings for me still but it was old feelings, what we both felt was old unfinished feelings that we never put to rest. I was latching on to him because he made me feel safe again but I couldn't go there, not only because of the heartache it brought me once but because of what I knew. He was a wolf, he had an imprint out there but I wasn't her, I couldn't fall for him again and be the girl he drops when she comes along. I couldn't do it.

"Paul I can't" I pulled away from him, trying to space myself from the fiery tingles on my skin but they called out for more as I dropped his hold. He tried to take my hands again but I shook my head at him. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't let a man rule my life.

"I'm not asking you to marry me here Ally, I'm asking you to give me a chance. You felt something when we kissed yesterday I know you did, just give me a chance" He was begging so softly that my heart felt like it would explode, everything in me screaming for me to say yes to whatever it was he was asking but I stayed silent unable to word anything that made sense. He was right, I felt amazing when he kissed me. It was something I had never felt not even when we were kids, it had filled me with such a warm feeling that I had craved it all night long.

"Paul" I finally got out but nothing else came with it and Paul stepped forward taking my hands in his again relighting the fire that raged through me.

"Just let me take you on a date. One date and if I screw up or you don't want to go any further then I'll leave it alone but please, I won't rush you, I know you need time and I know you've been through a lot but give me one date?" He begged again, his hands cupping mind and before my internal voice of reason came out I nodded at him, I wanted to be with him more than just at a little old gym hitting punch bags, I wanted to feel this warmth all the time. He made me feel strong; he gave me this power I hadn't felt before.

His face went from serious to smiling, his bright smile lighting up his face. "I promise it won't be as sucky as our first" He winked cheekily and I laughed at this, our first date was horrendous. He had taken me to some dodgy Chinese in Port Angeles; his dad drove us and waited for us for the short hour that we had stayed there. I had got food poisoning from that place and Paul spilled his cola all over me, it was awful.

I pulled back from him, needing to back away from the fire within me as it got so flamed that I thought I was going to pounce on him. He had gotten so good looking and his body was huge and masculine, nothing like the Paul I remember who was a young boy with an awkward slim body. He was making me crazy.

"Weren't you here to get breakfast or something?" I added casually as I pulled myself from his hold and walked to the door leading from my bedroom.

"Or something" Paul copied as he followed me out and for some reason the little comment made my stomach flip, he was making me turn into a giddy school girl and I couldn't help but think I was letting myself fall in too deep too fast, I shouldn't be letting myself close to him when he could up and leave for another girl tomorrow but I couldn't stop myself either, it was like he was a drug and I was completely addicted.

* * *

.

"So it's safe? I'm not going to get locked out or told to piss off again?" Leah asked as she walked down the path to where I was sat on the front steps. I rolled my eyes at her causing her to giggle to herself as she sat down next to me and her shoulder nudged into mine.

"You look better" She commented as her eyes travelled over my face, she stopped at my clothes and shrugged as if to say except my clothes but I had to agree, I still had no clothes. I had spent the afternoon with Paul watching crap TV and making fun out of the people on them. First we watched the Real housewives of Beverly Hills, and then we watched the X factor reruns of auditions and then Millionaire matchmaker, each programme giving us hours of fun and teasing. It was easy to be around Paul once I let myself stop worrying after all he was helping me a lot, since he had been around I didn't feel so alone and sad.

"I need to go shopping" I offered her as she lingered on the tiny top I had on, it was from when I was like 17 so she couldn't expect much from it.

"Well you could take your BFF Rachel with you" She teased again and chuckled at herself.

"You were the one telling me to go make up with her and Paul so shhhh you. Plus it feels good not to have so much hate inside, I feel relaxed" I sighed out and leant against the wooden banister of the porch and Leah nodded at me her laughter settling to a smile.

"So relaxed that you bitch out the parents of your dead fiancé? Nice" She teased again and this time I giggled even though I knew I shouldn't have but the memory of what I said to them was a tiny bit funny, I felt bad for the comments about Devon because I mean he was there son and he was dead but still he was a dick. "I'm joking I'm joking. I'm glad you're doing well though" She stopped chuckling now and serious Leah came into play, her arm resting around my shoulder to give me a hug and I nodded at her. I felt like I was doing good, well except the one thing that still bothered me even as I sat here with Leah.

"So when is your big date with Paul?" She asked after a few minutes and I turned to look at her confused as to why she would know something was happening with me and Paul.

"Oh please I was on patrol earlier and when he phased in he was like a kid in a candy store, the guys head over heels for you" She stated as if it were obvious and although my stomach flipped it then sunk. I didn't want to set him up for it to go wrong, I couldn't be with him like that in case he imprints. "What? What's wrong what did I say?" Leah scrambled, my face must have fell.

"It's nothing, well it's something I just don't know" I whispered and lay my head back against her shoulder. "He's taking me out on the weekend"

"But?" Leah pushed and I rolled my body over so my head was rested on my legs in front of me hiding my face as I spoke.

"Leah he told me everything about wolves and imprinting, he hasn't imprinted yet. What if I fall back in love with him and then bam some girl comes along and takes him. I can't do that to myself, it's too risky" I sulked like a kid but I actually meant it, it scared the hell out of me thinking that I could let these feelings intensify just for them to be unrequited. Leah suddenly snorted like she had heard the stupidest thing I could have said but she quickly straightened herself out and pulled my shoulders so I sat back up.

"Ally stop worrying over stuff that hasn't happened yet. Just go out with him and have fun for now, besides who said you had to fall in love with him again. It's just a date right?" She reasoned with me but internally it was my turn to snort. Who said I had to fall in love with him? Well that would be easier to digest if my heart was already falling dangerously fast. This sucked. I already had this insane inner jealousy and hatred for the girl he would one day imprint on, she sucked.

I let her pull me back into a hug and tried to quit the worrying but as her warm arm burned against my skin I suddenly realised she was a wolf and so she heard Paul's thoughts, not to mention was there the night of the fire and had no doubt been running patrols recently. "Hey Leah" I whispered as I rested my head on her shoulder. She grunted to let me know she was listening and I shifted myself closer to her craving her warmth as the evening became chilly. "There's one other thing bothering me" I went on and I felt her head turn down toward me.

"I know, I was thinking it too. Baby Sarah looks strangely like Paul" She joked and it took me a second to realise she was joking which she must have sensed as my heart hammered to a halt. "I'm joking" She cleared up and I nodded, my heart still recovering from the shock of her statement. "But seriously what's up?"

I could feel my heart beat pick up as I let the memories of the fear wash over me and I remembered each moment of every day when I felt watched. It hadn't been as bad recently but I knew I wasn't crazy before, there had been messages on my mirror, my car had been vandalized and I knew it wasn't Devon or Danny because I still felt that constant churning in the pit of my gut telling me there was something else.

I sat up to turn to my friend, her eyes fluttered over my face waiting for me to talk. "It's just that before everything happened some stuff happened, I guess I felt watched in a way, I just felt like something was wrong and then the other day I swear I saw someone out here and then the guys ran off...I don't know, I've just been thinking about stuff and I was wondering if you knew something because of the wolf stuff?" I probably sounded crazy but as I spoke Leah's body went from relaxed to rigid, her eyes darted from my face to the woods around us before back to me.

"What happened before?" She ignored the other stuff and caught me slightly off guard; I fished my memory trying to get it all together as she waited for me to answer her arm dropped from my shoulder.

"I don't know...nightmares, sometimes messages on windows and mirrors but I thought I was going crazy, my car was wrecked and a few times I swore I saw someone watching me. I feel it, even sat here I feel that something's watching me all the time...it's not as bad anymore but I just feel uneasy" I explained and with each word she got more rigid, her eyes no longer on me but on the trees as if she were searching for something, her hands began shaking making me instantly regret my curiosity. I should have left it, I shouldn't give them anymore reason to worry about me.

"Has there been messages since you've been here?" She asked her voice was tight and serious and I shook my head. I didn't dare tell her about seeing the man; she seemed to be getting angrier with each second that passed. "Let's go inside" She stood up, holding her hand out for me to follow and after a second of staring at her in confusion I took it. Something was wrong, I could feel it, and I could see it in her reactions. Something else was wrong.

"Leah?"

She turned to me as we got to the front door and smiled, not a true smile though. "It's nothing, I'm just cold. Nothing's wrong, there's been nothing around maybe it's all just nightmares or maybe it was Devon...nothing's wrong" She went on but I could tell she wasn't being exactly truthful. I didn't pry further, I could tell I reached my limit with her and she led me through to the living room where Brady was sat watching some car movie. "Uhh I gotta go" She said as soon as she sat me down next to my brother who just looked at her like she was crazy as she started doing weird eye signals to him. She gave up after a few minutes and placed her fake smile on her face before running out.

"Ummm" I turned to Brady as I grumbled and he simply shrugged.

"I gave up trying to understand her a while ago, just forget it sis. Now tell me what's happening with you and Paul" He went from lazily slouched watching the TV to full on turning to me an interested glint to his young eyes but there was still a protective interest to his voice, like he wanted details purely to know whether he needed to do some more yelling at Paul or not, this was gonna get tiring if people kept asking me for details on something I didn't even know what to make of. These people were weird and confusing and strange.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave a review :D xx**


	33. Chapter 33

"Come on shrimp" Embry danced around in front of me, his hands up in playful boxing position while his grinning face wiggled its eyebrows at me. I swung my clenched fist for him but he ducked and I went flying into the counter and his arm came out to pull me back to him.

"Would you two stop it before you break my kitchen?" Emily complained as she tried manoeuvring around us to get to the stove. We were having a gathering at her house to celebrate baby Sarah now that everything was sort of back to normal but most of the guys were being boring and were sat outside just drinking beer so Embry being a big kid had got bored and I had been cooped up for so long that I needed a bit of fun. So helping Emily cook dinner had quickly turned into a play fight between Embry and I.

"Sorry Em I'm in an intense fight with La Push's lightweight champion" Embry sung as he let me go and bounced back around to give me a light hit to the arm. He was only tapping me but he was so strong even his taps felt sort of painful but I as laughing so hard it didn't bother me.

He ducked my attempt at a hit again but I grabbed a hold of Emily's sweeping brush and hit Embry across the head with the brush part, he didn't flinch but it was still funny he made an over the top punching sound as it hit him and he went all slow motion to slap his head away as if it had knocked him out. Emily started tutting from where she was stood chopping a cucumber. Embry straightened back up and turned to swipe for me and I tried to run but I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed me from behind slamming me back against his body and my legs were no longer able to touch the floor.

"Ahhhh Emily save me" I giggled as he pulled me back and she tried scowling at us but I could see the laughter on her face, she just shook her head at me and pointed to the door with the knife telling us to get out and my captor agreed and began pulling me out to the back yard where everyone was sat around a small camp fire.

"I caught us a little piggy for dinner guys" Embry shouted as he ran down the steps with me still in his arms, I was trying to kick myself free but he just laughed at my feeble attempts. I gave up and looked over to the large group of people, all of them turned and started laughing at Embry but I zoned in on Paul, he seemed to be less impressed than the others.

"Your gonna pop her if you hold her much tighter Em" Sam called out and the girls all mumbled in agreement, he was a little tight but it wasn't that bad. I just let myself go limp in his arms as he carried me toward the group, my own eyes focused on Paul who as he noticed me looking placed a smile on his face to look less annoyed. I could swear there was a little bit of jealousy there too but as soon as it flashed across his eyes it was gone.

"Look your a little piggy" Embry sang and one of his hands came up to press the tip of my nose up so that it was squished like a pigs nose. Stupid boy.

"Get off you stupid dog" I called out and as I kicked in his knee and sure enough he let me go. I turned around to kick him playfully but his wolf senses were too quick for me and he caught my ankle in his hands and proceeded to pull me around making me hop on one foot.

"Embry don't" I tried yelling but I was laughing too hard, he was such a big kid. He pushed me backwards as if toward the group of guys who were currently in a mixture of laughter but I could also hear Brady and Paul yelling at Embry to stop it. I lost my footing and as if in slow motion my body fell back toward the grass beneath me, landing with a thud and Embry came falling on top of me, the thud from his body landing on mine was far worse that the ground hitting my back but even as my body stung from the quick hit all I could do was laugh. I was hysterically laughing at this point, tears sweeping from my eyes as a laughing Embry lifted himself off me.

"I'm sorry" He started but rethought his apology. "No I'm not that was hilarious" He chuckled more wiping his own tears away as he stood up and held his hand out to pick me up but I couldn't take it, I was laughing too hard to the point where my stomach was hurting and I rolled over to press my face into the grass. I hadn't laughed like this in ages.

"Embry you idiot I told you to be careful with her" Brady's snapping voice yelled growing closer to me and I felt warm hands gripping around my left arm while another pair came around my right and I was being pulled to my feet.

"You could have broke her leg you dick" It was Paul on my right, his arms cupped around my shoulders as Brady started wiping the grass from my torso and legs but I just kept laughing as did Embry and the people still sat around the fire.

"Ok Mr. Jealousy put those green eyes away" Embry chuckled again before winking at me and shuffling to the group who were in their own chuckles and smiles at us. I suppose it was nice for them to see me less depressed as well.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked, his voice too serious for my liking.

"No" I joked, stopping my laughter so I looked serious and both him and Brady's eyes went wide as they started checking me over again. "I think I've hurt my back" I went on and watched as Paul went to pull me closer to him but Brady slapped his hands away and took me in his arms. These two were a nightmare.

"I'm joking you idiot let me go" I whined breaking free from my brothers clutches and turned to walk to the set out chairs. Brady huffed and walked back to his seat while Paul stuck to my side still as serious as he was before."Cheer up Paul it may never happen" I ribbed him and my elbow smacked into his arm playfully, he looked at me and I smiled, it took a second but he smiled back and this time it was genuine.

"Your naughty Uncle Em" I heard Claire's little voice pipe up as Paul led me to the two chairs set beside one another for us to sit in and as I sat down I looked up to where she was stood in front of Embry and Quil, her finger pointed directly at Embry's chest as if ready to tell him off.

"Why what did I do munchkin?" Embry asked his eyes shooting to me and he winked as if knowing what was coming.

"You can't play like that with Alianna because you're not her prince or her knight in shining armour" She commented her voice going higher with each word she spoke; a few people chuckled around us.

"Oh so who is?" Embry pretended to be shocked and he frowned at her while she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her little head to the side.

"Uncle Paul DUH" She threw her hands in the air like it was obvious and turned to grin at me as snorts of quick laughing went up from the guys. My heart stopped while my stomach soared within me and I felt myself flush at the idea of it, she meant it innocently but after the kiss I had with him the idea of me and him was anything but fairytale innocence. I glanced across to Paul who was sat next to me, he had his head buried in his hand and he was shaking it in disbelief.

"Bad luck Collin, guess she's taken your gonna have to stop using her pictures when you have 'Collin time'" Embry called out this time following it with a wolf whistle and I ran my eyes across to my brothers friend who had always seemed to have a crush on me. Sure enough he blushed as I met his stare and Brady landed a massive punch into his shoulder before shaking his head and storming inside mumbling about helping Emily. It was safe to say Brady had become far more protective and uptight about me recently.

"Yeah Collin, Uncle Paul's gonna marry her like Uncle Sam and Aunt Em aint that right Quily" She sung again causing me to blush all over again and this time Quil looked sheepish making it obvious he had made some sort of comment to her about us. Well this was awkward.

"Claire they are just friends stop it" Sam hissed at his niece and shot me a small smile which I tried to return but I was heavily embarrassed.

"Right that's how they all started out and now look" She turned to point at Kim and Jared who were curled up on a bench together and he was placing small kisses on her neck and shoulder. They both glanced up as they realised everyone was looking and Kim blushed red like I sure I was. Everyone giggled for a minute before turning back to what they had been doing before Embry and Claire made their interruptions. I could hear Sam and Quil hissing at Claire about being quiet but I ignored them and turned to look at Paul who was still burying his head. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

I sat with the girls on a blanket near the fire while the guys all huddled around the other side in low conversation about something us girls obviously weren't allowed to be involved in. Little Sarah was led in my crossed legs, her head being supported by my knee and she seemed pretty comfortable. I was trying to focus on what Kim and Emily were discussing, it was something about Kim's job and a blonde bimbo but I really wasn't interested, instead my focus was on the conversation happening behind me. Rachel and Nessie were playing with Claire who was yawning every couple of seconds by this stage but was insistent on staying up and so I was left sat with the baby, not that I minded, she was cute and seemed to like me.

"We need to up patrols, especially near her house, Brady will be there each night, Paul most days if both of them are out then Leah or another will be there as much as possible without being suspicious" Sam was mumbling but I could hear him perfectly, the guys idea of whispered conversations were anything but. They were saying no names though so I was utterly confused about what was happening but a girl was in danger and they were protecting her. I gathered it wasn't one of the girls because I was sure the guys would be going crazy to protect an imprint.

"Do we know the connection yet?" Another voice asked but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"Not a clue..Paul won't get his head out of his ass to ask. But for now it's serious so double patrols where possible from everyone, we will spread out as far as Forks. He's a tricky one, likes to play games so go out in pairs at all times" Sam went on and he was just confusing me more. I knew about the wolf stuff but I didn't know know about it, like I had no idea about patrol limits and rota's but this sounded pretty tight patrolling, I guess things were bad.

For a second I pondered over the thought of whether it was the guy who I saw they were hunting but I knew that guy, I was certain he was a Laton brother, deadly certain and so there was no explanation as to why these guys would be involved. Plus I was determined that I had seen him in a nightmare rather than in reality outside my dad's house. There was no reasoning for them to be here Devon was dead and it wasn't like I could pay back any unpaid debt.

"Ally" A low voice from behind made me jump and Sarah stirred in my lap, her little mouth moving to yawn as her eyes fluttered open. I turned to see Paul crouched behind me, his body so close to mine his heat was beginning to hit me all over. It was soothing, so much so that I nearly moaned at the feeling it had against my skin but I didn't, I bit it back instead coughing. "You ready to go? Brady has patrol so I'll drive you" His breath tickled against my bare neck, my hair tied up so high that he was reaching the place exposed between my hairline and top. A shiver ran through me and I couldn't help but twitch at the sensation, him being this close seemed to taunt my body into the strangest reactions.

I handed Sarah across to Emily who was smirking in such a knowing and slightly arrogant way it was like she could tell that internally my body was going crazy from Paul's close proximity. Her eyes were flaming with a twisted happiness and she turned to sort of smirk at Kim who winked back before slipping back into their conversation like nothing had happened. These imprints were a screw lose.

Standing up my body swayed, I hadn't stood up in over an hour, my legs were going numb but before I could sway anymore the warm hands on Paul came out to grip my waist. His pressure not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to shoot rockets of tingles through me and send my stomach into a series of back flips. I was in way over my head with this one. I had serious case of ex boyfriend lust, or maybe the fact he had practically saved me from nearly dying I now had a weird hero like crush on him. Either way I was an idiot and I was going to regret this one day soon when he turns up with his imprint and proves to me that I am a thing of his past. I waved goodbye to everyone noticing the overly obvious looks they were giving me, even Brady had this knowing look in his eyes like they were watching a child takes its first steps.

I tried to ignore it as I turned and Paul's hands slipped from my body but I felt colder and weaker with the lack of contact and as I got further away from the group there was a sort of excited whoop of conversation. I turned to look and it stopped instantly only to start again as I turned to open my car door.

"Why are they all acting so strange?" I asked as I buckled up and looked out of Paul's truck window to see everyone, including Claire, staring at the truck as if waiting for it to explode. I looked back to Paul and he shook his head yet the same knowing look lay in his eyes. Something was happening.

It didn't take long to get home, it was only around a 15 minute drive anyway but Paul was driving like he was on fast and furious and literally sped the whole way while shooting looks at me, there was something happening.

The house was silent as we walked in, my dad obviously already in bed and so I tip toed up to my room and Paul followed, I could feel his eyes on me the whole way and as usual he threw himself down on my bed as soon as we got through the door. I picked up a pair of bed shorts and one of Brady's big tops and got changed in the bathroom. As I re-entered my room I could feel his eyes on me again and when I looked at his sure enough he was staring at me, well not so much staring as letting his eyes travel over my body before a swift smirk covered his lips.

"That's my shirt" He commented with such pleasure in his voice it almost sounded like he was growling. I flicked at the hem, I was sure it was Brady's. It was large, falling to my mid thigh and the front of it was a picture of the teenage ninja turtles thing that Brady still to this day spent most of his day watching.

"It's Bradys" I replied defiantly knowing Paul was wrong, it was already here when I got here from the hospital, it was in my drawer I figured Brady put it there.

"NoPe" He popped the P and smiled again, his eyes twinkling with the same fiery pleasure that his voice had held a second ago. "It's mine from when I was younger, you wore it home from my house once and I never got it back.. like most of my clothes" He was purring, at least it sounded like he was purring, his voice had become husky and sexy but I tried ignoring the tone of it, instead focusing on the memories I had of when we were younger. I stole so many of his clothes I had no idea which were his anymore and which were Brady's so he could be right.

"Oh well tough, it's comfy so it's mine now buddy" I tried sounding conversational but the look on his face was causing me to falter and I spoke just above a whisper. He just shrugged at me like he really didn't mind me having it and shuffled around on my bed making room but I couldn't lie next to him so instead I sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the white metal bars behind me.

We just stared at one another for a second, it felt like longer because his eyes were darting all over my face as mine were his, no matter how often I saw him I couldn't get over the changes. He was still the same Paul, he had always been good looking but damn he was more so now. He was defined, he was manly, and he had stubble. I was losing it all over again over a boy, not just any boy, a boy I already had once and let go, a boy I couldn't have again but it didn't stop me falling.

"Did you have a good night?" Paul suddenly asked the sound of his voice startled me slightly and I nodded all too quickly to be normal. The smirk was back and he just nodded before turning away to look at my bedside table, I followed his stare and my stomach flipped but not in a good way. There lay an old picture frame, I hadn't paid the slightest ounce of attention to it recently but right now it was screaming out that it was there. In the white frame lay a picture of Paul and I, he was squeezing me from behind, his hands visibly tickling my ribs as we both grinned like children at the camera. Oh crap.

"I uhh didn't realise that was still there" I whispered as if I needed to explain myself but Paul just shrugged and reached for his back pocket, for a second I thought he was getting his keys to leave but he threw them on the floor and instead handed his wallet to me. I took it, my fingers trembling but I had no idea what he meant until he made the movement to flick it open. Inside lay the picture slot, the plastic covering shining over the slightly broken picture beneath it. My breath physically stopped as I stared down at the very same but smaller picture of the one that lay on my bedside table. My head shot back up to him, his smirk was gone and he actually looked slightly nervous.

"It was my favourite picture" He whispered back, his eyes holding mine in a stare so deep for a minute I felt myself get lost in the swirling brown and greys in his eyes. It was my favourite too. But why did he still have it? That was years ago.

"I was happy then, the happiest I've ever been. I guess it reminds me of those days, puts a smile on my face still" He answered my unspoken question and I nodded in complete understanding. I felt myself pulling forward, like I needed to get closer to him, my lips crying out for the feel of his again but I couldn't go there, I couldn't do that so instead I handed him the wallet snatching my hand back before he could swipe my fingers with his.

Leaning back against the bed post I scrambled for anything else to talk about. I couldn't touch on all these old memories, old feelings, I was already falling in way to deep.

"So what was the deal with the secret conversation? What's happening?" I asked and instantly knew it was the wrong question, Paul went rigid, his eyes hardened from their soft stare into mine and he let his wallet fall to the floor harshly before taking his eyes off mine.

"Just pack stuff. Nothing to worry about" He was curt but there was an underlying tone of worry there, fear maybe and his eyes glanced around my room as if checking for something.

"Paul, is there something wrong? Is someone in danger?" I found myself quick to ask, he would only act this way if it was someone important, my mind flashed horribly through the people in Paul's life or the packs but I was certain it couldn't be. He shook his head at me but it was so half hearted that it barely even happened.

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry about it right now Ally we got it sorted, no one will get hurt" He spoke back far too quickly and he gave himself away, he was nervous or scared, either one would fit the way he voice shook but there was a sad glint to his eyes that made me stop asking. There was something wrong though, I could sense it, I could almost sense the danger myself, almost feel like I was involved like there was something coming this way but I was certain he would tell me if I were involved. He had promised the other night when we discussed the wolf stuff, no more lies, no more secrets and I trusted that he held that promise true.

"I should leave you to get some sleep. Brady will be home soon." He shifted on my bed getting off and throwing back the duvet for me to get in which I did, I didn't want him to go but as my body fell into the place he had just led his warmth washed over me, it was still lingering but it wouldn't linger for long. Soon enough it would be gone and I would be cold again like I seemed to be a lot lately.

I led down trying to cuddle the warmth to me but it was fading quickly. Paul leant over me, his head coming closer to mine, his lips hovering over mine and for a brief minute my whole body froze in anticipation that his lips would come down onto mine. They had wanted nothing more since he had kissed me the other day, they yearned for him but as quickly as he moved toward them he moved away, his lips instead pecked my forehead, his breath swept over my nose and I could smell the slight hint of beer mixed with the chocolate ice cream he had shovelled in his mouth for desert. The alcohol didn't smell repulsive on him like it did Devon; it smelt only faint, manly not drunken. His lips lingered for a second and his face moved back down toward my lips making my heart thud into erratic dances at the second anticipation of a kiss, his eyes were directly above mine, staring down at me with the mixture of emotions that seemed to constantly battle him, the tip of his nose was brushing mine and his breath was smoothing over my slightly opened lips. I wanted him to kiss me. I was craving it.

"Goodnight" He whispered, his breath coming over me in a new wave that made my stomach fly but he moved no closer, instead his rubbed his nose against mine before backing off and walking from the room without another glance at me.

I was just led in the dark, my body buzzing from his closeness, from the feel off him, yearning for more, needing more. I wanted him to stay like he had done at his house, I wanted to feel the warmth of him next to me, smell the natural woodsy scent that lingered on his skin, I just wanted him. I really was getting in too deep but I couldn't stop. I had to literally fight myself to stay led down because every nerve in me was jumping to go after him and drag him back in here. Paul Lahote was going to be the death of me all over again.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! :D hope I made it up to you with the Paulianna moment :D **

**For those asking- Leah wouldn't tell her about the imprint because the wolf who imprints is supposed to tell them so she couldn't really and Paul's just being silly and not telling her about the imprint or the vampire after her because he doesn't want to scare her. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them up and check out my new story Run baby run, its a Leah/Embry story and its Rated M for language and possible future chapters, check it out :D **


	34. Chapter 34

**Helloooooo! Sorry for the long wait but I have an exam in four weeks so I really need to knuckle down and concentrate on passing therefore my updates may be a little crappy from now on but once the exam is out of the way I will be free as a bird :D **

**Karu and maddog12, I used a song here that you suggested for Kim and Jared but I kinda thought it suited this a lot more so I used it briefly here, I hope you don't mind ! :D **

**Hope you all enjoy this, lets get some more reviews! :D xxxx**

* * *

Ok, you can do this Alianna, your just being stupid it's only a date, you've been out with this guy before you know him like the back of your hand. It's nothing special. It means nothing. Oh crap my stomach flipped again and a new wave of nausea fell over me. I was crapping myself.

I glanced out the window of the kitchen but he wasn't here yet. I think waiting made it worse, I just got more and more nervous each second that passed and the anticipation was getting too much.

"Would you calm down? Your heart beat is freaking crazy" Brady piped up from behind me and I turned to where he was sat at the table eating his dinner. He was smiling at me but there was still that knowing look there, he knew something. But his comment made me more nervous, my heart beat would give me away, Paul would know I was freaking out and he would realise I had that stupid crush on him and it would get awkward.

"Alianna seriously, Jesus I thought you said you were just friends with him?" Brady questioned sarcastically and I turned too quickly to be normal.

"We are friends Brady shut up" My reply was too nervous and I was too quick to answer, he could see right through me and his eyes gave him away. He knew I was falling for Paul again.

"Yeah which is why you dressed so cutely and are fluttering around like a bunny on crack" He rolled his eyes at me and stood up, walking to my side he took my shoulders in his huge hands and steadied me so I was looking in his eyes.

"Calm down Ally, it's just Paul, you know Paul you've been here before with him. You look beautiful, stop freaking out and have a good night" He spoke slowly, shaking me every now and then as if trying to rile me up for a game of football or something. I glanced down at my outfit, I had gone shopping with Leah today to get clothes that actually fit and so I was currently dressed in black skinny jeans, a cream blouse tucked in at the waist with a new leather jacket that I rolled the sleeves up on and a long gold chain necklace with a little heart pendant on the end and finished off with some knee high boots. I think I looked ok and as I checked over myself Brady huffed and rolled his eyes as if knowing I was second guessing my outfit.

"You look good. Now stop freaking out" Brady reiterated and leant in to kiss my head in the older and more protective way he had been doing recently before leaving the room, he had patrol in a few minutes and I heard him getting his shorts ready to tie to his leg. He called out goodbye and I squeaked one back but my eyes were stuck on the window where lights now shone through, Paul was here.

Oh shit. I couldn't do this. My stomach was all over the place. The lights dimmed out and I saw Paul's huge dark silhouette moving down the path toward the door, my heart raced more as he got closer and I found myself jerking toward the front door before he had even knocked, opening it just as he rose his hand to do so.

"Oh" He commented and took his fist back from my face where he was about to knock. "Hi" His eyes travelled over my face which was decorated in light make up before over my body, the fiery look that glinted in his eyes got darker and for a second I would have thought he was pleased with my look, there was something there, maybe lust but as soon as it fell across him he bit it back to offer me a wide smile. "You look beautiful" He settled on saying but the fire in his eyes shone out still dark with intensity.

"Thank you" I took my turn to look at him, he was in dark jeans and a crisp white shirt that caused his tanned skin to stand out against the porch light that shone on him, his smile was dazzling and I could smell his body wash from where I was stood. He smelled so manly and safe, I loved it. "Don't look bad yourself" I commented trying to lighten the intense mood and he chuckled before holding his hand out for me which I took too quickly in mine.

His warmth was burning, but it was a nice burn, a burn I never wanted to lose. He pulled me down the pathway and the door swung shut behind me. As we reached his truck my dad's patrol car pulled up and my dad gave us both a quick wave and wink but Paul pulled me to the truck before I could stop to talk. My heart beat hardened and the urgency in his pull, the need I felt to be closer to him and as I hopped in the truck I caught a glimpse of the amused smirk on Paul's face. He could hear my heartbeat. I was giving it away; he probably loved making me such a teenager over him.

He said nothing as we pulled away but when I glanced over at him he had that smile shining on his face making the breath in my throat catch, he was so beautiful, even more so when he smiled. A big part of me wished I had never left like I did years ago. If I had stayed then I wouldn't be going through this awkward dating thing.

"So where are we going?" I finally asked as Paul drove down the long road but he just looked at me and flashed his smile that was enough of an answer; he wasn't going to tell me a thing. His eyes flashed and darted over my face and down over my body causing a break out of butterflies in my stomach. This guy drove me crazy.

I reached out to flick on the radio in need to break the silence and sat back against my seat.

"After all this time I'm still into you" My heart stopped as the lyrics hit me, my eyes freezing on the radio. Well this was awkward. Paramore still into you was on. It completely told my feelings.

As if completely revealing everything I was feeling and I felt my heartbeat quicken, thumping against my chest painfully as I listened to the words. My eyes flickered across to Paul, he was gripping the steering wheel tightly his eyes flashing between the road ahead and the radio station. He moved forward and the music stopped before a new song started. My heart lifted for a second before hammering to another stop. Aint no other man by Christina Aguilera was on. Paul seemed oblivious for a minute but I watched him as he focused on the song more and as he had done seconds before he quickly nudged the buttons to change the channel.

The host was talking and the beating in my heart settled letting me relax against my seat while Paul unclenched the steering wheel. A few minutes passed and the host changed to music, a soft melody that I knew instantly, it was one of my favourite songs. I won't give up on us by Jason Mraz. Damn it. It was really not my day in terms of the radio stations. Paul slammed his hand down a little too harshly on the radio and the car filled with silence again but the songs still buzzed around in my head, the lyrics from each one telling truth on how I felt.

I sunk back in my seat, trying not to look at Paul I just bit at my bottom lip as he continued to speed down the bendy road. As much as my eyes stayed on the road ahead my body was sensing Pauls, moving slowly across the seat until by the time we pulled up at the beach I was nearly touching his body. I felt like I was being pulled to him, I couldn't resist it, it was such a powerful feeling. As if everything in me was dependant on being near him. I had never felt such intensity toward a person, even when we had dated as teenagers it had been loving and deep but this was ten times what I used to feel, my heart was erratic, my stomach turned in various flips as the heat rolled across me from his body, heating me to my very core with this fiery need to be with him.

"You coming?" Paul's whisper echoed against the night and startled me enough to make me jump, he was stood outside of the truck leaning in to take my hand which I offered to him in an instant. I was acting like a total freak, an obsessed desperate freak. The kiss had turned me into a Paul fangirl, I literally felt like blushing and screaming when he got close to me, crying when his skin flamed across mine it was ridiculous.

I let him pull me out and he let go of my hand to take something from the back of the truck, the tingles that ran through my arm left but erupted again as he slipped back to the position I so wanted him to be in. This was happening fast and part of me was trying to slow it down, trying to calm the feelings that stirred for him but I couldn't, as much as I tried I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"You ok?" He asked again as we walked silently down the path to the damp sanded beach. I could feel my heart thudding within me and I knew he could probably hear it, I could never hide anything from him again because my damned heart was intent on betraying my inner feelings. I just nodded at him, my front teeth clamping down on my bottom lip so hard I could feel the blood bubbling ready to flow if I pierced the skin. I was nervous, I was so damned nervous.

I was jolted to a stop, my feet carrying on for the fact that I wasn't paying enough attention to notice Paul had stopped. My arm started tugging and I looked down to see my hand gripping Pauls in what could only be described as a vice hold on his and for a second I thought he whimpered trying to pull away. I was a total freak, it was official. I quickly released his hand but my heart clenched tighter begging me to retake it but I didn't, I was already acting crazy enough without grabbing the poor guy. I watched him lay out a blanket and signal for me to sit. It was all silent between us, tense but not in a bad way, sort of like the anticipation was building so high that any conversation either of us may start would be the wrong one.

"So I have beer, wine or soda" Paul was knelt opposite the part of the blanket I had curled up on and was rooting through the picnic basket that was decorated inside with pink material, obviously not Pauls. Probably Emily's or Rachel's, to be fair they probably made the picnic in the first place god knows Paul couldn't cook.

"Soda" I replied quickly and Paul shot me a look as if I was crazy for choosing the kiddie drink when he had alcohol. "I don't really drink" I offered again and he nodded asking no further questions, he probably knew why. Devon drank a lot and I saw what it did to people, I smelt it on his breath every night he used me and hurt me so I hated the stuff, I would have some now and then but if I could avoid it I would.

"Do you mind?" He asked cautiously holding a bottle of beer in his own hand and I shook my head, normally it would bother me but Paul was Paul, he wouldn't get drunk and hurt me. The smell of beer wouldn't taint his manly smell that I loved so much. "I mean I can't get drunk so don't worry about me driving" He said with amusement in his voice but it just confused me.

"What do you mean you can't get drunk?" I asked, my heart was still beating erratically but I managed to keep my voice calm as I spoke and Paul turned to look at me, the moonlight meeting his eyes causing them to sparkle so beautifully it made my heart explode all over again.

"Wolf thing. We burn the alcohol off too quickly for the stuff to even touch us" He shrugged it off and I nodded taking the can of Cream soda he offered me.

"So you just drink it to feel macho?" It came out before I could stop it, I felt sort of rude. That was meant to be more of an inner snide comment. Paul however started chuckling and ran his big rough and through his raven black hair.

"I guess" He still chuckled as he spoke and settle from his knees to his bum before wiggling around trying to get comfy on top of the rippled sand. It was comfy, the sand was soft but being on the beach at night made me just want to lie down and watch the stars twinkle above me, I loved La Push at night, first beach was my favourite out of the two we had.

"You look good Ally, more relaxed than you have done recently, more you" Paul's voice although still rough and low was surprisingly soft and truthful, I glanced over my body before back at him and sighed a long breath. I felt better, I felt amazing the last day or so, since he kissed me it was almost like I was invincible. Being around the pack had been what I needed too, they had cheered me up a lot not to mention Claire and her inappropriate comments and just being around the girls.

"I feel it. But I couldn't be like this if you hadn't helped me Paul. I would have still been sat in my room crying and pitying myself" I was cut off by a snort like sound from Paul and looked at him to see him shaking his head quickly dismissing what I was saying.

"You would have been fine Al, your stronger than you think and you would have been fine either way. I just gave you a kick start" He seemed sheepish, afraid to admit what good he had done which was so unlike Paul because he was confident and cocky, he was the first to blow his own trumpet a lot of the time.

"Ok well I think otherwise and I just wanted to say thank you, I know I've said it before but you did a lot for me" I turned away unable to look him in the eye as the tone of conversation went from conversational to personnel. I could feel the heat in my neck rising to my face and I thanked that the dark evening sky was there to hide it.

A few moments passed in silence, Paul's body edged closer to me as he coughed, making it look like he was just moving from the overly fake coughing fit he had suddenly gone into until he was like I had been in the truck and was just about touching me with his body. His warmth ran through me like a hot steaming shower burning at my skin except this feeling was better, it was relaxing and right.

"You hungry?" Paul asked his breath hitting my cheek causing me to blush deeper. This was going to be a hell of a long night if I kept this school girl act up.

* * *

"I thought you said this was going to be better than our first date?" I giggled as I hopped back into the truck with Paul, his eyes rolled at my comment and I laughed harder to the point where my cheeks were aching and my stomach clenching.

"I'm trying to make you feel sorry for me so that you feel like you have to come on a second date just to make me feel better about myself" He commented back his voice jokingly sad and little but his eyes alight with laughter. My stomach flipped and my body stopped it's amused laughter to turn and look at him.

"Did it work?" He whispered to me through the still dark truck, our eyes were unable to move from each other's and the breath that was trying to get out got stuck and I found myself nearly gasping as I nodded. The eyes that were holding mine began smiling at me again and the trucks engine roared beneath me. "Told you, you can't resist a guy who you feel sorry for" He turned back to his joking tone and twisted in his seat to reverse from the parking lot.

I couldn't disagree, I did feel sort of sorry for him but I would have said yes no matter what. The date he had obviously tried so hard to get right had been sort of a disaster. We had bitten in to the sandwiches he made to realise he had forgotten to put the filling in and so we had bread and spread, then he sat on the strawberries making them mushy and inedible and as I tried to clean up the blanket he spilled his beer down the front of my top. It wasn't that bad though, I still had fun, I hadn't laughed as much as I had tonight in my whole life and the whole time we sat there my heart had been having a little rave inside my chest.

"What are you thinking about miss pouty?" Paul broke through my thoughts and I smiled as I lay my head against the cold window pane. I pouted when I was in deep thought, I hadn't thought he would remember but I guess he did, he always used to call me miss pouty when we would study or after we had a argument because it was the easiest way to make me smile, just like he had just done.

I gave a deep breath, readying myself to come clean because my confident side was roaring at me that he felt the same that he wouldn't ridicule me for telling him how I felt. "That I would have said yes to another date no matter what happened tonight. You could have spilled ten beers down me and I still would say yes" My voice was only small but I knew he heard me. Mainly because he was a wolf but also the fact his body let out a slight squeak gave him away.

He said nothing for a few seconds, just carried on driving but as we reached the end of my road he looked at me. "So you will go out with me again?" His voice was a whisper too and I found myself nodding at him as a smile grew across my face which he quickly mirrored. "Good, good" Paul spoke slowly and pulled up outside my house turning off the engine and the road around us went dark as his headlights faded out.

He wasn't looking at me but out into the trees surrounding the street, I could tell he was thinking about something and a bite of confidence roared in me as I shuffled closer to him. "What are you thinking about?" I shuffled so close that I could feel his leg brush against mine and the sensation caused us both to go rigid, our breath turning into smoke like substance as it left our mouths.

"You" He whispered, this breathe so hot the windows were beginning to fog already. My heart jumped to my throat and I could hear my own heart beat thumping around the silent car, my stomach in a series of somersaults as my skin prickled with excitement. He turned, his eyes locking on mine and my lips pumped with need for his. "I meant it when I said to you I missed you, not a day went by that I didn't. I don't regret kissing you, being near you, wanting you." He was speaking so lowly that part of didn't believe what he was saying but then my heart knew it was true. At least I wanted to believe it was true. My hand crawled up and over his lap, smoothing across his legs until I found his hand and slipped mine into the place it so wanted to be but even when I had the chance to just take him and kiss him there was a voice inside me, screaming to ask the question I had lingered my own thoughts on for so long.

"There's no more secrets are there Paul? You promise me when you say everything's ok, that there's nothing else that will hurt me"

His body fell back slightly as I spoke, his eyes shifting from mine to the trees again as the foggy breath stopped coming from his parted lips but as quickly as my question stopped him he restarted, meeting my eyes to shake his head. "I promise nothing will hurt you"

Before he even finished speaking I lifted my head up pressing my lips against his as all my fears washed away, his lips began moving against mine, an urgency and need behind each slowly movement and his hands came up to wrap around my neck and waist while the leg that I had brushed against his moved to cradle over his knee. My face was on fire, my whole body alight with need and a roaring satisfaction as I got what I had craved for since the last time he kissed me but all too quickly he pulled away, all too quickly he let me go and the fire was gone leaving a distant shadow against my skin.

"I have to go" He whispered against my mouth, his lips still touching mine so softly that I had to fight back to urge to reach out and take the kiss again. "I have patrol" His voice was leaking in annoyance even in his soft whisper, he didn't want to go just as much as I didn't want him to. I felt like I would give him anything he asked for in this moment, I owed a lot to him, he saved me that night, he saved me the nights following that night, he had always been the only guy I wanted even when I tried so hard to hate him part of me still wanted him.

"Brady should be inside, I'll come by in the morning" He let me go this time but pulled me back before I could move so he could place a swift kiss along my cheek then my forehead and he finally fully let go so I was able to hop from the car. "Oh and Alianna" He called after me and I turned to look at him again. "I'm still into you"

I offered him a smile not trusting my voice as his words sent my heart into a flurry and he gave me a wink back before I steadied myself for the walk to the front door, the guy drove me insane. I had made it to the door before the roar of his truck sprang and as I opened the door I saw him pull away. My body still not recovering from his little revelation there.

The house was cold and dark as I entered the hallway, a breeze coming in from the back of the house and I could see the back door was swinging open and shut, Brady probably forgot to shut it. He always forgot.

I flicked the light on and kicked my shoes off before walking toward the living room where I could hear the hum of the TV, I popped my head around the door expecting to see Brady but it was my dad, he was passed out in his armchair an empty beer bottle at his feet and his snores getting louder each second.

"Dad" I whispered as I walked toward him and turned the TV off but he didn't even flinch he was too deeply asleep and so I just chucked his jacket over him and walked back from the room realising now that I had a huge grin on my face.

I needed water. I walked to the dark kitchen, shuffling around the darkness as I poured myself a glass of water and sipped it trying to calm the raging heat within me but I couldn't. I was too damned happy. I just made out with Paul Lahote in his truck, the same way we used to when we were kids only this times it was intense, real, raw, everything a girl dreamed of in a kiss. I knew it was risky falling for him like this knowing his soul mate was out there waiting for him but I couldn't stop myself, he was mine, he always had been and nothing changed now. I wanted him.

I tip toed up the stairs, my eyes glancing to Brady's bedroom door but it was wide open as it had been when I left earlier, I looked in briefly and his bed was made as I had made it this morning, his shoes lay lazily by the door like they had done earlier. He wasn't home.

It wasn't unusual so I didn't linger for too long, I shuffled to my own room but as I opened the door a horrible cold wave fell over me and my hands crawled for the light the sight I saw as it flickered on made the glass in my hand go smashing to the floor joining the broken glass already laying there from the mirror that had been smashed up but my eyes only saw the big red writing on my wall above my ripped up bed.

"Too late"

It was written in drinking liquid that had I not known better I would say was paint but it wasn't, I did know better, well enough to know it was blood. The words should have meant nothing but it was a warning not meant for me, it was meant for whoever would come here to find me gone. The scream caught in my throat but I span around to run only to come face to face with the man of my nightmares, the man I had seen outside so many times, the man I knew from LA, the man who scared me beyond belief, the man with the red eyes.

"Boo"

* * *

**Dun dun dun...hope you enjoyed it! :D xx**


	35. Chapter 35

******Important note PLEASE READ- Just a heads up that for the next 4 weeks I will be lowering to one update a week on my stories, the day most probably being a Friday or Saturday night. This is due to the fact I currently am studying Maths at College and although normally it is a night course that I take after work and so it's only one night a week my final exam for it is in four weeks time meaning I really need to focus on my grade and passing, so I hope you all understand and can be patient until I get through the exam period and then my updates will be back to normal. Thank you!**

**This was supposed to be two chapters but they would have been tiny so I joined them up. Hope you all like it! :D REVIEW! :D xx**

* * *

**Paul's point of view**

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face the whole way back to my house. The minute I walked in the house Rachel started her teasing and annoying me for gossip. I really disliked her at times, I had no idea why Alianna ever thought I had been with her I thought she was the most aggravating person I had ever met.

Alianna on the other hand, she was something else. She was beautiful, far more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. Her laugh was contagious, everything about it making my stomach flutter and it did so now just thinking about it. She was perfect, I had always known it, always wanted her but she had gone, I screwed it up the first time keeping secrets from her and I had promised myself I wouldn't this time. But I guess I was failing already, she asked me out right about the vampire we were watching and I lied, although it couldn't really be seen as a lie because I promised her nothing would hurt her and it wouldn't, I would never let anything get to her. But then I had still kept the truth from her, just like I was still keeping the imprint from her but that was my own reasons, she wasn't ready for that, I wasn't sure that she even liked me that much she could just be being nice, repaying me for everything I did. I let out a sigh as I ripped my shorts off and walked into the trees behind my house. Everything in me wanted to go back to her, spend the night with her and tell her everything, tell her how I had fallen in love with her all over again but this time it was deeper. But I couldn't, I had a job to do and part of it was to be out here protecting her from whatever asshole it was that had a fixation with her.

Just the thought was enough to rage my wolf within me and within seconds I was on all fours padding my way deeper into the trees.

"Sup boys" I greeted out expecting and receiving greetings back from Embry and Quil who were supposed to be on patrol with me but a third one answered me too, a third one that was not supposed to be phased let alone out patrolling. Brady. "What the hell are you doing out here?" I barked at him as I saw him leaping around near Forks which was the furthest he could be from his house.

"I needed to check something out, what are you doing phased?" He asked back genuinely confused that I was here.

"I'm on patrol you're supposed to be with your sister asswipe I dropped her off twenty freaking minutes ago" I barked back and both Embry and Quil started making 'ooo' noises like they did when the girls got into bitchy arguments.

"You didn't check I was there first? Yeah I'm the asswipe here" He said sarcastically and I growled at him.

"I'm going calm down" He sulked out like the kid he was and began running back toward his house while I went toward where Embry was stood near the cliffs.

It didn't take him long to get back, a few minutes passed before I saw the back yard and for a minute it was fine, but right before he phased out a scent travelled through his mind to us making all three of us rigid. Leech.

"Near his?" Embry spoke first and I turned myself in the direction Brady was.

"That's the smell he found near Forks that's why he was late" Quil added in and my heart hammered within me making me feel sick. The vampire. The one we were tracking. Shit.

I was running before it fully registered that I was running, the boys following close behind as we hammered toward her house, the smell got stronger as I rounded the last few rows and the back yard of their house came into view, shadows were moving against the lit up windows but neither shadow was female. Oh shit.

"She's probably fine" Quil offered trying to cool down the nerves and sickness churning within me but it wouldn't work. Not until I saw her safe.

I phased and ran for the house not even bothering with clothes or knocking as I burst my way through the back door, the house stank of leech, the smell so violent it made me want to vomit from the sickly scent it had. "Brady" I yelled and followed the smell though to the hallway but I lingered as I went up the stairs. "Brady" I yelled again knowing full well he was up there I could hear two heartbeats, again neither of them were hers.

"Don't come up here Paul" Brady yelled back in warning but the tone to his voice made me jerk forward as ever hair on my body rose and prickled my skin. "Paul don't" Brady shouted again and the door to her room opened and her teary eyed dad stepped out as if blocking the way for me. He was on a need to know basis with the wolf stuff so my nakedness didn't surprise him that much but the look in his eyes made me run toward the door that he shut behind him, two sets of hands grabbed at my arms pulling me back as my two pack brothers listened to Brady's warnings and tried pulling me back but nothing was stopping me getting to her, I needed her.

"Get off me" I growled as my wolf did inside, my body was shaking and pulling at the arms that tried holding me back, I jerked forward as if there was no weight pulling on me. Nothing was keeping me from that room.

"Paul" Ally's dad warned me again but I shoved past him and forced myself through the door the smell was angrier in here, it was as if I was standing right next to a leech but what I saw overpowered the smell. It was trashed, glass covered the floor, her wardrobe was over turned and smashed up, the mattress on her bed was ripped as if by claws but it was what lay above her bed that finally made the sickness that churn within me come up. It was a taunting message, undoubtly written in blood. I heaved violently, my body tearing in pain as I ran for the bathroom to spill it all. I let them get her, I promised her minutes before that nothing would hurt her and I let her walk into a house where the biggest danger lay. I had only just got her back and here I was handing her up easy as hell to a freaking leech. I heaved again and Embry appeared at my side over the toilet, his hand coming down on my shoulder in comfort not that it offered much.

"It's not her blood" He said simply like it would help and I suppose it did slightly, it meant she could be ok, it meant they hadn't hurt her yet. "Sams on his way with the others, get some water Paul you look about ready to pass out" He offered again before patting my shoulder and leaving. I heaved again but nothing came up just the left over acidic taste and so I flushed the toilet and stumbled to the sink splashing cold water over my face and in my mouth attempting to rid myself of the acid that lay there.

I could hear more people outside the door, the pack was arriving, each of their heartbeats halted as they undoubtly saw the wreck that was my imprints room. A growl following them before shuffles of feet and calls were made to Rachel, Kim and Emily, all the while I just stood in the bathroom steadying myself over the sink as I watched the water swirl down the plug hole. How could everything change in the matter of a few minutes? How could it go from being the best night of my life, having her back, having her right there and then losing her just like that? How could I let this happen? Twice. Twice I had let something hurt her now, I lied to her to protect her, I told her there was no danger because I thought it would protect her not knowing but it just made it worse. If I had told her instead of lie then maybe she would have gone somewhere else.

"Paul" A knock came at the door and Leah's voice came in through the crack in the door. "Paul you need to come out, we're going to split up to look" Her voice was thick with tears and the sound of it only made my own throat close over in the lumpy pain that would only bring tears if I let it. I couldn't cry though because if I cried it meant I was being weak and letting myself get clouded in grief and guilt, I had to be strong. I had to find her because I couldn't handle losing her again; I just got her back I wouldn't lose her.

Kicking myself back from the cabinet I walked shakily to the door, the smell of my pack brothers overpowered the vampire stench and everyone turned to look at me, I tried not to look around the room but my eyes closed in on her bedside table, to the picture of us that we had talked about only days earlier when everything was fine. It lay untouched, the only thing that had been left and I couldn't help but feel it was deliberate, like the leech knew it would only taunt me more being able to see it standing out in the way it did against the smashed up room.

"We're going to find her Paul" Sam spoke quietly as he came next to me, his arm looping over my shoulders to walk me from the room that was ripping my heart in two. I had let this happen.

As he walked me out of the room my eyes fell on Brady and his father cooped together both of them in tears as they waited for something to do. This was entirely my fault. I had to find her, she had to be ok. I can't live without her.

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The echo of water droplets smashing against cold concrete stirred me from the state of unconsciousness that had held me for what felt like hours. My body was heavy, my mind groggy as I stirred. My back was damp and cold as I lay on a hard surface that resembled cracked concrete, like what you would expect in a warehouse. The dripping only continued adding a sense of loneliness to the place in which I was trapped. My heavy eyes finally creaked open allowing me to glance around myself but I saw nothing, it was pitch black except for a little ray of shine shining in from a tiny window above where I was led.

A musty smell lingered around me, almost like death, it was a rotting smell, a smell that would haunt me forever if I got out of here alive I was sure of it, it was a smell I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. My stomach churned as I rolled to my side, the smell causing me to gag so harshly that bile rose to the top of my throat before I was able to swallow it again and I had to option but to spit it out.

I hated being sick, the acidic taste burned at my tongue and throat and I fell into a coughing fit trying to get it out of my mouth. My hands crawled at the floor around me but there was nothing there, just wet concrete so cold I couldn't hold my palms against it for long.

My mind ran through everything trying to remember at what point I became unconscious but no matter how many times I thought back all I remember was turning and seeing those eyes, then it went blank. I couldn't remember leaving my house or getting here. All I remembered was the sly voice that taunted me seconds before I lost myself.

My heart wrenched as my mind filled with memories of Paul and our date, god knows how long ago it was or if they had realised I was gone yet but I wanted so badly to be back with him. To tell him how wrong he had been when he said nothing would hurt me, only minutes after that promise was made it was broken, ripped apart because although I wasn't physically hurt as of yet, I hardly doubted I was here for a vacation.

A jarring sound echoed around the darkness, like a steel door being pushed open it was rusting I could hear the squeaks before heavy footsteps tapped away in time with the water droplets. My heart began pumping faster and faster mirroring the fast paced steps and as they stopped my heart did. I felt them near me but I couldn't see them. My whole body was shaking, my breath was unable to move from the bottom of my throat and my heart painfully hammered back into action but it was palpitating against the lower part of my throat only causing more pain.

"Mmmm you smell so good" A voice broke through the silence and my body jerked at the sound of it and tried crawling away but a hand came down on my shoulder stopping me, the touch of it ice cold, I had no jacket on, just a thin fabric that helped none against the icy cold air around me. "I've been waiting a long time for you" The voice spoke again this time closer, ice breath hit my cheek and I flinched away only to be held closer, a set of rock hard lifeless lips pressed to the area my pulse lay in my neck and I whimpered at the feel of them there, it was unwanted and sickly, my stomach churned from the contact as it lingered a few seconds too long but it left, as did the hand on my shoulder.

The footsteps erupted again and a flick cracked as light filled the room, my eyes took a minute to adjust but as they did I saw I was in a safe like room, it was big but not as big as a warehouse would be. The door was steel and looked as if it was bolted shut, all that lay in the room was a simple old wooden chair, an old radio and the small window on the wall over where I lay. My head turned behind me where the footsteps had stopped and my eyes fell on the person I knew well from my days in LA.

This time his eyes weren't hid with black contacts the blood redness of them pierced at me, I had always known it wasn't his real eye colour. His skin was pale still, like he was dead, his body made no movement to breathe; I don't think he was breathing. His lips curled into a smile bearing his pearl white teeth that were dangerously sharp. Vampire. It was the first thought that entered my head, I didn't used to believe in vampires but since the wolf stuff happened I knew it possible and I would put my money on him being one. Maddox Laton, the older brother that once stared longingly at me during his meetings with Devon, he stood in front of me glaring down like a predator waiting to pounce on his prey, his eyes alight with hunger.

"What do you want?" I croaked out pathetically thinking of nothing else to say. I surprised myself that although my stomach churned and my hands were shaking from fear I felt resistant, I didn't feel weak or like I would just give up. I was going to fight; I wouldn't lay here like a damsel in distress no matter how much he wanted me to. His lips curled into a smirk again and he crouched down, his long thin index finger coming out to lift my chin up.

"You" He was loving this, I could hear it in his voice, pleasure, amusement, greed. "More specifically your blood but I really should wait for my brother; after all he won't be pleased if I drained his cantante" He stood back up relishing in the fact his foreign word had confused me. He walked away from me toward the radio that lay beside the chair. "You see it's been hard for him all this time to stay at a distance from you when all he wants is to sink his teeth into that perfect skin of yours, your his blood singer, your blood calls to him, he can't resist. Since the moment we met you it's like you've been teasing us, so close yet so unreachable. Then you come here to run from us, Devon was stupid to think he could run. It's a pity really; he need not have died if he had just given you up like we asked so kindly of him to do" He turned back to me and I felt myself frowning, I was holding my upper body up off the cold ground but I was beginning to shiver against the low temperature.

"What?" My throat finally let me speak and Maddox let out a harsh laugh.

"Yes, Devon a stupid man. In LA we wanted a trade, we wanted you, and he wanted more money. The idiot said no, said you were his. We told him he couldn't run, he couldn't turn us down but he tried anyway. Brought you here thinking it was safe but he realised like you did that when we say we want something, we get it. All he had to do was give you up but he refused time after time until there was no other option but to dispose of him. The fire seemed the most suitable although I would have taken pleasure in watching his blood be drained" He stopped and crouched back down to me, his fingers smoothing over my cheek. He started the fire to kill Devon. Devon wouldn't give me up? What did that even mean?

"You killed an innocent man that night" I croaked out and my eyes filled with tears for Samuel, Maddox barked a laugh and nodded.

"The undercover cop, oh sweetie if we hadn't then one of Devon's men would have and believe me they would make it ten times worse" He stayed crouched his finger lying over my neck feeling my pulse. "It's funny really, a man who treated you the way he did, a man who hurt you the way he did and had little regard for you ultimately lost his life trying to keep you from us. I wonder if your wolf will do the same, lose his life I mean. He's going crazy trying to find you, I've been watching him all day and I have to say it was a nice twist having them involved, taking an imprint...beautiful"

My body perked up at the mention of Paul, I knew he was on about Paul because in my head he was my wolf but everything stopped at the word imprint. I wasn't an imprint. "Then you failed because you haven't taken an imprint" I spat out at him feeling pleasure at proving him wrong but he just laughed again and stood up.

"Oh but I have. He just hasn't told you, I've been watching for weeks. From the first moment he saw you, you were his. Except now your ours" He smirked wider and leant against the wall just watching me as the words hit me like a ton of bricks. Imprint. I was his? No he would have told me, but then he didn't tell me about these guys being around and I know he knew. No more secrets he had said to me all the while he was keeping the biggest secret he could have kept. No I couldn't be an imprint, I so wanted to be but I couldn't be, this guy was wrong.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked back toward the door, before he got there he turned to look at me a grin on his face. "Oh you do smell quite beautiful; Kory will be unable to control himself. Enjoy your last night, I will be sure to enjoy it taunting your wolves" He bent down grabbing something from the floor before standing up and leaving, my eyes caught a glimpse of the object before he left and my hand flew to my neck instantly. He had taken my necklace, I wore it every day it was one I got when I was 16 from my dad.

I wanted to scream, cry, kick, punch, fight do anything other than lay here waiting to die but the light flickered off leaving me to the darkness and I crawled up against the wall behind me listening to the dripping of water as silence filled the building around me, I couldn't do anything. I was alone, literally just waiting to be murdered. I was beginning to think my life would have actually been easier if I had stayed in LA.

**Leave a review :D x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for your patience and understanding while I study :D **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

_ .Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The god damned dripping hadn't stopped, it just kept dripping sending me to near lunacy as the sound ticked away at my brain. I never thought such an innocent sound could sound so taunting to me but as I lay in this dark, cold, death stench room it was acting as a clock, counting down to the moment the steel door would open and two brothers would walk in rather than the one who had been making regular visits to me now for what felt like months. It hadn't been that long, I didn't know exactly how long it had been but the little window offered me a guess, I had led and watched the sun rise and fall three times now, so my guess was three days but I didn't know how long I had been here for before I awoke so it could be longer.

I had been waiting for the two dark figures to enter, my breath held itself each time those footsteps came and each time it was only one person a sigh of relief left my body. I knew I was safe until Kory came back. Maddox was getting angrier each time he came back alone, the last time he came back he was so pissed he let slip that the wolves were causing problems. That Kory couldn't slip past them quick enough to get here without leading them here; I had to feel some sort of pleasure at this. As long as the pack was hot on his ass then I would stay alive. Maddox had gotten so annoyed that he nearly caved, he got too close to my neck and I heard the purr of pleasure roll through him. It was getting too close, too risky that the next time that steal door opened it would be both of them.

I was sick by this point, I had gone days without water, without food or warmth. My throat was scratching and losing its power, a cough ripped through me making me sound like a dying seal and my skin was so cold no amount of cuddling around myself made me feel any better. I was weak, everything in me felt like giving up, I hadn't stood up in a while, I was crouched in the corner against a concrete wall that offered no more warmth than if I were sat in the middle of the huge room. He hadn't hurt me; I guess I had to be grateful for that. I was only weak and sick purely from being so damned cold and dehydrated. He had stayed away from me while he waited for his brother although I wasn't convinced he would be so patient for much longer.

I had began going crazy, looking for ways out, trying to figure out how to climb the wall to the small window but it was so small not even my legs would fit through let alone my torso. I was out of ideas, out of fight, there was no survival instinct rushing through me, no adrenaline that offered smart ideas on how to get out. I just led there waiting for my death.

* * *

**Paul's point of view**

Four days. Four days and all we can do is follow the stench of the leech to the edge of Forks then he disappears before reappearing behind us. He was taunting us now, playing his sick little games and each hour that went by with us just chasing him in circles was another hour that it became less likely we would find Alianna unhurt or even alive.

The thought made my knees go weak beneath me, my empty stomach wanted to throw up but there was nothing left to bring up. I hadn't slept in days let alone ate or drank anything, for the first time since I became a wolf I felt weak, vulnerable and I knew it wasn't just the way my body was but her body, I could feel her and how weak she was. The light inside me that was her was fading, she was giving up and by this point most of my pack brothers were too.

We had never taken this long to track someone let alone an imprint, the pull inside me was supposed to lead me right to her but something was blocking it, I couldn't get past this point, past this old waterless creek that ran through the woods. There was nothing, like she wasn't out there but I knew she was. It was driving me crazy being able to feel how ill she was getting but not being able to get close to her, not being able to find her.

"Come on, he's back this way" Sam offered quietly and his wolf appeared next to where I stood overlooking the rocks and fallen tree trunks in the stream before me. He was lagging, he no longer had the look of an alpha but of a tired worn out wolf who was fighting to carry on. We all looked that way, we had no fight left in us; we were being beaten by a single leech.

"She's not that way, we've looked there a hundred times now have you thought he's playing with us, tiring us out" Jared whined from next to Embry, I couldn't hear Embry because he was in Jake's pack but he had a look in his eyes that read the same thing. Hope was fading, no one believed we would find her.

"No one has said that Paul. We will find her" Sam barked back this time his alpha like manner was back but only a spark. "Jared yes he probably is just messing with us but where else are we supposed to look? Seth and Collin have run from here to Port Angeles looking, the Cullens have gone to Seattle and back and there's nothing. Jake and Quil can't find shit up toward the Makah res either, we have no more options but to follow the leech" Sam was nearly shouting now, his temper beginning to wear thin as the days went on.

No sign of her, we had looked everywhere and there was nothing, even the Cullens couldn't find anything out. They had come back from their vacation early to help us look but it was useless because she wasn't here. Brady hadn't come out, he was at his house with his dad, her room had been scrubbed clean within hours, the girls had helped him do it. The sight of it and smell of it had been too much to bare although now I was thinking it was a mistake, it could have had a clue as to where to find her.

"Like what Scooby Doo?" Jared barked nastily at me, a growl in his voice as he spoke and I growled back.

"Don't start with me Jared" I tried yelling back but my voice was weak as was my body and he took a threatening step toward me.

"Then face up to the fact we aren't going to find her, there was nothing in her room to help find her just like there's nothing out here. She's gone Paul" He yelled this time, his growl echoing through the trees and Sam leapt between us while Embry turned on Jared growling and barking, he hadn't heard what he said but it was obvious from the eruption it caused from Sam and I.

His words hurt, it felt like he was stabbing me in my heart. Gone. She wasn't gone, she couldn't be gone because I needed her. I couldn't live without her.

"Jared stand down" Sam yelled and I looked up to see my best friend stepping toward me ready to fight, if that's what he wanted that's what he could have. I stepped toward him, my body arching ready to leap. She wasn't gone.

"Stop it, damn it both of you stop" Sam yelled but his voice lacked order and so neither of us stopped, by this point Embry was stood level with Sam trying to offer a barrier between Jared and I but I would go through him if needed, Jared was a dick.

"You know it's the truth Sam, there's nothing we can do now, it's been four days you think he's taken her for a damned vacation? She's gone. The wall said it, too late. TOO FREAKING LATE" Jared barked again and before I could leap both Jake and Leah were at my side blocking me.

"Jared stand down" Sam yelled again and the order twinged at Jared, he cowered for a split second before leaping back into his arch.

"Screw you Jared" I spat back growling as I said it but I just sounded pathetic, I had no bite in me.

"Yeah you are pathetic you couldn't keep her safe when she was right there with you and you can't save her now Paul, your pathetic" He roared, his strength coming back bit by bit as he let out his anger at me. His words made my knees fall, my stomach hit the ground beneath me as my heart clenched so tightly I felt it would explode, this was painful, his words were truthful and painful.

I looked around, all my brothers were here, and Leah. All of them were unable to hear the conversation between us, only Sam and Collin were in my pack but the others didn't need to hear it, I think they gathered what was being said and each of them turned on Jared, growling and snapping at him to get away.

"I hope you lose Kim, I hope one day you realise what this feels like, you're an asshole Jared" I whimpered as I spoke, my body in a daze just wanting to give up. My heart ripped again not only from the pain of losing Ally but my best friend, my pack brother, the pack was being torn apart by this.

"You're all tired, the vampire is playing with you all" A new voice entered and I glanced up from my spot on the damp floor, Bella and Edward walked in to the trees followed closely by Alice and Jasper. Edward shot me a pitiful look before looking to Sam and Jacob. "The vampire, he knows what he's doing. He's tiring you all out, driving you crazy and it's going to destroy you if you let it" He warned and I looked over to Jared, his eyes still blazing in fury. I could feel our pack ties withering, nobody had the strength to be out here anymore.

"You will find her but only if you work together, this is exactly what he wants, he wants you all to be tired and distant from one another" Alice's little voice piped up. Jasper was stood next to her, he was staring at me but the dull mood I had wasn't lifting, he had that glazed over look like he was trying to do this voodoo shit on me but I felt nothing.

I watched as Jared mulled over the words but he shook his head, he wasn't going to stay. The Cullens were right, this is what the leech wanted and we were playing along. "I have my own imprint to look out for, unlike you I won't let this happen to her" He stated firmly before turning and backing out of the trees.

"Jared don't you dare, Alianna is your pack sister, don't abandon your brothers" Sam called out after him but he ignored him. I watched until I couldn't hear or see him anymore, he phased out. We were breaking, our loyalties were fading, and our hope was gone. He left, my best friend just left. We couldn't find her, we wouldn't, we were too tired, too weak. There was no hope.

* * *

**Alianna's point of view**

Come on this has to work. Please work.

It was the strangest thing, I was so full of nothing, I was numb and ready to die curled in my corner when it hit me, this overwhelming hope, strength, will to survive, I didn't know where it came for it wasn't my emotion I was sure of it but it was there and now I was ready, I would fight until the end. I wouldn't die at the hand of a vampire.

I stood so still in the dark as I ran the jagged edge wood over my palm, I had the sudden idea in my moment of uplifting emotion that the old wooden chair could easily be broken and it was, a sharp edged piece came from it as I slammed it into the ground and as planned blood poured from my palm as the edge dug into my skin. I had to hiss to keep in my scream, I was never good with pain but this had to work.

I ran to the three walls opposite from the steel door and ran my blood over various parts of the concrete that lay there, the dirty walls stinging at my cut but it would work. I took off my jacket covering it in blood I lay it in the corner I had been curled up in for so long and put my blood covered boots in the other. My smell would be all over the room, he wouldn't know where to look.

The dull light shining through the window led me to the old radio, Maddox brought it in a couple night times ago, he had played old music to me while whispering about how good I smelt, it was the creepiest experience of my life. I glanced up at the window, the light dimming, it was getting dark outside but it was now or never, I had to go.

I fiddled with the dials on the little brown box until a channel came on, it was fuzzy and losing signal but the heavy rock music would work, I turned it on full thwack until even my own ears were ringing painfully. This had to work. I ran to the corner beside the steel door and screamed, my scream loud enough that it sounded as if I were in pain and the bolts on the door began creaking open.

"What are you doing idiot girl" The voice barked as light swam in through the opening door. The music was loud but fear gripped my stomach, would it be loud enough to hide my heartbeat from him? I watched as his shadow edged in and his nose took in a long sniff before his throat purred. "What have you done to yourself? You smell so good"

My stomach churned as he took a step in and for a split second it looked like he was coming for where I was stood but he quickly snapped his head away turning to where I had placed my bloodied jacket, he moved to the centre of the room the music seemed to be working and he didn't hear as I gasped slightly, I waited until he was far enough into the room before I leapt for the door, as I grabbed it to close he turned, his face full of rage and hunger, his red eyes full of lust and greed but I slammed the door shut, slapping the never ending bolts across from the other side until it was locked. Then the banging started, he was still in the dark blood stained room and I was on the other side. It worked, it actually worked.

I stumbled back from the door, it took a minute to register that I was out and he was locked in but the steel door suddenly dented with the outline of his fist from the other side and my legs kicked in. He could get through but I had a head start. I turned on my feet and scanned the room before me for a way out, it was bare, all that lay in it was a TV and a sofa but a set of stairs lay to the right and so I sprinted for it, jumping down numerous steps and running down corridors I could still hear the steel door being banged above me but I kept on pushing my tired legs. I had to get out.

It was like a never ending maze but before my eyes could adjust to the change in lighting the smell of fresh air hit me, goose bumps rolled over my skin as the icy wind hit my body but I didn't mind. I was out. I was out, I was free.

A massive bang erupted behind me and a rage filled scream followed me out into the night sky, he was out, I was out. I needed to run. But where? How do you outrun a vampire?


	37. Chapter 37

I felt so small, so weak and like I wasn't really here in this moment. The trees around me were so tall and the forests so full of them that I felt like a tiny ant pushing myself through the vast greenery. I hadn't been running that long but the aching in my legs and my back made it feel like I had been running for days, my lungs were ready to explode as I overworked them desperate to breathe properly, the air was too crisp and icy cold though and so any breaths I did take only hurt my struggling insides. I was exhausted, the wound on my hand was only ripping open and bleeding more as I pushed my way through bushes and the long stuck out branches of trees were slashing across my cheeks and arms as I sprinted through causing more damage to my already hurting body. I wanted to give up, everything in me was begging to just slide to the floor and wait to be found but I knew if I did that then it would be one of the vampires who found me. I wouldn't just let myself die, I wouldn't go without a fight but I wasn't sure how much longer I could fight for. I was weak, I was struggling.

I stole a quick glance behind me certain that he was on my tail, there was nothing there each time I looked but I knew he was coming, my plan to escape had worked but it took him only minutes if not shorter for him to escape the room he caged me in and I knew the scent of my blood would be strong enough for him to find me, sooner or later he would come.

The sky was darkening with each second that passed and the wind had picked up to a pace where it was howling through the leaves. I could barely see my own hands in front of me, I wanted to scream out for Paul, anyone of the pack would do in this moment but I was too scared to, if I screamed he would find me quicker and I couldn't do that, I couldn't lead myself to my own death and so I stayed silent only letting slight squeaks out each time I cut myself on a tree branch or prickly bush. The wound on my hand was still bleeding, I had gone to deep with the ragged wood and I had to hold my palm against my stomach to stop the blood dripping to the floor leaving a trail, my white top was now drenched in my own blood and even I could smell it so I had no doubt Maddox could let alone his brother. They would be here; it was just a matter of how long I had. My throat closed over, painful coughs coming from deep in my chest, I was thirsty, hungry, just weak all round but I didn't want to stop.

I let out a gasp as my bare feet hit the harsh dirty floor of the forest felt it cut into my skin, they were soaked with mud and water from the numerous puddles I had ran through but even if I had left my boots on it would have been no better, the heels although only small would have screwed my chances of running, it was painful but I ran faster without them on.

I ran further and further into the dense trees, I could no longer see the sky above me all I could see was overpowering leaves. It was silent around me, almost deafeningly so, the odd call of a bird rang out making my heart leap but there was no footsteps, no sneering snarls of the vampires and worst of all there was no howls, no padding of paws, the wolves weren't out here and if they were I couldn't even call for them. The silence took over again and for a split second my exhaustion overwhelmed me, I leant into a tree, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath but that split second was all it took and the sound I had been dreading filled my ears.

The rustling of leaves came first then the taunting footsteps crunching against twigs and leaves that lay on the floor. I didn't want to look, I knew it wasn't a friend, or anyone who would help me. Instead I stayed looking away and squeezed my eyes shut, I was on edge, my body ready to run but I couldn't. My breath caught in my throat and the heaving of my chest froze in anticipation of what was about to happen. This was it, it sort of had an anti climatic feel to it, I escaped just to get found within minutes. I had all these regrets, I wanted so badly to fix everything I ever did wrong, I wanted to tell Paul I was falling in love with him, I wanted to say sorry to my dad for leaving like I did, I wanted to have that close relationship with my brother back, I wanted Rachel back properly, we had made up but I wanted it back I wanted the shopping trips back, the girly gossips we had, the times we spent at the beach together just watching the water, I wanted it all back, I wanted it to be fixed. Now it wouldn't ever be, I would die with them not knowing all the things I wanted them too.

My eyes slowly opened as the footsteps came closer, my body was still unable to do anything but my closed throat was on the edge of a scream I so wanted to let out but I bit it down part of me still hopeful it would be Paul playing stupid games with me.

"Boo" That quick sharp snap breathed against my ear, ice cold breath hitting the back of my neck. It wasn't Paul. I was going to die.

"PAUL" The survival instinct kicked in and my body jerked forward as I let the scream from my throat but as quickly as I had jerked away I was being pulled back, stone cold arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back against that rock hard body and the needy pure rumbled beneath my back. I struggled for only a second before I was released and I was shoved against the tree I had leaned against, the pale hand enclosed over my throat squeezing enough that I couldn't make a sound but not hard enough that I couldn't breathe.

I tried not to lift my eyes but I couldn't help it, I turned my head up and found those eyes, the red ones that were full of fury and hunger, he was livid, even his pale dead skin was blushed in rage. I struggled again and again he pushed me back against the tree reiterating who was in charge, I had no choice but to lay still against the damp wood holding me upright, if it weren't for the tree my legs would have failed me by this point.

"Stupid girl" He spat, his breath made my stomach churn, the stench of death so vivid. "You really thought you could outrun me?" Maddox's mouth turned into a grim smile and his red hungry eyes held a glimpse of pleasure, he loved this. I had only increased his desire to kill me by doing what I did. "I do love a challenge; it's far more fun to have to fight for your food than for it to simply give up. If your precious wolves weren't out here I would have continued our little escapade" He purred again, it was so deep in his throat it was cat like. He was hungry, his pupils were throbbing and his nostrils flaring as he no doubt smelled the blood drenching my skin and clothes.

They were out here, my eyes scanned the trees around us pathetically, I knew they wouldn't just appear but you couldn't blame me for hoping. My action didn't go unnoticed and the red eyed monster in front of me chuckled. "Oh now now now, you don't think they will come to your rescues now do you? It's been days and they haven't turned up yet. I wonder how they feel not being able to protect an imprint" He loved every second of this.

"U u, I I" I squeaked out desperate to speak, to tell him he was still wrong and his grip on my throat let go letting me go on. I gasped for breathe but focused more of my words. "I'm not an imprint" I coughed, the sound was crackly and it hurt as I coughed. He kept going on about me being an imprint but I wasn't, Paul would have said something.

"You're so determined about that" He tightened on my neck again and I squealed as he shoved my head against the hard bark on the tree. My stomach, despite being in a moment like this, flipped at the idea of Paul actually being my imprint, I so wanted it to be true but I knew it wasn't. He would have told me, he said he hadn't imprinted, at least he insinuated that he hadn't.

I watched as Maddox turned his head to look around the trees as if searching for someone before he fell back to me. "You know, I really hate wolves. I've been waiting days for this moment, to have your so vulnerable and so ready to die but they always cause trouble" I didn't know what he meant so I stayed quiet keeping my eyes darting around me in silent pathetic hope that one of the wolves would burst in in some sort of superhero moment but the seconds ticked on and no such moment happened.

The cut on my palm began twitching and throbbing, I could feel blood dripping out and I became aware of the scent it would make and so I lifted my hand stupidly to the upper part of my stomach just below my chest in some stupid attempt to mask the smell but even I with normal senses smelled the metallic blood seeping from my hand, my movement was all it took to make Maddox's eyes grow wild, his head snapped downwards toward my stomach and his hand let go of my neck instead moving to grab my wrist before pulling my hand toward his face. His eyes sent a glance at me, his anger had gone and he seemed to be dazed over, the red was brighter than ever and he seemed to have lost himself for a minute, there was nothing to his eyes as he took in a long sniff of my hand, the scent of it brought him back and his whole body shuddered in thirsty pleasure.

"Although, you smell so good I wouldn't even care what fight it would bring with my brother, I want you to myself. For day's I've smelt you but held myself back...you smell...devine" His voice became harsh and breathy like he himself was struggling and I realised he had lost the control he had been practicing, he really wasn't going to wait for Kory. I squirmed but he shoved his whole body against mine pinning me in place.

"No no please no" I begged pathetically, the confidence and fight I had felt earlier was completely gone, this was it. The instinct to beg kicked in from desperation, I couldn't die, I wasn't ready to die. My squirms failed and I was held so tightly all I could do was watch as he lifted my hand toward his mouth, he bared his white teeth and I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to watch as he drained the life from me but as I waited for the pain all I felt was a cold wet sensation against my palm, he was licking at the blood. His body went tight against me as he seeped in pleasure and my stomach churned in sickness, he was having my blood but in a different way, I was relieved but I knew this was just a way of taunting me.

"So good...you are something else, you're mine" He spoke low and creepily, I let my eyes open to see his staring into mine with a strange admiration. The thirst was there but the admiration and need was bigger. "You would be a beautiful vampire, a beautiful mate" He spoke softly and my heart hammered into action, he wanted me turned. No way in hell.

I tried to kick out but nothing happened so I did the only thing I could think of and spat straight into his eyes. "I will never be yours" I was surprised by the bite my voice held, confidence loomed there, determination as the need to survive flared back up, I wouldn't be a vampire.

Maddox's head jerked back but his body stayed on mine, he simply raised a hand lazily to wipe my spit from his face before his sneering smile came across his face. "Oh but you have no choice, you will never be your wolf's, you will either be mine as a vampire for eternity or you will die by me, either way you will be mine" His voice also held that determination, he wasn't going to let me go. I squirmed again but a sound behind Maddox made me stop.

"Oh really brother" My heart sunk as quickly as it rose, it was Kory, no one was coming. Maddox loosened his hold on me to turn, his distance gave me the chance to look and sure enough his brother stood behind him looking pissed off to the max at the fact his brother was ready to betray whatever deal they had over me. "I see you found her, although how a little girl out smarted you I have no idea. Now step away" Kory's voice was worse than Maddox's, his leaked in control and authority, arrogance, desire, he spoke so smoothly like he wasn't afraid of anything. His appearance was worse too, dressed completely in black his hair was sleep and in place, his skin so pale he would beat even a crisp sheet of paper, his eyes shone out so brightly I didn't think they could be described as red, they were brighter than red. I would take Maddox over him any day.

Maddox said nothing just looked from me to his brother then back to me again, his whole body hesitant, he didn't want to hand me over, his eyes were greedy and his brother noticed it to because without saying anything he simply walked over and grabbed at his throat forcing him off me but he still had hold of my arm so even though his body released mine I got dragged with him as he was thrown across the clearing. I gasped as sharp nails dug and pulled down the skin on my arm causing an open scratch to appear. Maddox didn't let go though, even as he pulled himself to his feet me held onto my arm for dear life.

"Let her go little brother, you did a good job at finding her but you know the deal, she's mine. You get the other one once we are done with her" Kory walked toward us and Maddox pulled backwards, my eyes darted between the two but my body froze as I took in the words, other one. Who?

"Other one?" I found myself asking, my voice stronger than it should be and both brothers looked at me.

Kory grinned smugly before cocking his head to the side. "Well now, your little wolves have caused such problems for us recently, had it not been for them we would have had you weeks ago. We feel it only polite to repay the trouble they've caused" I shook my head not understanding what he was saying and he chuckled to himself before his glowing eyes looked to his brother who seemed to relish in what his brother was saying, Maddox too looked smug and his eyes shone against the darkness.

"Pretty girls" Maddox purred and although it wasn't the greatest statement I knew what he meant instantly. My heart sunk and only sunk more as he went on. "Bound by the spirits to the men who are supposed to protect them, yet here you are and here they will be" That confirmed it for me, Emily and Kim, little Claire, Renesmee. They were bound by the spirits of the Quileute's. No.

"You won't hurt them" I spoke through gritted teeth and again struggled against Maddox's hold but my anger only made them chuckle more.

"Oh the pain only lasts for a moment but your wolves will be sure to feel it forever, you see they aren't even being protected, the whole pack of dogs is out looking for you. Once you're done we can visit them before those stupid mutts even find your body" Kory went on, his arrogance standing higher and higher with each word, he was full of himself. My stomach flamed with rage, he wouldn't hurt them.

A feeling of immense hatred and protectivness hit my body and I wrenched my arm back from the hold Maddox had, a loud snap cracked through the crisp night and I screamed out from the hot burning pain wrecking through my arm. Maddox let it go instantly and I wrenched my arm to my side, my eyes taking in the limp way it fell, I had broken it. My legs gave out beneath me and I crumbled to the floor, despite the pain in my arm my eyes fell on the men in front of me, Maddox made his way for me but Kory threw him away before coming at me himself.

"Stupid girl, they will hear you" Kory spat as he ran for me and I realised I didn't care if I made noise, the vampires I had tried hiding from had found me I should have been screaming this whole time and so I let out another howling scream that echoed through the night sky. I watched as he came for me, it was like slow motion but as he got close to me a body slammed into his, he didn't move much but the body now curled on his distracted him so much he swang away from me.

It all happened so quickly it took a minute to register but it was a girl clinging to him, her golden brown hair swinging down her back in curls so perfect. Her body small but strong as she clung to him, Renesmee, her eyes found mine for a second before she was flung from the vampire, she let out a squeal but got straight back up to go for him only to be intercepted by Maddox who now ran at her and smacked into her with such force she was thrown backwards with a big slap.

I winced but noticed she didn't, she was part vampire, she was stronger than me so his hits barely touched her.

"Stay away from her" She growled toward Kory but as she ran for him again Maddox held her off. I watched as she hit her tiny fists against his chest, she was older than she had been when I last saw her, she was still only a kid in years but her appearance and mentality was late teens early twenties. My focus on her fight with Maddox was thrown when a hard body threw itself on me, first it was a boot to my stomach which winded me so harshly my mind went blank for a minute, heat ran through my inside and I found myself once again pinned up the dead weight of a vampire so rock hard and heavy I could barely move. He straddled my hips so tightly my legs couldn't even wince and I found myself looking back into his deadly eyes. He grabbed at my wrists pinning them above my head on either side and I let out a scream as he tugged my limp broken arm that was hot in pain.

"You stupid girls. Time to say goodbye, I hoped this would last longer but a quick taste will have to do" Kory sneered and leant his head down, I curled my head back letting out another scream which was met with the howl I had needed to hear for so long, he was coming. The sound of only made Kory purr in anger and his white teeth flashed as he came for my neck. I writhed beneath him, pulling my body in any direction that would cause him problems but I barely made him flinch while the pain in my stomach from his kick flared up again.

Please hurry Paul, I willed him to hear me and as the seconds slowed dragging out to what felt like years I heard Renesmee cries from next to me as she fought off Maddox, she was half human and although strong not as strong as he, she wouldn't stand a chance once Kory killed me. Please hurry Paul. Please someone.

"No no no please no, someone please" I whimpered as Kory taunted me pressing not his teeth but his lips to the place on my neck where my pulse beat out, his nose ran across my jaw taking long sniffs of my scent and I knew that the howls around me weren't close enough to save me, any second now his teeth would meet my skin.

"You smell so beautiful, goodbye my blood singer" Kory snarled against my neck before pressing another cold stomach churning kiss there, I felt his lips part. I squeezed my eyes shut again too much of a coward to watch as I died but the bite never came. Instead his head snapped up and my eyes snapped open in time for a huge dark figure to fly over me taking him along with it. I screeched as his weight lifted from my body.

I rolled to my side as a growl filled the air around me and my eyes fell on the most beautiful sight, a wolf grappling with Kory. It wasn't Paul, the wolf was a little smaller than Paul, his fur brown not silvery grey. I cried out as my stomach churned and an acidic taste filled my mouth, something was wrong, I felt like I was dying at least I think this is what it felt like.

"Jared" Nessie squealed as she kicked Maddox in the crotch away from her, it didn't have the normal affect it would have on a guy but he fell back enough for her to run from him. The wolf's head snapped up and he flung Kory into a tree before moving on to Maddox, Jared. It was Jared. I had never really been close with Jared, we never really liked each other but I loved him in this moment.

"Renesmee" I screeched as Kory got up from his place on the floor and went for her but a new growl came in and three wolves ran past me landing tackles into Kory and Maddox who Jared was doing a good job at pulling apart.

My eyes scanned over the three but only one of them stood out to me, Paul. His wolf lingered for a minute looking at Jared who was tearing Maddox's arm away from his body and the two wolves seemed to have a moment of just staring before Paul ran in to pull the other arm.

I felt like I was floating, just watching a tv show or something. This couldn't be real this was too weird.

"Ally?" A new voice came in and I turned from Paul and Jared to where two human pack members walked for me. Sam ran for me while a human Embry ran into another direction. I just stared at Sam, I didn't know what to say. "Are you ok?" He fell to my side while Renesmee fell at the other side, both of them started looking over my body unsure of what to do as I didn't answer but I couldn't, the pain in my stomach was so harsh I couldn't speak, I could barely breath and the heat ran through me more angrily.

Renesmee moved behind me so he was cupping my head in her lap and my eyes left Sam's to watch as Embry, Quil and Seth all ran about in their human bodies building a fire, they lit it just as the wolves piled on broken up body parts.

"Something's wrong with her" Sam mumbled above me and I heard Renesmee mumble about a man named Carlisle being ready at home. My breath got harder to let out, my insides were in a ripping pain and a hot liquid seemed to be teasing its way up my throat.

"She hasn't been bitten, I can't smell venom in her" Renesmee mumbled and my eyes dropped, I was too tired, I couldn't look at anyone, I could barely breathe I just felt like sleeping. I listened but didn't really concentrate as the two people talked and checked me over, I only made a sound when one of them brushed my broken arm, my scream was weak, more of a whimper but it got them off me.

"Ally" A new voice joined the frantic pair and my heart lifted in my chest, the way my stomach flipped only caused more pain and I doubled over at it. "What's happened, Ally what's wrong?" Paul, I felt his heat as he thudded down next to me and my eyes lifted to meet his, he was worried, he was pale and tired but he just stared into my eyes and took me from Renesmee's lap, the movement again hurt my insides and I screamed out as my stomach felt like it ripped inside me.

"You're ok baby girl, where the hell is Carlisle?" Paul yelled now and I couldn't hear the reply he got, everything around me was blacking out slowly, the only thing I could see was Paul and my hart clenched again. I was wrong earlier when I thought I would die him not knowing I was falling in love with him, because now I knew I would die him not knowing loved him. I wasn't falling for him, I loved him with everything in my body, I always had, I had never stopped, no matter how hard I tried hating him I never truly had, I had always wanted him, always missed him. God I loved him. But now I would die and he wouldn't know I loved him, he wouldn't know.

"Paul" My voice croaked and his eyes once again met mine. But as the words left my mouth a cough worked its way up, it was more than a cough, I felt like I was going to be sick but it wasn't sick. A metallic taste filled my mouth, blood. I watched as Paul's eyes grew more frantic and his hold on me tightened.

"Get Carlisle, damn it someone get Carlisle" Tears, his voice was thick with tears and I faintly heard footsteps running around me while he clung he tightly to his chest, I couldn't stop the blood coming up, it was filling my mouth more and more and my mind was dimming, my heart beat no longer thudding in my ears, I was weak, so weak.

"Please Ally, please don't shut your eyes please, I am so sorry" Paul's voice was all I could hear as my eyes gave up, my mind fought on but my body wanted to go. I fell limp no longer able to control my body and everything around me went dark.

"Don't do this, don't die baby girl, this is my entire fault. I should have told you, please don't die I love you, I love you so much, you can't leave me. Don't leave me Ally I need you, I need you back. I won't keep secrets anymore, I'll tell you anything. I'll tell you anything, I'll tell you how I've always hated the way you bite your nails when you're nervous, how I love the way your eyes light up when you laugh, I need that laugh Ally, I need to hear you sing the theme tune to Friends and clap at the wrong part all the time even though you know you're wrong, or watch you do the stupid rabbit impression when you eat carrots, I need to tell you everything...you can't leave your my imprint"

And that was all I heard, the last thing I heard was the word I had so longed for before my mind gave in to the weakness and there was nothing, I couldn't fight anymore, the exhaustion and pain took me to that cold place I tried so hard to escape from.

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient, I was going to drag this out but I felt mean because you have waited so patiently for this hehe :D be sure to review! :D xxx**


End file.
